Black Bird
by Le-Tourbillon
Summary: Kagome, sick and homeless, is struck by fate when she is adopted into the Inu-Taisho family. She struggles to figure out where and who she belongs with while also finding herself. But things come to a crashing halt when someone from the past resurfaces with the intention of never letting her go again. Romance, Murder, Intrigue and more surround her in a tragic tale of a sad girl.
1. The Reason Why I am

A/N: Yes I know I'm as inconsistent as a motherfucker when it comes to updating and whatnot, but this story is not and will not die until I have written the last chapter lol. Thank you to those who wait patiently, and for those who are only recently discovering it.

This first chapter should be the ONLY one that will be in first person point of view. I generally hate first person point of view writing, but for this it works.

Please, send me reviews of what you think! I love to get feedback!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Just some info on the children's ages:

This fic takes place in 2002, but progresses pretty quickly in time. Here are the years everyone was born.

Kagome (1994)  
>Inuyasha (1992)<br>Sango(1993)  
>Ayame(1993)<br>Sesshoumaru (1989)  
>Miroku (1992)<br>Kikyou (1992)

* * *

><p>Its been a long time since my mother died. The pain that I feel over it is still as fresh as the day my Father and I found out in the hospital waiting room. I can't remember how or why she died, and my dad wouldn't tell me when I asked. He told me that talking about it wouldn't change anything, and it's best to move on. But what is there to look forward to anymore? I remember when we were forced out of our house after dad lost his job and hadn't been able to pay anyone. I knew he was sad, so was I, but I still wish he wouldn't have drank so much. I think that's why he lost his job. When we became homeless, I wasn't allowed to keep much. I had my favorite book and a picture of my mother and I from a day at the carnival. When I look at it, I wish I could remember what it was like on that day. She looks so happy holding me, and I wish more than anything to feel her arms around me. When we left, all my dad had in his hand was a bottle of whisky. That was the first night I went without dinner; the first of many nights. I was five…I think.<p>

After we moved into the subway, my life started to get a little normal. I wasn't going to school anymore, and I didn't have a bath every night, but there was a routine. I slept at night, woke up in the morning, and waited on the steps with a cup in my hands, and asked for money until my dad called me back into the subway. It was my job to do while he went and did his. I know people don't pay much attention to the homeless, especially in New York, but my Dad said that since I'm a kid, I'd get more money. And the others say that since I'm Asian, I'll get even more money. I didn't know what that meant though. I think they were just making fun of me. At first I got a few dollars worth of change every day, and that got us a cheap meal at McDonalds. But after people got used to seeing me, they stopped giving me money. It made my Dad angry, and we got so hungry that he started eating from garbage. I didn't want to, but I was so hungry that it hurt, and I couldn't say no. I started to get sick a lot, and I couldn't stop coughing. I was like that for a while, I remember. I tried not to talk so my coughing wouldn't start, and I think my Dad and the other homeless people like that. I know that Mr. Randolf, the man who had lived here the longest, liked it when I was quiet. He smiled at me a lot and when my Dad went out, he'd come over and keep me company. He liked to hug me a lot and touch my skin, and I didn't mind because he was so warm.

The one thing that kept me aware of our situation was the picture I had of my mother and me. Every now and then, I looked at it and I would cry. I still don't know how she died and I feel sad about not having her anymore. She wouldn't have liked me being in the subway. I know that because even though I don't remember the sound of her voice, I remember what she used to smell like; I'm reminded of it every time I wash my hands with a bar of soap. My mother was always clean, always smelling of gentle soap. Had she seen what would have become of her daughter, a girl who went without baths for weeks at a time, I know it would have upset her. I felt ashamed, but above that I felt lonely. My dad stopped hugging me, and only spoke to me with a harsh and angry tone. He took whatever money I had at the end of the day, but would sometimes come back with something for me to eat. On the nights I didn't get to eat, I prayed for my stomach to stop growling and for me to fall asleep. But the cardboard I had to sleep on was really flat and my neck always hurt. Sometimes I'd suck on my thumb, it used to feel like I was eating, and I'd eventually fall asleep. But I stopped at some point...I think I didn't want to be such a baby anymore.

The day it all changed for me was just like any other day, it was near Christmas and a lot of people were out shopping and enjoying the cold weather. I remember wishing I could enjoy it like they were, but I only have a blanket to keep warm while they have fur coats, hats, and tall boots. My feet were bare and my tangled hair couldn't keep my head warm. I wanted to cut it all off because of all the knots and bugs that made my scalp burn. And of course, all he could see at the time was a dirty little urchin child that was no better than the gum under his shoe. But had he not been so cruel, things would have never changed...


	2. What is Your Problem?

A/N: Hello! second chapter of this story! We're starting to be introduced too the characters and whatnot. I'm making a few updates and changes, but nothing drastic. As always, leave me comments of what you think! Love ya'll and enjoy :)

the ages for everyone are: Kagome = eight | Sango = nine | Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyou = ten

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The sounds of rats scurrying throughout the tunnel were what woke Kagome from her dreamless nap. It was like that most mornings, when a lot of people were still sleeping, scattered about the abandoned subway like lifeless dolls a girl would leave lying about her room. There was no reason as to why they slept where they did; most people just chose a spot, called it theirs, and set up camp. There were metal barrels placed about, stolen from the streets above them, that were used as a congregation spot. At night, or on really cold days, someone would fill it with forgotten paper trash and ignite the can to be used as a source of warmth in the cold. It lit the tunnels, exposed the nastiness that was usually hidden by the darkness. No one really talked to each other, what was there to say? Sometimes someone would pass around a bottle of alcohol, but that was about it. Homeless people didn't really make friends with other homeless people. It was too competitive, too hostile, of a situation to make a meaningful connection.<p>

The young, destitute girl rose from her stiff bed, stretching her aching muscles and scratching at the bug bites that scattered her body. She often woke up from the sensation of bugs crawling over her body in the night, or when a rat scampered across her leg, but it didn't bother her as much now as it used to. She was resigned to this life now, and knew that to fight it would mean being bitten. She wrapped an old, stained blanket around her tiny form and sighed, taking a moment to fully wake up. Throughout the tunnel she could hear the other's beginning to stir, some were still snoring and wouldn't wake up for another few hours. Her father was one of those people. He was sleeping on the ground a few yards away from her, his tattered rain coat being used as a shield from the chill in the air. She watched quietly as he shifted in his spot, his nasal snoring stopping for a moment as he grunted. Even though he was the main reason she was in this predicament, Kagome couldn't find it in her weak little heart to hate him. He had tried for a while to make it work, but his sadness over her mother's passing crippled him. She heard him crying for his gone wife in his sleep, and it was possibly the only time he showed emotion anymore. No, she couldn't fault him for being the way he was.

Her attention was torn from his sleeping form by cars driving outside, their sounds filtering in through the stairwell not thirty feet away from where Kagome sat. A small, raspy cough escaped her sore throat before she got up onto her dirty feet. Thin chicken legs buckled underneath her, as the muscles were very weak and bones stiff from the cold. But she steadied herself and let a moment pass until the vertigo disappeared and her vision was no longer spinning. Picking her small Campbell's soup can up from beside her cardboard-bed, Kagome made her way towards the stairs to begin her daily ritual. As she ascended the cold, cement steps, her bare feet stinging against the rough surface, a gust of wind gusted past her. Black dreadlocks danced across her grimy face as the skirt of her short dress whipped around carelessly, tattered and riddled with holes. It had once been a nice, yellow sun dress meant for a peaceful summer outing; not for the bitter cold of New York's winter season. She did keep her blanket draped around her thin shoulders though, using it as a block from the biting temperature.

Kagome sat herself down on the second step of the stairs, leaned against the wall behind her, and curled her legs into her body, hugging them to her chest. The blanket was wrapped tightly around her, but it was too short to protect her little toes from the frigid air, and shortly after the day had started they were already turning blue. Her small can was placed on the first step, on the same ground that everyone else walked on, waiting for anyone to have mercy and feed it their change. Kagome eyes adjusted to the dim light of morning, thankful that the Sun's direct light was blocked out by tall buildings, and watched as nicely dressed strangers breezed past her, most of them on their phones or drinking hot beverages or reading a news paper. A few noticed her tiny, huddled form, but still kept on walking. It was hurtful to see them do that, since she saw many of their faces every day, some of which had given her money once upon a time. But back then she had only been slightly disheveled and still retained some of her cute baby fat. Her glistening blue-grey eyes had stared desperately up at them and her hair was still somewhat tame. People would give money to a cute, down on her luck child; but not a dirty, smelly, unrecognizable rascal that seemed to have lost all will to live.

* * *

><p>It was around noon now, not that Kagome could tell for certain though. She could only comprehend it was noon by the amount of people walking around with food in their hands and by the smell of restaurant's beginning to prepare their lunch menus. She'd been sitting there all day, in the same position, blue eyes staring off into the distance, when an amazing sound broke her out of the trance she'd been lost in; the sound of money dropping in her cup. It had almost become foreign to her, but as soon as she heard the chiming noise of metal against metal, she grabbed her cup with cold hands and looked inside. Three quarters!<p>

"Yes!" She hissed and enthusiastically placed the cup back down and waited for more people. This time though, she was rejuvenated with new hope and there was an excited smile, hidden only by the uncontrollable hair that hung in her face. She straightened up, pushed the hair aside, and tried to be appealing to the passer-byers once more, hoping someone else might have pity. Inside she was just as excited, her heart soaring and empty stomach flopping with ebullience. Oh god how she couldn't wait to show her father today's earnings!

Then, the worst happened. It made Kagome's joyous attitude sink and stomach plummet. She shrank back into her spot, bringing the blanket up to hide her nervous face. It wasn't everyday they walked by, but when they did it was torture for Kagome. They were strangers to her, but she and one of the children who belonged to the group had a very special relationship; one of torment and ridicule that caused her to cry and disappear into the confines of the subway. He had long, flowing, silver hair, piercing golden eyes that reflected nothing but mischief, and a youthful voice that sent chills down Kagome's back. He was about her age, she would assume, and so were the four others that followed him; all accompanied by their 'nannies' that followed them with a watchful eye. They were a complacent bunch of women who did little more than escort their charges. And as he tormented her, none of them would chime in to stop the cruelty.

Kagome's heart thrummed deeply in her ears as she anticipated his arrival, watching through cracked eyes as he approached. He had yet to notice her, as his attention was focused on a rather cute girl to his left. She had long, pitch black hair that was combed to perfection, and almond shaped eyes that were colored the warmest shade of brown. Today, she wore a nice outfit that consisted of black jeans and a red jacket that covered a white blouse. She looked like a miniature version of sophisticated women, though she couldn't have been any older than ten years old. Her lips curled in a nice smile as she laughed heartily at something the silver-haired boy said. But past that, Kagome saw nothing but a cruel girl who took equal amounts of pleasure in teasing Kagome as the boy next to her. Behind the duo were another couple of youngsters. These two were currently making faces at the dark haired girl walking next to their leader. Kagome had a feeling those two might be the only ones who would be kind to her. The girl was fair, with pretty brown hair that was braided down her back and thick, straight bangs that hung just past her eyebrow. Her big, brown eyes were round and expressive. The boy next to her was just as nice looking, if not a little intimidating with his deep, aubergine tinted eyes and that playful smirk on his face. Kagome saw him staring at the brunette with a certain gleam; it's meaning was foreign to Kagome. As the group neared, Kagome's fears were made real as the leader caught sight of her and commenced the torment. He made a show of pinching his nose and waving the air in front of him, turning his face away from her sad form.

"What's is that smell?" He said dramatically, earning a chiming laugh from the girl next to him. She covered her mouth with a gloved hand, yet her eyes were quite merciless. If possible, Kagome shrank more into herself, shame once again taking over her. She averted her pretty eyes and tried to contain the emotions that were quickly rising up inside of her. She didn't know why his words got to her so easily or why she cared what he thought, but having insults thrown at her never ceased to make her cry.

"Oh, Inuyasha look!" The girl pointed down at Kagome's soup can and gave a mock-excited gasp. "She's got three quarters! Isn't that cool?" She gushed and was joined in laughter by the so-called, Inuyasha. He smiled and knelt down to pick the can up from the street. The metal edge of the can scrapped against the concrete as it dragged slightly. Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she scrambled to take it from him, but her movements were so stiff and jerky that she couldn't get it in time. Inuyasha straightened back up and looked inside, then back at Kagome as a terrible idea appeared in his mind.

"Well, since you're so rich, you won't mind sharing." He said with a matter-of-factly tone, voice laced with sarcasm. Kagome stared up at him through the mass of her ugly hair, eyes wide and watery, mouth open and bottom lip quivering. How could someone be so cruel? Her head shook deftly, begging him to stop. But this only fueled his fun. Inuyasha tipped the can over and let its content spill out into his hand. Time seemed to slow down for Kagome as she watched her beloved quarters tumble into his pristine hand, and then his fingers curled around them and quickly deposit them into his red coat pocket. With a harsh laugh, Inuyasha dropped the can onto the ground and it went toppling down the stairwell, past Kagome's splayed legs, and echoed throughout the tunnel. All four of them watched as tears erupted from her eyes, the two in the back seeming a bit sheepish about what had just happened. Kagome buried her wet face in her dirty hands and her shoulders jumped from the sobs that wracked her small body.

The sound of Inuyasha scoffing followed. "Gee, don't be such a baby." He said flippantly, as if this was a game they were playing and she'd lost this round. Kagome looked up at them with sad eyes and felt sudden rage fill her. After a year of being ridiculed by this boy, she'd had enough of sitting back and taking it. She stood up defiantly and got right in his face, their noses almost touching. Her body cried at the sudden movement, and her skin felt like it would crack from the bitter dryness of the wind. But her anger fueled the poor girl to ignore it. Inuyasha was clearly taken back, and a loud gasp came from the girl who was standing beside him.

"I hate you!" Kagome bellowed, her voice cracking from the strain of her long-time sickness and from being so underused lately. "You're a real jerk! All of you are!" She took a moment to look at the four children, staring each of them in the eye, her own still shedding hot tears. "That was my money and you just took it from me!" By now, her confidence was flaking and her insecurities and pains were resurfacing. Kagome began to back away from them, but kept her gaze on Inuyasha. He was such a beautiful young boy, all the adults claimed such when they saw him, but his evilness masked his looks and all she saw was ugly. Taking a moment for a choked sob to escape, the last of Kagome's strength evaded her and she fled down the stairs with her blanket clutched in her hand, receding into the darkness. They could hear her sobbing and coughing down in the tunnels. The mood of the group was severely injured; thanks to Inuyasha's ego and Kikyou's egging him on.

As the foursome made their way to the cinema, Sango began berating the two in front of her. She was a kind hearted girl, if not a little too easily swayed, she still knew right from wrong. She didn't really feel much for the homeless girl, but could recognize when Inuyasha went over the limit with his temper and rudeness. Kikyou enabled and fed that personality with her own matching one, fanning the fire to Inuyasha's cruel side. Sango and Miroku knew that Inuyasha could be nice, but not when Kikyou was around.

"Maybe you were too mean today, Inuyasha. That girl looked really sad." Sango looked back down the subway, seeing if she had returned to her place. Miroku gave Sango a friendly pat on her shoulder, his gloved hand falling upon her jacket clad shoulder softly. He knew she wanted to speak out for herself and be assertive, but the girl wasn't very outspoken unless she felt strongly enough about something. However, in this situation, he decided to back up Sango's assertion.

"Yeah, we took her only money." Inuyasha scoffed at the two behind him, hiding his real guilt. He knew it had been wrong of him. And as he was committing the heinous act, Inuyasha wanted to stop the words that were coming and halt his actions. But Kikyou was there! His crush on her had been going on for almost two years now, and she had just started to show interest in him. He knew that she got a kick from messing with people, and he did what he could to keep her attention. She was so pretty, and he loved her home; It had the a large swimming pool with a tall water slide, as well as a dirt bike trail in her extensive back yard. What ten-year-old wouldn't want a friend like that? Still, Inuyasha did feel terrible for the way he acted and prepared himself to respond to Sango when Kikyou cut in.

"You're just sissies!" Her high voice was a bit nasally and shrill, but Inuyasha only heard the gentle sounds of angels coming from those pink cherry lip-glossed lips. "That girl will probably go out and buy drugs or something." Miroku's eyes shot open in surprise and he gawked at Kikyou. Sango, on the other hand, stomped her pricey boot clad foot angrily at the girl and shot her a very dangerous glare. Miroku swore he saw fire behind those usually gentle brown orbs.

"You are so mean!" She screeched and continued after them indigently. By now Sango was tempted to whip out her little phone and text the driver to come pick her and the nanny up from that very spot. She wasn't in the mood to see some stupid movie anymore; not if Kikyou was going to be sitting three seats away. "She looks younger than us!" she barked and crossed her arms. "I vote we go down there and giver her money back! It's the right thing to do." Sango stepped in front of Inuyasha and Miroku with a firm look, blatantly ignoring the protesting girl to the side.

Inuyasha knew it was the right thing to do, and that he would feel much better by doing it, but with one side long glance at Kikyou he couldn't fall out of her favors now. He really wanted to try out her dirt-bike. Looking away, anywhere that wasn't Sango or Miroku, he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, but his confidence was weaning.

"Why do you care?" He asked defensively. "Come on, we're gonna miss the movie." He turned to leave and Miroku hesitantly followed. He wasn't alright with going along with what Inuyasha or Kikyou said, but he was very excited about the movie and would put up with their squabbling to see it. As they continued their walk, Miroku noticed Sango wasn't following along side with him. He looked back over his shoulder to see Sango typing madly away at her phone, and her nanny crouching down and trying to appease the disgruntled girl. Sango only turned her back to the woman and concentrated on the text. He sighed, half smiling at the stubborn girl, and jogged up to her.

"Come on Sango. We wanted to see this movie all week." He said eagerly, trying to distract her. He wasn't sad about the fact they couldn't, or wouldn't, help the misfortunate girl. No, he was sad that Sango was so upset. He too wasn't immune to the indifferent attitude towards those less fortunate than himself. But for Sango, he hated to see her so down. Glancing up at him through her dark lashes, she saw that he really wanted her there and grudgingly nodded. She closed her phone and slid it back into the pocket of her large coat. The two of them dragged their feet back up to Inuyasha and Kikyou, who hadn't noticed their momentary absence.

"This blows," mumbled a very put-off Sango as they stood in line to buy their tickets. Inuyasha glanced back after hearing her, but he didn't respond further than that. He silently agreed, but as long as Kikyou continued to hold his hand like that, it was worth it.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you're all liking this so far and I hope to get many reviews of what you think of it. Have a great night everyone!


	3. Dangerous Serendipity

What did you guys think? Is the update better? I wanted to make the kids seem MORE like kids. Ya know?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Read and Review please! :D

* * *

><p><em>'Why are they so mean?'<em> questioned the sobbing girl. She had done nothing in her entire life to warrant such treatment, and yet most of her life so far had been a series of one abuse after another. Bare feet scraped against concrete as Kagome fled down the stairs. Her arms were stretched outward, one to balance her while the other hand held fast to the side of the wall as she descended into the darkness of the subway. Her eyes were clouded by hot tears and breathe wheezing in and out of her chest. As she came to a stop at the end of the stairs, her hand still desperately pressing against the wall, Kagome's small body became wracked with a horrible cough. Her free hand grasped her neck, the coolness of her fingers trying to appease the hot soreness of her throat. But the coldness of her hand could not permeate the skin to get to the agitated muscles of her esophagus. She tried to breathe in some of the cold air to sooth the angry pain, but she only began to cough even more and soon blood trickled down her chin.

Her face was so numb that Kagome barely felt the tickling feeling of blood crawling across her skin. It wasn't until she wipped her mouth and looked at the back of her hand that she noticed darkness there. In the bleak tunnel, she couldn't make out what that was, so Kagome back pedaled a few feet and allowed the light of outside to illuminate her hand. It was then she saw the smear of blood across the back of her hand and a confused expression came across her face. A new fear took a hold of her. Was she dying? Kagome numbly returned to her bed, lowered herself onto the worn cardboard surface, and pulled the small blanket up to her chin. Her legs curled and shoulders hunched as her small body trembled in the cold darkness. What some might be unsettled by, Kagome had no fear of. After living in it for so long, it wasn't a bother anymore. But she was afraid of the loneliness of dark. She knew that in a short while someone would come down and light up the trashcan, but until then, Kagome was resigned to being alone in the darkness. Blood continued to pool in her mouth as her unrelenting cough echoed throughout the subway.

* * *

><p>Kagome wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she found herself being awoken by a rough shake and a deep, coarse voice asking her, "How much did you get?" Kagome could not bring herself to look up at his expecting face, and she also realized she could barely move. Her muscles had become locked in the position she fell asleep in and it seemed as though they would not defrost. Opening her soft, broken eyes to look up at him, Kagome took a moment to take in his appearance. He was dirty and unshaved, reeking of booze and cigarettes. Behind him, the community trashcan was ablaze and lit up the subway tunnel, its light dancing across the surface of everything. It was a dim light, and this Kagome was thankful for. For a moment, a memory of watching her father go about his early morning shaving rituals appeared before Kagome's watery eyes. She would sit upon the sink's counter and watch, transfixed, as he raked that razor across his cheek. He would playfully dab a chunk of the white shaving crème on the tip of her nose when he was done. Oh how she wished time would turn back. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes.<p>

"Some mean kids stoled it, daddy." Her voice was rough and gravely, cracking and squeaking like no time ever before. This triggered another series of coughs that echoed in the tunnel and Kagome let her head fall. She was feeling so weak all of a sudden. Sitting up, her frail arms pushing against the floor as her body strained to move, Kagome groaned. It was then she was forcefully shoved back onto the ground by the strong hand of her father against her shoulder. She stared up at him, confused and afraid, as he glared down at her with a furious glint in his eyes. She'd never seen such rage in him before, never directed at her at least. She curled away from him like a dog that had been punished. His thick finger pointed at her threateningly as he spoke, voice dangerously low.

"Next time take it back girl." When had he stopped calling her by Kagome? Or by her nickname 'Kiddo'? Now she was 'girl'. It grated against Kagome's soft emotions as she nodded her head vigorously, her mouth clamped shut. "Dammit we need food or we'll die! You're the only one who can get any money around here. Tomorrow you go back, but you'll stay there for the whole day. I don't want to hear any complaining and I don't want to see you down here until the street lights come on. You understand that, girl?" When Kagome once again nodded her head quickly, but silently, her father gave her shoulder a harsh jab, earning a hiss and a desperate response from the frightened girl.

"Yes, Daddy!" She cried sadly, her voice breaking from the force behind it. She tried to stop the coughing from resurfacing, but when she did it only ripped out of her throat even more violently. Kagome watched her father straighten up, and felt her body relax, just a bit. He started to leave her side as a few other homeless men began to follow. Kagome followed him with her blue gaze as he made his way towards the entrance.

"Now me and some others are gonna go scrounge up what we can…you stay here and watch our stuff. Don't let the fire go out. I'll be back soon." And even though he didn't look back to confirm that she understood, Kagome knew he knew she wouldn't defy him. But in all seriousness, what was an eight-year-old supposed to do in the state she was in? Even if she wanted to, Kagome could do nothing to prevent someone from doing anything. Not that there was any reason someone would come down here to steal. It was just her father's paranoia.

"Bye daddy." She managed and watched him and the others leave to find some rotten food for their meal. 'He won't bring me anything…I know he won't.' Kagome tried to ignore the angry feelings she had for her father and sat up on her knees. She knew what would get her mind off of her father. With shivering hands, Kagome lifted the edge of the cardboard she slept on and pulled out a thin book from under it. It was worn from use and handling, but the images and words were still legible to the soul who memorized it years ago. A sad grin tugged at her lips as she stared down at the simple 'Curious George' book in her lap, her dainty hands tracing the cover gently. Bits of the paper were peeling off and a few of the pages were torn, but to her it was as valuable as the day her mother bought it for her. Sniffling her runny nose, Kagome opened the book to reveal a photograph hiding between the first page and the inside cover. It was the last remaining image of them together. It was still perfect, intact in every way. The one item Kagome would not let harm befall was this single snapshot of a happy memory. After taking a moment to rememorize every centimeter of the picture, Kagome carefully placed it under the blanket, where it was warm and unthreatened by the wind.

Returning her attention to the book, Kagome mouthed the words as her eyes trailed the sentences on the page before looking at the familiar illustrations. Her breath wheezed in and out of her parted lips, but she didn't pay any mind to it. Her focus was completely on the children's book in her lap. It was the only thing she knew how to read; only because it was the last thing her mother had tought her to read. Kagome couldn't read signs or the newspaper. No, they were just pretty pictures. Just like her mother's picture. An itch she never could scratch came about and Kagome quickly brought her mother's picture back out. Tonight was not a night for reading. No, tonight was a night for being with the memory of her mother. As Kagome held the picture, angling it so that the light of the fire lit up the photo, Kagome felt her heart lurch as she stared at the image. Her mother was beautiful, with short curly hair and lovely emerald eyes. Her smile was sunny and bright. Kagome couldn't remember a time when her mother wasn't smiling. She was such a carefree and loving person, the kind of person Kagome wanted to be but would never have an example to follow to grow up that way. Living on the streets had taken its toll on the once jovial girl. It was unfair how she was taken from them. Kagome and her mother were happy in this picture, with a peace sign and cotton candy in her mother's hand and Kagome resting against her back as a baby-carrier was hanging from the woman's shoulders. On Kagome's pretty, chubby cheek a unicorn was painted, glitter framing it. It was from a carnival they had gone to.

A tear drop splashed onto the glossy picture, followed by many more. Kagome was trying really hard not to cry, but the lump in her throat hurt too much. Her nose began to run and she whipped the spit from her chin. "Mommy," Kagome cradled the picture in her arms and rocked back and forth with it. Her soft whines of sadness barely audible to anyone else. She was alone; truly alone. Hours passed by and day turned into night. No sign of Daddy. Kagome had dozed off a bit, but a rat scampered over her leg and quickly brought her back to full attention. "Daddy?" It was dark in the tunnel; the fire was the only thing that let Kagome see. She rubbed her eyes and looked around for the other homeless people but saw no one. Not even the old guy with fleas. She stood up and coughed softly. Then, something echoed in the hidden part of the tunnel. It sounded like a large animal; nothing unfamiliar, but always frightening. Sometimes rouge dogs would escape the weather and use the subway as their home, and each time they terrified the poor girl. Kagome began to hyperventilate and ignored her body's protests to stay put. She ran away from the tunnel and up the stairs, eager to get away from the possibly dangerous animal.

The night air slapped her face and cooled her already frozen bones. The building lights illuminated the streets and oddly not many people were out. They were all probably enjoying a nice dinner on this blistering, cold night. Thin arms hugged her small frame, rubbed cold palms against her bare skin in an attempt to conjure some warmth, but the friction didn't help. Her teeth chattered and knees buckled, but there was nowhere to go that offered help to a homeless girl. No, all the soup kitchens were closed and the nearest shelter was a good ten blocks away. She was just about to start crying again when the aroma of cooked chicken reached her small red nose; she looked around for its origin. The building across the street! It had chicken in the window smoking and grilled to perfection. Her mouth watered and her stomach cried out for food. How long had it been since she tasted freshly cooked meat? So long that her memory couldn't recall the time.

Ignoring the engrained knowledge that all children were taught at the earliest part of their lives, Kagome began to cross the wide street without taking a moment to look both ways. All she could see were the rotisserie chickens cooking in the window, dripping with grease and steaming deliciously. Her stomach growled hungrily, inspiring her feet to travel faster and get her across the street sooner. But in her haste to arrive at the window, Kagome did not see the headlights coming her way, and apparently the driver didn't see her in time either. A blinding light engulfed Kagome's small body, trapping her in the middle of the street. Her body stood frozen, unable to react. She couldn't see who was driving, but he must have been busy looking at his phone, because when the driver did finally look up at the road, he let out a started cry and slammed onto his breaks. The tires squealed against the asphalt, coming to a slow stop, but not fast enough it seemed. Kagome put her thin arms up to shield herself, and as the car skidded to a stop in front of her, the momentum of the vehicle projected it just enough to knock her down. Kagome let out a broken cry as she toppled over onto the ground, her body getting scratched and bruised by the rough surface. As she lay there, crumpled into a mass of limbs, Kagome's fading vision only saw those desired chickens in the window, beckoning her still. Her fatigue, hunger, and illness were taking over finally, and she was quickly falling asleep. The last thing she heard was a woman's voice calling out. It almost sounded like her mother.


	4. Blame it on the Driver

A/N: hey guys! I sure hope everyone is enjoying the story! Please keep reviews up so that I stay inspired to keep posting! . I love ya'll!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Izayoi had been out that night taking in a late show at the theatre with a few of her closest friends, and was eager to get home. She was a woman who enjoyed the finer things in life, and appreciated a comfortable lifestyle. She had been born into a middle class family, but had married well and become quite the successful woman. She was beautiful at the age of 30, and even though the years were evident in her appearance, she still had a youthful vitality and thirst for excitement and fun. It was why her husband, Ozora Inu-Taisho had married her years ago. Her most notable and striking feature was the thickness and richness of her black hair, which reached a length past the small of her back now. Her laughter was infectious and her smile heartwarming. The only fault of hers would be that of a detachment from her previous, less well off, life. But underneath a materialistic exterior was a genuine, caring woman who had a great capacity for generosity and kindness.<p>

As her Mercedes Benz drove through the colorful streets of New York, Izayoi Taisho preoccupied herself by texting her friends and adjusting the sunglasses on her face, even though it was almost midnight. She required wearing the dark sunglasses that covered the majority of one's face at night. She was married to a very wealthy, very influential, and very famous man and the paparazzi were always itching to find out more about his family. They constantly bombarded her with questions when she was caught entering and leaving venues, but it was all ignored with grace. They loved to question the swiftness of her marriage to Inu-Taisho, even though it was almost ten years after they tied the knot. Still, it was so soon after his divorce that many thought she had been having an affair with him.

On this cold night, her trusted driver coasted through the winding streets, Izayoi took notice of how deserted it seemed to be. Shrugging, she blamed it on the frigid weather and the fact it wasn't that busy of a neighborhood. It wasn't exactly the ghetto, but it wasn't New York Square either. Sighing, the housewife relaxed into the black, leather cushions of her seat and crossed her legs at the ankle. Her head fell back against the headrest behind her and for a moment, the tired woman allowed her eyes to shut. It wouldn't be but another thirty minutes until they arrived at home, so a light snooze would have to suffice. Suddenly, she felt her body violently jerk forward as her driver let out a yelp, the sound accompanied by tires screeching. Almost falling out of her own seat, Izayoi struggled to get back up from the floor of her car, her fine clothes and hair becoming a mess.

"Tom! What was that?" She asked shrilly, instantly put off with his erratic driving. But the sound of a door slamming was her only answer. _'Why did he leave the car?' _She wondered. Pretty soon her curiosity got the better of her. Quickly shrugging into her beautiful black fur jacket, Izayoi shuffled out of the expensive and made her way around to the front. The biting winds instantly nipped at her ankles and shins, and for a moment she felt a shudder pass through her body. Rounding the front of the vehicle, Izayoi was confronted with a mind-numbing scene. Tom was kneeling beside a small body, his hands reaching out to touch her, but shaking so much that he couldn't get within two inches of her crumbled form. His erratic breaths came out in white puffs and all color had disappeared from his face. Izayoi quickly snapped out of her shock and raced over towards the two, her heels scrapping against the rough surface of the ground with each step. "Oh my gosh! Is she alright?" Kneeling beside Tom, Izayoi took in the appearance of the girl before her. She was obviously homeless upon inspection, and reeking of a horrid stench. If the anxiety and stress of the moment hadn't been so violent, Izayoi would have gagged at the attack on her senses. But her motherly instincts and humanity begged her to help the girl.

Without thinking twice, Izayoi reached into her pocket and dialed the emergency number. With a surprisingly controlled voice, she gave the operated the necessary information while also never taking her eyes off the girl. "Please send an ambulance as soon as possible." She spoke into her phone with a hasty voice, then noticed something; Tom's jacket would make for an emergency blanket for this girl that they could not move or even touch. Doing so could put her at greater harm. Tom was still in stunned silence and frozen with shock, his hands trembling and eyes wide with fear. He'd never before made such a grave mistake. There was a painful slap to his arm that woke him from that state and he looked over at the furious face of his mistress. "Give her your jacket! She looks half-frozen already."

"O-Of course ma'am!" He stuttered softly, his voice wavering from either his emotions or the coldness seeping into his bones. Shrugging out of his uniform jacket, he covered Kagome with it and hoped it would do some good. "Ma'am, you should go wait in the car. I will stay here with her." He tried to maintain their professional relationship through all this, and Izayoi reluctantly agreed. Tom went to sit beside the girl's head, his hand resting atop her's as Izayoi returned to the car as they awaited the ambulance. "It's going to be okay, little girl. I'm so, so sorry." He spoke to Kagome softly, hoping that it would calm her if she was somehow awake through all this. The empty streets remained as such, eerily so, and the incident went without witness.

* * *

><p>The drive that followed the glowing lights and incessant wail of an ambulance was awkward and quiet; neither passenger knew what to say to each other. Minds were preoccupied with thoughts of consequences of what had just occurred. Questions like 'what sort of trouble will this cause for me?' and 'I wonder if that girl is going to be okay.' kept them from speaking to each other. They were following the emergency vehicle to the nearest hospital, and Izayoi's husband would join them there as well. The phone call that Izayoi had to make to her husband, which had woken him from a very pleasant sleep, ended with her crying into his ear and him rubbing the his eyes due to frustration and fatigue. The once refined lady was in near hysterics as she thought of grim outcomes for the girl; Tom, however, worried for his job. Sure, he was concerned for the girl's wellbeing and prayed that she wasn't in pain or in danger, but he depended on this job as his only source of income. When both vehicles arrived at the hospital, Izayoi watched through her window as the ambulance went through the emergency entrance.<p>

"Tom, let me out here while you go park the car." She said hastily and barely waited for him to put the car in park before letting herself out. The worried mother hurried towards the men who were pulling the gurney out of the ambulance, with a small girl laying atop it. Izayoi had nothing to say as she followed them inside the hospital doors, but did her best to keep up with them as they raced through the hallways towards the trauma center.


	5. What's That Sound?

A/N: For those of you who have read this story before, I hope you noticed the semi-major thing I altered in that last chapter lol. Instead of Kagome going to the hospital in Izayoi's car, I had the ambulance take her. Like some of you told me before, it's more realistic that way! Send your thoughts and tell me what you think :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>'Beep…Beep…Beep…'. The heart monitor spiked and fell with each faint heart beat recorded from the slumbering girl it was attached to. The small clip was attached to Kagome's index finger on her left hand, which was resting limply by her side. The constant noise of the heart monitor was coupled with the sounds of Kagome's wheezing breathes. The line would jump, accompanied with the familiar 'beep', and her small chest would rise with a shuddering inhale. Then, another beep would go off as she exhaled. The room was white, as were sheets on the hospital bed, accented by the metallic luster of medical equipment that filled the small room. Kagome hadn't woken up since the accident, even after what the doctors and nurses had done. Her small body, fresh from a sponge bath and dressed in a paper thin, backless dress, lay motionless in that seemingly oversized bed. It seemed to engulf her in the billowing hills and valleys of sheets and pillows, encasing her in warm, soft fabric. Her hair had been scrubbed, but still fell across the pillow in dreads and knots, too unruly to be combed out. Yet, this allowed for her newly clean face to be seen clearly.<p>

A ventilation mask was strapped to her head, fogging with each exhale through her small, parted lips. And in her tiny, up-turned nose a nasal tube was inserted, attached to her cheek by a strip of surgical tape. Each tool gave her clean oxygen and medication to breath in. Using clues to guess her origin and reason for being so unkempt, the doctors knew what she needed after living on the streets and inhaling noxious fumes. On the back of her hand, an I.V. was tapped, it's long needle pushed into her small vein. With each tick of the clock's second hand, a drop of medicine traveled through the tube and went into her system, working its scientific magic. Then, on her chin, where the skin had been cut from the accident, was a piece of gauze and surgical tape, covering most her small jaw. And all over her body there were band-aids placed here-and-there, keeping the surface injuries risk-free of infection. Each time that heart monitor jumped, and her chest rose and fell, it was a step in the right direction. All in all, Kagome was a sad sight to see; certainly not the most desperate or depressing, as there were children at the hospital with far worse injuries and illnesses; but for the woman and man who stood outside her room, looking in with red, puffy eyes, they couldn't imagine a more dire image.

Izayoi had her arms crossed, one hand at her mouth as she chewed anxiously at the once finely manicured nail. Her gaze was fixed on Kagome's face, and yet she also seemed to be staring off into oblivion, at a different time and place. Tom was standing beside her, arms also folded and jacket tucked between them and his chest tightly. He didn't mind letting his mistress see him so informal now, not after what had happened that night. Both were at a loss for words, waiting for the doctor to come back with any news from their findings. As Izayoi stared at Kagome, she couldn't help but feel a bit of déjà vu. It hadn't been but four years ago since she was in the same position; staring at a sick child through a glass window, unable to do anything. Only, four years ago it was a much younger child, different room, and under much different circumstances. She tried to repress those dangerous thoughts. And when her phone went off, it went unnoticed. It was Tom who nudged her arm to get her to realize.

"Oh, thank you." Izayoi muttered, her throat dry as she quickly whipped it out and brought it to her ear. "H-hello," she said to her husband, voice broken and trembling.

"Izayoi, where are you? I just pulled into the parking garage." Inu-Taisho's naturally deep baritone was always enough to bring his wife comfort, especially when she was so stressed like now. And as she listened to that distinctive voice, a relieved smile tugged at her pink lips and tired eyes slid shut for a moment. God, that man effected her so easily. His calm, reserved manner always quelled her fiery spirit; even over the phone.

"We are in the pediatric wing," She began calmly, but it would not stay calm. "Tom hit a young girl as we were coming home. We followed the ambulance to the hospital...I don't know what to do." Inu-Taisho listened to his wife's voice escalate from calm and collected to panicked and afraid. His wife was in turmoil, his driver ran into a girl, the press would soon find out; but none of that bothered him as much as Izayoi's pained voice. He knew Izayoi would not be able to handle this on her own.

"I'll be up there soon, calm down Izayoi." And at that he hung up his phone and made his way through parking garage.


	6. It's Gonna Be Alright

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :3

* * *

><p>Chapter six: It's Gonna Be Alright<p>

After Izayoi had put her phone back into the pocket of her jacket, she and Tom went back to staring through the window at Kagome's unmoving body. She hadn't budged an inch. Every once in a while, Tom would ask his employer if she needed a cup of coffee or to sit down, but Izayoi only answered with a shake of her head. She would not take a reprieve until the results came back and she was in the arms of her husband. It'd been almost ten minutes since the phone call had ended, he would arrive soon. Then, a woman approached. A very decent looking woman, if not a little tired looking from how late her shift was that night. It was easy to forget that it was already one in the morning. She was middle aged with short, blond hair and chestnut eyes. Her slim body was dressed in a white coat with blue scrubs on underneath, and on her feet were a pair of pink crocs. If Izayoi hadn't been so preoccupied, she would have scoffed at such ugly shoes. But right now, all she could do was stare at the woman with equally tired eyes and downward turned mouth. A green pen with a pink, flowery end was stuck behind her ear, making her look quite silly for such a serious situation. Her thin, choral lips were pulled back in a sympathetic grin as she stepped up next to Izayoi, a clipboard in her arm.

"Hello, ma'am." The doctor extended her small hand to Izayoi, and the two women greeted each other for a moment before dropping their arms back at their sides. "I'm Doctor Meiner, the head of pediatrics at this hospital. I just got back the nurses results for –," The doctor took a moment to look down at her clip board, searching for Kagome's, thus far, unknown name. On the sheet it just read 'Jane Doe'. "-the girl's tests and I am glad to report that other than the surface injuries, she is alright." At hearing this joyous news, Izayoi's resolve crumbled around her. She collapsed against the wall, a hand at her heart and chest heaving slightly. It was as if the world's burdens had been lifted. Her eyes watered and lips trembled as she smiled graciously up at the doctor. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so relieved. With supportive arms, Tom grasped Izayoi's shoulders and helped her steady herself, just as Inu-Taisho came striding into view from the elevator. The doctor was about to continue with her diagnosis when Izayoi saw her husband nearing, and she instantly forgot about the woman.

"Ozora!" Forgetting all manners and propriety, Izayoi went to meet her him halfway between the doctor and the elevator, falling into her husband's arms. Her shoulders quaked from all the emotions racing through her, and he gladly enveloped her into a welcoming hug. His head came to rest atop hers, pressing his cheek into the soft fibers of her dark hair as he whispered words of comfort. Dr. Meiner and Tom stood quietly of on the side, waiting for the two to join them. It only took a moment for Izayoi to gather herself, wipe away her tears sheepishly, and give her husband a sweet kiss on the lips before taking him over to where the doctor and driver were waiting. He so far had remained relatively silent, except for the quiet, sweet words he whispered to Izayoi during their embrace. And as they came to stand in front of the doctor, he glanced at Tom with utmost disapproval, motioning for him to leave. Tom understood and humbly took the keys from Inu-Taisho's hand, then left to go watch over their car. He knew not what the future held for his job, but right now Tom felt like he deserved the death penalty. So, with his head bowed in dejection, he left the three quietly.

Dr. Meiner regarded the handsome business mogul with a smile and a handshake, unfazed by his title or his celebrity. He, in return, treated her with respect and waited for her to continue speaking, his arm wrapped around Izayoi's waist. Clearing her throat, Dr. Meiner began again.

"As, I was saying; the girl is stable for the moment, but there are some underlying issues I want to look into before she is released. She must stay here until we're sure she's healthy, and tomorrow you two need to show up and speak with a social worker. She knows the protocol better than I do. Until we know who this girl is, where she came from, and who her parents are; she cannot leave the hospital. When she wakes up, I will be able to question her and hopefully we can learn something." The doctor took a moment to let Izayoi and Inu-Taisho comprehend, and when the dark haired woman nodded her head, Meiner continued on. Dr. Meiner looked down at her clipboard again, flipping a page or two to re-check the results and nodded before looking back at Izayoi. "Other than a cough she has, we feel that this was a relatively harmless accident. I just need to perform my own examination of her and then I'll have some paperwork and questions for the two of you."

Izayoi was immensely satisfied and her lovely face lit up with excitement. She had been so worried the girl had gotten a concussion or had internal bleeding. But it seemed as if she'd be alright now. Looking up at her husband, she was accustomed to receiving a rather stoic look back. After being with him for so long, Izayoi knew how to interpret his body language unlike anyone else. She knew that deep down; he was as relieved as she was, even if it wasn't for the same reason. Looking back at the doctor, she didn't have any other words to say except a thank you. Doctor Meiner nodded with a smile and left the two, and then quietly entered Kagome's room. Izayoi quickly moved over to the large window she'd been staring through, her hand pressed to the cold surface longingly. Inu-Taisho joined her, placing his hand on her shoulder as they watched the doctor awaken the slumbering girl.

The woman stepped towards the girl, her footfalls quiet against the tiled floor. She walked around the bed, careful not to bump into anything, lest she caused Kagome to awaken hastily. Once the mask and nasal tube were removed, Kagome would come alive very quickly and Dr. Meiner was prepared to handle the fits of coughs and confusion that would certainly follow. And just to be sure, the good doctor filled a small, paper cup with water and placed it beside Kagome's bed before beginning her assessment. But as she examined Kagome's heart monitor and the liquid medicine bag that constantly dripped into her system, she realized Kagome's situation was more worrisome than the nurse had described. Dr. Meiner took the colorful, childish pen from behind her ear and quickly scratched notes into the paper attached to the clipboard. She hadn't expected the girl to be so malnourished. After placing her clipboard and pen on the nearest flat surface, Dr. Meiner slipped the clear, plastic mask from Kagome's head. The nasal tube was left in place though.

Almost instantly the heart monitor spiked and within Kagome's first few breaths without the mask, she was coughing terribly. And before it could become worse, Dr. Meiner methodically turned and grasped the cup of water in her fingers, then brought it in front of Kagome's face. The poor girl was now in tears as she fought against the trappings in her bed, but was so weak that it barely made a difference. Dr. Meiner scooped her hand behind Kagome's small neck and lifted her upper body up into a semi-sitting position.

"Drink this; it will make your throat hurt less. There, there," Dr. Meiner whispered softly as she put the rim of the cup against Kagome's trembling lips, then tipped it back and allowed some of the cool water to flood her mouth. Kagome sputtered for a moment, coughing up some of the water as her dry throat felt like it was being attacked. But once the water had made it all the way down, Kagome was finally able to take a deep breath. Dr. Meiner waited until she heard the frantic pace of Kagome's heart monitor to slow down again before lowering her weak body back onto the bed. The older woman had a sweet, comforting smile plastered on her face and Kagome stared blearily up at the blond woman with frightened, cerulean eyes. "You don't have to be scared, little girl. You're at the hospital, and I'm going to take care of you." Dr. Meiner said happily, trying to make Kagome relax some, but the little girl's body remained as stiff as a pole. Kagome understood what the woman was saying, but she still didn't trust what she was seeing and feeling. Why would she have been brought here? What had happened?

Kagome looked around the room curiously, slightly frightened by the intimidating machinery. And as she shifted in her bed, the nasal tube on her face, heart monitor clipped on her finger, and I.V. stuck in her hand became apparent. Kagome stared down at her hand, eyes curious at first, but then turned terrified as she realized there was a needle stuck into her. Every time she wiggled her little fingers, she felt it shift in her vein. Dr. Meiner realized there was going to be another episode and quickly intervened. Her hand came to rest on top of Kagome's, keeping it in place on the bed and preventing the needle to shift too much. "Try not to move, okay?" She pleaded with a kind voice, a smile always present. It was difficult sometimes to remain so chipper around stressed out children, but Dr. Meiner was a pro. She watched as Kagome's free hand came up to touch the nasal tube, her fingers clumsily tracing the plastic tubes. Her eyes remained glued to Meiner's, desperately questioning what was going on. "That's giving you medicine and clean air, it needs to stay there. Do you understand?" Kagome's bottom lip trembled, and eyes welled up with tears, but she nodded her head curtly and dropped her hand to her side. Dr. Meiner's pretty lips pulled back into a lovely smile, revealing rows of dazzling teeth. "Good, now stay still please. I need to ask you some questions. Is that alright?" Kagome once again nodded, her emotions slowly returning to a calmer state, and Dr. Meiner sat back in Kagome's bed, sitting beside Kagome's knee. Retrieving her clipboard and pen, Meiner flipped over a few of the pages and held them down to the back of the clipboard with her pink, nail-polished fingers. She cleared her throat before beginning the questions. "What is your name?" Her voice was friendly but professional.

"Kagome Higurashi." She said softly, a little nervously. Her throat was still terribly rough, and it hurt to speak. Dr. Meiner jotted down the name and then moved onto the next question.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I think I'm eight…" Kagome responded sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed she didn't know the definite answer to that. While children her age were proud of their age and when ever asked would say it loud and confidently, Kagome feared she might have lost track. It'd been years since she had a birthday party, let alone been wished happy birthday. Dr. Meiner went through other pertinent questions, gathering information about where Kagome had been living, who her parents were, and things about how she was feeling. Kagome answered all of them, but after a while her throat was becoming even rawer and Dr. Meiner could tell another fit was coming.

"Shh, shh, shh" She hushed the girl gently, and reached forward to rub her shuddering chest with a comforting touch. Kagome tried to suppress the coughing, but couldn't stop a few from wracking her small frame. "I need to examine you, Kagome. See, I have this light." The good doctor reached into her deep pocket and pulled out her otoscope, the tool used to look into the nasal and throat passage. She held it out for Kagome to examine and grow comfortable with. "This is going to let me see into your nose and mouth. Want to see how it works?" She offered sweetly, to which Kagome nodded. Dr. Meiner smiled and held the lighted end towards her mouth and parted her lips to let it light up the inside of her throat. Leaning towards the little girl, the doctor watched as Kagome relaxed some and grew more comfortable. "See? No big deal. Can I look in your mouth now?" Turning the instrument around, Dr. Meiner waited for Kagome to open her mouth to allow her to examine. As light flooded the girl's open jaw, exposing years of damage, Dr. Meiner felt that the situation was serious. There was tissue damage towards the back of her mouth, and evidence of bleeding as well. Upon further inspecting her eyes, nose, and listening to her breathing with a stethoscope, Meiner knew she had some tests that needed to be run because this child was most definitely afflicted with something.

"Thank you Kagome, that's all I needed to see. You were really brave!" She said graciously, standing to get Kagome another cup of water. As the woman filled the short cup, Kagome relaxed back into her bed, eyes drifting shut. She had so many questions to ask, and yet fatigue was overpowering her curiosity. Besides, Kagome doubted that when given the chance to ask anything, she'd be unable to put words to the questions. Everything was just a jumble of confusion in her head that it all swam together, no longer independent thoughts. Dr. Meiner was at her side again, extending another cup of water. Kagome shakily took it in her free hand, and then gulped it down. Some of the water trickled down the sides of her mouth, tickling her skin with its cool surface. Once it was all gone, Kagome handed Dr. Meiner the empty cup. She disposed of it, and then returned to Kagome's side. "You're going to sleep here tonight and tomorrow. If you're feeling better, a lady will come and talk to you." Meiner paused for a moment to place the mask back on Kagome's head. She slipped it into place, making sure it didn't construct the nasal tube and fit in place on Kagome's face. Soon, it was fogging again as Kagome happily breathed in the clean, humidified air. Her eyes shut in relief, head falling back and sinking into the pillows underneath. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so comfortable. Dr. Meiner smiled softly, brushing some of the tangled hair from Kagome's face. "Goodnight Kagome, sleep well." And with that, she stood up and left the room, clipboard in hand.

When the door to Kagome's room had clicked shut as the lock slid into place, Dr. Meiner barely had enough time to exhale when she was bombarded by a very desperate woman. Izayoi stood in front of her, eyes staring worriedly and mouth open in anticipation to ask all the questions that begged to be asked. Inu-Taisho stood a good yard away from her, letting his wife get it all out of her system. She was frantic with stress and worry over the little girl in that room, and he knew better than to get in the way of her when in a state like that.

"How is she? What's going to happen?" Izayoi said quickly, barely pausing between words. Dr. Meiner put a hand up, halting the woman before she could utter another word, and motioned for her to sit down in the waiting area not twenty feet away. The doctor now had a lot of paperwork and research to do for the night, and needed to appease the hyper woman before she could even begin on it. Once the two were seated, Inu-Taisho standing off to the side, but near enough to be part of the conversation, Dr. Meiner began.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She's stable, and I expect a full recovery, not a quick one though. I will have to perform some more tests tonight and tomorrow to fully diagnose what her exact problem is, but for now she needs to sleep and I need to do some research. I will check if the hospital, or one of the other hospitals, has any previous records of her or her family, and I will compile all of that information in a file for the social worker who will come tomorrow." Dr. Meiner took a moment to allow Izayoi to understand. "The social worker will be the one who decides what happens to Kagome once she is discharged from the hospital. But to do so, she must speak with both of you. I plan she will be here around nine in the morning, and will need maybe one or two hours to look over the file and question Kagome. So, you two don't need to be present until noon-ish. She will have questions for you. Until then, I have no other information for you. My best advice for you two would be to go home, get some rest, and don't worry." At this, Dr. Meiner looked over at Izayoi who was near tears again, probably from over-exhaustion. She leaned over, grasped Izayoi's hand supportively, and smiled. "She will be fine. She doesn't have a concussion and she's not near death. You did everything you could, now it's up to my staff."

Izayoi nodded her head through tear blinded eyes, whipping them away with the back of her thumb. Her shoulders jumped with every hiccup and sniffle. "T-Thank you. I was so sc-scared something terrible had happened to her." She whispered softly. Inu-Taisho intervened now and placed his hand on Izayoi's shuddering back, rubbing slow circles into her jacket. He nodded his thanks to the doctor and then spoke to his wife.

"Izayoi, we need to go home. We'll come back tomorrow and hear what the social worker has to say." He helped Izayoi up from her seat, took her into his arms, and led her towards the elevator. Her body felt heavy and pained, but then the relief of the good news only lifted her spirits to new heights. She didn't think about what tomorrow would bring or what the social worker might ask, all Izayoi could do was thank God for keeping that little girl safe and in good hands. And as she and Inu-Taisho bed down for the night, both bone tired and sleepy, she fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

* * *

><p>READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.<p> 


	7. Scooby Doo Night Lights

Chapter seven: Scooby Doo Night Lights

a/n: please read and review!

disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night Cynthia Meiner stayed vigilant at her desk, searching through the hospital records for any information on Kagome Higurashi. She had sent the nurses to take Kagome's blood and run the preliminary tests, looking for infections or genetic problems while she compiled the information. She was currently in the break room, with a short stack of papers related to Kagome, a cup of steaming coffee in her other hand. On the table beside her papers was a small radio, playing old 80's music in the barren room, which was the only thing keeping the horribly tired woman awake. As she leafed through the papers, writing her own synopsis of the information and filing them into a folder for the social worker, Cynthia discovered something quite upsetting. The most recent file that had mention of Kagome was the report of her mother's death. It seemed that this girl's family had major ties to this hospital; Kagome had been born here, seen doctors here, her father and mother had received medical care before, and her mother had sadly passed away here as well. Now rejuvenated with renewed interest, Meiner sat up in her hard seat and leaned forward to read the paper intently.<p>

"The patient, Shima Higurashi, was declared dead at 10:43 PM on the night of July, 14th 1999. Cause of death, loss of blood due to early miscarriage that required emergency cesarean section. The patient had an additional infection in her uterus that also had to be removed. Doctors on the case could not replace the blood quickly enough to sustain life…Shit." Cynthia let the paper fall to the table surface and leaned back in her seat, letting her head fall back. Her hand came up to cover her face, rubbing her aching eyes. Why, oh why, did she pick this profession when choosing her career? Cynthia was a caring soul who wanted to help everyone, especially children. But when she was confronted with cases like this, and worse, and when she had to be the bearer of bad news, it made her regret becoming a pediatric surgeon. Exhaling a deep sigh, Cynthia sat back up and went back to reading and filing, and finishing her report for the Social Worker. It only took another hour, almost five minutes after the clocked chimed three in the morning, but Cynthia was glad to be able to close the file for now. Once the technicians came back with results from the blood tests, she would add that information in. But until then, Dr. Meiner decided she would take a quick nap in the stock room, where a bed was permanently set up for doctors in this exact situation.

* * *

><p>An annoying, blaring sound erupted throughout the room, breaking the quietness with sounds of a continuous buzzing noise that woke the two slumbering people. Izayoi's head snapped up from the pillow, eyes still sleepy and hair disheveled around her. Her arm was draped over Inu-Taisho's chest, which was now rising as he inhaled deeply, waking up much slower than she had. His arm was laid underneath her waist, hand resting on her hip lazily. Their legs were a tangled mess, locking together sometime during the night. It was no secret that the two of them liked to cuddle and spoon while they slept, and last night was no exception. Izayoi had actually clutched to him even more desperately last night than she had in a long, long time. But right now, each needed to go about their morning rituals separately. It was only seven in the morning on a Saturday, so there was no rush.<p>

Mumbling a lazy, "good morning," Izayoi clambered out of their large bed, the silky white sheets falling off of her pajama clad body. Her messy black tresses pooled around her shoulders and hung limply as she crawled, not bothering her in the least. After living her entire life with such long hair, she tended to forget it was even there. Now on her dainty feet, body stiff until she stretched it out, Izayoi raised her arms so high that her short pajama top rose up enough to reveal her flat stomach and the scar that marked it, extending from under her pajama pants all the way up to her naval. It was faint, barely noticeable to those who didn't know it was already there, but would always be there as a reminder to Izayoi and her husband. Inu-Taisho watched his lovely wife stretch, his eyes catching glimpse of that scar, but then he looked away quick enough so she wouldn't catch him. He knew she was very self-conscious about it and whenever she saw him staring at it, her eyes would take on an ashamed and guilty look as she remembered what had happened. At first, Inu-Taisho constantly told her it wasn't her fault, that what had happened was meant to happen, and all they could do was move on. But Izayoi wouldn't hear it, she shouldered the blame. And as much as it frustrated him, Inu-Taisho loved his wife for that.

The business mogul was taken back to reality when he heard the sounds of the shower head turning on and water hitting the tile walls of their shower stall. He listened as the curtain was pulled open, then as Izayoi stepped into the compartment, and finally as the curtain was pulled shut again. Her soft humming permeated the air and he knew that it would be a good thirty minutes until she was finished. If she didn't sing in the shower, then it would only last a good ten minutes. But when she took her time to sing something, Izayoi would be in there a while. A soft chuckle ghosted through Inu-Taisho's nose as he mused over his wife's odd tendencies. After so many years of knowing her, she was still the young girl he'd met on the street, racing down the side walk on her skates on her way to work, dressed in multi-colored clothes and carrying a radio in her hand, volume turned up to its loudest setting. She had been, and still was, the best thing that bumped into his life.

* * *

><p>Inu-Taisho walked out of his bathroom, where steam billowed out and ghosted into their bedroom, with his hair still damp and clinging to his glistening, shirtless body. On his waist, a pair grey boxer-briefs accentuated his toned physique and his shins were clad in a pair of charcoal socks, sticking to his tight muscled calves like a second skin. He was toweling his hair as he stepped onto the carpet of their bedroom, and looked over at Izayoi, who was seated at her dresser. The lights that lined the mirror glowed with a yellow haze, illuminating Izayoi's well rested and clean face, accenting the already heartwarming smile that was plastered across her face. Inu-Taisho watched from the doorframe of their bathroom as his wife went about brushing her long, inky hair to perfection. He could see her hold a piece of it up, and how it laced around her dainty fingers, and then how the brush ran through the fibers like a rake through water. There were no knots or tangles, just uniform hairs that put up no fight. They all came to stop at her lower back, ending just at the swell of her rear. Inu-Taisho loved Izayoi's hair. And when she finished brushing it, she looked up at the mirror and gasped softly when she noticed him eyeing her from the bathroom, looking as handsome as ever. Still looking at him through the mirror, Izayoi continued about her routine. She pulled her hair to her right shoulder, and then picked up a pearl strand up to her neck.<p>

"Can I help you?" She asked jokingly. Inu-Taisho smirked right back at her and stalked towards her. Already knowing what she needed from him, he stood behind her and took the necklace from her fingers and clasped it together for her. His nimble fingers traced her neck, running through the hairs at the base gently.

"Just admiring my flawless wife," He said huskily while staring passionately at her through the mirror. She, in turn, stared back at him with crimson cheeks and laughing eyes. Izayoi was always turned to mush when he put on the charms like that.

"Hush, Ozora," she said sheepishly and reached up to pat the hand that rested on her shoulder. "Go finish getting dressed. It's almost nine in the morning and we need to break the news to them." At this, Izayoi's peaceful demeanor cracked as she let out a deep sigh. It was certain how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would take it; badly. Inu-Taisho also was dreading this conversation and begrudgingly left his wife's side to finish getting ready. He walked over to his chasseur-drawer and picked up the brush that rested atop it.

"Do you even know what you're going to tell them?" He asked softly, voice back to its usual stoic tenor. Running the brush through his own long, silver hair, Inu-Tiaisho brushed out all the little knots until it was no longer damp or matted. Izayoi watched him as she also applied some makeup to her already pristine face, pressing her lips together to smear the lip-gloss evenly.

"The truth, Ozora. And they are coming with us to the hospital." She said definitively before Inu-Taisho could strike down the idea. "I'm not sure what the social worker will ask us or how long this is going to take, so I think it'd be best if the both of them are with us there." Izayoi began curling her lashes as Inu-Taisho buttoned the front of his white shirt slowly. He glanced at her questioningly.

"What about the press? They'll have a field-day with this, you know it. They probably already know about the accident, and how can we trust the hospital to keep this under wraps?" He asked her, wondering if she had thought about that at all. Truth be told, Izayoi wasn't the most socially conscious person ever. It often led to more tabloid front covers for his family than necessary. But he couldn't fault her for that. Izayoi rolled her eyes at him as she finished applying her blush and stood up from her bureau, turning around to look at him incredulously.

"Ozora, give me some credit please. I had them put her in an exclusive room. The hospital security won't allow the press past the second floor, so stop worrying. And I'm confident that Dr. Meiner knows not to share any of this information. We'll have her sign a confidentiality report if you'd like." Izayoi's hard start faltered and broke into a warm smile as she moved over towards Inu-Taisho. He still wasn't convinced, but he'd get over it in time. "Now, you finish getting dressed while I go wake up Inuyasha." By now they were but inches apart, Izayoi craning her neck back so she could look up into her husband's amazing yellow eyes. Inu-Taisho dipped his head down and pressed his manly lips against her pretty, feminine ones, tasting her lip-gloss. When they parted, Izayoi smiled lazily up at him, patted his chest softly, and turned to leave. But just as she was about to close their bedroom door, she stopped, back-tracked, and faced him. "How do I look?"

Inu-Taisho regarded his wife with a critical eye. She was dressed in a crème-colored cashmere blouse that hugged her attractive, womanly curves. And her long legs were wrapped in black formal pants that fit her quite nicely. Her small feet bore a pair of black heels that added three inches to her short 5-foot, 4-inches height. He felt like he was falling in love all over again. With a warm smile he said, "You're lovely." This satisfied Izayoi and she disappeared once more behind the door and her quick footsteps could be heard down the hall.

* * *

><p>Izayoi walked down the hall, past sets of doors on either side, until she came to the third one on the right, about fifty feet from her own room. On the white painted surface, colorful letters spelled out her son's name, 'Inuyasha'. Slowly pushing the door open, Izayoi poked her head into the room curiously, checking to make sure if he was still asleep or not. As she peered in, she took note of all the clutter. Hot Wheels littered the floor, along with dirty clothes and magazines. And all this usually would make her frown and ponder what gene he inherited that made him so messy, but this morning Izayoi couldn't help but feel the utmost endearment for her son. She saw his sleeping form only because of the Scooby Doo night light that provided some light for the room. He was currently snoozing on his little twin sized bed, clad only in a pair of spider-man boxers and white socks, with his little arm hanging off of the side and feet hanging off the end. He always seemed to scoot down to the end of the bed, leaving about a two foot space between the backboard and his head. The comforter was scrunched oddly, covering just his legs, from his waist to his ankles. His face was currently being shoved into the soft fabric of his Hulk pillowcase, drool dampening it greatly. Izayoi couldn't imagine a time when she found him to be more adorable.<p>

Sneaking in quietly, making sure to step over toys and around piles of clothes; she made her way into Inuyasha's room. When she made it to the bed, Izayoi pushed the covers out of her way and sat neatly on the edge next to him. Her hand came out to rest on the back of his head softly and she ran her fingers through the soft hair there, earning a muffled groan from her son, but nothing else. Izayoi chuckled softly and moved her hand down to his bare back, running the tips of her nails across the planes of skin gently. She knew exactly how he liked to be woken up, and no one could do it like her. Inuyasha's small body gave a shudder as he was slowly being awakened by his mother's familiar and comforting touch, still his eyes remained shut.

"Inuyasha~," She said in a sing-song voice, getting a twitching response. At least his motor senses were awake. As she continued to trace patterns and shapes into his back, Izayoi watched as Inuyasha slowly began to rouse. His eyes fluttered open, remaining half lidded as he stared off into the distance of his room. He licked his dry lips, reached up to scratch behind his neck, and let out a deep, contented sigh. He always had the best of days when his mother treated him to her special wake up routine. Izayoi beamed at him and rubbed his back with the palm of her hand, soothing the goose bumps that had risen. "Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha nodded his head quietly, and then closed his eyes like he was returning to the comforts of sleep. Izayoi quickly put a stop to that. "Oh no, no; you need to get up. Today is a special day." She cooed softly, gently pushing on his shoulder to keep him awake.

"What's so special about it?" he asked stubbornly, his face buried into the pillow and voice muffled to almost unintelligible levels. Izayoi sighed, but still smiled. Her son, ever the stubborn one, was not a morning person. He had to have inherited it from her as both Inu-Taisho and Sesshoumaru were always up early and without complaint. Inuyasha fought to stay in bed as long as he could. But this morning was different.

"You will find out when you come down stairs for breakfast, alright? Now, sit up." At this, she easily sat her son up, without his help. "open your eyes," She placed her hand on his forehead and using her thumb, carefully pried open his tightly shut eyes, one by one, and laughed as he weakly protested. "And get dressed. I want to see you at the breakfast table in fifteen minutes. Okay?" She thought he mumbled something like an 'okay' but it couldn't be certain. "OH-KAY?" She said louder, earning a definitive answer this time. He glared at her through groggy, sleep crusted eyes, and yet that only made her gush all the more. Izayoi took her son's face in her hands, squishing it some; she leaned in and put their noses together for a brief moment. "You can't scare me with that." Inuyasha rolled his sleepy eyes.

"Mom, you're being weird again." He deadpanned and watched as she left his room, hissing dramatically when she flipped the lights on. The garish light seemingly blinded him and he ducked his head into the safety of his pillow once more. Izayoi stopped in the door frame and looked back at her only son with a twinkling in her eye.

"You're going to be dead if you aren't downstairs in fifteen minutes." She blew him a kiss, and then promptly shut the door on her way out.


	8. Comics

Chapter eight: Comics

A/N: Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>When Inuyasha entered the kitchen, dressed in khaki pants and a blue patterned sweater vest with a white shirt underneath, he came upon a familiar sight. His thirteen-year-old brother was sitting in his usual seat at the table, upright and proper like their father, yet texting away on his phone under the table. He was joined by Inu-Taisho, who sat cattycorner to Sesshoumaru with the morning paper spread out on the table. The two of them looked so similar, both dressed in fine, dark pants and a white, button-up collared shirt, their faces void of emotion and posture perfect. Ever since Inuyasha could remember, Sesshoumaru had been striving to be like his father as much as possible. And it seemed to earn Inu-Taisho's favors, as Inuyasha was the complete opposite and rarely received praise like Sesshoumaru did.<p>

For a moment, young Inuyasha was filled with a rush of jealousy as he watched his father hand his half-brother a page of the news paper, which Sesshoumaru quickly went about reading. Why couldn't he and his father bond like that? Was he so strange to Inu-Taisho that the man couldn't find a way to relate? With a stubborn jaw, Inuyasha sulked into the kitchen and sat in his chair, across the table from his father. In the back, his mother was busy preparing breakfast with the maid, Blanca, and the smells of cooking eggs filtered through the air. Inuyasha stared at his father, eyes desperately searching his face for a sign of recognition, but Inu-Taisho just kept his gaze on the fine print of the news paper.

Finally, Inuyasha had enough. "Dad, can I read the paper too?" He asked loudly, voice clipped with annoyance. Inu-Taisho raised his eyes to meet Inuyasha's furious ones. Why was the boy so upset?

"Of course, Inuyasha. Here, read the comics." Inuyasha's mouth fell and eyes bugged out as his father tossed the comics page at him. Did he not think Inuyasha could handle a more substantial page? In truth, Inuyasha couldn't handle much higher level reading yet. He wasn't the brightest student and had trouble with larger words. Still, his father's utter dismissal and lack of understanding stung painfully. Hurt filled Inuyasha's large, golden eyes as he stared gloomily at the printed cartoons, barely paying attention to them. Then, the sounds of his brother's sniggering triggered an angry reaction. Quick as lightening, Inuyasha reeled his fist back and slammed it into Sesshoumaru's arm. The teenager quickly stopped his laughing to retaliate, throwing his own, more forceful, punches. This went on for about five seconds before Inu-Taisho intervened. "Boys!" he hollered loudly, strong voice rattling the nerves of his two sons. Both of them instantly sat back in their chairs and bowed their heads in shame.

"Sorry father," They said in practiced unison, never meeting Inu-Taisho's gaze. It was then Izayoi's calming aura put the awkwardness at ease. She had seen what had transpired between the men of the house, but knew it would resolve itself.

"Breakfast is served!" She said prettily, taking her seat across from Sesshoumaru, and between her son and husband. Blanca walked over to the table, arms full with plates, and skillfully placed one in front of each family member. Scrambled eggs steamed in their faces, accompanied with a slice of toast. It wasn't an extravagant breakfast, but it was enough for Inuyasha. He smiled at his mother, who smiled warmly back. She reached out and gently stroked his hair, brushing it out of his face caringly. Inuyasha only pulled his head away in retaliation, but there was that sheepish grin that betrayed his actions. He was indeed a mother's boy and adored her pampering. But there was someone at the table who couldn't stand the sight of it.

Sesshoumaru stared at Izayoi from across the table, disgust evident in his glaring eyes. After having her in his life for ten years, his displeasure with her presence was still as raw as the first memory he had of her. She was always doting upon Inuyasha and his father, catering to their needs. And even though she offered help to him and complimented him, Sesshoumaru saw the vile woman she was on the inside. She was the reason his mother had left them. If father had never met Izayoi, it would still just be them and his mother; no Izayoi or Inuyasha. The woman in question was currently chatting away with Inuyasha, pecking at her scrambled eggs, and steeling coy glances with his father. It was then she noticed Sesshoumaru staring and flashed a pretty smile his way, but all he could give back was a bratty eye-roll.

* * *

><p>Once breakfast had been eaten and Blanca had cleared the table, all that remained in the fancy, earth-toned kitchen were the four of them. Inu-Taisho had finished his paper, it was folded neatly in front of him, and Izayoi was currently fidgeting with her shirt, obviously distracted and troubled by something. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at their parents curiously, wondering what had them so quiet and nervous. Finally, Izayoi cleared her throat and called forth everyone's attention.<p>

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, there is something I need to tell you. Last night, as I was coming home from the opera, Tom hit a girl." She stopped when Inuyasha gasped suddenly, her cheeks turning red from shame. Sesshoumaru remained unemotional as ever, but was quite shocked to hear something like that come from her mouth. "We went with her to the hospital and so far the doctor says she's doing well. But your father and I need to go back to the hospital today at noon to speak with a social worker and figure out what we are going to do. The both of you will come, because I don't know how long this will take and I don't want you to be here alone for so long." Izayoi was promptly interrupted by both sons, who erupted in fits of displeasure.

Sesshoumaru was the first to speak up. "Father, I want to stay here. It's not my fault the driver hit some girl, so I shouldn't be punished for it." His voice was slow and calculated, but laced with hints of urgency and frustration. Inuyasha was quick to agree. He stood up, slammed his hand on the table, and glared his mother down with desperate, upset eyes.

"I was gonna go to Miroku's house! He's got the new Halo game and you said I could go! Last week! You told me I could go over to his house if I finished all my homework and I did! Mom please don't make me go." He implored her, using his undeniable puppy-dog eyes against his mother. Izayoi had always been a sucker for the pout, but it seemed as if she was impervious to it. She just remained seated in her chair, hands folded neatly on the table, and face calm as possible under the circumstances. She was used to both Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's treatment when something they didn't like was forced upon them. Inu-Taisho took this moment to step in. His gaze cut across the table to meet Inuyasha's, and just that made the ten-year-old shrink back into his chair.

"This is not up for discussion. Both of you will come with us, and you will not complain. You have until eleven thirty, and then we will leave for the hospital. Now go, both of you." His stern voice was the decider, and both sons knew that back-talk was never allowed. Inu-Taisho could be quite the disciplinarian when he wanted, and it was never fun to be on the receiving end. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru scrambled to get away from the kitchen table as quick as possible, both fighting all the way up the flight of stairs where the game room was. Their quarrelling could still be heard as they stomped all around the second floor, pushing and shoving each other aside to get to the room first. The one who got there first picked the game, and both hated the games the other chose.

As Inu-Taisho and Izayoi were left to their own devices in the kitchen, her shoulders slumped and head fell against the surface of the wooden table. She really had expected it to go worse, but then her nerves were still frayed from Inuyasha's small outburst. How was she going to handle him at the hospital while also speaking to the social worker? Inu-Taisho could sense his wife's distress. He knew this entire situation was much too much for her to handle, and yet she was doing it so gracefully. Could she do no wrong? Sliding his hand through her black hair, he rested his palm at the back of her neck and then began to massage the tense muscles, drawing small circles with his fingertips. A most please moan emanated from her, earning an amused chuckle from her husband.

* * *

><p>"Dude! That's cheating! You can't just keep pressing the 'X' button!" A very frustrated Sesshoumaru yelled angrily as his fighter kept being relentlessly thrown into the air by Lizzardman, who was being controlled by a very pleased Inuyasha. He knew that by mashing the 'X' button he would certainly win, since he gave Sesshoumaru no time to recover. Sure it was cheating, but he would do anything to win. And when Sesshoumaru's fighter had been K.O.-ed for the third time, he could only laugh victoriously; even as Sesshoumaru pounded him into the floor of their game room. When Sesshoumaru had finished punching and kicking his younger brother, he returned to his beanbag seat and started another round, waiting for Inuyasha to stop laughing hysterically.<p>

Finally, when Inuyasha had regained his composure, he pulled himself back up into his red beanbag, took hold of his controller, and selected his favorite fighter. He and Sesshoumaru began the round once more, but this time they no longer yelled and shouted at each other. They were both off in their own thoughts, able to play the game with minimal contemplation. Then Sesshoumaru opened his mouth.

"What do you think is going to happen at the hospital?" He asked monotonously while performing a combo attack against Inuyasha. The lights of the game flickered across their unexpressive faces, shining in their similar eyes. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders flippantly.

"I dunno." He responded bluntly, more focused on knocking the other fighter off of the edge. But Sesshoumaru ducked and rolled out of the way too fast. "You think something is gonna happen?" Inuyasha spared a glance at Sesshoumaru's blasé expression and found it impossible to read.

"I don't care really." He said nonchalantly and managed to K.O. Inuyasha's character first, making the match restart in its second round. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement with his older brother, and then once again slipped into a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital had been relatively uneventful. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's texting needs had kept them away from each other's throats, Izayoi's nerves kept her preoccupied with worried thoughts, and Inu-Taisho was just glad there wasn't any bickering between his sons for once. And as he drove down the busy highways on the way to the prestigious hospital, he enjoyed the silence of the ride, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to a tune stuck in his head. Every once in a while he'd look over at Izayio, who was leaning against her window, chewing on her nails again, and reassure her with a supportive pat on her knee. She'd jerk out of her daydreaming and smile at him sheepishly, but five minutes later would be back in her own little stressed out world he dare not venture in.<p>

Inu-Taisho drove into the parking garage, the darkness of the concrete maze shading the inside of their S.U.V. as he ascended the many levels of parking spaces to find a suitable empty one. Inuyasha's eyes lit up as they were submerged in the cool darkness of the parking garage, enjoying the sensation of being in the dark during daylight hours. Sensing his joy, Izayoi turned in her seat to look back at her son with an endearing smile. He grinned right back at her, flashing a toothy smile. Sesshoumaru watched from his seat at the cheesy pair, rolling his eyes disapprovingly. This act was caught by Inu-Taisho through the rear-view mirror, and he sent Sesshoumaru a chastising look. His eldest son looked away, fixing his gaze on his lap sheepishly after being caught, but his scowl remained. He hated being stuck with Izayoi and Inuyasha in the same place. They were so gushing and mushy towards each other that it made his guts turn.

Finally Inu-Taisho found an open space and promptly took it. The family quickly piled out of the vehicle and made their way towards the greatly appreciated elevator. Izayoi would have had a fit if she'd been forced to walk down a flight of stairs all the way to the floor entrance. They had climbed many levels and her makeup would have been pouring down her face by the end of it. Inuyasha raced towards the metal doors, intent on pressing the down arrow button first, even though there was no one else running to take that chance from him. Izayoi, who strolled after him alongside her husband, chuckled amusedly. Inuyasha was waiting impatiently for his family to catch up, holding the sliding doors open for them. They rode the descending contraption down to the floor level, where it was much busier. Izayoi took Inuyasha's hand in hers as they walked out of the parking garage and towards the hospital.

Once inside, the family was bombarded by the usual chaos that was the hospital. A multitude of people walked by and around them, many of which were dressed in identical blue and green scrubs. There were civilians sitting in waiting areas, arguing with desk workers, or pacing back and forth with a dark expression on their face. Inu-Taisho led his family through the throngs of people to the elevators, where there was a concentration of people. They waited behind a doctor in a lab-coat who was discussing a procedure in great detail with his intern. The doors whooshed open and a wave of people exited, allowing space for the Taisho family to occupy. They had to squeeze in with the other occupants inside the tight box, which displeased Sesshoumaru and his father greatly, but each kept his mouth shut about it.

Izayoi, who was nearly jumping out of her skin to get to the third floor pediatrics ward, was the first out of the elevator. With Inuyasha's hand still tightly clutched, she basically dragged him into the large expansion of room. It was busy now, with many parents sitting in the waiting area, holding each other or filling out papers. Some stood at the window of their child's room. But with all this gloom, the overall mood of this particular floor was very optimistic. There were happy posters taped up and pictures of nature scenes and rocket ships painted on the boring grey walls for the children's' attention and to keep their spirits up. Izayoi made her way to the helpdesk and asked for Dr. Meiner. Inu-Taisho stepped up behind her, letting her take control of the situation. The aging woman seated behind the counter picked up the phone in front of her, put it against her ear, pressed a key on the consol, and said into the receiver, "Paging Dr. Meiner, paging Dr. Meiner. You are wanted at the front desk." Her voice rang throughout the floor through the intercom system, sounded very robotic and cold.

Not five minutes later did the familiar woman come walking up to Izayoi, chipper smile apparent and bright, distracting pen still tucked behind her ear. She greeted the family again, introducing herself to the boys, and then turned to Izayoi.

"The social worker is still speaking with Kagome, but she should be done soon. Just wait a bit, I suppose." Izayoi nodded to the doctor. Iun-Taisho looked back at the room he knew to be Kagome's, but they were at such an angle that he couldn't see into the window. Returning his attention back to the conversation, he caught the last of what Meiner was saying, "-have a surgery to prepare for. I hope everything goes well." He watched as the woman briskly turned back around and headed for a swinging door that lead to a different part of the hospital. Izayoi seemed settled by the information and ushered the boys over to Kagome's room. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her hand, but it went un-noticed by her, or she pretended not to notice. Now wasn't the time or place to start an argument with the bitter teenager.

When they came to the large window, the curious family looked in. Izayoi and Inu-Taisho were very surprised to see Kagome sitting up in her bed, looking much better than the previous night. She still needed a nasal tube and the mask, but there was no longer an I.V. and the heart monitor wasn't attached either. In her hands was a pretty little doll, which she was admiring more than playing with. Her blue eyes sparkled with warmth as she traced her clumsy fingers across the face, through the stiff, artificial hair. Her own hair was still a clumped mess. But it was now pulled back into a pony-tail, which made her appearance all the more nice to look at. She had a rather cute face, even with the bandage still on her chin and the gauntness that was evidence of her malnourished state.

The social worker sitting beside her bed was a kind looking woman. She had a dark complexion and was portly, but dressed nicely and had pretty black hair that pooled at her shoulders. In her lap was a writing pad, pen poised to jot down more information Kagome let slip. Izayoi watched as the woman's lips moved as she questioned Kagome more, and then as Kagome answered back easily, eyes never straying from the doll's pretty face. This went on for about five more minutes. Then the woman looked up to the window, her gaze instantly meeting Izayoi's and then Inu-Taisho's. Kagome remained blissfully unaware; far too content with examining the doll. The social worker excused herself from Kagome and left the room, shutting the door behind her softly.

"Hello, I'm Amelia Turner. I've been assigned to Kagome's case seeing. You must be the Taisho family." She stated bluntly, greeting the two adults with a handshake. Izayoi and Inu-Taisho introduced themselves, and then their children, one of which hadn't moved from his spot in front of the window since he stepped up to it. Amelia regarded them, and then looked back at Inu-Taisho. "If you will follow me, I've reserved a conference room for us to discuss things privately. Your sons can stay in the waiting room," She didn't wait for an agreement and began to make her way to the conference room on that floor. Inu-Taisho turned to Sesshoumaru and left him in charge of Inuyasha as Izayoi dragged him towards the room. Sesshoumaru sighed exasperatedly, crossing his arms stubbornly. If they were just going to be left behind, why bring them to the hospital at all?

Sesshoumaru turned around, speaking to Inuyasha. "Just sit down and don't –" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized Inuyasha wasn't standing there. For a moment he felt a sense of urgency, but with one glance back at where they had been standing, he spotted Inuyasha still there in his place at the girl's window. Walking up behind the oblivious little brother, Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and smacked the back of Inuyasha's head. "Don't do that again, stupid. Father left me in charge of you and I say you have to go sit down. Come on," Sesshoumaru tugged at Inuyasha's arm, but the younger boy wouldn't budge. He just stared into Kagome's room, wide-eyed and pale. It was now that Sesshoumaru realized. "What is wrong with you? It's just some girl." He looked between Inuyasha and Kagome, who was lying back in her bed, drifting off to sleep with the doll held tightly to her chest.

Inuyasha tore his gaze from Kagome and looked up at Sesshoumaru with the most broken and distressed eyes the older sibling had ever seen on his brother.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm in trouble."


	9. Curious George Book

AN: Chapter nine! I hope everyone likes! I'm still slowly revising things and making them better, and I would love to hear your feedback!

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter nine: Curious George Book<p>

"Kagome's case is quite unusual, but not unheard of. She is the daughter of Shima and Nobu Higurashi. Records show that Kagome was born at this hospital on November 12th, 2002. That would make her eight this year. Records also tell us that her mother died here while having an emergency C-section in 2007. The baby did not survive either. After that, the hospital has no further information on the family. Her father has no medical records I can find, and Kagome hasn't been back since her mother died. I spoke with Kagome for a while and she told me that she has been living on the streets with her father. My best guess is that he couldn't afford to pay bills and they feel on hard times sometime after her mother died. She said that they lived in the abandoned part of the subway system downtown and that her father left to go find food. That's all I really know at the moment. Kagome's communication skills are sub-par, but she can carry one on with help. She's been out of school for three years maybe and is far behind where she should be in terms of education." Amelia finished bluntly, clasping her hands in front of her on the table. The files were collected in front of the social worker neatly, though Izayoi wished she could read them for herself. Legally though, she had no right to. Just hearing it had a saddening effect on her though, and she couldn't help but feel pity for Kagome. Inu-Taisho sat beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly, although he was much less affected. The girl's story was a sad one, but he rarely became emotional over things that didn't directly effect him.

The room they were in was quite the bland one; dark grey walls, grey carpeting, and a long mahogany table that could seat thirty people. But the three people inside only took the last few chairs at the end. The noises from the busy hallway were canceled by the walls, and yet the silence of the room was inescapable. Izayoi, once she had fully digested all that had been presented, sat back in her comfortable rolling chair and ran a hand through her flowing black hair. Inu-Taisho patted her hand quietly, offering some support to his wife. He knew the social worker would be asking questions now.

"Miss Taisho, I need to know what occurred that night. I have a statement from Kagome that says, '_I went to go look at the chicken and then something hit me,'._ That isn't much for me to go on. Please tell me your perspective." Amelia clicked her pen twice, ready to take note of what Izayoi said.

"Well, I was coming home from the opera. My driver, Tom, had to take a detour through the um…lesser parts of New York to get home because of traffic. It was very late and very dark. I don't know if he saw the girl or not, but suddenly he was slamming on the breaks and getting out of the car. I joined him and saw her lying on the ground. We called the ambulance and followed them here. And if course we will be covering all medical and after care expenses. I feel terrible that this happened." Izayoi swallowed hard, wringing her hands nervously. She hated situations like this. No matter what the circumstance was, she always felt guilty when being questioned.

Amelia nodded her head curtly as she wrote down the statement. "So, would you say that your driver hit the girl and THEN stopped? Or was he already stopping when he hit her?"

Izayoi looked at the woman warily, but still tried to answer. "He was already breaking when he hit her. I think it was more of a bump actually, because I didn't even feel the car touching anything." Once again, the social worker nodded as she continued writing, going on to ask more questions of the woman. Sometimes Inu-Taisho would answer when his wife fumbled for the correct words or didn't know. He didn't want this woman twisting his wive's words into something that could land them in a law suit.

Once Amelia had finished grilling Izayoi, the topic turned back to Kagome's situation. And as she gathered the papers from the table and compiled them back into the manila folder, Amelia divulged what her future would be.

"Kagome needs to remain in the hospital for another three weeks. There were toxins found in her blood that would have eventually killed her if she hadn't been brought here. They were probably contracted from all the bug bites found over her body. She's undergoing a round of shots and medication which will leave her weak. And once she is discharged, she must take medication that will make her feel even worse, and will need to be on bed rest for about a week. She needs to have a humidifier with her at all times for two weeks after her discharge, and after that she must sleep with it until Dr. Meiner says it's no longer needed. She say's Kagome's throat was red and scratched from coughing so much and for so long. They even found blood in her esophagus." Amelia had finished re-arranging the papers and had the folder laying atop her writing pad, obviously ready to wrap up their little conference. She was leaning forward in her seat, staring intently at the couple across the table.

"It will be quite difficult to find someone who will take care of such a sick girl and take on the medical bills she will incur. I cannot place her in an orphanage, as she needs round the clock monitoring. And Besides the medical issues, Kagome has been deprived of mental and emotional stimulation for a long time, and will need to be tutored to catch up with her age group again. She's almost nine, and I don't know if she was ever enrolled in kindergarten. She spoke well enough, but she should be better at articulation at this age. To put it plain and simple; if I don't find a family willing to take all of that on in the next three weeks, Kagome will become a ward of the state and most likely end up in a group home or back on the streets. She needs a foster family until I can find a permanent home." On that morbid note, Amelia stopped talking and stared at Izayoi with piercing eyes, conveying what her words could not. Izayoi understood what the woman was hinting at, and her heart longed to do it, but what about her husband? He was not an impulsive man.

Izayoi turned her face towards Inu-Taisho, eyes pleading and searching for his approval. The man beside her also picked up on the subtle message in Turner's little speech, and also knew his wife would take the bait. But he wasn't expecting those heartbreaking eyes to be turned onto him. She looked at him with the same desperate, saddening expression as four years ago. And as much as he wanted to give into her wishes, Inu-Taisho did not wish to become responsible for the girl. He was torn between his pride and desire to fulfill Izayoi's deepest wishes. Sighing deeply, Inu-Taisho rubbed his tired eyes and looked up at Amelia.

"May we have some time to think this over?" He asked defeatedly, and was instantly taken into the tight embrace of his wife. Amelia hid her pleased smile well and nodded at him.

"You have all of three weeks. Either you take her home the day of her discharge, or I take her to a group home. Here is my card, call me if you have any questions or have made your decision. I have to go now. Good day to the both of you." Amelia rose up from her chair and picked her papers up from the table, prepared to leave. She was a busy woman and had other appointments. But as she turned to leave, Izayoi called out.

"May we see her?" She asked hopefully, voice wavering with emotion. Amelia, who was just about to walk through the door, stopped and looked back at Izayoi with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, you can. Bye." And with that, she was gone. The door clicked shut behind her, and the Taisho's were left alone in the room. Izayoi looked at Ozora, and he looked at her. Neither one knew what to say. She was so eager to see Kagome, and he was so reluctant to get her hopes up. And before she could ask that nagging question that he saw twinkling in her eyes, Inu-Taisho stopped Izayoi.

"Let me sleep on this for a week, please. If we were to foster her, everything would change. I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either Izayoi. We have to make sure the boys would be alright with it as well. May I have a week?" Izayoi smiled understandingly at him, taking his large hand in her dainty ones. She intertwined their fingers and gave his hand a squeeze.

"That's all I ask of you Ozora; just consider it. I think I need this though. We lost our other child and this could be a chance to make up for it. Don't you think?" Her smile diminished when he gave her that stern, chastising look that was usually reserved for his sons.

"Izayoi, she is not a replacement for Rin. If we were to foster her, it wouldn't be a permanent thing. Please don't get so attached to her...It's not good for you." He grasped her small shoulders and forced Izayoi to look him in the eye. He could not entertain these fantasies of hers. Izayoi had been traumatized by Rin's sudden death and this could either help her heal or hurt her even more. Izayoi's face crumbled and tears flooded her eyes, but she nodded none-the-less.

"Yes, I know she's not Rin. And I know she's not my daughter. But I have a feeling that she needs me." The tears finally spilled down her cheeks, and left Inu-Taisho feeling like a royal ass. He hated seeing his love in such distress. But sometimes tough love was required. He took her into his arms, gave her a long hug, and then stood up from the table.

"Take a moment to compose yourself. I'll wait outside of the door. We'll go see Kagome when you're ready." Izayoi watched him leave her, a smile on her face even as the tears drizzled down. He shut the door quietly behind him, and it took only a few minutes until he saw the door open slowly and Izayoi step back out into the busy hospital. Her face was a little flushed, and eyes were blotchy, but she was recovered. Izayoi smiled at her husband sheepishly before he took her hand and lead her to where their son's were sitting. Upon arrival, Izayoi noticed her son acting rather strange. He wouldn't look up from his lap. She disregarded it though. "Boys, we're all going to go visit Kagome in her room, okay? Come on." She watched as Sesshoumaru begrudgingly stood up from his seat, having no problem showing his discontent with the idea, and furrowed her brow when Inuyasha wouldn't come. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She asked with concern, looking back at Inu-Taisho for a moment before crouching in front of their son so she was at eye level with him.

Inuyasha glanced at his mother with bleary, fearful eyes and shook his head. How could he tell his mom about the terrible thing he did? She'd kill him! His eyes shifted to look at Sesshoumaru's smug face and instantly his cheeks heated up with anger. That idiot was enjoying this. "I'm not going…I don't feel good." He mumbled stubbornly, flinching when he heard his father's short-tempered sigh. The man knew he was lying. But Izayoi placed her hand against his forehead and hummed thoughtfully.

"You feel a little flush. Maybe you should stay here." She looked back at Sesshoumaru. "Will you stay out here and keep an eye on him? We'll only be with Kagome for a short while. Please?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer; only sat back down in his seat again and pulled his phone out to start texting once more. Knowing that was the most she'd get from him, Izayoi gave Inuyasha a peck on the forehead, then walked with Inu-Taisho over to Kagome's room. She looked through the small window of Kagome's door and smiled. Kagome was lying back in her bed and holding the doll up in the air above her face. She moved it around like it was flying, making it twirl and dive in the air like a super hero. She looked back at Inu-Taisho excitedly and pushed the door open.

Kagome instantly stopped playing when she heard her door open. The sound from outside flooded her quiet room, and then the pretty sound of Izayoi's voice drowned it out. "Hi Kagome, I'm Izayoi. And this is my husband Ozora. Can we come in and talk?" She asked sweetly, voice soft and comforting. Kagome sat up in her bed and looked at the two with wide, curious eyes. She was a very pretty woman, and he was so handsome. Kagome nodded her head softly, never removing her eyes from the couple as they came in. Izayoi took the seat next to the bed while Inu-Taisho stood behind her, his face unreadable as ever. But he stared down at her with eyes so familiar that it was unsettling. And his hair, it reminded her of someone else as well; but who?

Izayoi stared at Kagome for a moment, taking her appearance in. She still had the nasal tubes and oxygen mask on, but her eyes were alive for once, and that was enough to assure her. Smiling brightly, Izayoi spoke first. "Kagome, do you know how you got here?" When Kagome nodded, after what seemed like an eternity, Izayoi continued. "I'm afraid it's because of me. See it was my car that ran into you. I'm so sorry Kagome that you got hurt. How do you feel?" Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend what it was Izayoi was saying. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words were hard to get out.

"I don't hurt no more." She said slowly, unsure if that was the answer the lady was looking for. Her voice was terribly muffled by the mask on her face, but it was understandable. Izayoi's smile widened when she heard that.

"That's wonderful. So you're not mad at me right? If you are, I promise to make up for it. Just name it, anything you want and I will get it for you." She boasted confidently, a hint of laughter in her soft voice. Inu-Taisho looked at his wife warily. He wasn't so sure making promises like that was such a good idea. But he remained silent. This girl could easily ask for something outlandish, like a pony or whatever it was little girls enjoyed. He wasn't going to be buying a pony for someone he didn't know. But the words that came from Kagome's lips surprised and confused the both of them.

"Mommy's picture; I want mommy's picture." She said bluntly, never letting her eyes fall from Izayoi's face. Kagome had been feeling quite anxious for some time since she woke up in the hospital. She needed her book and her mother's picture like it was the air she breathed. "It's in the tunnel, under my bed. Curious George has it." She insisted, her voice becoming more and more urgent. Kagome's grip on the doll tightened so much that her knuckles became white. This was her chance to get her picture back; Kagome would not let it pass by without trying to grasp it. Izayoi's smile became sympathetic and she reached out to touch Kagome's small shoulder comfortingly. It surprised her to feel just how thin and frail the girl was. The gesture seemed to have the desired effect as Kagome instantly began to calm down.

"I'll try to find it. I promise." There was a moment between them, where Kagome studied Izayoi's face for any falsehood. Was the woman lying? Just saying things Kagome wanted to hear just to make her happy? But when Kagome stared into those deep, brown eyes, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness spark inside of her. It'd been so long since a woman was nice to her, and this one reminded her so much of her mother. Kagome smile prettily behind the foggy mask, her hesitant trust reaching out to Izayoi.

After a while of talking with Kagome, Inu-Taisho declared it was time for them to go home. Izayoi said her goodbyes to the girl and they made their way to the door. But Kagome had a nagging question she just had to ask before she forgot.

"Hey mister, you got a kid?" She blurted out, the mask already pulled away from her face so that he could hear her better. Inu-Taisho stiffly turned around, his cold eyes meeting Kagome's curious ones. Never mind her poor manners, but where did she get the gall to question him? Still, he could not hold it against her. She was only a child.

"I have two sons. Why do you ask?" He said cautiously. Izayoi looked at Kagome with a confused expression, and then back at her son and step-son, which were looking back at her. She saw Inuyasha duck his head again. Had something gone on between him and Kagome?

"Kagome, do you know Inuyasha?" She asked sweetly, masking her concern. The way Inuyasha was acting, it had her worried. Kagome instantly bristled at the name and her eyes flared with an unspoken rage. These kind people, well one was kind and the other was distant, were related to that beast? It was enough to make her gag. Kagome couldn't wait to tell Izayoi exactly how she knew her son.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha kept sneaking peaks at Kagome's room from his seat twenty feet away. To his right, Sesshoumaru was texting away, seemingly unaware of what was happening. He'd already told him about that day and what he did to Kagome, so now all there was left was to tell his parents before Kagome got to. But hell they were taking so long in there and every minute that passed by was another chance for him to confess going out the window. Suddenly, his parents started to leave and his ears perked up hopefully. They weren't mad, so she couldn't have told them. But then his father stopped and turned back to Kagome. Inuyasha's hopeful face cracked. This wasn't good. Izayoi then started to look at him and then back at Kagome and by the look on her face, Inuyasha's chances at getting out clean were being dashed.<p>

He ducked his head again, refusing to meet his mothers face once more. He glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Am I in trouble?" He whispered nervously. Sesshoumaru looked up from his phone, his thumbs freezing in mid text, and stared boredly in the direction of his step-mother. Without so much as a kind word to his soon-to-be dead brother he said, "Yes." And it was true. Izayoi was staring at her son with a look that could melt an iceberg. She was beyond pissed. Her eyes were bugging out, one twitching with rage, and mouth pursed so tightly that her usually plump lips were non-existent. It was possibly the scariest face she could make, and it was all directed at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" A screeching sound echoed through the pediatric ward, startling many. Izayoi's rage could not be contained.

"You will not survive this," Sesshoumaru dead-panned and finished his text


	10. Lost and Found

A/N: chapter ten! I hope you all like it and will review it well :3

disclaimer: i don't own anything.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was much more eventful than the car ride to the hospital. It consisted of Inuyasha getting yelled at by his mother and having frightening glares from his father being sent through the rearview mirror. And as Inuyasha endured this torment, which sent his self-respect and self-esteem to all time lows, Sesshoumaru sat back in his seat with a most pleased smile on his face. It was making Inuyasha feel all the more terrible and ashamed. With each renewed round of chastisement from Izayoi, Inuyasha's head lowered more and more in shame. It had been a good five minutes since Izayoi's last berating of Inuyasha, and another one was due. She would restate everything again, adding a few new words and sentences in there to pack another painful punch to her son.<p>

"I **CANNOT** believe I raised you to be such a hooligan!" Her arms flew up into the air at the words 'hooligan', as if the mere mention of the word was preposterous. "Where did you learn such bad behavior? I certainly know it wasn't from either your father or me, and Sesshoumaru hasn't been in trouble a day in his life!" Of course she was exaggerating a bit with that statement, but Inuyasha was in no place to argue and Sesshoumaru wouldn't correct her. "You are _soooo_ grounded young man. Forget spending time with your friends. For the next month the only friend you will have is the broom! No cell phone, no games, and no television except for the news! Do you understand me?" She asked shrilly, turning in her seat to stare down her defenseless son, who was afraid to respond. She had forbid him from speaking since they got in the car, and now she was asking him to answer.

"Y-Yes mo–"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?!" She interrupted snarkily, her eye twitching once more in absolute rage. Inuyasha stared at her with wide, insecure eyes, his mouth agape as he tried to understand what she wanted from him. "Ugh! Forget it; I don't think I can put up with whatever answers you have for me." They were pulling into the long drive way now, slowly making their way into the extensive garage attached to the house. "You will go straight to your room and if I hear the smallest peep I will not hesitate to come in there and show you how serious I am. Now go!" Inu-Taisho had parked the car and shut off the engine by then and Inuyasha all but scrambled to get out of the vehicle. Sesshoumaru slowly followed; he was in no rush and basking in the joy of the situation. Inu-Taisho and Izayoi remained in the car. For a while they just sat there in the awkward, unsure silence. Neither had ever been presented with this sort of situation that rocked their self-confidence as parents. Had they actually played a part in Inuyasha's horrid actions? Izayoi didn't want to think she had, but then she knew Inuyasha had been moody as of late. Could he be acting out? Now a much more subdued and meek woman, Izayoi looked sidelong at her husband, hoping he was more confident than she. But behind his distant eyes, she could see the disappointment. He might be detached from the woes of the less fortunate, but he hadn't raised his sons to be so rude and disrespectful of others, no matter their station.

"Ozora…what should we do? How do we punish him for something like this?" She questioned, her voice small and childlike. Inu-Taisho let out a deep sigh, his entire body relaxing in his seat. He felt a painful tightness in be back of his neck and between his shoulders; must have something to do with all the added stress in his life now. He looked back at his wife, knowing she needed him to give her clarification on the matter. He felt very ill-equipped for something like this.

"I'm not sure Iz, but I think you know; deep down you know how to punish him. If you leave it up to me I'd probably be too harsh." He gave her a side-ways smile, and she nodded back at him. He would be too hard on Inuyasha if left to decide his punishment.

"Alright, I'll go up and talk to him." She leaned over the consol between them and planted a chaste kiss on Inu-Taisho's lips before promptly leaving the car, her heels echoing through the garage as she left through the door. Inuyasha had tromped up the stairs, down the hall, and stormed into his room with a vengeance. But what awaited him was the straw that broke the camel's back. His 32 inch flat screen was gone, as was his game consoles, and his personal computer. The only thing electronic that remained was his alarm clock. The spaces that those items had once occupied were just dusty and empty now, making him feel all the more bitter. In a blind rage, Inuyasha began to throw the nearest objects at the wall opposite him. Desperate grunts of anger ripped from his throat as he used all the strength he had, finding no other way to exert his feeling. Shoes and toy trucks hit the wall, leaving dents and scratches upon impact. And in his fury, Inuyasha didn't hear his door opening behind him or the soft footsteps approaching. It wasn't until he felt a cool hand on his shoulder did he stop. Whirling around in his place, hand clutching a Batman action figure and arm poised to throw it, Inuyasha was confronted by his mother's sad, sympathetic eyes.

She stared down at him, and he stared back at her with a glare so menacing it should have been frightening. But as she observed the destruction of his room, all Izayoi wanted to do was take her son up into a hug. Dropping to her knees in front of him, Izayoi pulled Inuyasha's small body into hers in a crushing embrace, placing her hand behind his head and the other between his shoulder blades. Inuyasha fought it. He wanted to be the farthest possible distance from the woman. He pushed against her chest, making animalistic noises as he tried to squirm away, and even pulled at her clothes to get her to release. But Izayoi's grasp only tightened. Eventually, Inuyasha's angry sounds became sounds of a little boy crying, and his hands stopped attacking her so they could clasp behind her back. He buried his face into her shoulder, his hot tears dampening her shirt as his small body was wracked with sobs and hiccups.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry mommy. Please don't be mad at me." He wept into her shirt, voice trembling as she made cooing noises in his ear. She rubbed her palm along his back soothingly, waiting until he was calm again, and lead the sniveling boy to his bed. Izayoi sat Inuyasha next to her. He was sadly wiping at his eyes. He was no longer crying, but his body shuddered with his erratic breathing and hiccupping. He was such an infant in times like these that reminded Izayoi how desperate and needy Inuyasha still was. He wasn't an early mature-er like Sesshoumaru had been. It would probably be a while until Inuyasha would be considered a man.

"Inuyasha, I know you won't tell me why you did it, but you still have to be punished. Part of your punishment is having your things taken away, for a month." She stopped when he turned his blotchy, red eyes upon her, lower lip trembling. Izayoi sent him a stern look and Inuyasha solemnly lowered his head again. "The second part of your punishment is you will come with me every day to see Kagome; starting tomorrow after all of your homework is finished. After school, Tom will drive you to the hospital and you will stay to visit. You will make up for what you've done to Kagome. She won't forgive you for a long time, and I don't blame her. Baby, I don't know what made you do that, but it worries me." Izayoi tenderly brushed away Inuyasha's globs of tears with the pad of her thumb. He wouldn't look at her out of shame and embarrassment, which brought on more tears. "I know what kind of person you are Inuyasha. You are sweet and funny, and that's why so many people love you. And if you show that side of yourself to Kagome, I'm sure she'd warm up to you. Okay?"When Inuyasha nodded, she pulled him into a loose hug and kissed the top of his head. "Good."

Izayoi rose up from the bed and maneuvered her way through the destruction that was his messy room, making her way to the door. Inuyasha watched from his spot, wiping away the snot from his nose and trying to calm his erratic breathing. He could care less if Kagome forgave him. She was the reason he was in trouble. She was the reason his mom wasn't on his side anymore. And she was the reason his father couldn't look him in the eye at all. If anything, she should be apologizing to him! When he saw that the door was securely closed, Inuyasha threw himself into his pillow, screaming his lungs out into the downy fabric.

* * *

><p>"Izayoi, I don't know why you feel so obliged to do this for that girl. This is dangerous." It was the umpteenth time that Ozora Inu-Taisho had complained about the task he was being forced to take on with his wife. She sat beside him in the backseat of their fine, expensive car. Her arms were crossed stubbornly and eyes refusing to look at him. Tom was driving them to the place where they'd encountered Kagome. It was still between noon and evening hours, the sun was going down, and the more unsettling and safe civilians were about on the streets now. The working girls were strolling the sidewalk in this part of the city, and men dressed with far-too baggy clothes were shuffling about suspiciously. Inu-Taisho's worries about being there were grounded, but Izayoi would not hear it. She was determined.<p>

"Ozora, I am the reason she is in the hospital." She stated simply.

"No, Tom is. Make him get out and find her things." Inu-Taisho responded quickly, his eyes cutting across to stare at the back of the driver's head. Tom visibly stiffened. Izayoi turned her head to look at her husband with an expression that read 'you are being childish'. He wasn't usually so annoying and stubborn, but for some reason he chose now to be against her. It wasn't as if they were in the WORST part of New York. Sure this area was seedy, but it wasn't the ghetto. Tom turned his head slightly to look back at them and announced they were there. He came to a gentle stop and parked the car. Izayoi thanked him absent-mindedly and began to unbuckle.

"Ozora, I am going down there. You can either come with me or not. Did you bring the flashlight?" She asked him. Inu-Taisho unenthusiastically held up the large, black cylindrical tool and placed it to her open hand. Her expecting eyes remained on him though, and he knew what she was waiting for. With a heavy sigh, he began to unbuckle his own seatbelt and got out of the car with her. With a sense of victory, Izayoi quickly rounded the car and met Inu-Taisho on the sidewalk, lacing her arm in his. "This will only take five minutes. If we don't find her things in that time, we will leave." She said as they approached the dark, gratified entrance to the subway system. Inu-Taisho remained unresponsive and silent as they descended. He wasn't happy. Not in the least. The light from Izayoi's flashlight flooded the empty tunnel. Instantly the sound of rats and bugs scurrying echoed through the chamber, making Izayoi want to gag. She wasn't one who handled vermin and insects well. But the two remained quiet as they stood on the last step, observing everything that the light fell over.

There was trash everywhere, but it all seemed to be surrounded a rusted metal barrel, almost like a camp or something. Izayoi trailed the light across the cement floor, illuminating random pieces of trash and that sort of stuff. Then the light flitted across a crumpled up blanket. For some reason, that caught her eye and she found it again. She and Inu-Taisho stared at it through the darkness, deciding whether or not it was worth investigating. They saw a flat piece of cardboard sticking out from under it, and if one thought about it in the right frame of mind, it almost resembled a bed. "Ozora, go look at it." She said in a hushed tone, but for what reason Inu-Taisho didn't know. Obviously everyone was gone, or too far down the tunnel to be a bother. He was nudged in the arm and grudgingly went into the darkness to go investigate. With the toe of his shoe, Inu-Taisho kicked the cardboard out of the way. It scooted across the flat concrete to reveal a book underneath. Using just his thumb and middle finger, Inu-Taisho picked the book up and quickly made his way back to Izayoi and the stairs. When she fixed the light on the surface of the thin, hard-cover book, they discovered it was a 'Curious George'. "Do you remember what she said?."

Her voice was excited and hushed, as if she were solving a great mystery. Using her nail, Izayoi flipped the front cover of the book over and there it lay; a picture of a woman and a child. Inu-Taisho and his wife stared at the picture with great interest. It was a picture of, what they could only assume was, a young Kagome and her mother, Shima. The woman was quite lovely, both of them admitted to themselves, and Kagome was just darling. A secret grin spread across Izayoi's face. She knew Kagome would feel so wonderful when she saw this. "Alright, let's get out of here." She ushered him up the stairs and they departed from the tunnel for the last time either of them expected.

* * *

><p>please read and review! :3<p> 


	11. Ultimatum

A/N: I just want to take the time to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I really do appreciate your input and kind words, and it helps me keep wanting to post more for you to read. :) If any of you want to discuss this story or anything else, dont be afraid to send me a question.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Mom please, pleeeease, don't make me do it! I really don't wanna do it. Please mom, please. I'll keep my room clean; I'll stop fighting with Sesshoumaru. I'll do anything! Just don't make me do it by myself!" Inuyasha begged and groveled with all his might while being dragged from the elevator by a very, very determined and patient Izayoi. In one hand was Kagome's retrieved book and picture, and in the other was her son's wrist. She had been fighting Inuyasha all day since the moment he woke up, and it was all about their trip to the hospital. It was a Saturday and he was being extra sluggish at getting dressed and coming down for breakfast, and getting him to start on homework had required yelling from Izayoi and a threat to get Inu-Taisho involved. That threat had only bought her a few hours though. Now they were standing outside the elevator, just forty or so feet away from Kagome's door, with Inuyasha throwing a full-on tantrum in front of everyone. It was shameful and embarrassing for poor Izayoi, and she had just lost her remaining patience. With a sudden jerk, Inuyasha was tugged up to his feet and had the collar of his shirt bunched tightly in his mother's hand. He looked up at her, with dreading eyes, and saw only the flames of hell staring back at him.<p>

"Inuyasha, I swear to God if you don't stop this tantrum I will paint your backside red right here in front of everyone. You already had your things taken away for a month; do you want to make that two months plus volunteer work? I will, so help me God, take you with me to the retirement home every Saturday for the entire day if you keep this up. Now you are going to take this book," She 'gingerly' shoved the book into his unsuspecting arms and began to walk him to Kagome's room, a vice-like grip on his collar still. Inuyasha fumbled with the book some and stumbled when he was suddenly jerked in the direction Izayoi was walking. His shirt collar was being pulled harshly. But Izayoi didn't seem to notice, or she didn't care.

When they arrive at Kagome's door, Izayoi spun around to look at Inuyasha. "And you are going in there and giving it to her. You WILL be polite and you WILL apologize. I have to sign some documents and speak with her doctor. I will be in there shortly." And without any further explanation, she opened the door, shoved Inuyasha inside, and then shut the door behind him. Like a trapped animal, Inuyasha slammed himself against the door and clawed at it desperately. But with one glance up at the thin window carved into the door, he saw Izayoi's enraged face and the fear was put back into him. With sad resignation and a lowered head, Inuyasha trudged over to the bed Kagome was situated in and tossed her the book. It landed with a soft thud at her covered feet. He tried to give her an apology, but even he knew it was unintelligible and ingenuous.

"What'd you say?" She asked bitterly, her tone obviously conveying her heated feeling towards him. Inuyasha looked up at her with furious eyes.

"I said I'm sorry stupid!" was the first thing out of his mouth. Kagome glared at him, and he glared at her; neither of them backed down. Her frail arms were crossed and even though she barely looked strong enough to beat her own pillow, there was a passion in her cerulean eyes that caught Inuyasha off guard. But then, the malice and disgust in his golden orbs also put Kagome at unease as she stared at him. It was then she took notice of the book lying at her feet. Kagome glanced down at it, her angry expression cracking for a moment into one of shock. Were her eyes betraying once again? Kagome wasn't sure anymore. The medication she was on had her seeing and hearing things that weren't real. This could be another dream. Then with one look back at Inuyasha, Kagome figured it was a nightmare if he was in the room.

She tried to reach for the book, with great strain as the wires and tubes connected to her body were very restricting, but eventually her little fingers grasped the spine and dragged it up her legs and into her lap. Tracing the worn and weathered pictures on the cover, Kagome spared Inuyasha a glance that was filled with distrust and confusion. She had come to discover he was very unpredictable; but still very unpleasant as well. This one good deed would not win over her forgiveness. Kagome lifted the front cover slowly, careful of how she treated the book as it was still barely held together by frayed strings. She was confronted by the wonderful image of her mother's picture. And at this moment that should have filled Kagome with the utmost joy and relief, she was left with a feeling of unrest. She was glad to hold her mother's picture again, but when she ran her fingers over the smiling, photographed faces, a nagging question wouldn't allow her to be happy. What was she going to do now? Kagome wondered if she would be sent back to live with her father again. How long would she be allowed to stay in the hospital? She liked being inside again and falling asleep on a real bed. The food was amazing compared to what she had been surviving off of, though most of it was mushy and watered down.

The two children jumped slightly at the sound of knocking against the door. Izayoi poked her head in and then her body followed suit. She was already beaming at Kagome with a lovely smile, glad to see that there had been no blood-shed and no tears. Inuyasha had at least been able to give her the book. "Hi, Kagome; Remember me?" she asked sweetly and brushed past Inuyasha to sit at the chair next to Kagome's bed. Inuyasha fixed his jaw stubbornly at being completely ignored by his mother, but remained silent in the corner of the room. His hand itched to take his phone from his pocket to text his friend, but when all he felt was empty denim, Inuyasha was reminded that it was gone for the next month. A cloud of gloom settled over the unhappy ten-year-old as he watched the two females in the room. While Inuyasha and Kagome had been 'reuniting', Izayoi was speaking with Dr. Meiner. The friendly woman was in uniform with her bright pink crocs and feathered pen tucked behind her ear. They were standing by the nurses' station, a high-traffic area but the only available place. Meiner had to go over various charts of various children as she consulted with Izayoi, handling the multi-tasking with ease. Her eyes trailed the words printed on the charts in front of her, brow furrowing every once in a while when something unfortunate popped up in the information. Izayoi kept rambling off nagging questions and each time Meiner answered bluntly.

"Is she getting better? She still looks really thin."

"Kagome was malnourished when she got here. It will take a while for her body to regain its appropriate weight. She will need to be on a high-protein diet for a while. And she'll need to go through some kind of exercise regiment to regain her muscles again."

"Oh…will she get better soon? I mean, how long is she going to be like this?"

"If you're asking how long will it take for her to regain normalcy in her life, then I cannot give you a definitive answer. Physically, I predict she'll be healthy in about two months. But I cannot diagnose how well she is mentally and emotionally. Right now she seems to be handling it quite well, but the future is uncertain. You will want to speak with the social worker about her after care regarding that. That is, if you take her home." There was a pause as Meiner signed off on some documents and she handed the binder to one of the nurses, who rushed off to implement her changes to one of her patients. Izayoi was chewing nervously on her already frayed nails as she mulled over everything. It was getting quite serious and confusing now.

"If we do plan on fostering her, and if Kagome is alright with it, how soon can we take her home? What sort of things should I prepare for?"

"This is a question for the social worker, but from a doctor's point of view; Kagome still has a little over two weeks left in the hospital. She's going through a round of medicine that will take a full week to flush out her system, and the recovery from that is brutal. Especially with the added medication she will be on afterwards. She'll be nauseous, moody, and fatigued. She will need an oxygen tank for the first few weeks, just in case of emergencies. And by the way her respiratory system looks; I recommend she sleeps with a vaporizer for at least three months. Be prepared to feed her, clean her, and care for her as if she were a new born. Once she's feeling better and I have decided she's well enough, you should put in some kind of sport or activity. Other than that, I say just raise her like one of your own. Her health will eventually recover. It will just take patience on everyone's part to see it through." Izayoi nodded her head, fingernail never leaving her teeth as she watched Meiner finish up reviewing whatever it was she was looking at. It all looked complex and intimidating; making Izayoi glad she hadn't become a doctor. Meiner smiled a warm smile at her and briskly walked off to attend to her patients, her pink crocs squeaking down the tiled floor.

That left Izayoi with just one last thing to do; visit with Kagome. She was still digesting everything Dr. Meiner had said, and would be relaying all of that to her husband that night, but right now all she wanted to see was that her son and Kagome were on better terms now. When she entered, Izayoi was glad to see Kagome and Inuyasha not at each other's throats, and thought it safe to enter. She came in with a smile, wanting Kagome to feel comfortable with her, and took a seat beside her bed. Kagome seemed to enjoy her company, and the two of them began a simple conversation revolving around what each of them did that day. Izayoi knew Inuyasha wanted her attention too, but he would have to make due until they left the hospital.

"So, Kagome, when I got your things I couldn't help but look into the book. I hope that's okay with you." Kagome reassured her with a soft nod, her eyes never leaving the picture. "I'm glad. Because I saw your mommy's picture in there and I noticed how pretty she is. Can you tell me more about her?" Izayoi asked curiously, leaning forward to look at the picture clutched in Kagome's small hands. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his mother's baby-ish tone and sat in the only available seat left. He was fed up already and they hadn't even been there for more than an hour. Kagome looked at Izayoi shyly.

"I don't 'member a lot." She said quietly, voice small and unsure. Her mind could only recall the memories of what had happened the day that the picture had been taken. Other than that, Kagome knew nothing else of her late mother. It filled her small heart with shame. What kind of daughter forgot about her mother? Hot tears flooded her eyes. "I don't 'member nuthin'." Kagome finally broke down into sobs and covered her face. The stress and confusion of the past week had finally caught up with small girl and the realization of it all had pushed her over the edge. Her fitful wails engulfed the room, and surely were heard outside as well. Inuyasha looked at his mother nervously, eyes alert and frantic. All of a sudden Kagome had gone from confident and angry to insecure and sniveling. He watched as Izayoi awkwardly took Kagome into her arms, being careful of the tubes connected all over her body, and brought her head against her chest. Kagome buried her face into the bend of Izayoi's arm and remained a limp, heap of flesh and bones in the woman's embrace, her body wracked with sobs and wails. Izayoi cooed gently into Kagome's ear, lulling her frayed nerves back to calmness.

"It's alright, Kagome. It's going to be okay." She pushed back Kagome's matted hair, rubbed circles into her shoulders; anything to comfort the distraught girl. Shooting her confused son a look, Izayoi motioned for him to stay quiet. Inuyasha hesitantly sat back in his chair, still unsure whether or not he needed to be there. He watched the scene of his mother and Kagome with unease and apprehension. Whatever was happening between them wasn't good.

* * *

><p>"Ozora, you should have seen the way Kagome broke down. It was so heart breaking. I mean, she's eight and the poor thing can't even remember one thing about her mother besides they went to a fair. And that's only because she has a picture of it." Izayoi had been relaying the visit to the hospital to her husband since the moment she'd gotten home. But she had chosen to wait to speak in depth about it until she had his undivided attention; which was always at night in their bedroom. Currently, she was sitting up in bed, legs crossed in front of her, and dressed in his pajama top while he wore the matching pants. Her long, toned legs begged to be touched, but the ever busy Izayoi would stand for no fore-play this night. As Inu-Taisho leaned against the backboard, arms folded and legs crossed at the ankles, he listened quietly to Izayoi's plight. "I know you wanted a week to think this over, but Ozora I don't think she'll survive any place else; especially not an orphanage."<p>

"Group home; I don't think they are called orphanages anymore." He interjected. Izayoi ignored it and continued on.

"I want to foster her." She said desperately, not even trying to be tactful anymore. Izayoi leaned in towards her husband and gripped his strong, impressive biceps. Her big, round eyes begged him to agree with her. But on this night he seemed impervious to it.

"Izayoi, this is going to be a big responsibility; adding a new member to the family. Just think about that. That means another set of school tuitions to pay for, more insurance, another mouth to feed; need I go on? I love you, I do. But I'm still hesitant about taking her in. How will the boys react to it? Inuyasha's a needy child and Sesshoumaru…well he'll probably not care either way. But still." His tone was condescending and a bit irksome for the strong-willed woman. Izayoi crossed her arms stubbornly and lifted a fine brow in question. He was insinuating she wasn't thinking things through, and then to go and use their child as a tool against her; that was going too far.

"Ozora, don't go and use Inuyasha as a tool against me. The only reason he is needy is because you don't pay a fraction of the attention to him as you do to Sesshoumaru. It's unfair to your son and if you'd open your eyes, you'd see how much he wants to bond with you. If you think that by me taking in Kagome, that will take away attention from Inuyasha, you are correct. I will be with Kagome a great deal. But if you'd get up from your desk every now and then, and go spend quality time with your TWO sons, you'd realize how much Inuyasha needs you right now." By now, her voice had risen in volume she was sitting up on her knees now, looking down at her husband with fiery eyes. Inu-Taisho was now intimidated by her and knew well to keep his mouth shut. Izayoi was on an emotion fueled roll and it was best to let her vent and then cool down rather than to piss her off by interrupting. "And if you'd stop thinking about money for one second, you'd realize this is a chance to give back and make someone else's life better. We have more money than God himself and if all you're going to do is save, and save, and save and never do anything productive or good with it, then I would rather have none of it! Ozora, stop being a rich snob and go back to being the caring and generous man I fell in love with." She went to get off the bed, snatching the two downy pillows from her side of the mattress and stormed off towards their door.

"Izayoi, I am still the man you met back then." He argued, voice pleading and exacerbated. Why was she being so stubborn about this? It was just one child. They'd seen so many homeless children before, why did this one make a difference. "If this is about you feeling guilty for hitting her, then don't. We're getting her medicine and hospitalization. That isn't cheap, Izayoi. Once she's better, we'll take her to a group home. Someone's bound to adopt her." He rationalized, but all it did was disappoint his wife further. As she stood there in the door way, one arm full with pillows and the other free hand pressed against the door frame, Izayoi stared back at Inu-Taisho with somber eyes.

"Ozora, do you hear yourself? You sound so jaded…I don't even recognize you anymore. Prove to me you are still the man I married. Until then, get used to sleeping alone." Izayoi quietly slipped out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Inu-Taisho in utter silence and rejection. Her soft footsteps were heard shuffling down the hallway, and slowly disappeared as she descended the stairs. Inu-Taisho's tight fist pounded heavily into the fabric of his sheets and he huffed frustratedly. A spectrum of emotions was raging inside him and he had no way of discerning which were righteous and which were damnable. Was he really just an uncaring, tight-fisted mogul? Is that all his wife saw when she looked at him? His thoughts turned to Inuyasha and guilt seeped into the back of his mind. In retrospect, he did tend to neglect his younger son in favor of his first born. Dejection set in and all he could do was turn over onto his side and try to find solace in sleep that would never come for him for the rest of the night.


	12. Reconciliation

Chapter twelve: Reconciliation

A/N ABOUT SESSHOUMARU! I don't know if I've stated this yet, as I only skimmed the chapters rather than go through them with a fine-toothed comb, but Sesshoumaru is 13 at this point. Yeah…just thought ya'll should know. So he's three years older than Inuyasha and five years older than Kagome…so there ya have it. :]

Disclaimer: I don't own didly-squat.

* * *

><p>It was almost seven in the morning when Inu-Taisho came down from his bedroom. His movement was stiff and slow, which was caused by the restless, sleepless night he'd just experienced. His hair was in slight disarray and the dark blue, terry-cloth robe that hung from his shoulders was loosely tied at his waist. He was not a happy camper, and usually wasn't in the mornings. The fact he and Izayoi had fought the previous night didn't help either. Many things were weighing heavily on his heart that all seemed to revolve around Izayoi. He hated the fact she was so worked up over some child that she had no business getting invested in, he hated that she decided to sleep in a different room without him, and he especially loathed the ultimatum she forced upon him just before she had left. It was so cruel, as it put him between a rock and a hard place. In all the years Inu-Taisho had been with Izayoi, they'd never willingly spent a night away from each other. He loved sleeping next to her and feeling her movements in the night, and eventually waking up with her head on his shoulder. How could he be forced to choose between that and adopting a strange child into his home? That question was the one he spent the entire night fighting with and it showed in his baggy, fatigued eyes.<p>

As Inu-Taisho shuffled down the flight of stairs, he was sure to be quiet so not to wake anyone else up. It was Sunday, and usually the only day of the week he allowed his family to sleep in. Sesshoumaru would be up within an hour, and Inuyasha would wake up only when his stomach began to growl for sustenance. Izayoi usually woke up sometime between the two boy's, but this morning was different. Inu-Taisho wondered where his wife had slept during the night and as he came to the landing of the stairs, he looked into the room at his left and saw her slender form curled up in one of their leather couches. '_the living room…of course.' _He thought dryly and made his way into the entertainment room. It was certainly not the furthest room from theirs in the entire house, but she could have just as easily chosen one of the spare bedrooms on the second floor or in the east wing. Why would she choose to sleep on a couch? It was silly…it was classic Izayoi.

When Inu-Taisho came into the room, the first thing he took note of was all the crumpled up tissues that littered the carpet and coffee table. By the empty box that remained on the table, Inu-Taisho concluded that she had finished it off sometime during the night. His cold heart cracked at the idea of his wife crying herself to sleep over something like this, and wished he could have stopped it before this had happened. The idea of her in distress made him feel sick, but that he had caused her pain was just gut-wrenching. While in his musing, Izayoi stirred in her sleep, moaning softly and sniffling her runny nose. She was curled into a tight ball with the thin blanket pulled up to her chin, desperate for its minimal supply of warmth. Her dark tresses spilled over her arm and back, over the edge of the couch, and covered much of her pretty, blotchy face. Inu-Taisho would have called her cute if the situation was different.

Once again, Izayoi shifted on the couch, trying to pull the blanket up more but caused her bare feet to be exposed to the cool morning air. She shivered unconsciously and curled her little toes in an attempt to warm them, but it was for naught. Inu-Taisho couldn't take it anymore. He hated seeing his wife in such discomfort. His pride be damned; he was going to make it up to his wife somehow. Sitting down at the end of the couch, Inu-Taisho took Izayoi's small, chilled feet in his large, masculine hands and warmed them with his palms. As he rubbed his fingers against her smooth skin, it didn't take long for Izayoi to respond. She groaned some in her sleep and tried to pull her foot away from his grasp, but she was too weak and lethargic to do so. Finally after having her feet being fondled for minutes on end, Izayoi's brown eyes fluttered open. She was unsure of where she was at first, and after rubbing her tired eyes, she realized who was rubbing her cold feet.

"Ozora?" She asked curiously, voice cracked and soft from sleep. Inu-Taisho gave his wife a warm, endearing smile and brought her little foot up to kiss the top of it sweetly then let her foot down to rest on the couch again. Time stood still as the two gazed at each other. Izayoi thought vaguely that it was all a dream, and yet it felt too real to be an illusion. She licked her dry lips and pushed herself up into a sitting position on the couch. The thin quilt slid off of her body and she regretted moving. The room was so cold and the thin flannel pajama top she wore was not thick enough to keep her warm. Inu-Taisho saw his wife's reaction and caringly pulled her into his chest, sharing his warmth and showing her his regret for the previous nights quarrel. Izayoi didn't relax against him though. She kept her face looking away from him and her spine straight in an uncomfortable way. She would not show him any compassion until she heard a formal apology.

"I didn't like sleeping without you, Izayoi." His voice was low and seductive, making Izayoi's stomach flip-flop inside of her. Inu-Taisho put his lips just under her ear, tickling the soft skin there with his hot breath. She could feel her fortitude slipping.

"You know how to fix it Ozora…" She said distantly, trying to keep her racing heart under wraps. If he caught onto the effect he was having on her, Izayoi's only defense would crumble. Inu-Taisho had expected this, and sighed into his wife's hair. It was obvious how serious she was about this. But he was still hesitant about the whole thing.

"Izayoi, if I agree to this whole thing, I need you to assure me on some things." Her spine stiffened in excitement and eyes lit up with glee at his partial acceptance.

"Anything Ozora! Just name it!" She said happily and wrapped her arms around his neck in premature glee. Inu-Taisho smiled to himself, but it quickly slipped away. He knew these questions had to be addressed before they could go any further.

"This girl is not a replacement for Rin. We are just fostering her...not adopting her. Is that understood?" He was serious and unrelenting in the bluntness of his statement. It took Izayoi for surprise and she leaned back to look at him with bewildered eyes. Hadn't they already agreed upon this? Still, she would not fight him at a time like this.

"Of course not, Ozora. Kagome will be a new daughter." She gushed happily, probably not even recognizing what she was saying. Inu-Taisho paused in what he was going to say and looked at her with a doubtful look.

"Izayoi, she is also not a fleeting project. You can't just fix her up and when the newness and the excitement wears off, neglect her. I will not be her caretaker. She will be both of our dependant on paper, but you will be her mother. I have too much to work on to worry about an added child. Okay? If you understand all of that, then I won't stand in your way." Although his condescending tone was noted, Izayoi agreed whole-heartedly. She leapt into Inu-Taisho's lap, both of her legs on either side of his hips, and began to shower his face with affectionate kisses. And between each peck, she was able to get a few words out.

"You –will not – regret - this!" She said excitedly, eyes brimming with ebullience. Inu-Taisho joined her in rejoicing, but for his own reasons. He was just happy to feel her warm affection shining on him again. It'd been uncomfortably cold when she was upset with him and to have her back in his arms like that, pressed against his body and sitting in his lap, he couldn't help but lay tender kisses on the inside of her shoulder. Their kisses became more intimate, touches more lecherous, and pretty soon it had become a compromising situation for them. And when that certain someone showed up and cleared his throat, Izayoi almost broke her neck from the speed in which she turned her head. There was Sesshoumaru, standing in the doorway of the living room, with a would be unreadable expression on his face if it weren't for the heat-seeking glare he was shooting at them. He didn't have to say anything; Izayoi's shame was enough of a response to make him walk away with a self-satisfied manner. Breakfast that morning was surly going to be embarrassing for them.

And it had been. First off, Izayoi had to get over her nerves to muster the courage to look Sesshoumaru in the face again, and to break the news to the two sons about Kagome's future. Their reactions had been unexpected and very worrisome for the two parents sitting at the table. When Izayoi delivered the dramatic news and what it would entail for their future lifestyle, she'd prepared herself for a tantrum from Inuyasha and voice raising on Sesshoumaru's part. Instead, the two of them sat in their chairs, staring wide eyed and disbelieving at the woman before them as if she had sprouted a second head. She sat there staring back, with an expectant look, waiting for some kind of fight. Sesshoumaru merely turned his gaze to look at his father, and Inu-Taisho nodded at him curtly; proving that what Sesshoumaru heard wasn't a fluke or joke. Inuyasha remained quiet as well, playing more of the victim role than his brother, but still surprising his parents with his level of containment. He looked around the table flabbergasted. Could his life get any worse? Probably not. When Sesshoumaru quietly rose to leave the table, Inuyasha eagerly followed suit. He didn't really want to play tag-along with his neglectful brother, but staying with his parents was out of the question.

Izayoi watched the two leave their half-eaten breakfasts' with shocked eyes. Inu-Taisho's own expression had an ounce of surprise as well, but he wasn't as dramatic as his wife. She looked back at him with curious, desperate eyes and he only shook his head at her; as if to say, 'You got off easy, don't push them'. So, relenting to the situation, she sighed and propped her head up with the palm of her hand against her cheek. She was glad their reactions weren't explosive, but she still wanted to be sure they'd be okay with the change. Then, Inu-Taisho had to open his big mouth.

"You know, their approval might not even matter. What if Kagome doesn't want us to foster her?" He asked nonchalantly and Izayoi's head fell to the table's surface in absolute misery.

* * *

><p>The next day was Monday; and while the men of the house were at work and school, Izayoi spent the day at the hospital. She had eagerly made an appointment to speak with Amelia and couldn't wait to tell the woman of her decision. During the ride to the hospital, Izayoi sat in the back of her car practicing how she would tell Kagome. The way it would all unfold kept replaying in her mind like a movie trailer. Kagome's face would light up with joy and they'd meet in a tight hug. Amelia would let her come home and she'd get Kagome all fixed up with new clothes and a much needed hair cut. It was an extremely optimistic view on the whole thing, and Izayoi knew in the back of her mind it probably wouldn't play out like that, but the excitement and joyous feelings she had made it difficult to think things through rationally.<p>

Izayoi took a deep breath through her nostrils and slowly exhaled through parted, red colored lips. She needed to calm down. But when the hospital came into view through the dark tinted window, her heart skipped at least two beats.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were in the back seat of their father's Mercedes Benz, one of them texting away on his phone and the other slouched and put off because he couldn't use his phone. The driver, dressed in uniform with cap resting on his blonde head, glanced at the two boys through the rear-view mirror.<p>

"We have arrived at your school." He said respectfully, coming to a slow stop behind the line of other cars, all pulled up into the car pool area. Children of different ages were filing out of their separate cars, all dressed in the proper attire; girls with pleated tan skirts, white button-up shirts, and a red bow tied at their necks, boys in dress pants of the same color, similar shirts, and a red neck tie. They all had on the school's uniform jacket as well, a dark blue thing with the school's insignia and red trim. This was St. Anthony's; a prep-school for the privileged children whose parents could afford such a staggering tuition. There were two buildings, one reserved for elementary and middle school, and the second for high school. The grounds were ancient, and so were the buildings themselves. They were red bricked and white roofed, very grand in their size and prestigious in reputation for bringing forth very successful students.

Sesshoumaru was the first out of the car, and then followed by Inuyasha. They both had identical shoulder bags, stuffed with the necessary school things for the day, and identical expressions of utter boredom. Inuyasha hated going to school for the reasons that it was just boring and useless, Sesshoumaru was just fed up because he was bored with the lessons of his grade and wanted to be moved up another level. They followed their fellow peers into the old, French-styled mahogany doors and upon entering were greeted by the school's chilly temperature. The inside of the building was so grand and luxurious, looking more like a building meant for college rather than elementary school. No expense had been spared when building and furnishing the place; even the lunch tables were fancy, long wooden things carved with utmost care. Their seats were comfortable and stylish, and the food was prepared by a chef and his team rather than aging women in hair nets.

The two brothers strolled past the foyer, where some congregated to chit-chat with friends, and went into the hallway. There were lockers lining the walls, all painted a glistening white color, and none with a single blemish or mark. The school did it's best to keep up a pristine and flawless exterior and anyone caught vandalizing was severely punished. More children littered the hall, leaning against lockers and going in and out of rooms. Classes didn't start for another ten minutes. Pretty soon the announcements would come on and the principal's voice would call for all the children to go to their respective classes. The younger kids would be rounded up by their teachers, as they weren't old enough to be trusted with the duty of finding their way around the school. Thankfully Inuyasha met the cut off age for that.

He was standing with Sesshoumaru as the older brother deposited his things in his locker, as only the middle school children were given one, and waited for his friends to show up. He readjusted the bag hanging off his shoulder, tugged at his choking neck tie, and finally a familiar face surfaced amongst the crowd. His eyes lit up and feet quickly carried him towards his friend, an excited smile on his face.

"Miroku!" The two ten year olds met with a specialized hand shake and then began to playfully hit and shove each other around the hall. Their laughter caught the attention of a teacher passing by and she harshly told them to stop and went on her way. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her as Miroku plainly ignored the order. He gave his friend a rough push and they were at it again. It wasn't until Sango's distinctive voice called for them down the hall, and like a trained dog, Miroku went running towards her. Inuyasha followed suit, but at a less enthused pace. He passed by Sesshoumaru as the older sibling was shutting his locker and the two never looked at each other. They preferred to stay out of each other's business while at school, and at home for that matter. When he came up to his friends, Miroku was standing next to Sango with a goofy smile and clutching something tightly in his hand. She was looking at him with a curious eye.

"What are you smiling like that for?" Inuyasha shoved Miroku's arm to get him to snap back to reality, and the dark haired boy just kept smiling at Sango with a silly grin. The young girl sighed heavily and shook her head in disappointment.

"I just gave him a charm for his cell phone. My mommy took me shopping yesterday and I thought he'd like it." She explained to Inuyasha, and he gave Miroku a look.

"It's only a dinky little charm," He said condescendingly. Miroku stuck his tongue out at him and began to attach the charm to his phone.

"Don't be jealous." He muttered while struggling with the metal band of the charm. Sango went to help him, and Inuyasha turned away from them. He wasn't jealous; he had a girlfriend. And she was a lot better than Sango. And she was also walking towards him with a devilish grin on her pale face. Inuyasha instantly perked up and met her half way, but when it came time to greet her, he was at a loss for what to do. He wasn't comfortable with kissing yet, in fact he still thought it was gross, but Kikyou always wanted to plant one his cheek.

"H-hi, Kikyou." He stood there before her, wringing his hands and chewing on his bottom lip nervously. She always had that kind of effect on him; the kind where your heart raced and stomach flipped with nerves and strange feelings. There was that effect because he never knew what kind of mood she had in the morning. But when Kikyou suddenly leaned forward and kissed his cheek with her glossed lips, Inuyasha discovered she was happy this day. As he whipped the back of his hand against his newly wet cheek, Kikyou swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet, giggling and flirting like any girl would with her boyfriend. Her dark eyes sparkled mischievously as they walked hand in hand towards their other two friends.

* * *

><p>Izayoi rode the elevator up to the second floor of the hospital with anticipation. She was dressed in a pair of nice blue jeans and a fancy, crème colored blouse. She tapped her heeled foot impatiently and once the doors 'whooshed' open, she was out of there in a split second. The hustle and bustle of the pediatric ward was expected, and the faint sounds of children crying, coughing, and laughing were everywhere. But Izayoi's mind was focused only on seeing how Kagome was doing that day. She crossed the busy floor and came to Kagome's room. By now she felt comfortable entering without knocking first and slowly pushed the door open, so not to make too much noise in case the girl was still sleeping. Her expectant smile fell through when she didn't see Kagome lying in her bed anymore. Instead, there was a nurse replacing the sheets. Instantly Izayoi's mind assumed the worst. Her heart began to beat inside her head and throat closed up.<p>

"Where is Kagome? Is she alright? Did something happen?" Her words were frantic and nerves on edge. The nurse was confused at the panic in her voice, and it took a moment to figure out why Izayoi was so upset. The portly woman laughed softly and stopped unfolding sheets to approach Izayoi.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Kagome's just with the other children watching a movie. We treat the children to a movie every once in a while to keep them entertained. If you'd like, I can take you to see her." She watched as Izayoi put a palm to her chest and exhale deeply, letting out a breathy laugh at the same time. She could see the relief in the younger woman's eyes and smiled understandingly. Izayoi thanked her and the nurse lead her down a hall connected to the main area of the pediatric ward, through a set of doors, and round a corner. All the while Izayoi kept a desperate eye out for Kagome's familiar face, but all she saw were doctors and technicians, sometimes a parent or two; but never a child. It wasn't until they came to a door labeled in bright colors 'play area' that she began to relax. Through the door she could hear the music of a children's movie playing, accompanied with laughter. The nurse pushed open the door and allowed Izayoi to go in first.

The change was dramatic. On the other side of the door were doctors, boring walls, and identical rooms. But this room was an explosion of color, sounds, and touches that provided a much needed escape from all that for the sick children. The floor was covered with a soft, spongy mat, sectioned like puzzle pieces, and toys and play sets were everywhere. Children of all ages played together, some with their parents and nurses assisting them. But Izayoi was reminded of their dire situations when she noticed how some were in wheelchairs, bandaged up, or accompanied by a long metallic pole with their I.V. bags hanging. Some of them had their mouths and noses covered with masks and there was one boy whose body was covered from head to toe in a body cast. It was uplifting to know they had this sort of sanctuary to turn to, but depressing at the same time because they weren't any closer to being discharged from the hospital.

Izayoi slowly walked through the children, smiling at those who noticed her, but always searching for Kagome. She looked over to the television that had a large congregation of children sitting around it, and saw a familiar bundle of messy hair amongst the crowd. Kagome was sitting in the back of the group, perched on a bright green, plastic chair, with a hospital gown on. Her hand was grasping the metallic pole standing beside her, and on the other hand which rested in her lap, was the I.V. a clear liquid dripped consistently through the thin tube, and yet Kagome was utterly unaware of it anymore. She was too wrapped up in the movie. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen a movie. Izayoi watched from a few yards away, smiling and happy to see Kagome out of that room and having fun. She wanted to cry, but didn't want her make-up to run. Suddenly, there was a presence beside her. Looking to her left, Izayoi was met with the profile of Amelia, the social worker. She was taken back for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Hello, Ms. Turner." She greeted warmly. Amelia nodded her acknowledgement and continued to look over the children.

"Have you made a decision?" She asked bluntly, cutting right to the chase. Izayoi was almost expecting this. She looked back at Kagome and smiled to herself.

"Yes. My husband and I have decided to foster Kagome." It was like all the air had rushed from her body in that one sentence. It was uplifting and nerve-wracking at the same time. But when Amelia turned her head to give Izayoi the smallest of grins, Izayoi felt herself calm down. Finally progress was being made and things would be changing for the better. Everything was falling into place.

"Very well. Please, come with me so we can discuss this further." Amelia turned around to leave, and with a forlorn look back at Kagome, Izayoi quickly followed.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! I'd love to discuss with ya'll and get to know my readers and hear what you think. :3

NOTE: I am not a lawyer or an expert on adoption/fostering system...so don't give me flack please if I'm not depicting it accurately lol


	13. Homecoming

Chapter 13: Homecoming

A/N: Hi guys! The anticipated moment is now at hand! Kagome's homecoming! Lol yay! ALSO! Some of ya'll had questions that I will address…now:

Kagome's father WILL be making another appearance and he will be having a BIG role in the story. So don't count him down and out yet.

This story will not just take place in their childhood years, no. If it seems that way, just be patient. I don't rush anything and as I have stated, this will be at least a 50 chapter story. So you really see the development of all the characters and how they mature.

P.S. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I cannot stress it any more than I have! Lol I thrive off of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Being with Amelia Turner, one-on-one, was one of the most intimidating situations Izayoi had ever been in. They were in the same conference room as the last time, but the discussion was much different. The social worker had all the paperwork prepared and was going over the foster process with her so quickly that Izayoi could barely keep up. She hadn't thought that there'd be so many hurdles to jump and papers to sign just to foster one child. There were background checks and in-home studies that had to be done, and she knew the men in her life would not appreciate that. But each time her will to do this began to falter, Izayoi remembered how much Kagome needed it and how it was the right thing to do for her. But still, she wished there wasn't so much homework to do.<p>

As Amelia began to wrap up her spiel about the 'how-to's and this-and-that, Izayoi compiled all the papers given to her in a neat stack. She straightened them by letting their edges fall against the table with a 'clack-clack' sound, and then looked back at Amelia expectantly. And in turn, Amelia looked back at Izayoi with an unreadable expression.

"Ms. Turner, the other night my husband brought up something I think I should talk with you about. We told my son and step-son we're fostering Kagome, but then he said that it might not matter because Kagome may not want to go with us." Her voice trailed off and insecurity set in. Izayoi knew that Amelia would be the authority on this and would give her the advice needed in such a situation, but it was still nerve wracking being unable to tell what the woman was thinking. Her face was blank, eyes unreachable, and manor very aloof. She blinked her eyes at Izayoi and sighed lightly in deep thought.

"Well, Ms. Taisho, I will be seeing Kagome throughout her stay here, and I'm confident you will be too, so I'll make a judgment on how she feels about the whole idea soon. Let's just be glad you've agreed on taking her at all. Believe it or not, it's a miracle that you did under such pressure and time constraints. I don't say this often, when I do; I mean it. What you and your family have agreed to do is very generous and kind and I have very good feelings about this." Izayoi and Amelia looked at each other, sharing a knowing and appreciative smile that seemed to bring calm to the so far hectic meeting. But as soon as the moment came, it was gone and Ms. Turner was back to her forceful demeanor.

"Don't tell her of your decision yet. It's not a certain thing at the moment. Just be there for Kagome and get her to open up. I also suggest you bring your family in to visit at least twice, just so she can become more acquainted with them. If at the end of her stay here you meet all the requirements, then I don't see anything standing in your way. Technically, she will be a ward of the state and you are just providing a home for her. She isn't legally your daughter unless you chose to adopt her. I'll still be looking for a permanent home for her while she lives with you." At this, Amelia Turner began to gather her things to leave. Izayoi was still absorbing it all, and didn't realize the other woman was ready to leave until she heard a gentle cough and saw her standing in the open door way, waiting.

"Oh! Sorry," Izayoi sprang up, papers and purse in hand, and followed Amelia out of the room. She felt flustered, but excited at the same time. As they walked through the bustling pediatric floor, the two women talked for a short while before parting. Amelia had another client to see and Izayoi decided she'd wait around for Kagome to return to her room.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later Izayoi had exhausted her short attention span to its last leg and had played every game on her phone to keep it alive. She hadn't expected Kagome would take so long in the play area, and yet as the minutes ticked by she became more and more fed up. She wanted to see Kagome before they started her new round of medication, which she was told would put her in bad moods and make her feel even more ill. Izayoi looked at her fancy wrist watch for the umpteenth time and sighed. She was almost ready to throw in the towel when suddenly she heard a familiar name being mentioned from across the busy room.<p>

Whirling her head around, sending her neat hair flying, Izayoi saw Kagome being wheeled towards her by a friendly nurse. The metal pole keeping her I.V. bag elevated was attached to the mobilized chair, which appeared to be larger than most wheelchairs since Kagome's small body barely filled the seat, and her legs dangled childishly off the edge, unable to reach the foot pedals. She and the nurse were discussing something, and the animation on Kagome's face was undeniable and heartwarming. She was smiling, eyes bright with excitement and chattering away with the older woman, craning her neck so she could look up at the nurse to see recognition and mutual enthusiasm. Izayoi smiled when she heard Kagome laugh, it was a welcomed sound.

Rising to her feet, Izayoi took a few steps towards the two, but kept her distance as the nurse took Kagome into her room and shut the door. Izayoi watched from the window as Kagome was helped into her bed, new sheets and all. From the way she moved around though, it didn't seem like she'd need the help. Kagome sat up easily, pulled the covers over her body without wincing or becoming light headed. Izayoi wondered how much her current mood would change once her medicine was administered. But she didn't have much time to ponder this as Kagome noticed her standing outside her window and motioned for her to come in with a big wave of her hand. Playing along, Izayoi playfully shuffled to the door and entered flamboyantly with a big hello. This simple act pleased Kagome to no end and she laughed until her face turned red. The nurse, who'd been scribbling something onto Kagome's medical charts stopped to glance at Izayoi and chuckled kindly to herself.

"Hello, Miss Kagome," Izayoi started, coming to Kagome's side with a skip in her step. She knew how boring it must be for the girl having to be in such a dull room and would go to any length to make the experience more enjoyable. "How might you be feeling this morning?" She asked curiously after giving Kagome a tender hug, keeping clear of her precarious wires and tubes. Kagome was bouncing lightly in place, unable to contain herself. Her lips were stretched in the biggest smile of her life, exposing her less than sparkling teeth. But Izayoi ignored it for the moment. Her hair and teeth could be repaired easily and now wasn't the time to bring them up.

"I watched a movie! It was Finding Nemo! Mrs. Izayoi you ever seen it? It's got this fish baby and a daddy fish and Dory!" Kagome explained anxiously. Of course, Izayoi had seen it many times with Inuyasha, but she played along and shook her head animatedly. As Kagome began to re-tell the well known plot, reenacting her favorite parts, Izayoi felt warmth spread through her that she only got when Inuyasha was around. Kagome wasn't even her foster child yet and she was feeling motherly love for her.

"Kagome," The two chatting girls turned their heads to see the nurse standing on the other side of Kagome's bed with a syringe in hand and a sympathetic look on her face. Kagome's face was sheer confusion and awe, with her mouth hanging open and eyes darting between the nurse's face and the syringe. Izayoi understood immediately and chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She wasn't good with needles at all and wanted to be as far away from it as possible, but forced herself to stay for Kagome's sake. "Kagome it's time for your medicine. I need your arm honey." The nurse stepped closer to the bed and Kagome shrank away from her. This was obviously not going to be an easy administration and the two women in the room exchanged looks. Izayoi understood it was for Kagome's health and helped the nurse.

"Hey, don't worry about that little ol' needle, Kagome." She said lightly and with her finger under Kagome's chin, Izayoi guided the girls head to face her and not the needle. Kagome's eyes were scared and teary, but she wouldn't let them fall yet. Izayoi smiled at her kindly and carefully wrapped her arms around Kagome's body, hugging her tightly and with a hand placed comfortingly behind her head. "It'll only hurt for a second, I promise. But you gotta take your medicine Kagome or you won't get better." Kagome buried her head into Izayoi's chest, mumbling what sounded to be like another refusal to cooperate. The nurse leaned over to gently grasp Kagome's small wrist and as soon as contact was made, Kagome writhed to get free. She began to squeal and moan in rejection, but Izayoi's hold became vice-like and she couldn't get free. "Sssshhhh…Ssshhh, Kagome you need to be still." She cooed sweetly while the nurse poised the needle just an inch away from the crook of Kagome's elbow. The poor girl felt trapped and her little heart was racing, but she remained still long enough for the needle to plunge into her skin and puncture her vein. One last cry was the only noise Kagome made as the plunger sank and the medicine was injected into her system. Izayoi had to shut her eyes from the gut wrenching sight. In less than five seconds the needle was gone and in its place was a cartoon themed band-aid with a cotton swab pressed against the tiny wound.

"All done, Kagome. You did a good job." With a soft pat to the arm, the nurse left them alone. She had other rounds to perform and would only be back to give Kagome her daily pills and refill her I.V. bag hours from then. Izayoi watched the woman leave as she rubbed the tangled mess of Kagome's hair, waiting for the small girl in her arms to unclench all the muscles in her body. It wasn't until the door clicked shut that Kagome began to relax. Her lungs expanded with a desperate breath and shuddered miserably upon exhale. Izayoi leaned back and stared down at the now weeping girl in her arms, surprised to find her expensive blouse clotted with tears. In the back of her mind she was a bit upset that her shirt had gotten ruined, but Izayoi never became angry with the girl. Instead, she helped Kagome lay back and smiled. The poor thing was hiccupping and sniffling terribly as tears streamed down her red face and the offended arm was being held away from her, stiff as a board. Bleary eyes stared pathetically up at Izayoi, begging her to make everything better again.

"It's going to be alright, Kagome." Izayoi promised with a soft voice, leaning in close to Kagome. She took Kagome's small hand in hers, rubbed the pad of her thumb against the soft, pale skin there, and smoothed the stray hairs away from Kagome's face. And in return, Kagome offered a weak smile back to Izayoi, but it fell as soon as her mind returned to injured arm and new cries threatened to surface. Upon seeing the oncoming tears, Izayoi 'sushed' Kagome softly and whipped the new tears away quickly. "No tears. Does it hurt still?" She asked sweetly and gave a lop-sided grin when Kagome nodded. "Does this help?" In a graceful motion, Izayoi leaned over and brought Kagome's hurt arm up to place a gentle kiss atop the band-aid. She rest it back down carefully and sat back in her chair. Kagome sniffled her runny nose and a few moments later she nodded her head sheepishly. There was a comfortable silence between them as Izayoi continued to pet Kagome's hair and hum a calming tune, and then Kagome spoke up.

"This gonna happen tomorrow?" She mumbled miserably. Izayoi sadly nodded. Kagome sighed and looked off to the opposite wall blankly. Her blue eyes still shimmered with unshed tears, but there was no longer a heartbroken and betrayed look in them; it had been replaced with forlorn. "Can you come tomorrow?" She asked with a small, insecure voice. Izayoi felt her heart skip a beat and she let out a rushed, happy breath as her own tears began to well. Kagome was reaching out to her; it was the best thing she'd heard the entire day.

"Of course, Kagome. I'll be here every day. Would you like that?" Kagome beamed up at Izayoi with the most appreciative smile she could muster.

"Yeah," She whispered. Her throat was becoming uncomfortably dry and painful, but she didn't make too much of it so the oxygen mask wouldn't get involved.

"Alright, it's a promise." Izayoi managed to say through her emotionally strained voice and cleared the tears away with the back of her thumb. Kagome was confused as to why she was crying too, but she was too tired to worry. Izayoi sat by her side, rubbing her hair and saying sweet things until the young girl finally succumbed to the medicines fatiguing and nauseating effects.

* * *

><p>That night, once dinner had been finished and the boys were put to bed, Izayoi sat with her husband in their large, Egyptian cotton sheeted bed with the social worker's papers laid out in front of them. Izayoi was settled comfortably, and intimately, between Inu-Taisho's legs as he sat up against their headboard with his reading glasses on and pen in hand. They were going over the protocol and after care requirements together, and now that he was on board with the whole thing, without much quarreling.<p>

"Do they really need to know all this old information about us?" Izayoi asked her husband off-handedly as she read through one of the papers, scratching the area underneath her nose cutely. Inu-Taisho looked down at his wife and chuckled softly before signing his name on a signature line.

"I would assume so. You said she won't be told of this fosterin stuff until later, right?" He gave Izayoi his filled out paperwork and she placed it in the completed pile, and in turn she handed him another small stack of papers for him to go through and sign.

"Yep. Ms. Amelia wants to be sure that Kagome's emotionally ready for this. But I have a feeling that she'll be more than willing. Today, I had this…connection with Kagome that makes me think she wants me to be around; like she needs me to be there. It made all of this grief worth it, ya know?" She rested her head against his broad chest in a tender gesture, and he placed a kiss against the dark hair there.

"Of course, darling." Izayoi rolled her eyes at his condescending tone, but didn't mention it. She knew fully that he didn't have any emotional attachment to the girl whatsoever, but he would eventually; she knew it to be a fact. Inu-Taisho was a hard man to crack and even a harder man to read. But when he warmed up to someone, it was a very sweet and endearing thing to see. He could be caring and gentle, but being that way hadn't been what made him so successful at everything he did. For his occupation, a tough exterior was necessary and unfortunately he had a difficult time turning that off when he walked into their home. It was just something Izayoi had told herself she would eventually fix and let it slide.

"Now, that social worker's assistant will be coming in the next day or so for the in home study. So just be ready for that alright?" Inu-Taisho nodded quietly as he filed through the papers. He didn't really know what to expect, from the social worker or his children for that matter, and that unnerved him the most. He was just counting the days until they could bring the girl home and his life would once again be predictable and manageable like it had been before all the madness of late.

* * *

><p>Over the week, Izayoi kept her promise to Kagome and continued to see her every day. She would arrive at 10 in the morning with new books and toys for Kagome to play with, and she would stay and comfort her every time the nurse administered the medicine. And just as the doctor had warned, Kagome had severe mood swings that had her to crying in pain and then suddenly screaming out in pure anger. These tantrums lead to her becoming nauseated and cause her to vomit or begin coughing. She lost her appetite and the already thin girl lost even more weight. It was heart wrenching to watch this transformation take place; Izayoi almost couldn't even bear it some days. She had difficulty seeing how this medication was helping her, it looked to be doing more harm than good, but Meiner continued to assure her that it was for the best. Kagome's system was being flushed of all the toxins she'd absorbed down in the subway and whatnot and she would bounce back quickly once it was all over. But still, her weak little heart was so faint on the monitor and the once glimmering, blue eyes were cloudy and unable to focus.<p>

Every day after school, Inuyasha would join Kagome and his mother for the remainder of her visit there and he too saw the worsening state the girl was in. He was as well behaved as one could expect him to be, and for that Izayoi was grateful. He would play with Kagome or talk to her if Izayoi had to leave the room, but his formalities and bed side manner were lacking, to say the least. Impatience on his side and crankiness on hers lead to some verbal fights, but of course, Izayoi took Kagome's side each time; and after that happened, Inuyasha's disdain for Kagome grew. And she reciprocated the feeling.

At least the home study had gone over well and the family had been approved by the social worker to bring Kagome into their home. It had been awkward in the beginning, having a total stranger in the house and act as if they weren't there wasn't something Izayoi was used to, but eventually they stopped worrying about it and went on with their day. Inuyasha had stayed up in his room most of the time pouting over his continuing punishment and the unfairness of the world, but neither he nor Sesshoumaru went out of their way to ruin the important study. Now that they were in the clear, all that was left was to tell Kagome. Ms. Amelia had been visiting her as well, checking up on her emotional levels and gauging how she might feel about the idea. It was a positive report for Izayoi and they set up a day to speak with Kagome together and 'break the news' to her. It would be before she had her medicine so that her cognizance was still intact. And with that day quickly approaching, Izayoi began to prepare a room for Kagome's hopeful future stay there.

They would convert the guest bedroom, well the one guest bedroom that was across the hall from Inuyasha's room, twenty or so feet aware from the master bedroom. Izayoi ordered all new sheets for the bed, had the room painted a friendly, uplifting yellow color, and purchased all new furniture appropriate for her age. There were toys stacked neatly in one corner and a bookshelf almost full with various novels for her to enjoy. There was a large bay window with long, white satin curtains that swayed in the draft from the ceiling fan. It was an idyllic room for Kagome, in Izayoi's opinion. And as she stood in the doorway, smelling the new paint and admiring the girlish theme, she couldn't help but wonder if this was how she would have decorated her now deceased daughter's room. A pain struck her heart as she thought about Rin and had to force back tears. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. Now was the time to anticipate Kagome's homecoming and be happy. She and Amelia would be telling Kagome the next day and she couldn't have something like this hanging over her head like a cloud of gloom.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Izayoi smiled and left the doorway, closing the wooden thing behind her as she walked away to meet her family downstairs for dinner.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, the day she was meeting Amelia at the hospital to deliver the news to Kagome. At nine o'clock she arrived at the hospital, eager to find the social worker and even more eager to see Kagome's reaction. They had been bonding over the past few days and Izayoi was really beginning to see Kagome as part of their family now. She hoped Kagome would accept her as a mother, which was probably her biggest worry at the moment. The fear of rejection was not daunting enough to deter her happy mood though, and as she entered the grand hospital, Izayoi's steps became quicker and were accompanied with a subtle 'skip'.<p>

By now Izayoi was well accustom to the layout of the hospital, especially the pediatric ward. She had become acquaintances with a few of the nurses and as she passed by them they exchanged friendly waves and smiles, but the only thing on her mind was finding Ms. Turner. They agreed to meet outside of Kagome's door since the conference room was being used, and the woman turned out to be quite punctual; as she was waiting for Izayoi by Kagome's room. Speeding up her pace, Izayoi approached Amelia and they exchanged equally happy smiles.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Taisho?" Amelia asked, clutching her smart looking purse to her side. Izayoi nodded her head and they entered the room with a quiet knock. Kagome was sitting up in her bed, hunched over something in her lap with dozens of crayons lying around her covered legs. When she heard the knocking and the door quietly swing open, she looked up from her coloring book and upon seeing Izayoi's lovely face, a great big smile spread from ear to ear behind a clear plastic mask. She hadn't been given the shot yet, so Kagome was still in a relatively good mood and it showed in how much her eyes lit up. Amelia moved towards the bed and Izayoi took a seat in the chair near Kagome, giving the girl a one-armed hug.

"Are you liking that coloring book Kagome?" Izayoi asked curiously and laughed with the young girl as she was shown the various colored pictures. Amelia gave them a moment before she spoke up.

"Kagome, there's something we need to talk about." She said slowly, getting Kagome's reluctant attention. "You'll be getting out of the hospital in a week, and after that we need to find you a new home." She waited to let that sink in, and as it did, Kagome's smile began to disappear. She had wondered what would happen to her when she would be forced to leave. And as she thought more about it, she thought about her father too. Would they have her go back with him? Kagome didn't like the sound of that and she began to fear for the worst. If she went back to live with him, everything would go back to how it was before and she'd be homeless again. The mask on her face began to fog and un-fog at a quicker rate as her breathing sped up nervously. Amelia continued on.

"We cannot find your father, I'm sorry to say. But even if we did, we cannot let you go back with him. Which means, Kagome, that you need to be adopted or put in a foster home where you can grow up normally and healthy. Do you understand?" Kagome looked up at Amelia with confused eyes. She was glad that she wouldn't have to live with her father again, but who_ would _she live with? Would she get to pick them? Or would they be chosen for her? It was all too much for the young girl that it made her head swim. There was a gentle hand against her back and Kagome turned to Izayoi. For a moment her heart stopped. If she went to live with someone else, she might never see Izayoi again. A new dread began to seep into the back of her mind as tears formed in her eyes. Izayoi was her only happiness now. After so much unhappiness, having something so wonderful to only lose it so suddenly was heart breaking. The tears rolled down her cheeks in rivers.

Izayoi and Amelia instantly noticed and rushed to help the upset little girl. They each tried to ease and calm her down, but as soon as Amelia said that she had someone who already wanted to adopt Kagome, just more tears fell. Izayoi took Kagome in her arms and began to smooth her hair, just the way Kagome had come to find so enjoyable, and whispered softly.

"Kagome, why are you so upset? I know you'll miss your daddy, but you have to live with someone who can take care of you." She explained. Both women watched as Kagome shook her head and whipped her face with small, feminine hands. Her shoulders jumped and bottom lip trembled as she tried to speak.

"I – I don't wanna go wif' Daddy." She whimpered with a tiny voice muffled by the oxygen mask. Her blue eyes opened wide to look up at Izayoi with absolute desperation. "I wanna stay wif' you! Don't make me go away Izayoi!" Suddenly Kagome was latching onto Izayoi's arm and bawling her eyes out into her sleeve. It would have torn at Izayoi's gentle heart if she wasn't already trying not to laugh. Amelia was also hiding a smile behind her hand despite Kagome's hurt feelings. Once Izayoi had composed herself, she carefully pulled Kagome off of her arm and cradled her red, puffy face in the palms of her hands. With the pad of her thumb, Izayoi whipped the tears from Kagome's face and smiled at her with the most caring smile Kagome had ever seen. She couldn't remember the last time someone had smiled at her with so much love in their eyes. But she couldn't understand why she was smiling.

"Kagome, _I_ want to foster you. My family wants you to live with us." Of course she was telling a little white lie about how the 'family' wanted her to come live with them, but they weren't putting up too much of a fight so that was enough. Kagome blinked her round, stunned eyes as she took in the meaning of what Izayoi had just said.

"You…want me?" She said hoarsely, barely above a whisper. Izayoi nodded her head, as her throat was choked up with something painful and her eyes were blinded from tears. In an instant, the two of them were hugging and crying together; each relieved that the other wanted them. Amelia stared at them with a warm, proud look and took it as her time to leave. She would speak with Izayoi later. For now, her role in the story was over. Now was the time for the new mother and daughter to bond and be excited for the changes in store.

* * *

><p>Nearly a week later, it was time for Kagome to be discharged. She hadn't been getting better, as the added medication in her system was taking full effect and she was rendered unable to do anything for herself. In the last few days of her time at the hospital, Izayoi had lifted Inuyasha's punishment and wouldn't force the two to be around each other. Kagome was too weak and susceptible to infection, and Inuyasha had proven he was sorry by that time with his good behavior. As she remained by Kagome's side, reading her books and playing games, Izayoi began to realize how much Kagome would depend on her. The nurses were changing her sheets and bedpan, giving her sponge baths and feeding her, and all of that would be her responsibility at home. But as daunting as that sounded, Izayoi remained faithful and unfailing to Kagome. A few times Inu-Taisho had come to visit, mostly to pick up Izayoi, but he would sit by Kagome's bed and talk to her for a short while.<p>

On the day of Kagome's departure, the nurses had a small farewell gift for her, and even Dr. Meiner stopped by to wish Kagome well. Dressed in head to toe in jackets and blankets, as the weather was getting more and more chilly, Kagome sat in her new wheel chair looking swamped in her clothes. She had band-aids along her arms and atop her hand from where they had injected things and her still unruly hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Izayoi promised Kagome to a make-over; and after she explained what that was Kagome had become very excited about the idea. Despite her weakened state, Kagome was still lucid and able to talk; it was just her body that inhibited her excitement. Dr. Meiner assured that it would only last a few weeks and she'd be back to normal. Kagome offered the kind woman a weak smile as Izayoi and Inu-Taisho wheeled her down the pediatric ward and towards the elevators.

Kagome was happy to be leaving the hospital, but at the same time wary about living in the same house as Inuyasha. They had been getting along fairly well lately, but she wasn't ready to forgive him. Her feelings were still sore from that fateful day. She tried to not think about it, and instead thought about her new life with the Taisho's; specifically Izayoi. A lazy grin curled across her pale face at the idea of having a mother again. Kagome's eyes began to feel heavy and her head lolled to the side as sleep took over her weary body. She had wanted to stay awake for the ride to her new home, but Izayoi didn't have the heart to wake her. So instead, Kagome snooze in her lap the entire time. Sitting next to them was Inu-Taisho, and from the corner of his eye he watched his wife pamper and coddle the sleeping girl. He had to admit that Izayoi did have a certain glow about her as she treated Kagome like a new mother would. His eyes trailed over to the sleepy girl's face. She was cute, in a manner of speaking. Certainly too skinny for someone her age, and her hair was atrocious. But he surmised that could be fixed with time and a good brush. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and looked up to see Izayoi staring at him. Inu-Taisho stared back with a quirked eyebrow. Quietly she leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and whispered '_thanks_'.

When the car came to its final stop, Kagome was barely waking up. She heard when Inu-Taisho got out of the car to get her wheelchair and when Izayoi opened their door to get out. She could feel the woman shifting underneath her and urging her to wake up.

"Kagome, we're home. Open your eyes and see your new house." She whispered excitedly and patted Kagome's back. With a reluctant moan, Kagome's blue eyes fluttered open and suddenly there was a bright, yellow light flooding her vision. She quickly shut her eyes and waited a moment to open them again. When she did, Kagome was amazed at what she saw. It was so bright outside, everything was alive and happy. The sky was blue and calm instead of a dreary grey color. There was grass growing, and there would be flowers in the trees if it wasn't so cold. She was taken from Izayoi's lap and placed in her wheelchair again by Inu-Taisho, who then helped his wife from the backseat as well. But Kagome was too captivated by the magnitude and grandeur of her new home to notice anything. It was like something from a fairytale. The shrubbery was sculpted neatly and home maintained to perfection. And as Kagome was wheeled up to the door, its looming height cast a shadow over her.

"This gonna be my house?" She asked in utter disbelief, totally missing Inu-Taisho cringe at her poor grammar. He opened the front door and let Izayoi wheel her inside before going in and shutting the door behind them. And if Kagome had thought the outside to be amazing, the inside was astonishing. It was so beautifully decorated and polished, everything had its own place and purpose. There was a grand staircase that curled and climbed all the way up to the second floor, which she could only imagine, was just as wonderful. Izayoi chuckled at Kagome's adorable expression of amazement.

"Yes, this is your home now. And your room is right up those stairs. But first we all have a house warming gift for you…wait, where are the boys?" She looked around for them, going into the adjoining living room and even into the kitchen in search. Eventually she had Inu-Taisho go and fetch them. "They might be up in the playroom." She shouted as he ascended the stairs. Kagome watched his retreating form curiously. Not two minutes later did he return with two others following behind. They both had their heads bowed and feet dragging as they came closer and closer, but also carrying something in their hands. Kagome shifted nervously in her seat and watched as Inuyasha stopped in front of her. He wouldn't make eye contact and could only mumble 'here' before shoving a poorly wrapped thing in her lap. Kagome stared at him for a moment, and then finally looked down at the thing in her lap. Her nimble fingers managed to tear off the luminescent paper with minimal scraps and held up a white, fluffy teddy bear. It was cute, and very soft. Kagome thanked him awkwardly and was surprised when there was another present being placed in her hands again, this time by Sesshoumaru. It ended up being a long, cashmere yellow scarf. It was lovely, and possibly the finest material Kagome had ever felt. She looked up at his distant face and smiled. He just turned on his heels and went to stand beside Inuyasha. Both of them watched with disinterested eyes and looking much like their father did as he held out a small box for Kagome to take.

"Here," He said bluntly. Izayoi roughly jabbed him in the side with her elbow, insisting he ought to be more sincere. Inu-Taisho resisted the urge to roll his eyes and put up a false mask of cheer for Kagome. "I thought you would enjoy it." He forced out through clenched teeth. Kagome hesitantly took the box from him and pried open the lid. Inside was the most dazzling bracelet she'd ever seen. It had small green gems set into the silver metal and sparkled in the light. It was the best gift so far. With a big, appreciative smile plastered on her face, Kagome turned to Inu-Taisho and thanked him. The show of unabashed gratitude and enthusiasm caught the man off guard for a moment and he was at a loss for words to say. It was hard to remain an unfeeling jerk in the presence of such an endearing person. But he managed to do so anyways. But even though he barely replied to her thanks, Kagome's happiness wasn't deterred. She was too pleased with admiring the fine piece of jewelry.

Izayoi gave Inu-Taisho a knowing grin and then had him help Kagome up the stairs. It took their combined forces, she carrying Kagome and he with the chair, and it took just a minute or so. Izayoi put Kagome back into her chair and carted her down the hallway, towards a certain door. Kagome was clutching the arms of her wheelchair with anticipation. And as if time itself slowed down, Kagome watched as the simple mahogany door was pushed open to reveal a world of yellow and white. Her eyes widened and hands came up to cover her gaping mouth. This was her room? This room was fit for royalty and it was _hers_. Izayoi quietly pushed her further into the room and watched as Kagome looked around. It was so gratifying to see such a genuine reaction from her. Kagome turned around to face Izayoi, fresh tears in her eyes, and had no way of articulating how immensely thankful she was. That look was all Izayoi needed though.

Once Kagome had become familiar with all of her new things, she was more than happy to go to sleep in her brand new bed. The sheets were all colors of yellow and decorated with daisies, looking so inviting to the tired eight-year-old. Izayoi helped her into the beds and tucked the sheets around her small body, fluffing her pillow and making sure everything was comfortable for her. And as she mentally checked off everything that the doctor had told her to do, like having the humidifier, she remembered something. With a smack to the forehead, Izayoi quickly trotted around the bed to Kagome's closet.

"Now Kagome, I know you won't like this, but your doctor said it's very important for the next week or so." She began to wheel out a silver tank strapped to a dolly and gave Kagome a sympathetic look. On the side of the tank, in big red letters, was the word 'OXYGEN'. Kagome couldn't read that, but she knew what an oxygen tank was and gave Izayoi a scrunched, unappreciative look.

"Do I have to?" She whined as Izayoi got closer with the accursed thing. Izayoi apologized and affixed the mask's tube to the nozzle of the tank and adjusted the settings to the doctor's recommendations before slipping the plastic thing over Kagome's head. Kagome didn't fuss, but she wasn't happy either. Izayoi sighed and lowered herself onto the mattresses edge. She looked down at the pouty girl, and saw that her eyes were beginning to droop.

"For now, I want you to sleep. When dinner is ready I'll come up and eat with you." She said sweetly, trying to perk up Kagome's spirits.

"Why can't I eat wif' you guys?" Kagome rebuffed stubbornly. Izayoi shook her head and pulled the sheets higher up Kagome's chest.

"Because you have to stay in bed for now. You're not healthy enough to be up and around yet Kagome. But it's not for forever, I promise; just another week or so." Kagome let out a quick huff and looked past Izayoi and out the big window. The outdoors looked so inviting. Izayoi saw Kagome yearning to go outside and got an idea. With a gleeful smile, Izayoi leaned in closer to Kagome.

"How does this sound; when you get better, I'll take you out for a picnic outside. We'll lay out a blanket and eat sandwiches and play games. Will that make you happy?" She waited for Kagome's stubborn frown to slowly turn up into a smile again. Kagome looked back at Izayoi and silently nodded her head. "I don't hear you Kagome, you gotta speak up!" She said jokingly and suddenly tickled Kagome's neck until the little girl let out a shrill laugh, followed by a definite 'yes'. Izayoi relinquished her tickling hands and laughed as Kagome began to calm down and let out a big yawn. Giving a quick kiss to the forehead, Izayoi rose up from the bed and walked towards the door, turning the lights off as she stood in the doorway. And looking over her shoulder at the little girl drifting off to sleep in her brand new bed, Izayoi smiled once again that day; it seemed she couldn't stop now. "Welcome home, Kagome." She whispered and finally left her to rest.


	14. A New Look

Chapter 14: A New Look

A/N: Sorry it took so long for another update!

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly-squat.

* * *

><p>It was the first day of Kagome's residence in the Taisho household. The morning had started off well enough, Kagome was still asleep in her new room when Izayoi and Inu-Taisho had left theirs, and the boys were already preparing to leave for school. Their routine hadn't changed, it was as if Kagome's presence in the house wasn't quite noticed yet, and probably wouldn't be until she wasn't bedridden. Inuyasha was glad though; he didn't want to have to interact with her until the last possible moment when it'd be necessary. He wasn't keen on the idea of her being 'part of the family', but he knew there was nothing to be done about it anymore. She was there and wouldn't leave. And though his mother insisted that he and Sesshoumaru treat her like a sister, he couldn't wrap his brain around the concept. His lingering guilt, pride, and jealousy fought with each other and wouldn't let him see her as anything except an intruder in his home and a stealer of mothers. He was already seeing Izayoi's attention shift from him to Kagome, and it would only intensify soon on, which caused more animosity from the emotional ten-year-old. Izayoi told him that he'd grow to love her as a sister, but that did little to sway him.<p>

And as Inuyasha left his room, dressed in his uniform and with backpack slung over one shoulder, he stopped to look at the shut door across the hall from him. Behind it was Kagome's room, and her in it. He wondered what it would be like in the future with her living across the hall from him. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as that revelation began to take form, but then his mother's voice from downstairs beckoned him to join them for breakfast. Inuyasha decided he would ignore the reality of the situation and enjoy what little time he had left without her interfering presence. The family ate their breakfast in peace, choosing not to discuss Kagome to spare the awkwardness, and the men left the house soon after. Izayoi was left with one thing to do, and as daunting a task it was, she knew there was no way to ignore it. Today was the first day of nursing Kagome back to a health, all by herself.

* * *

><p>At nine o'clock Izayoi went up to Kagome's room with a tray of oatmeal and orange juice and the handful of pills she was required to take. When she entered the room, she could smell the humidity in the air from the small vaporizer lying beside the bed on the floor. Kagome was on her side, hunkered down in the covers so that only the top of her head was visible, and in a very deep sleep it seemed. The scene would have been endearing, but the loathsome oxygen tank was standing there, obnoxious and reminding Izayoi of Kagome's terrible sickness. It made the warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest crack into pieces. This wasn't going to be easy, she reminded herself and went about waking Kagome. She sat on the edge of the bed, tray placed neatly in her lap, and reached over to rouse Kagome's sleeping form.<p>

"Kagooome~," She said in a sing-song voice while rocking her tiny shoulder. There was a moaning response as the small girl turned over to look up at Izayoi with bleary, sleepy eyes. She was obviously still exhausted, but eager to wake up for Izayoi. She licked her dry lips and rubbed her crusty eyes as Izayoi watched silently. "Did you sleep well?" She asked her softly. Kagome nodded lazily, letting out a great big yawn and smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah." She said with a quiet, morning voice. Izayoi chuckled softly and reached over to move the hair from Kagome's face. It was then Kagome saw the tray of food and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She instantly sat up in her bed, leaning towards the food and eyeing it like a stalker does its victim. "Food for me?" She asked eagerly and licking her lips hungrily. It'd been so long since she had a mean, and the hospital food could barely be considered that. This simple bowl of oatmeal was like offering a lavish feast to a starving man. Izayoi smiled at Kagome and placed the tray in Kagome's lap, extending the legs so it sat up by itself.

"Yes, all for you. I know it's not the most desirable food, but your tummy can't handle really complex meals right now. You gotta start off with this bland stuff first." She made a sympathetic look at Kagome as the small girl tried to work the spoon effectively in her clumsy hand. Her little fingers curled around the metal utensil awkwardly, and often times dropped it before she could lift the food to her mouth. She was quickly becoming frustrated and Izayoi could see it was time to intervene. "Here, let me help you Kagome." She took the spoon and dipped it into the goopy food then lifted it to Kagome's mouth. The little girl opened her mouth and curled her small lips around the concave tool. Izayoi pulled the spoon away and watched Kagome's face change from expression to expression, showing just how much she appreciated the simple oatmeal. It'd been so long since she had something warm to eat. As she swallowed Kagome realized how warm it actually was and desperately reached out for the glass of orange juice, chugging it down with delight. Some of the bright yellow liquid trickled down her chin, dripping over her shirt, but Izayoi let her enjoy the simple pleasure. She'd be getting a bath that morning anyway.

When Kagome had finished her juice and placed the glass carefully back onto the tray, the area around her smiling lips were stained with a faint yellow color. Izayoi laughed softly, a pretty humming kind of laugh that made Kagome start to giggle as well. She finished helping Kagome eat the rest of her oatmeal and gave her the prescribed pills resting innocently in a plastic cup, then had their maid come in and take the tray of empty bowls and glasses. Kagome was fully awake and smiling ear to ear, eager to enjoy her new things and play with Izayoi.

"What we gonna do Mrs. Izayoi?" She asked curiously, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand. Izayoi grinned at the cute gesture.

"Well, I was thinking of quite a few things we could do today actually. I thought we could play board games or read some books, maybe watch a movie. Does that sound like fun?" The prospect of doing just one of those things was exciting for Kagome and she instantly sat up in the bed, jumping in place and nodding enthusiastically. Her mass of unbrushed hair fell around her face in dreads, giving Izayoi another brilliant idea. Since she had laid eyes on the ugly mop on Kagome's head, Izayoi had been planning to cut off the useless hair. She rubbed her chin in deep thought, confusing the little girl sitting next to her. Kagome raised a dark brow and wondered what had Izayoi making that weird face.

"How would you like to have your hair cut? Get all those icky knots out and be able to run your fingers through it? Does that sound like a good plan?" She asked hopefully. Kagome, once again, nodded her head quickly and grasped at the ends of her hair.

"I hate my hair! It used to be all nice n' stuff but I never brushed it in years and it got gross. Can you fix it?" She pleaded desperately. Izayoi nodded animatedly and knew just who to call to do the job. With hands at her hips, determined chin, and playful smirk, Izayoi told Kagome's of her plan.

"I have a friend who does hair, and I know for sure she'd love to come over and give you a haircut. I just have to call her and she'll be over in half an hour!" Kagome clapped her hands and began to laugh, very much happy with the way things were going so far. But as she continued to laugh and squeal, her lungs began to ache and throat became painfully sore, making her cough and wheeze for air. Her little body hunched over and shuddered as she tried to breathe in, but it was futile. Izayoi sprung into action and readied the oxygen mask for Kagome. She placed it against her face, making sure it was comfortable, and encouraged Kagome to take deep breathes of the clean oxygen. The poor thing looked up at her pitifully, but eventually her breathing returned to normal. Izayoi knew it was a pain for her, but reminded Kagome that it would all be over soon.

"Just hang tight, keep this on your face, and I'm going to go make that call." Leaning in towards Kagome, Izayoi planted a sweet kiss on her forehead and left the room. All was quiet again, except for the subtle noise of Kagome's breath fogging the inside of the clear, plastic mask. She did as told and sat perfectly still with the breathing mask pressed to her face, but wondering who Izayoi might be friends with that would cut her hair.

* * *

><p>Outside the room, Izayoi paced the hardwood hallway with the phone pressed to her ear and anxious look in her eye. Finally after the third ring, a tired voice spoke up on the other end.<p>

"What is your problem Izayoi…It's nine in the morning. You know I never wake up earlier than eleven when I don't have to be at the salon." The voice was very grumpy and irritated, but still held that fine sultry sound she was so well known for. Izayoi rolled her chocolate eyes and leaned against the wall, staring at the other wall across from her, imagining her friend standing there instead.

"Karin, you are so lazy. I've been up since six." She quipped, smirking a bit when her friend groaned louder into the receiver.

"Does that time of day even exist? What do you want Izayoi? It's my day off and I was hoping to go to the spa or something. Hey! You want to join me? It can be a girl's day out. Doesn't that sound like fun? Oh, we used to go on those kinds of adventures all the time. Come on, when was the last time you were at Goldman Sachs?" It was no surprise to Izayoi to hear Karin become animated when talking about shopping excursions and spa treatments. The woman did have a penchant for things like that and didn't understand why Izayoi was such a homebody sometimes. Izayoi chuckled to herself and found her endearment for the woman growing.

"No, Karin; not today. I have some big news and I need you to come over. Do you think you can be over here soon?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure," Karin replied, her voice was a bit wary though. "But what's this for? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I just have a…um…surprise is all. But when you come, bring your hair stuff, 'kay?" She heard the sounds of sheets rustling and feet padding against soft carpet from the other end.

"My hair stuff?" Karin asked confusedly. Izayoi ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed.

"The scissors and stuff you use to cut hair! Look, I gotta go now. When you get here, Claire will let you in. Goodbye Karin! See you when you get here." And with that, she flipped her cell phone shut and slid it neatly into her back pocket. Izayoi smiled and went back into Kagome's room to deliver the good news. When she stepped in, Kagome was still in the same place, breathing into the mask and looking as bored as ever. "So my friend is coming over now and she'll be here soon. But before she gets here, I think you need a bath so we can get you all squeaky clean. I know it's been a few days since you last bathed at the hospital and I think you're well enough for one right now. Does that sound alright with you?" Izayoi asked cheerfully, crouching down beside Kagome's bed to be at eye level with her. Kagome nodded quietly, agreeing that she did need a bath. She took the mask from her face.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile. Izayoi nodded enthusiastically, but then realized something. The only bathrooms on this floor were the master bathroom and the boy's shared bathroom, which resided between both of their bedrooms. Kagome would need her own.

"You'll have to use mine for a while Kagome, we don't have a bathroom ready for you yet." She said sheepishly. "The boys' bathroom is atrocious. Well, Inuyasha's side is." At the mere mention of his name, Kagome's face scrunched up in disgust. Izayoi sighed quietly at the response, but said nothing. The two would grow to like each other, she hoped. "Let me just go run the bathwater and get the bubbles ready. I'll be back in a few minutes." She turned to leave when Kagome's voice stopped her.

"Miss Izayoi, can I help?" She asked meekly, looking up at Izayoi with big, puppy dog eyes. Izayoi could barely contain her excitement at the cute display and happily allowed Kagome to join her.

"Of course! But let me carry you hun." Extending her arms out to Kagome, the little girl happily lifted hers to wrap them around Izayoi's graceful neck. Her small body was no task to lift and easily fit in the cradle of Izayoi's arm. And for a moment, Izayoi felt a motherly affection swell inside of her as Kagome rested her head against her shoulder and wrapped her legs around her. Izayoi gladly tightened her embrace around Kagome's body and left the girlish room to enter her own, where the master bathroom was.

When the door opened to Izayoi's room, Kagome was prepared to see some fancy décor, but her young mind hadn't imagined it to actually be much more luxurious and beautiful than previously expected. Her eyes went wide from how dazzling the furniture was. Everything was white, and pure, and looked to be made of the softest material embroidered with gold; even the lamps that came out of the walls and the humble ceiling fan too.

"Your room pretty Miss Izayoi," she said in awe. Izayoi's chest swelled with pride.

"Thank you! It took a while to get it the way I like, but I am very pleased with the end result. But this room, my bathroom, is my pride and joy." And then Kagome was faced with a magnificent room that seemed to almost be as big as the master bedroom. White marble was barely visible in the darkness, but shone brightly when Izayoi flipped the switch as lights came ablaze. Kagome looked around the room in pure awe. The bathtub was amazing, set up above the floor on a platform of two stairs and seemed to be big enough to fit at least three people. A shower head stuck out of the ceiling above it, a gleaming gold color of course. To the corner of the bathroom was the toilet, simple and refined in its own way, with a miniature shelf stacked with books and magazines. Finally there were the sinks; made up of a white granite counter with two individual sinks for Izayoi and her husband. There was a large mirror behind the counter, extending far up the wall and lined with pretty light bulbs. The walls were a soft gold color. Kagome almost couldn't control herself. Izayoi laughed softly at the amazement on her face. "Do you like it that much, Kagome?"

"Yeah! It's so pretty!" She said excitedly. Izayoi felt only more proud of her tastes in home décor, as the whole color scheme and furniture selection was her idea. She walked further into her bathroom, setting Kagome on the top step of her bathtubs platform and readied the water for her. Kagome watched curiously, crawling up next to Izayoi to look over the tubs edge. The white Whirlpool tub began to fill up, and once it was a little under half-full, Izayoi reached over to a small door connected to the wall on the other side of the tub. She opened it to reveal soaps and shampoos and similar things, grabbing a particular bottle that had bubbles on the front label. She popped open the top and tipped it over, letting the purple, viscous liquid to spill into the churning water. Kagome watched as bubbles began to form, stacking up on each other as Izayoi swirled her hand around in the luke warm water. By now the tub was easily over half-way full and then the water was stopped. Izayoi dried her hand off on her pants leg and turned her attention to Kagome.

"You ready?" She asked with a smile. Kagome all of a sudden became bashful and cast her eyes down. Izayoi took a few moments to realize why. "If you want, I'll turn around while you get out of your clothes and get in the tub. Do you think you can get over that high wall by yourself?" She asked softly, not wanted to embarrass the girl. Kagome glanced at the tub, suddenly noticing how high it actually was. She shook her head, but still remained stiff in front of Izayoi. "How about this, I'll close my eyes while you change, and then you let me help you in. I promise to keep my eyes shut." Kagome agreed, and once Izayoi's eyes were firmly shut, she began to shed her day old clothes. Once she was fully undressed, standing awkwardly with her arms wrapped around herself in front of Izayoi, she nervously tapped her shoulder.

"I'm ready." She said in a small voice. Izayoi nodded her head and reached her hands out to grasp Kagome's hand.

"Just take my hand and I'll help you in, okay?" She was glad to feel Kagome's hand slid into her own, and eventually she managed to get Kagome inside the tub without any injury. Once Kagome was fully submerged in the warm water and surrounded by mountains of bubbles, Izayoi opened her eyes. "How's it feel Kagome?" She asked happily and got into a comfortable kneeling position on the stairs, resting her elbow on the edge of the tub. Kagome smiled and nodded her head, her hands unwittingly beginning to play with the bubbles. Izayoi grinned right back. "Will you let me help you get all clean? See I have this loofah and you use it to scrub all the germs and dirt off your body. If you can take care of your front, I'll scrub your back for you. That sound okay?" Kagome nodded and watched as Izayoi went to the same small compartment where she got the bubble mix, but this time she took out a white fury thing and a bar of soap. Kagome watched as Izayoi dunked the fluffy thing into the water and then scrubbed it hard with the soap, lathering it up with small, clear bubbles. She handed it to Kagome and told her how to use it.

Kagome uncertainly began to scrub it against her body, starting at her neck and then her arms and finally her torso. Izayoi kept a watchful, motherly eye on her, but couldn't help but notice the emaciated appearance of the girl. Before, when she had clothes on, it had been clear as to how thin she was. But now she looked even more starved and sickly. As Kagome continued to clean herself, the rough surface of the loofah began to feel nice against her skin. She brought it back up from under the water and gave it to Izayoi. The woman gladly ran the loofah across Kagome's pale, boney back, biting her lip at the discomfort the sight caused. It was saddening to see how little fat she had to her body, and how it would take a long time to get Kagome back to a normal weight. Izayoi pushed those thoughts out of her mind and finished the job. But once she was done, Kagome was in such euphoria from the treatment that she was almost asleep against the edge of the tub. Izayoi laughed heartily and took out a bottle of shampoo, pouring a small amount into the palm of her hand.

"Can I scrub this into your hair Kagome? It makes all the yucky stuff come out. And my friend will need it washed so she can cut your hair." Kagome happily permitted Izayoi to do it and just relaxed, allowing Izayoi's wonderful hands to scrub the stuff in her messy hair. It felt so good against her scalp that it had her sighing in content. Kagome shut her eyes and almost drifted back to sleep when water was suddenly poured over her head. She began to sputter and wipe away the soap from her face, but started giggling when she realized Izayoi was only playing with her. "You were starting to fall asleep! Silly girl," Izayoi again poured more water over Kagome's head, washing out all the suds from her hair. Once Kagome's hair was thoroughly washed out, Izayoi pulled the plug from the tub. Kagome watched with a little sadness as the water level began to drop. Her hair hung in dark, dripping chunks around her face, clinging to her neck and shoulders. She watched as Izayoi stood up and walked over to a tall, narrow door beside the toilet. She opened it and took out a large, green towel. By the time she returned to Kagome, the water was pretty much gone, leaving the cold and naked girl shivering and blushing. Izayoi kept her eyes trained on the ceiling as she handed the towel to Kagome.

"Wrap it around yourself so I can get you out of there. She'll be over soon and you need to be dressed." As quickly as she could, Kagome managed to get the towel around her thin body and held it tightly shut as Izayoi hoisted her from the tub and carried her over to the sink. She spent a moment patting Kagome's soaking body down with the towel before leaving to fetch some clothes for her to wear. "I'll be right back, stay right there." Kagome watched as Izayoi left, fiddling with the edge of her towel. Izayoi returned not a minute later with a large, white T-shirt and a pair of shorts folded in her hands.

"I don't have many clothes for you to wear Kagome, I'm sorry. This old shirt and shorts will have to do." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and they quickly got her dressed in the comfortable, albeit oversized, clothes. Once she was dressed Izayoi took the now damp towel and tossed it to the side, noting to herself to remember to take it to the laundry room later. And as she was about to say something, a doorbell echoed throughout the house. Both knew who it was, and Kagome began to giggle with anticipation. Izayoi shared her excitement. She shuffled out of the bathroom and over to the speaker box on the other side of the bedroom wall. It was small and white, barely noticeable if you didn't know it was already there; Kagome wondered if there was one in her room. Pressing the first in a row of grey buttons numbered from one to seven, Izayoi spoke into the box.

"Claire, please show Karin up to my room." From the other side came a kind and soft voice.

"Yes ma'am."

A minute later, there was a knocking on the door. Izayoi was just putting Kagome on the bed when the door opened and in came a very loud, very pretty, woman. She was a lovely woman of Asian decent with dark brown hair, dark eyes, and red lips. She and Izayoi embraced in a loud hug, both women laughing and patting each other on the back. And as they stood close together, Kagome saw a vague similarity between them. Izayoi was soft, fair, and regal while the other woman was also pretty, but had an exciting flare to her persona. She was dressed in a bright red leather jacket, black shirt, and tight fitting blue jeans. In her hands was a plastic box filled with god knew what. Kagome silently observed from the bed, eager to meet the lady but worried what she'd think of her. When the time finally came for the two to meet, Kagome became quiet.

"Kagome, this is my friend Karin. She's going to cut your hair. And Karin, this is Kagome. She's living with us now." Izayoi watched as Karin and Kagome summed each other up, neither talking first. Kagome seemed too shy to speak up, and Karin wasn't sure what to make of the girl. She looked back at Izayoi with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't get it. Is she a relative or something? Why is her hair in dreads?" Karin asked bluntly, oblivious to Kagome's feelings. Izayoi smacked the woman's arm and mouthed to her 'I will tell you later'. Karin took a moment to understand, but eventually got it and played along with her friend. Turning back to Kagome, who now was down cast from the comment about her hair, and tried to be as friendly as possible. "Hi Kagome, I'm Karin. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to greet Kagome, and the two shared a quaint little handshake. Kagome looked back up at the woman.

"Miss Izayoi said you're gonna cut my hair." Karin nodded and straightened up, taking a good look at Kagome's hair. She messed with it a bit, feeling the damage and finding what could be saved, if any. She tapped her chin in thought, trying to come up with an idea of what she could do with Kagome.

"I will cut your hair, but there may not be much left after I finish. It's all knotty and damaged." Kagome began to whimper in shame and the two women scrambled to keep her in a good mood. Izayoi once again slapped her friend on the arm and Karin quickly backtracked. "But! But I can and will make it look good. I promise. Here, let's go into the bathroom. Izayoi, bring that stool from your vanity desk please. Kagome, if you'll follow me-" Karin was cut short when Izayoi went to pick Kagome up instead of the chair. "What are you carrying her for?" She asked in a confused tone.

As Izayoi brushed past Karin on the way into her bathroom, the two shared a look that clearly relayed the message, 'I'll tell you about it later'. Kagome was once again placed on the sink and Izayoi went back out to get the quaint stool she sat on daily to put on her makeup. Finally, once Kagome was sitting neatly in the middle of the bathroom, Karin got out her tools to start cutting. Izayoi leaned against the edge of her sink, watching nervously as her friend deliberated where to begin. Karin circled Kagome like a bird of prey did to its victim, scissors in hand. Kagome swallowed hard. She hadn't expected this to be so nerve wracking. Finally, Karin had made up her mind.

"I see no other way around this; I'm going to have to cut most of it off. All this knotty stuff," She reached out to lift one of the dreads hanging at the side of Kagome's face. "is dead. Once it's off, I'll try brushing through the hair and figure out a way to style it." Izayoi nodded in understanding and gave Kagome a supportive smile before Karin began to cut away. One by one, chunks of hair fell to the tiled ground around Kagome. The sound of metal cutting into the dead fiber was all that anyone heard, with an occasional sigh on Karin's part. Kagome was surprised to see just how much of her hair had been ruined, and as layer upon layer began to fall off, she felt the weight of it leave as well. But then, as Karin continued to find more unmanageable knots, Kagome became more and more nauseous feeling. Her eyes began to drift shut and lips became dry with thirst. After ten minutes of non-stop cutting, Karin stepped back to admire what she'd done so far.

"Can you do anything with it?" Izayoi asked curiously. She was glad to see Kagome without all those nasty dreads, but the hair was frayed and uneven now and it couldn't stay looking like that. It was short too; reaching just an inch or so above Kagome's chin. Karin was busy visualizing what style to give Kagome now.

"It will be short, that's for sure. I'm thinking a pixie cut would do. For her type of hair, it's the only thing that will look good. It'll grow out quickly though and we'll be able to style it differently soon." Karin approached Kagome again, crouching down to get at a better angle, and poised her scissors to begin cutting. Then, with one carefully calculated snip, the hair once again began falling. Like a sculptor creates a work of art through clay or stone, Karin turned Kagome's choppy, uneven hair into a neat and adorable style that suited her somewhat gaunt face. Finally, the bangs were the last to be worked on. Karin came round to Kagome's front and held her head still with a hand at her chin. She noticed how sick Kagome looked and quickly finished off the bangs with a few cuts and snips, leveling it and making it a side swooping style that went across her forehead. Brushing the excess hair from Kagome's shirt, Karin stepped back to fully admire her handiwork. She sent a proud smirk across the room to Izayoi, and in return got a silent applaud from the woman.

"Well Karin, you certainly outdid yourself. I didn't expect Kagome's hair could be turned into something so…chic. What do you think Kagome? Do you like it?" Izayoi lifted Kagome from the seat and carried her to the mirror so she could admire her new doo. And although the young girl was feeling sick to her stomach, she managed to focus her eyes on the image reflected in the mirror long enough to let out a startled gasp. Her blue eyes widened and mouth hung open in amazement. There wasn't even a trace of her old, gross hair. Sure, she didn't know that girls could wear such short haircuts, but it was really cute! Her hand tentatively came up to touch it, and what she felt was so wonderful that it almost made her cry. It was soft again. She never thought it would be possible to have normal hair again, and yet there it was; hanging from her head. She looked at Karin through the mirror and gave her a big, toothy smile, despite how uneasy she felt. Karin felt herself warm up to the kid, just a bit, and offered a lopsided smile in return.

Izayoi noticed the sickly pallor of Kagome's face and how her eyes were drifted shut and recognized it as one of the symptoms of her medication. Calmly, she balanced Kagome on her hip and took her from the bathroom, through the bedroom, and down the hall. Karin followed her friend, unsure of where they were going, but remained quiet behind them. She saw Izayoi stop at a door and watched as she took Kagome inside, shutting the door behind her. A little bemused and hurt, Karin stood outside the door with her arms folded and heeled foot tapping impatiently. She didn't come all this way just to be ignored and left in the dark.

But inside Kagome's room, Izayoi was tucking the girl into her bed and sliding the oxygen mask over her head, situating it comfortably on her pale face. Kagome was obviously becoming upset and feeling even more sick and Izayoi hopped the oxygen would help. She pulled the covers up to Kagome's shoulders, making sure she was comfortable, and smiled tenderly down at her. "Do you like your new haircut Kagome?" She whispered softly, brushing a few strands from her damp face. Kagome's unfocused eyes were shut, but she nodded her head stiffly in response. Suddenly her stomach lurched and a pitiful moan fogged up her breathing mask. Izayoi rubbed Kagome's back and waited out the wave of nausea with her until it was gone. "I know it's no fun being sick, but I promise it won't be forever. I have to go downstairs now. But I'll have Claire come up and read you a story, okay? She's really good at reading stories." With a small kiss to Kagome's forehead, Izayoi quietly left the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, <strong>SPILL<strong>! I want to know why and how that girl got to be living in your house. I mean, how did you get your husband to approve? Ozora is such a hard ass about everything!" Karin took a sip of her water and kept a hard, unforgiving gaze on her sheepish friend. The two women were sitting together on the couch, Karin's feet resting in Izayoi's lap in a friendly manor. Izayoi searched for an easy explanation, but decided just to let the whole thing out rather than simplify.

"See, my driver was taking me home one night and we had to go through the…um…less upscale-"

"Ghetto. Just say it Izayoi."

"…Ghetto because there was some traffic problem on the main lanes. Well apparently Kagome was running across the street and Tom just sorta-"

"He ran her over? Izayoi what kind of people are you employing?"

"No! He didn't run her over Karin. He was breaking hard when he saw her dash out in front and I swear it was barely a tap. She was not run over. Anyway, we took her to the hospital and it seems her mother died years ago and she's been living on the streets, in the subway actually, with her father. She was really sick and there was all this drama and stuff with Inuyasha."

"But WHY is she living with you now Izayoi?"

"The doctor said that Kagome was going to need a lot of time to heal after she was discharged from the hospital, and the social worker told us that it could take a while to find a nice home for her that could provide the kind of care she needed. She would have had to go to some terrible orphanage or something…and I was feeling really guilty about the whole thing…so we just sort of adopted her."

"Well, that is sad. But are you sure you want to take on another child? I thought that after Rin-"

"She has nothing to do with this Karin. God, you sound just like my husband."

"I'm sorry. I know you're still messed up about it. But I wouldn't want you to rush into something like this without thinking it through. It's a nice thing you're doing for her, but is it healthy for you to do it? She's not Rin and will never be. You understand that right?" There was a quiet moment between the two friends, and only the sound of ice melting and collapsing inside Karin's glass filled that silence. Izayoi looked up at her friend with her big, chocolate eyes and that's all Karin needed to see to understand her friends pain. They embraced, and instantly the awkwardness was gone and they were chit-chatting about other things.

"Say, how's Kagura? Is she still head of her class?" Karin's chest puffed out with motherly pride and she nodded.

"Of course, she knows we don't accept anything but the best. Besides, if she didn't get top marks I wouldn't allow her to spend all her free time texting a certain someone's step son…" And that little hint was all it took for Izayoi to gasp and laugh heartily.

"Your daughter has a crush on Sesshoumaru? Oh how cute! Maybe we should start planning their wedding Karin." The two friends shared a good laugh, which was something Izayoi desperately needed in her life; a good reality check, a shoulder to cry on, and someone to laugh with.

* * *

><p>Hours later, it was early afternoon and time for the men to return home from a hard day's work. Kagome's bout of sickness had passed over and her energy had returned ten-fold. And for the past few hours, she and Izayoi had been playing every board game imaginable up in her room. There was Candy Land and Trouble playing pieces strewn across her bed carelessly and from a CD player came fun 90's music that added to the whole jovial mood they were in. Currently they were playing a rousing game of checkers, which Kagome was winning. And as she consecutively jumped over three of Izayoi's red pieces, winning the game, Kagome let out a high pitched victory cry. The two laughed, looking much like a loving daughter and doting mother, and thoroughly ticking off Inuyasha; who was standing outside Kagome's door with a red face and pouting lips.<p>

"Mom! I'm home!" He shouted, rudely interrupting their bonding. It was as if all the oxygen in the room had been sucked out and noises put on mute as soon as his presence was made known. Kagome whipped her head around to scowl at the intruder, and he glared right back. Inuyasha was too infuriated by what he had seen to notice how nice Kagome looked with her new hair and she was far too mad to care how he was affected by her. But Izayoi nonchalantly ignored the almost palpable tension in the room to greet her son with a warm welcome.

"Welcome home Inuyasha!" Rolling off of the bed, she danced her way towards him, humming lightly and smiling a pleasant smile. Inuyasha was a bit surprised to see her so happy, but he remembered why she was in such a mood and his disgust returned. "How was your day baby?" She asked sweetly, brushing his unmanageable bangs out of his eyes. Inuyasha pulled his head away from the motherly gesture, feeling too old to be subjected to such things. But then a wicked, jealousy fueled thought appeared in his mind. Turning watery, puppy-dog eyes onto his mother, Inuyasha threw out the bait.

"It was okay." He started slowly. "I have a lot of homework though. And its new stuff so it's gonna be really hard. I sure would appreciate some help with it." He said pitifully hoping she'd fall into his trap. Izayoi smiled at her son and patted his cheek softly.

"That sucks. If you need any help I'm sure Sesshoumaru would be glad to help you with it." She said obliviously, totally knocking the winds out of Inuyasha's sails. He quickly recovered though and reached out to take Izayoi's hand, tugging on it like a small child did to get its mother's attention.

"No, I need _your_ help mom. Please?" And like a well oiled machine, Izayoi fell for the act and agreed. She looked back at Kagome, who now looked absolutely downtrodden, with a sympathetic smile. Inuyasha, on the other hand, looked past his mother to stick his tongue out at her. He had won this time, and the prize; Izayoi's attention. Kagome glowered at him, crossing her arms and tightening her jaw angrily. Izayoi apologized for having to leave and before she was pulled from the room promised Kagome they would do something before bedtime. Kagome watched with narrowed eyes as Izayoi was taken, planning to get Inuyasha back for that cruel little trick. If he was going to play dirty, she would too.

Out of jealousy, Kagome tossed the nearest stuffed animal across the room, but with her diminished strength it only hit the end of the bed before toppling over the edge and onto the floor. Kagome threw another, trying even harder to get it across the room. She felt so weak and alone and pissed for being stuck in a house with the boy who once tormented her relentlessly. Pretty soon there were no more toys to throw. She curled into a tight ball, hiding her face in her hands and weep quietly from all the emotions riling up inside her.

But not five minutes later did someone come up the stairs again. His footsteps fell into an even beat, that is, until he came to stop at her door. Kagome had heard the footsteps and expected them to continue until they disappeared into one of the rooms further down the hall. Curiosity got the better of her, and with tears still running down her face, Kagome sat up to look back at her open door to see who it was. But who she saw wasn't who she expected.

Sesshoumaru stood just outside her door, school bag slung over his shoulder and unreadable look in his eye. The two stared at each other, summing the other one up. Kagome didn't understand why he was just standing there though and decided to speak up.

"What?" Her tone wasn't agitated or harsh, but shy and demure. His hard gaze made it difficult to look him in the eye and Kagome found herself staring down at his shoes or the carpet. When Sesshoumaru didn't answer she began to feel even more self-conscious and nervously tucked her new hair behind her ear. In the instant that she blinked her eye and went to look back at Sesshoumaru, he was standing just a few feet from her, holding out a white piece of cloth. Kagome looked down at the fabric in confusion, then back up at him. She didn't understand what he was trying to give her. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and placed the folded cloth in her lap and briskly turned around to leave. But before he disappeared into the hallway, he stopped.

"Instead of crying over him when he makes you mad, get him back." And then he was gone. Kagome blinked her watery eyes, causing more tears to slip out, and then looked down at the fabric in her lap. She tentatively unfolded it. In subtle, white stitching were the initials 'S.T.'. Kagome picked it up and blotted away the tear stains from her red, puffy cheeks. The silk against her skin felt so nice, and despite her upset feelings, she smiled. And as she laid back down to sleep some more, Kagome held the embroidered handkerchief in her hand and didn't let go.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Kagome had regained much of her strength and was no longer on her meds. She was still bedridden, as the muscles in her legs were still weak, but she was in much better moods now. She and Izayoi had fallen into a wonderful routine; they spent all day together until everyone came home, where Kagome would take a nap until it was time to eat. Izayoi would come up and eat with Kagome, who now could consume more substantial foods, and then they'd read books until Kagome fell asleep. Izayoi had begun to introduce math and reading lessons during their time together, and Kagome begrudgingly complied. She remembered her alphabet and recognized a few small words, but she was hopeless with math and upper-levels of reading. But Izayoi had every faith Kagome would eventually come to grasp things and be able to attend school again.<p>

Inuyasha was still reluctant to accept the changes in his home, but he hadn't messed with Kagome since that fateful day. Kagome still had Sesshoumaru's handkerchief and slept with it underneath her pillow each night. And every day when he'd come home from school she'd say hello as he passed her room on the way to his. Sesshoumaru never replied, but Kagome faithfully kept it up. Beside Izayoi, he was the only one who showed her any affection (if you could call their interaction affectionate). Kagome didn't know what to think of Izayoi's husband, as she hadn't seen him since her homecoming. He seemed to make a point of never coming into contact with her. Kagome didn't mind though. She was content with just being with Izayoi.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, nine in the morning. Inu-Taisho was at the office and the maid had requested the day off, leaving Izayoi with Sesshoumaru, her son, and Kagome. The day had started off well enough; Izayoi and Inu-Taisho had shared a quaint breakfast together before she wished him a good day at work. She went to wake the boys and then Kagome. Everything was in equilibrium it seemed; until she got the phone call.<p>

Izayoi and Kagome were going over addition and subtraction problems when her cell phone began to vibrate inside her pocket.

"Kagome keep practicing your subtraction problems please while I take this call." She said before getting off the bed and pressing the phone against her ear. "Hello?" She asked the phone. Kagome watched from her bed, completely ignoring her math problems to listen to Izayoi's conversation. Izayoi made a show of sighing, putting her hand on her hip, and looking up at the ceiling for some reason. "Is this really necessary? I have three kids here and no nanny to watch them." She said curtly. The person on the other end must have made a good enough argument because Izayoi eventually agreed. When she turned around, there was an expression of complete frustration on her face. At first, Izayoi didn't speak, just stood there tapping her foot and chewing on her bottom lip. Eventually she came to some decision and left the room only to come back with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. All three of them seemed as confused as the next.

"I have to leave for a while. My friend needs me to go with her to her lemmas class. I won't be gone long, just an hour or so. Sesshoumaru, you are in charge. Can you handle it?" She looked at her stepson with begging eyes, praying he'd be civil and do this one favor. He rolled his eyes, but still agreed. Kagome instantly perked up while Inuyasha groaned his displeasure. "Wonderful! Inuyasha, while I'm gone it would be much appreciated if you could go over some reading with Kagome." Automatically the two youngest people in the room simultaneously whined and groaned in response.

"Mom, are you crazy? Why do I have to get stuck with her? Why can't Sesshoumaru do it?" He complained loudly. Kagome crossed her arms and glared at the back of his head, wishing she had heat vision to melt it with. Izayoi put her hands up in defense and left the room to get her things. Inuyasha followed though, unrelenting in his stubbornness. Sesshoumaru left the room too, but disappeared behind his own door five seconds later. Izayoi left her room with purse hanging from her arm and sunglasses perched atop her head. Inuyasha kept on bothering her until she finally snapped.

"Inuyasha! Just do as I say, please! I am only gone for an hour! Two tops! You can handle twenty minutes of reading with Kagome. I don't understand why you can't move on and just be nice to her!" She continued down the hallway, stopping at Kagome's door to poke her head in and blow a kiss Kagome's way. Inuyasha remained in the same spot he had been when Izayoi yelled at him, a shameful blush all over his face. He watched as his mother descended the stairs. He waited until he heard the garage door shut to move. Dragging his feet the whole way, Inuyasha entered Kagome's room with guns loaded and armor on. He wasn't expecting her to be just as prepared.

Kagome was sitting up on her bed, dressed another one of his mother's oversized shirts, and eyes blazing furiously. You could have cut the air with a knife it was so tense. Finally Inuyasha relented and trudged over to Kagome's bed and sat on it. Kagome tried to scoot away, but the covers on her bed were constricting her movement. He sent her a scalding glare before tossing some random book at her. She caught it clumsily and had to resist the urge to slap his smug face.

"Read this." He said gruffly. Kagome huffed and chucked the book back at him. The hard corner hit him in the shoulder, making him grasp the hurt spot and hiss. "What the hell!" He shouted.

"I hate that one. And you're supposed to help me. Remember?" She yelped suddenly when he threw another book at her. Eventually they were just using the books as weapons against each other than reading. But when Inuyasha grabbed a certain book, one that was dear to Kagome, she suddenly became serious and grabbed the book as well. It became a game of tug-of-war. "Give it back Inuyasha!" She yelled loudly, making her voice crack. Inuyasha kept a firm hold on the old, tattered book and gave it a hard yank, jerking Kagome's body roughly.

"No! Say please and I might give it!" He shouted back, using his greater strength against her. Kagome's tiny hands tried to keep hold of the book as best as she could, but they were slowly beginning to slip.

"It's mine!" She cried and with that slipped free the book and it went flying off the bed. It landed on the floor a few feet away. The two kids stared at it for a moment before Inuyasha spat out, "Pick it up." Kagome sneered at him and without thinking, flung the covers from her body. In her hast to retrieve her book and to prove to Inuyasha she was capable, she had forgotten that her legs weren't entirely ready to hold all her weight yet. Her joints were stiff and numb, but one by one, Kagome got her legs over the edge and slowly pushed herself off of the mattress. For a moment she wobbled back and forth, but the determined little girl held her arms out some to balance herself and began to take timid steps towards the book. Inuyasha watched silently, praying the entire time for her to fall. But as she stooped down to pick the book up, it seemed as if she was going to succeed.

It turned out; Kagome was not totally prepared for such a strain on her body. As she stood back up, she went about it too quickly and the nausea that followed had her head spinning and vision swimming. Kagome dropped the book and covered her mouth, trying to stop the bile rising in her throat. Her legs began to buckle and her stomach lurched. Inuyasha saw how weird she was acting and began to panic. But of all the things he could have done to help her; he stayed frozen on the bed. Kagome fumbled to get out of room and head towards the master bathroom. It was the only bathroom she had been in, but was also the furthest away. Still, Kagome tried to hobble her way through the hardwood hallway, keeping a hand over her mouth the entire time. But she tripped over her own feet and went tumbling to the hard floor.

From inside his room, Sesshoumaru had been listening to the commotion caused by the two younger children. He was too wrapped up in his homework, however, to pay attention to the short moment of quietness that followed. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a body hitting the floor outside his room that he reacted. When he stepped out, Sesshoumaru was surprised to see Kagome sprawled across the floor. She looked sick and from the way she held her stomach he knew she was close to vomiting. Putting his frustrations and immaturities aside, Sesshoumaru rushed to Kagome's side and helped her up, supporting most of her weight as he walked her into his bathroom. Kagome was too nauseated to notice his arm around her waist or how close they were. But when she saw a second door open and then a toilet inside the new bathroom, she was smart enough to rush to it just as she began to vomit.

The smell was horrible, invading both Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's senses. Her small hands clutched at the side of the bowl as her body lurched and gagged. Out of kindness, Sesshoumaru rubbed her back, turning his head away from the scene. Inuyasha arrived just as Kagome finished. He covered his nose and made a disgusted face, but knew better than to say anything. Sesshoumaru sent his younger brother a dangerous glare and went to the sink to wet a rag. He handed it to Kagome, and as she cleaned her face off, he silently kicked Inuyasha out of the shared bathroom, shutting the door that connected Inuyasha's room. At the sound of the toilet flushing, Sesshoumaru turned around to see Kagome trying to stand back up. She was crying, but still determined to get up by herself. She wouldn't look at Sesshoumaru, and for that he was grateful. It was awkward enough without them having to look eye-to-eye. He waited for her to wash her mouth out at the sink before helping her back to her room.

And after pulling the covers over her body and turning on the humidifier beside the bed, Sesshoumaru shut the door on his way out. With a heavy sigh, he was glad the worst was over. And after spending fifteen minutes beating Inuyasha up, he returned to his homework and awaited Izayoi's return.


	15. Shopping Spree

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the revisions i've made to all these chapters. I'm not sure how noticeable they are though XD please share your thoughts and ideas though! I'd love to hear them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

* * *

><p>Another punishment had befallen Inuyasha after Izayoi returned home. Sesshoumaru was not one to cover up for his brother and had promptly retold how the incident unfolded, in almost painful detail. Needless to say, Izayoi's rage and disappointment was not restrained as she screamed at Inuyasha, threatening him with more loss of privileges and finishing with a firm smack to his behind. Inuyasha could be heard from across the hall screaming and crying, begging Izayoi for pity. All this was heard by Kagome, who sat back in her bed with her hands folded behind her head and a smug grin curling at her lips. It was like a symphony to her ears. Oh yes, he had gotten his just desserts. Of course she hadn't actually extracted her revenge, but this was as close as she would get…for now. Until she was able to get out of bed she'd just have to continue daydreaming about all the ways she'd get him back. It was only fair.<p>

* * *

><p>A week later and Kagome was up and about. Every day, Izayoi had Kagome trying to walk; and everyday she could walk a few feet further than the last. Her leg muscles were still very weak, but with all the food and nutrients she had been eating, Kagome's weight and energy was returning. And today, she was going to hold Izayoi to her promise from weeks ago.<p>

It was Saturday morning. Kagome was sitting on the couch downstairs, watching morning cartoons with a bowl of cereal placed neatly in her lap. Her hair was still disheveled and her sleep shirt, one if Inu-Taisho's old workout shirts to be exact, was all she wore. As she chewed away at the circular pieces of cereal, eyes glued to the yellow, animated sponge on the screen in front of her, Izayoi came down the stairs still fastening the clasp on her watch. She was wearing a pair of pin-striped black pants and a white, button-up blouse. Her hair was brushed to perfection and face made up beautifully. It was only them for the day; Inu-Taisho was at work, Sesshoumaru at swim practice, and Inuyasha was spending the day with Miroku. And although Kagome liked having Sesshoumaru around, it was nice to just spend the day with Izayoi. When the older woman came waltzing into the room Kagome perked up and offered a milk crusted smile. Izayoi grinned right back and plopped herself down next to Kagome, sinking into the cushioned leather seat.

"What will we do today, Kagome?" She asked curiously. Kagome decided to put her plan in action. She swallowed her food and looked at Izayoi through the corner of her eye, trying to seem as calm as possible when really she was bursting with excitement on the inside.

"'member when you said you'd take me to get new clothes as soon as I could walk again?" She asked nonchalantly, taking a small bite of her cereal. Izayoi saw right through Kagome's ploy and laughed.

"Why, yes I do. Were you wanting to go shopping today? Not reading or math practice?" When Kagome sent Izayoi a deadly look, one that showed just what she thought of math, Izayoi had to lean away with her hands put up in defeat and laughed nervously. "Alright, alright; we'll go shopping. But you have to take a shower first. I was hoping you'd want to go sometime soon anyways. I hate seeing you wear nothing but old t-shirts," She pulled at the sleeve of Kagome's shirt/nightgown with a scrunched up face. Kagome made a similar face and nodded in agreement. "Okay then! You go take a shower in my bathroom and I'll find something for you to wear while we're out."

The remaining cereal in Kagome's bowl almost spilled out as she hopped of the couch in a burst of excitement. Izayoi reached out to take it before Kagome could run off with it, smiling warmly a she watched the little girl clamber up the stairs awkwardly, her scrawny legs basically tripping over themselves in her haste to get there fast. She could hear Kagome's quick footsteps above, and then the sounds of pipes and water running. By now, after taking so many showers in Izayoi's bathtub, Kagome was an expert at it. She knew just how much to turn the knobs to get the right temperature and such. And as she lathered her short hair with the coconut scented shampoo, Izayoi was busy rinsing off Kagome's bowl in the sink and going to the laundry room to find something for Kagome to wear.

As Izayoi rummaged through the bin filled with clean, folded clothes, she sought out the one thing that would be appropriate for Kagome to wear outside the house. It was a rather outdated dress, one she had borrowed from Karin a few days ago just for this reason. But where was it? Quickly going to the dresser in Kagome's room, she began to rummage through it. One of the two household maids, Blanca or Claire, must have left it there somewhere. And of course, the pink, cotton thing was at the very bottom of the stack of clothes. Izayoi pulled it out of the bin, shook out the wrinkles, and went to find a pair of underwear for Kagome. It took another three minutes, but they were eventually found.

Izayoi walked up the stairs, clothes in hand, and listened to hear if the water was still going. Surprisingly it wasn't and when Izayoi pushed open the door to her room, she was happy to see Kagome standing on a stool at the sink, wrapped in a blue towel, and brushing her short hair. Kagome saw Izayoi through the mirror and sent her an excited smile.

"Ready to get dressed?" Izayoi asked as she approached the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The ride was an eventful one. Kagome was dressed in the pretty outfit Izayoi had found her and a pair of furry boots, almost three sizes too big for her but it was earl-december and the air was static with that all too familiar chill. Tom was once again driving the car, and after an awkward introduction between the two of them, one where Tom almost broke down crying from his lingering guilt, Izayoi and she climbed into the back as he drove them towards the city. Izayoi was sitting back in her seat, leg crossed nicely with a calm smile on her lips as Kagome pressed her face against the glass to see the towering buildings. Her breath fogged up the glass and hands left prints, but Izayoi didn't mind. She'd indulge Kagome's fantasy and happy mood for the day.<p>

As they went further into the city, more and more people passed by and bigger and bigger buildings began to appear, blocking out the sun most of the time. Kagome, who had spent much of her life on a stoop in the slums, had no memories of being in this fine part of the city. Beautiful women walked around with their designer handbags and large sunglasses covering much of their face. Men wearing fine suits and ties talked on their cell phones with their noses in the air and serious expression on their face. Kagome wondered where they might be headed, but she quickly forgot them when the car came to a stop and she heard Izayoi unbuckling her seat belt. Kagome looked back to see her also sliding a pair of oversized, dark sunglasses on her face.

"Miss Izayoi, why are you wearin' those? 'snot even bright." Kagome inquired. She jumped when the door on her side was opened by Tom, who stood on the sidewalk, waiting patiently for the two women to slide out. Izayoi ushered Kagome from the backseat and told Tom to follow, then held her hand out for Kagome to take. Kagome quickly slid her hand into Izayoi's larger one and they began to walk, weaving in and out of the fast-pace crowd. Izayoi seemed to keep her head ducked down and pulled Kagome along at a fast walk. Finally they entered a large building with a colorful interior. Kagome had been too busy looking at her feet to notice the name on the storefront, but when she looked up and saw the numerous logos, she recognized what it was. "Old navy?" She asked Izayoi curiously, with a hint of excitement. Izayoi grinned down at Kagome playfully and they took off in the direction of the children's apparel.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Tom was sitting outside the dressing room with stacks of clothes in his lap. To the other shoppers around him, he looked like a man serving a life sentence in prison, but Izayoi knew he was accustom to her random shopping sprees and was aware of what his job entailed. She and Kagome were still inside the dressing room, trying on more clothes for the little girl. Music played softly in the background, inspiring Tom to tap his foot to the familiar tune; then the sound of his employer's voice getting nearer made him alert and ready for action. She was carrying five hangers with muti-colored shirts and a pair of jeans in the other hand. Kagome was dressed in a cute little blue cardigan with white, horizontal pin stripes in varying thickness. Underneath that was a simple white dress that ended at her knees. She had on black tights and a new, matchin pair of tall furry boots. And shifting from foot to foot, like the sheepish little thing she was, Tom couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked.<p>

"You like it Tom? Izayoi says I can wear it out the store." Kagome said with a subtly eager tone in her soft voice, looking for acceptance from the driver. Tom gave her a soft applause, looking awkward with the amount of clothes still in his arms. He stood up to follow his employer to the checkout line, placing their chosen items on the conveyor belt. Kagome was shocked at the amount of money Izayoi was forking up though and stared wide eyed as the price kept climbing with every swipe across the price checker. She wondered how much money Izayoi actually had to spend so frivolously.

As they walked out of the store, with Tom carrying the seven bags of clothes in his arms, Izayoi led them back to the car. She unlocked the car for Tom as he piled all of the clothes in the trunk then helped Kagome get in the back. Once Tom had gotten in the car and was buckled in, Izayoi leaned forward to him.

"Tom, please take us to Saks Fifth Avenue." She said nonchalantly and sat back. Tom nodded and started the car, pulling out of their parking spot and merged into the slowly moving traffic. During the slow ride, Kagome barraged Izayoi with questions.

"How much money you got?" She asked bluntly, kicking her feet lightly against the back of the passenger seat. Izayoi slipped her sunglasses off to place them atop her head then looked down at Kagome.

"Well, my husband really is the one who makes all the money. But I do get a monthly allowance of seven-thousand dollars to spend however I want." She said while re-applying her lip gloss. She was so blasé about it, and that's what shocked Kagome. Izayoi noticed the flabbergasted look on the little girls face and chuckled. "I guess that is a lot for someone who isn't used to it. Trust me; you'd be even more surprised to know how much my husband saves in our bank accounts rather than spending it. He gives the boys a monthly allowance as well, but it's just a thousand dollars." Izayoi put her lip gloss back in her purse and tucked her dark hair back.

"Why do you wear those big sunglasses?" Kagome asked again. Izayoi reached up to touch the pair of glasses atop her head curiously.

"These? Well I wear them because I'm more recognizable without them. My husband isn't a T.V. or movie celebrity, but we are quite well off and that seems enough to attract the paparazzi. It gets annoying, so he prefers us to wear these when we go out in public so that people don't make a fuss; not that there's much to make a fuss over." Kagome made an 'o' shape with her mouth and all went quiet for a while. Then, she noticed something. The little girl wasn't sure if she should ask, and with one side-long look at Izayoi, she almost didn't. But her curiosity was too strong.

"Miss Izayoi…if I'm living with you now, that makes you my new mommy?" It was as if the air in the car had been completely sucked out. Tom's back straightened and Izayoi's eyes went as wide as dishes. She hadn't been expecting this at all, and as she stared into Kagome's searching eyes, Izayoi was at a loss for an answer.

"Um…well, I'm not sure. We haven't legally adopted you, we're only fostering you until mrs. Turner finds a permanent home for you. But, I can be your foster mom...would you like that?" She asked nervously, feeling slight anxiety over possible rejection. Kagome sat back in her seat and let out a sigh. She didn't know what she wanted. Her real mother was still very much alive in her memories and she still wished she was alive, but Izayoi was so nice and acting like a mom was supposed to.

"I dunno. I miss my old mommy. But I like you a lot." Izayoi smiled warmly and put her arm around Kagome's shoulders, hugging her close. Kagome relaxed into the comforting embrace and snuggled even closer.

"I like you too, Kagome." She said back sweetly. Suddenly the car came to a gentle stop and Tom turned around in the front seat.

"We're here ma'am." He said and abruptly got out of the car to open her door. Izayoi and Kagome separated and unfastened themselves from the car to slide out. Izayoi lowered her glasses and took Kagome's hand in hers. Kagome looked up at the looming, intimidating building, with all its windows and concrete, it didn't look the least bit friendly. But when she looked at the women coming and going into and out of the building, they all had a happy glow about them. Those going in with excitement on their faces and fast pace looked so anxious to spend. And the women coming out, hands full with shopping bags, looked as if some kind of euphoria had settled on them. Izayoi looked much like the handful of women also going inside and Tom looked less than enthusiastic. As they entered the shopping-mecca, Kagome was put under the same spell everyone else was under.

Brilliant, shiny things glistened before her, enticing Kagome to reach out and feel the plush fur of a coat, try on one of those fancy hats, or slip her tiny foot in that gorgeous boot. The place was crawling with women, and some men, all either idly browsing or chatting with a sales-clerk. Kagome had never seen a place so extravagant or fancy and as she looked about her she began to understand why the women looked the way they did. Izayoi walked Kagome around the store; stopping everywhere Kagome saw something that struck her fancy. They'd try on shoes and jewelry, but Izayoi had a certain department in her mind.

"Come on Kagome, I want you to show you something." She said mysteriously, and off they went. Tom had some difficulty getting through the jungle of women as he kept up with Izayoi and Kagome, and when he finally caught up when them, they'd come to a stop. They stood side by side in front of a special department of clothes. All beautiful, elegant dresses fit for young girls. Kagome was amazed at the beauty in each dress, gawking with her mouth hanging open. Izayoi grinned and lead Kagome into the sea of dress racks, pointing out a few to Kagome.

"Do I get to have a dress Miss Izayoi?" She asked as they perused the dresses. Izayoi nodded as she felt the tulle on a certain dress.

"My husband is attending a charity banquet and its very family orientated; so all of us are going." She laughed when Kagome's smile widened and her search for a dress became even more frenzied. With Tom keeping a vigilant eye on Kagome, Izayoi went to find someone to get Kagome's measurements. Not shortly after a pretty, middle aged woman hanging new dresses on a rack. Her dark hair was pulled up in a tight bun and a strand of yellow measuring tape hung around her neck. She noticed Izayoi and instantly went to aid her.

"Hello, miss. Can I help you?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, I'm here with my, um…daughter and I'm looking for a nice dress for her to wear to a banquet. Can you please come and take her measurements and help us find something suitable?" The lady perked up and with a smile followed Izayoi to where Kagome was. The young girl was look up into the skirt of a rather poofy dress when Izayoi caught her attention. "Kagome, this woman is going to take your measurements so we can find a dress that will fit." Kagome smiled back at the welcoming woman and followed her into the changing room.

As the lady kneeled before Kagome, taking the measurements of particular body parts, Kagome wondered how much longer it would take. The lady stood back up, struggling because of her age, and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'll go pull some dresses for her and let you chose from those. May I get you some champagne while you wait? Some juice maybe?" She asked, looking at Izayoi and Kagome with a smile. Izayoi shook her head and the woman was off. It didn't take long for her to return with arms full of dresses, all of them beautiful. She ushered Kagome back into the center of the changing room and held the first dress out for them to see. It was a lime green one with yellow flowers sewn into it. Kagome looked at Izayoi and they each had the same look on their face.

"Not that one, thank you." Izayoi said courteously. The lady held up the next, a lovely pink one, and Kagome automatically began to shake her head. Dress after dress, they rejected each one, finding none to suit their dual expectations. Until finally, one was held up that took Kagome's breath away. It was white, as white as snow, with a black sash tied at the waist. The lining of the seams was black, and the layers of the skirt had black tulle peaking out at the bottom. It was lovely. Izayoi saw Kagome's amazed reaction and smiled. "That's the one. Can we try it on?"

"Most certainly, ma'am." Kagome and Izyaoi went into an individual dressing room to try it on.

When they left the store, Kagome was beaming with a glow that seemed to radiate around her. She skipped and danced as she and Izayoi exited the store, while Tom carried the cumbersome dress, which was protected by a plastic casing, behind them. Kagome and Izayoi were laughing about something when something caught her eye. Across the street were a bunch of girls, around Kagome's age, all filing out of a building wearing pretty dance leotards and skirts. They all looked happy as their parents ushered them into their respective cars. Kagome kept her eyes fixed on that building, curious and yearning to know what sort of things happened inside. Izayoi picked up on the subtle message and made a mental note to bring that up again.

"Come Kagome, it's time to go home." She said and Kagome rushed to join her in the car.


	16. No Skillz

A/N: OH MY GOSH! I wasn't expecting such a reaction from so many people! lol Thank you everyone who showed your love and support! As a token of my gratitude, here is a small little fart of an update for you. lol Just some insight to characters other than Kagome or Izayoi~ I hope you like it and look forward to my next update in a week or so!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

* * *

><p>"Dude, you really suck at this."<p>

"_Dude_, I don't suck at it. The board is up too high! You can't even get it in the hoop either!"

"Yeah but you suck at it more than I do." Miroku launched the orange ball into the air, aiming for the tall hoop, and it bounced off the rim. He sighed and chased after it, tossing it at Inuyasha.

"Wanna know who really sucks?" Inuyasha said sarcastically, making his own attempt at getting the ball into the hoop. Miroku rolled his violet eyes and grabbed the bouncing ball before his friend could snatch it again. "Kagome."

"I know you think she sucks! You said so fifty times already!" He snapped and dribbled around the court a few times before jumping and making a free-throw. Sadly it bounced off the rim again and Inuyasha went chasing after it this time.

"You only met her once. I have to live with her now." He said while trying to make shot but Miroku blocked expertly. The black haired boy slapped the ball from Inuyasha's hands and dribbled across the court, easily dodging Inuyasha's attempts to steal it back. They had been at it for almost two hours now, and both were drenched with sweat. But the inside of Miroku's impressive house was filled with women who were visiting with his mother. Inuyasha growled as he sprinted for Miroku, who was setting up for another free throw, but the other boy saw and quickly side-stepped, allowing Inuyasha to lose his footing and skidded to a stop on the concrete. Carlos, another driver hired by Inuyasha's father (who had been sitting on the sidelines waiting until Inuyasha decided it was time to go home), rushed to Inuyasha's side to help him up. "Get off Carlos! I'm not a baby." The cranky kid said out of embarrassment.

Miroku laughed as he dribbled the ball in place, waiting for his friend to get back up. He knew that Inuyasha could be jealous sometimes, but deep down he was an alright guy. And as Inuyasha brushed off his clothes and sent Miroku a weak glare, Miroku laughed and began to throw the ball in the air.

"I just don't understand why you hate her so much. I bet she'd be okay if you got to know her." He said nonchalantly and made a fake move to throw the ball at Inuyasha. Right as Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, a woman in a uniform stepped out from inside the house.

"Young master, your mother would like to see you. She asks that your friend leave now." Miroku waved the maid off and turned to Inuyasha.

"Your mom still has that lady calling you that? Weird." Inuyasha wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed. He was pretty tired now. Miroku shrugged.

"I don't get it either. But you better go. See ya at school." Inuyasha nodded and waved goodbye. They turned to go separate ways when Miroku shouted Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha turned around just as an orange ball came flying into his face, effectively knocking him onto his back. Miroku's hysterical laughter could be heard as he kept walking towards his house. "Don't be such a brat Inuyasha. Be nice to her and I bet you'd stop getting in so much trouble with your mom." He yelled and disappeared inside his house.

* * *

><p>The air smelled like chlorine and the sounds of splashing and flip-flops against concrete echoed around everyone. The school's indoor, Olympic sized pool was being used for swim practice, which Sesshoumaru was currently in attendance of. He jetted through the water like a fish with a torpedo attached to its back. His long strokes carried him so quickly that by the time he reached the other wall, those who were racing him were still at the half-way mark. Sesshoumaru kicked off from the wall with powerful legs and propelled himself through the water before coming up for air and beginning his strokes again. There were girls waiting for him at the edge of the pool, all in the school's uniform swimsuit, cheering and clapping as he neared. When Sesshoumaru's hand made contact with the edge, the coach's whistle sounded and it was the end of the race. Sesshoumaru picked his head up and wiped the water from his mouth, taking deep breaths and watching for the coach's approval.<p>

"Good job Taisho, as always. If you keep these times up you'll catapult us to the state finals. You're done for today. You can dry off and go home." Sesshoumaru nodded and hoisted himself out of the pool. The girls nearby practically swooned as he did so, but he just ignored them. A certain girl came up holding a dry towel for him. She was also on the swim team, girls division, but she had dried off and gotten dressed a long ago. Her short black hair and piercing brown eyes stared at him with a seriousness that reflected in his own.

"Here, Sesshoumaru." She held the white towel out for him and Sesshoumaru gladly took it. He removed the goggles from his eyes and pressed the warm towel to his face, then patted his body down until it was sufficiently dry. Wringing out the long fibers of his pristine white hair, which had been braided for the practicality of swimming, he looked at her and nodded his thanks.

"Thank you, Kagura." He tossed the used towel at one of the girls standing nearby and went to grab his bag from the bleacher. "How did you do today?" he asked nonchalantly, and pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants to put on over his swim shorts. Once the drawstring was tied at the front of his hips, he retrieved a plain white shirt from the bag and slipped it on over his head. Kagura watched with a disinterested look, only because she was accustomed to seeing him in such a state and she had a very comfortable relationship with him.

"I was great, as always. You swam well today too. You're the strongest swimmer on the boy's team." She complimented before following alongside, her own bag slung over her shoulder. The two left the pool to go wait for their drivers at the front of the school.

"I'm the best out of both teams." Sesshoumaru mentioned pridefully, but Kagura knew he was only doing it to tease her. She may not meet him on time, but her endurance exceeded his. As they walked off on their own, away from prying eyes, Kagura slid her hand into Sesshoumaru's. He allowed the smallest of grins to appear on his face and squeezed her hand back.

"How is it going with that new girl in your house?" She asked curiously.

" It's alright. I prefer her to Inuyasha now…but I prefer everyone over him so that's not saying much." He said off handedly as they passed through another hallway. Kagura huffed and turned her face away with a pout.

"You sound like you like her." She said with attitude and stopped walking. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and put an arm around Kagura's shoulders, drawing her near.

"I like you. I put up with Kagome…she's like me." When Kagura sent him a wary look Sesshoumaru quickly explained. "We both hate Inuyasha with a passion." Kagura' tough façade cracked as she allowed herself to laugh.

"You'll stop hating him eventually." She said as they exited the school, stepping into the sun's light where Kagura's driver waited. As they approached the car, Sesshoumaru opened the door for her and waited to shut it. He leaned in closer and they held each other's gaze. Sesshoumaru smiled at his lovely girlfriend and stood back up.

"No, I won't." And then he shut the door before the car drove off.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p> 


	17. Meet Cute

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for your support and praise! Keep it coming and I'll keep updating lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Up above the streets, almost among the clouds, was a business office. It was above the lower offices and work spaces that housed the owner's employees of all ranks and levels. And while the outside of the building wasn't much to look at, it had the appearance of any other New York sky scraper, the inside was a well-oiled machine that functioned as a living, breathing organism in the animal kingdom that was corporate America. I.T. Inc. was a powerhouse when it came to making money and taking down smaller companies that presented even a fraction of competition. They had the monopoly on what they did, and everyone seemed to want a piece of their shares. The owner was put in all the financing magazines and even the gossip tabloids regularly, earning the company more prestige and recognition. No one seemed able to come close to toppling this multi-billion dollar corporation, and how was this all made possible; by having an owner that insisted in being in the office six days a week from seven in the morning until seven at night, sometimes even later.<p>

Ozora Inu-Taisho didn't come from money, in fact his family didn't even come from America. He was a first generation immigrant from Japan, and he had many struggles to overcome to make his vision a reality. Managing to get a loan big enough to realize the birth of his corporation, Ozora managed to get his money back ten-fold. He had become one of the youngest millionaires in New York in just five years at the age of twenty-seven, and a few months after that was announced, he was married to a pretty, blue-blooded girl named Nanako. Her mother and father had moved to the States from Japan, but had come from generations of wealth. She became pregnant and bore him an heir that would carry on the soon to be esteemed Taisho fortune, name, and business savvy. All was looking good for the man who had everything; with the exception of a tedious routine and an increasingly boring wife. Inu-Taisho needed a new challenge, new excitement in his life; the kind that money couldn't buy.

It was when he was at his favorite little bistro at lunchtime that a whole new adventure fall into his lap; literally. He had been reading the latest Fortune 500 magazine, sipping a cup of coffee and enjoying a simple corn beef sandwich when there was a ruckus and suddenly someone falling into his lap. Inu-Taisho didn't automatically come to realize what was actually happening, and time hadn't actually stopped at that moment, but as he met eyes with the person in his lap, it seemed as if all reality beyond those pools of warm caramel had disappeared. He stared at the girl in his lap, eyes wide and mouth agape slightly. And she stared back at him with unabashed curiosity before the bistro's owner yelled out, "Renai, you better clean up that mess you made now or I'm docking your tips for the entire week!" And then she snapped back to reality and flew from Inu-Taisho's lap.

She fell to her knees, picking up the papers she'd caused him to loose and placing the half-empty plastic bowls back onto the tray she'd dropped. Inu-Taisho ignored the price of his suit and knelt on the floor to help her, trying to keep his eyes off the gorgeous planes of her face, or the way her silken black hair bunched at her shoulders before being pulled back in a low pony-tail. She kept spouting apologies and cursing her clumsiness, which Inu-Taisho only found to be more adorable.

"It's quite alright," he said softly, his deep baritone making her stop for a moment to lock eyes with him again. When she remembered that her tips were at stake though, the girl finished picking up the items and stood back up on her feet, clad in simple white shoes. Inu-Taisho rose to his feet as well, in a much more sophisticated and refined way, but not lacking any warmth in his posture and gaze. "Are you okay? miss…" He trailed off, waiting for her to reveal her name. The girl sputtered through her embarrassment to answer.

"Izayoi Renai, that's my name. I'm so sorry sir, I hope I didn't get your clothes stained. Your meal will be on the house, I promise." She placed the tray down on his table and went to brush off the crumbs that had gone flying during her tumble from his lapel, ignoring how close she'd actually gotten to him. Inu-Taisho chuckled to himself and took her shoulders gently, guiding her to take a step back. Izayoi looked up at him with wide, pretty eyes, searching for the anger in his face. He only smiled. She was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He felt compelled to comfort her even though it was in fact her fault.

"Izayoi Renai, that's a nice name. I'm Ozora Inu-Taisho. You seem pretty shook up; perhaps you could sit down with me and have a cup of coffee." Inu-Taisho pulled out the other chair that accompanied his table and waited for her to hesitantly sit down, then joined her in his previous seat. Izayoi nodded her head and hunched over, putting her arms on the table and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She sighed.

"Yeah, I really am. It's my first job and I'm really clumsy, and so far I've lost fifty percent of my tips because I've spilt or broken something." Inu-Taisho watched as the girl across the table looked up at him with her pretty eyes and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the blush rise along her cheeks and nose. "I'm sorry for disrupting your free time, I'll be okay though. I really need to take these bowls into the kitchen to be washed." Izayoi began to get up from the table and reached out to pick up the tray when there was a hand grasping hers. She looked at the hand on hers, then at the arm attached to it, then the head just above the shoulder. Inu-Taisho was smiling, a very breathtaking sight for the impressionable and romantic young girl, and she was frozen in his gaze.

"Please, stay with me. I'd like to finish my lunch in your company. Can't you have a friend do it?" His charm was undeniable. Izayoi quietly sat back down and when she saw her fellow waitress, motioned her over to take the tray. Once the table was cleared and everything in the small-scale restaurant had gone back to normal, that's when the real connection was made; across the table from each other.

Their relationship had begun innocently enough; he would come to the restaurant every day for lunch and they'd share simple conversations and became close friends. But as the months rolled by, their friendship became an undeniable and forbidden attraction. She was still a junior in college and he was an almost 30 year old father and husband who was in the middle of a big project within his cooperation. But every other weeknight they'd find time to meet, and sometimes on the weekend. Inu-Taisho rarely thought of the consequences of his actions as he and Izayoi's relationship matured into something substantial. At least, not the consequences that pertained to his wife. His whole world was wrapped up in the small woman who lay in his arms at night in the hotel room they had to rent. She was the only person he could be himself around and the only person who brought true joy to his life. Nanako had lost her flair for life and had become even more materialistic since their marriage. The only reason he remained married to her was for the sake of their son. But he knew that living a double life would eventually catch up on him. And that day was rapidly approaching.

It was May 19th, a Tuesday, when Inu-Taisho made the decision to leave his wife. He and Izayoi were cuddling in the hotel bed, tired after a round of love making. They were watching Sex and the City re-runs, Izayoi's choice of course, as their eyes drifted shut. Izayoi was tracing her fingertip over his chest, drawing patterns into his skin absentmindedly. He was running his fingers through her long mass of hair, one of the aspects about her he most admired. There was a comfortable silence that fell over the two lovers holding each other. The episode was coming to an end and Izayoi seemed to be more invested in it than Inu-Taisho. The brunette woman was walking home with her bald partner, enjoying the night while her friend's inner-monologue was fretting over an absence of a proposal from him. And as they walked up the stoop to their apartment, the handsome, albeit bald and chubby, man dropped to one knee and took her hand in his.

Izayoi's movements stopped as she stared intently at the screen, even her breathing had slowed. Inu-Taisho glanced down at her, then back at the show. Finally, the words came out of the man's mouth and the two shared a passionate kiss that brought tears to Izayoi's eyes. She slinked her arm around Inu-Taisho's midsection and hugged him closer, sniffling and watching as the next episode's preview began to play.

"Izayoi? Are you crying?" He asked timidly, unsure of what to do. He had an idea as to why she was crying, but couldn't be sure. She sat up in the bed, making the sheets fall in her lap, exposing her bare torso. She kept her back to him as she wiped away the tears.

"N-no. Just keep watching the TV." She said softly, voice wavering. Inu-Taisho rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, yanking her back so she lay down with him again. Her face was stained with tears and bottom lip quivered pitifully. He stared down at her, his long hair making a curtain around them as he wiped away the stray tears. He knew she wanted more of him, and he wanted to give all of himself to her. But his obligation to the mother of his only child was keeping him from what made him most happy. Though, as he stared into the eyes of his lover and best friend, he began to lose track of the reasoning for denying her anything.

"Tell me what I can do. I will do anything to make you feel wonderful. Just name it and it's yours." He was subtly telling her to say it; the words 'leave your wife for me' so that he wouldn't have to be the one to bring it up. If he was the first to say it, then he'd look like an asshole rather than the wimp he was. Izayoi just had to pick up on the hints and say it and it would be done. But bless her heart, all she requested was the simplest, yet most significant of things. She looked up at him with a red, blotchy face and placed her hand on his cheek, tracing the lines of his face. Inu-Taisho felt her breath hit him and began to wonder what ideas were forming behind those pretty, brown eyes.

"Just hold me, Ozora." She whispered and drew him into a tight embrace, digging her short nails into his back lightly and putting her face in the crook of his neck. Ozora automatically held her to him, running his hands over her back and pinning her close. He should have expected a gentle creature like that couldn't have the heart to ask him to leave his wife. It seemed he'd have to be the brave, greedy one in the relationship and begin the process of divorce. But as he held Izayoi close and pondered on what their rocky future might hold, all he could see were good things. The momentary shame of divorce would subside, as long as she was in his arms like this.

* * *

><p>This was the memory that Inu-Taisho was thinking about in his high-in-the-sky office when someone came barging in, effectively knocking him out of his happy place and scaring him half to death. He had been reclining in his large, leather chair, behind an impressive desk when Garrett Smith, the VP of his company, entered. He was a man in his forties, good looking with a voice that seemed to be permanently put on high volume. He had short brown hair and a goatee that made him look more like a pirate than a VP, but Inu-Taisho didn't have the heart to say so. Garrett had been his closest friend for years, since before Izayoi had entered his life, and was the best man at their wedding. But right now, as Inu-Taisho clutched his racing heart, he wanted to throttle his friend.<p>

"Smith, what the hell? I told my secretary to keep everyone out of my office for the next three hours! I have a lot of work that shouldn't be interrupted." He glared daggers at the cocky swagger of his co-worker that approached his desk, carrying two coffees in his hands. Garrett shrugged his boss's complaints off and placed the coffee on his desk, taking a sip from his own.

"Bullshit. You were day dreaming and you know it. So I can't get in trouble for that." He smirked at Inu-Taisho and laughed softly when the other man submitted and finally reached out for the coffee. "So, how's life friend? Been a while since we've chatted."

"I know; you were forced to get some work done under threat of being fired." Inu-Taisho deadpanned and sipped the black, bitter liquid; just like he liked it. "What do you want Garrett?" He asked with a sigh. Garrett leaned against the edge of the desk, crossing his legs at the ankles, and stared out the grand windows of the office. The view was spectacular.

"What's wrong with wanting to catch up with an old friend huh? How's the family?" He asked lightly. Inu-Taisho relaxed in his chair, turning it on its axis to face the same windows as Garrett. Where to start?

"Izayoi brought a girl into our home…" He said slowly, wondering if this was sufficient information. Garrett looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"Really? Why? Some publicity stunt?" Inu-Taisho sent him a scathing glare.

"No, she feels guilty because she was in the car when the driver hit her. So now she's living with us. I still don't understand why."

"What about the girl's parents?"

"Her mother's dead and the father is gone. She was homeless when we found her."

"Okay wait, tell me her name. I'm tired of calling her 'girl'." Inu-Taisho rolled his eyes.

"Her name's Kagome."

"Oh...that's cool she's also Asian…do you like her?" Inu-Taisho paused, the lip of his coffee cup still pressed against his mouth. He took a sip and placed it down.

"She makes Izayoi happy. I don't know her well enough to care." He said. Garrett shook his head, but didn't respond further. "What?"

"That's harsh. I mean, she's living with you now and, from what you're saying, Izayoi's her only real friend in the house? You aren't even curious to know what she's like? How would you feel if you lived with someone like that? How old is she?" Garrett stood up and faced Inu-Taisho, a serious expression on his face. Inu-Taisho stared back with unenthused eyes. His friend was just one big bleeding heart for every child on the face of the earth, had been since they'd met. It probably stemmed from him being abused as a child, but Inu-Taisho was too jaded to care. Still, he didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"She's eight or something. And no, I'm not. She's more of a burden than anything. The saving grace is that we are only fostering her until the social worker finds a better home. I didn't ask to be saddled with another child. And I also didn't ask to be interrogated like a criminal. So Garrett, either change the topic or get out of my office and do some work." He rebutted viciously. Garrett stared at his boss with a no-nonsense look, one eyebrow cocked and tight lips.

"I have to say, you sure have fallen in the years that I've known you." He began to leave with Inu-Taisho stood up from his chair.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked shortly, putting his hands flat on his desk. Garrett looked back at his friend and boss with an expression of both sympathy and disappointment.

"I came in here to chat with an old friend, like old times, but he doesn't seem to be around anymore. Now you're just some tight-fisted a-hole that has no compassion for anyone else. I haven't met Kagome and I don't know the specifics of why you guys adopted her, but I know that a father who could care less about their child is one of the worst experiences in the world, especially at that age." He continued to leave.

"What do you know? I already have two boys and I don't need another child in my home. I was happy before she came." He replied, sounding a lot like a bratty child. With his hand on the doorknob, Garrett stopped to look back at his friend, eyes unreadable.

"You should know that children make a happy home, and when you have the ability to add more to your life, that only makes it all the more better. Ozora, figure out your life. I know you're still mourning over Rin, but don't shut out this little girl out of fear you'll love her more than your real daughter." There was a moment of complete silence, but it was so deafening that Inu-Taisho couldn't even hear the door shut behind Garrett. He stared at the place where his friend once stood in utter shock. That notion hadn't even become a complete thought in his head yet, and somehow Garrett came to that conclusion after just learning of these new developments. Was it that obvious?

For the rest of the day, Inu-Taisho sat behind his desk in somber quiet. He was in such deep concentration that hours passed by without notice, and as he packed up and left to go home, it was already dark.

* * *

><p>Back at the Taisho manor, Izayoi and Kagome were busy packing all her new clothes in the closet. The radio was on in the background, and as Izayoi placed the shirts on hangers, Kagome danced around her room. She imagined herself being one of those girls she'd seen in the city, dressed in their dance uniforms and looking very happy. Izayoi looked back at Kagome and chuckled knowingly. Kagome wouldn't say it outright, but it was obvious what she wanted; dance lessons. Izayoi made a mental note to bring it up with Inu-Taisho that night when they were alone.<p>

Hours later it was dinner time. The entire Taisho clan was seated at the table, plates of spaghetti steaming in front of them. It was quiet except for the sounds of metal utensils scraping against the fine dinnerware, and Kagome's simple humming. She swayed in her seat to the tune that was stuck in her head, chewing a mouthful of food that made her cute little cheeks puff out. She sat next to Inuyasha, not by choice, but because they were the smallest people there and could easily fit on that side of the square table. Finally, the quietness had become too boring for Kagome to bear.

"How was your day Sesshoumaru?" She asked with a full mouth. Izayoi touched Kagome's arm lightly and interrupted.

"Kagome, don't speak with your mouth full please." She said softly. Sesshoumaru waited a moment and looked up at Kagome.

"It was fine. I had swim team lessons and then I came home to finish my homework." He said calmly, and then wound a bunch of noodles onto his fork. Inu-Taisho looked at his eldest son with some interest.

"How does your coach say you're doing?" He said in a calm voice. Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised his father was actually speaking at dinner, but made sure to answer him promptly.

"I am still the best on the team father." He said, as if to reassure his father of his success. Inu-Taisho nodded his head and continued eating. Izayoi patted her lips with the white dinner cloth and smiled at her stepson.

"That's wonderful Sesshoumaru." She complimented sweetly. He only shrugged his shoulders and took a bite from a slice of bread. Kagome watched their interaction with curiosity, and saw the mild pain on Izayoi's face. Quietness fell over the table once again, and it seemed Kagome would have to keep the conversation going. She looked over at Inu-Taisho, a bit nervous to talk directly with him.

"How was your day, Mr. Taisho?" She asked him, hoping he'd respond rather than keep ignoring her. Izayoi watched her husband intently, ready to kick him under the table if he didn't show the girl some kindness. She was already fed up with how standoffish he was already. The least he could do was talk to her. Thankfully, Inu-Taisho did respond to Kagome's question. He turned his head to look at her, but there was little warmth in his eyes; mostly there was mild irritation. He was used to a quiet dinner table.

"It went well, thank you." He said bluntly and went back to eating. Izayoi rolled her eyes and kicked his leg under the table. It caused the man to hiss and glare at his wife. The three children at the table had similar expressions of confusion as they looked between the two adults. Izayoi nudged her head in Kagome's direction, urging her stubborn husband to open up some. He narrowed his eyes at her, but grudgingly did so. "I managed to save the company some millions of dollars that would have been lost due to someone else's laziness." He said matter-of-factly and glanced at his wife to see if she was happy. Izayoi nodded her head at him, though she knew he could have done better. Kagome smiled at him, a rather heartwarming smile that made Inu-Taisho pause as he lifted his fork to his mouth.

"That's a lot of money." She commented and took a sip of her milk. "What do you do with all that money?" She asked curiously.

"We invest it." He replied. Kagome remained quiet for a moment, lost in thought. Finally she sat up straight in her chair and laughed softly.

"I'd buy bunches of candy with that much money. Like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! Except without the oompa-loompa's. They kind of scare me." She said excitedly. Inu-Taisho stared at Kagome, unsure of how to respond, but then there was laughter from across the table. Izayoi was giggling behind her hand, trying to keep the food in her mouth from coming out as she laughed. She finally managed to swallow and looked up at her husband with a red face. He looked back warily.

"Are you okay, Izayoi?" He said hesitantly. Inuyasha looked past Kagome to see his mother's face. He too was concerned. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes at the dinner table antics and leaned back in his seat, finished with his dinner already.

"Can I be excused please? I need to study for a test on Monday." He said boredly and rose out of his seat, expecting his father to say yes. But someone else cut in.

"Oh, wait Sesshoumaru! I rented a movie for all of us to watch tonight." She said eagerly. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder with the most unenthused expression he could muster, but its effects were lost on a woman so oblivious when she was in such a good mood. "I got Pirates of the Caribbean!" He rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"I've already seen that." He deadpanned. Suddenly someone had a hold of his arm and was tugging him back towards the table. He fell back to his chair with a grunt, glaring at his father. "I need to study!" He shouted. Kagome leaned back in her chair, keeping her eyes downcast so she didn't have to see that angry expression on Sesshoumaru's face. She didn't like it when he got mad.

"We're watching the movie boy," Inu-Taisho said firmly, and that was the end of the discussion.

* * *

><p>After the movie, it was evident as to who the object of all of Kagome's affections was; Johnny Depp. She'd thought he was funny as Willy Wonka, but as soon as she laid eyes on the rebellious pirate on the TV screen, she fell in love. Every time he did some particular movement or delivered a certain line, Kagome gushed and covered her blushing face in embarrassment. It was all Inuyasha could do to stop from up-chucking. He had to admit though, it was an exciting movie; except for all the kissing. He didn't share the same appreciation for the romantic parts as his mother and Kagome did. But when the film was finally over, nobody could calm Kagome's over-excited mood. As everyone rose up from the couch to go their separate ways, Kagome began to hum the main theme song from the movie as she danced about the house. Izayoi found it cute, but the men of the house found it a annoying.<p>

As she climbed the stairs, doing it with certain flair and big movements, Inuyasha followed quietly, trying not to scream at her to hurry up. Finally when they got to the landing, Kagome skipped over to her room and shut the door behind her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and disappeared in his room as well, eager to drown his frustrations in video games. But as he played the violent shooter game, he couldn't help but hear Kagome's girlish music playing from across the hallway. Inuyasha let his head fall back against his pillow and groaned loudly. How much longer until he could move out?

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone! Hope you liked a bit more of character development!


	18. How Do I Look?

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the awesome reviews and encouragement from the last update! I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Please, please, PLEASE send me a review or inbox with your opinions or questions! I really would love to get to know the people reading my stuff and know what you'd like to see happen or what you think will happen. Have a good day! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>A little over a month passed since the night of the accident and much had happened during that time. Kagome's strength and weight were now at healthier levels and her illness was almost completely out of her system. She still need to sleep with the humidifier on at night, but no more oxygen tank or pills for her. She had been allowed to attend dance class and was given a private tutor, so her schedule had become quite busy. Sesshoumaru celebrated his 13th birthday and a big party had been thrown in his name, though it comprised mostly of Inu-Taisho's friends and their children. He did have Kagura there and introduced her to Kagome. Though they were cordial with each other, Kagome knew instantly that she didn't like Kagura. The young girl ended up giving Sesshoumaru the silent treatment for two days out of spite. This had little effect on him and only made her miserable; Sesshoumaru clearly wasn't infatuated with her as she was with him. She and Inuyasha were less hostile to each other, mostly because they were so busy; though when they sat next to each other at the dinner table or played video games, they both knew not to touch each other. If their arms brushed or hands touched, there would be the initial awkward moment where they'd stare for a moment before blushing wildly and walking away, Inuyasha calling her a name and she screaming back at him for it. Izayoi counted her blessings that at least they weren't throwing fists.<p>

It was the night of the banquet and the whole manor was alive with anticipation. It was a few days before Christmas and everything was decorated, as would be the party they were going to. A huge Christmas tree sat proud and beautiful in the family room, surrounded by dazzling packages of all sizes and colors. Most of them were for Kagome, and the number kept growing no matter how much Inuyasha recounted them. It used to be that _he_ received the most gifts; it was an ego trip for him every Christmas morning. Izayoi had insisted that they make this the best Christmas Kagome would ever have, to make up for the years she didn't celebrate a birthday or holiday. Ozora silently complied, as did Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha felt that Kagome was just being spoiled now. Izayoi wouldn't hear of it though and continued to do her best for Kagome.

The boys were downstairs watching a sports game while Izayoi and Kagome were preparing themselves upstairs with a hired stylist. It was late in the afternoon, two hours until they had to depart. Inu-Taisho didn't understand why his wife demanded the hair stylist needed to be there, but he didn't fight it. The men's preparation time would take a grand total of 30 minutes, and for now they were all content wearing their weekend comfort clothes until the suits and ties had to be put on.

Upstairs though, it was nothing but excitement and laughter. Izayoi was sitting at her beauty mirror, the stylist behind her straightening her hair, and Kagome sitting on the bed with her short, pixie cut hair brushed to perfection with adorable clips in it that would match her dress. She was watching magic happen with her new mother's hair, wishing she had hair like it too, and the two were gossiping away about everything.

"Are you going to dance Kagome? You've been taking lessons for a while now; you should show Ozora what you learned." Izayoi suggested sweetly as pieces of hair were styled and done up neatly. Kagome looked back at Izayoi from the TV she was watching, a sheepish expression flashing across her face as she did so. She and Inu-Taisho weren't any closer than before, so she still felt nervous about the topic of him and her together.

"Um, I dunno…maybe," She said softly, turning back to the TV to finish cartoons. Izayoi noticed Kagome's worries, but since there was a third party there, she decided not to bring it up. Another hour passed and her hair was done, and it was time for them to get dressed. Standing up carefully, making sure not to mess up what the stylist had done, Izayoi took Kagome into her large closet and helped her change into her dress. Her own was a pretty white, silk thing with a low, swooping back and a tasteful neckline. It fit her lean body perfectly and went all the way to her feet, dancing and swimming beautifully with each step. Kagome was busy admiring herself in the tall mirror as Izayoi stepped into her strappy heels, but turned around when her name was called.

"Kagome, here are your shoes," She said softly, holding up a pair of pretty black dress shoes for her. Helping the little girl into them, Izayoi and Kagome stepped back out into the bedroom looking like quite the pair, much like a real mother and daughter. But now it was time for makeup. Izayoi took her place back at the beauty mirror and waited patiently as her face was adorned with beautiful, classy makeup; finished off with a pair of ruby red lips. She thanked the stylist and dismissed her, knowing she had enough skills at makeup for what needed to be done for Kagome. Standing up from the stool in front of the mirror, Izayoi curled her finger at Kagome and smiled as the girl skipped over and plopped herself on the seat. On her knees in front of Kagome, Izayoi smiled and admired Kagome's cute face, deciding there was really very little she needed to make her look perfect for the night.

"Now, you already have such a pretty, pretty face," Izayoi started slowly, taking some light, skin colored eye shadow and applying it to Kagome's eyelids, highlighting them softly. "But just a few hints of color will make you shine. I'm sure the boys won't be able to look away from you once," Kagome did her best to stay absolutely still, her eyes shut and not breathing. Chuckling softly, Izayoi put the eye shadow away and then hinted Kagome's cheeks with some light, brown blush, and finished it off with pink, shimmering lip gloss. Smiling softly, Izayoi pulled back and had Kagome face the mirror. "Okay Kagome, you can open your eyes now." Blinking her big, blue eyes a few times, Kagome was taken aback by what she saw in the mirror.

"I look so pretty! Thanks Izayoi!" She said in an excited voice, standing up on the stool to get closer to the mirror. Her eyes were wide as saucers and mouth open slightly in awe. She'd never seen herself all dolled up like this, and though she had wished she could be pretty like everyone else, Kagome had never thought she'd get the chance to. Finally, a smile broke out across her face and she began to laugh excitedly. It was a beautiful, sweet child's laughter that filled the entire room. Izayoi smiled and stood up gracefully, going over to her bed to pick up hers and Kagome's coats. They had a little less than 30 minutes until the party officially started, but it would take an hour to get there. Izayoi never did like to be the first one there. Before she and Kagome left the master bedroom, Izayoi picked up their purses from the dresser, both matching black clutches. She handed the smaller one to Kagome and held her hand as they walked down the hallway and towards the main staircase, where the men waited, dressed and ready, at the bottom.

Inuyasha was fidgeting with his bow tie when his mother and Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs. Inu-Taisho and his firstborn saw them instantly, both a bit surprised by what they saw. Sure, Izayoi always looked astounding in whatever she wore because the outfit was always something pretty and expensive. But so far, Kagome had mostly gone around wearing rather lazy and comfortable clothes. As she and Izayoi descended the stairs, it became apparent how lovely Kagome could look when effort was put into it. There was a smile on her face stretching ear to ear, and it almost brought a smile to Inu-Taisho's face as he thought of his late child. But that thought was quickly pushed away as his wife came up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Boys, don't you have something to say to Kagome?" She asked, her questioned a little loaded since it was obvious what they were supposed to say. Kagome stood before them, shifting her weight nervously as she looked up at them with big, blue eyes. It was Sesshoumaru who stepped up first to speak to her.

"You look nice, Kagome," He said in his usual monotonous voice, but when Kagome looked up at him, she saw a subtle expression of warmth there. Lifting her chin proudly, she looked over at Inu-Taisho and Inuyasha, wondering if they'd add on. Inuyasha had just now looked up for the first time and was openly gawking. Had he not known it was Kagome, the young demon boy would have considered her just as pretty as Kikyou. He didn't even mind that her hair was short like a boy's, just seeing her look so pretty and feminine was enough to change his mind. But then when he heard his father compliment her as well, Inuyasha quickly fixed himself and huffed, looking away from her.

"Yeah, well it's an improvement over what you usually look like." He said brattily before feeling a sharp jab to his shoulder, courtesy of Izayoi. Kagome only rolled her eyes at him and took Sesshoumaru's hand in her small ones. She would be at his side throughout the night, eager to show him the steps she'd learned in class. He, and the rest of the Taisho men, all looked so handsome in their tailored suits and coats. Each similar in looks but so different in personality. Sesshoumaru allowed her to hold his hand and once the girls had their coats on, he walked her to the limousine.

* * *

><p>The charity ball was held in of one of the most well known and established hotels in New York, and everyone who was anyone in the business arena was attending with their families to support the cause of hunger in the city. There was a large, magnificent red carpet, lined with a barrier to keep the flashing paparazzi from getting too close as they photographed people walking in, shouting out questions and trying to get something noteworthy in their papers. So beautiful and decadent, it amazed Kagome even from the limo as they pulled up to the entrance. Kagome was the only one in the vehicle who had a look of nervousness on her face, the rest of them were indifferent to the high pressure situation by now. She clutched Izayoi's hand as the door opened, and sudden bursts of light from the media cameras flashed in her eyes as they all slid out of the car. Kagome was the last to come out, and instantly she clutched to Izayoi's skirt. Why were their pictures being taken? Her little feet walked as fast as they could carry her to keep up with the family's quick strides, and she just tried to ignore the prying paparazzi.<p>

Finally they got into the building and Kagome could release her breath in relief. There were far less photographers, and those that were inside didn't have flashes going off at ever second in her face. She jumped when she felt the heavy fur coat being lifted off of her shoulders, but calmed when she saw that it was Izayoi taking it. There was a nicely dressed man who took their coats, and for a moment Kagome waited to see where he was taking them. But she was interrupted by a touch to her arm.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay? Really this is going to be a very fun party. There's a bunch of kids your age here. And I'll make sure Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru introduce you." She whispered while guiding Kagome further into the lobby behind the men. The little girl gulped softly and nodded her head as she finally took a good look around her. She was mesmerized by the beauty of it all, how everything seemed to gleam and shine in the light radiating from ornate light fixtures all around them. Men in tailored suits stood together with their wives on their arms, sipping drinks from delicate glasses and discussing various things Kagome couldn't even imagine.

Round tables, draped with white silken cloths, lined the sides of the grand ballroom, set with beautiful, Christmas themed decorations and dinning utensils. There was a stage off to the back where a four piece jazz band played their beautiful music, and a grand Christmas tree stood behind them to set the festive mood. And in the center was the biggest dance floor Kagome had ever seen. She openly gawked at everything as she was taken further into the beautiful room, oblivious to what was going on around her until their group came to a sudden stop.

Colliding into the back of Izayoi's legs, Kagome looked up and around the taller people to see Inu-Taisho talking with another man. This man had a scraggly goatee and a kind smile on his face as he and Inu-Taisho shook hands. There was a blond woman next to him dressed in a pretty blue gown, her attention preoccupied with her toddler son in her arms. Kagome remained quiet as she watched everyone, wondering if there would ever be a day that she would feel so comfortable around others. Already she was nervous and afraid that she'd do something to upset or embarrass herself and the Inu-Taisho family. There was that ever present fear that if she did something to displease them, they would send her back to the streets. Kagome wanted to avoid that at all costs. Blushing when she saw the goateed man look at her, Kagome stared back up at him with wide, blue eyes as he stepped forward and knelt down in front of her. Now that she had a better look at him, the little eight year old noticed how handsome he was. Smiling back shyly, Kagome giggled and looked up at Izayoi when he took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles softly.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Garrett Smith. I work with your daddy. He's told me so much about you. I hear you're a really nice dancer; is that true?"

His tone was friendly and kind, and it completely melted away Kagome's fear and nervousness. Nodding her head quickly, Kagome couldn't stop from smiling a big, toothy smile at him, which was missing a tooth in the front. Inuyasha watched with a disgusted look and tugged on his mother's arm before asking to be allowed to go off on his own. He'd seen two of his good friends already somewhere off on the other side of the room and he would rather spend his night with them than his family. Izayoi allowed him to go as long as he returned when the food was being served. The ten year old ran off to join his friends as Sesshoumaru did the same, only he was spending his night with Kagura instead of boys his age. Kagome didn't notice though as she continued talking with Garrett.

Izayoi smiled as she watched Kagome slowly come out of her shell, glancing at Inu-Taisho and hoping he was noticing it as well. But, of course, he was already discussing policy with another co-worker instead of enjoying the night. Sighing softly, she turned to Garrett's wife and began talking to her absentmindedly, not really invested in the conversation.

"Are you nervous about being around so many new people, Kagome?"

Garrett asked thoughtfully, still kneeling in front of Kagome as he looked out at the sea of people. Most of the children were in the center on the dance floor, looking much like miniature versions of their uptight and serious parents who fringed the outside of the dance floor in groups. Even at a party meant to celebrate Christmas and coming together as a family, no one could unwind. Kagome nodded softly and tucked a short piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I don't know anyone except my family." She replied quietly, looking out at the groups of children, of all various ages, and wishing she could be out there. Kagome still felt weird calling the Inu-Taisho's her family, but she didn't know what else to call them. Sighing softly, Kagome didn't notice the teasing look in Garrett's eyes as he stood up. Extending his hand to her, he waited for Kagome to turn her head and see it before placing her own in his larger one. She looked up at him curiously, blinking her big, blue eyes.

"I'll take you out there and introduce you to my son, Ryan. He's a little older than you, but he's nice. He'll introduce you to the others. Oh, Izayoi, do you mind I do that?" Kagome looked up at Izayoi with unsure, but anxious eyes and felt her heart stop when her new mother agreed with a smile. Now the little girl was afraid of something else; being introduced to others. She gulped nervously and followed Garrett onto the dance floor, blushing madly as eyes began to turn and land on her. All these faces were new and unnerving, staring at her with distant, unreadable expressions. She walked into the crowd of boys and girls with Garrett, holding onto his hand tightly as she tried not to trip or fall down. They came to a stop in front of a boy who looked very much like the man next to her, and she noticed the twin smiles on their faces. She and he locked eyes as Garrett introduced them.

"Ryan, this is Kagome. Can you introduce her to some of your friends from school? Maybe a few of the girls?" His son smiled and nodded, looking at Kagome with a crooked smile that brought a grin to her face as well. She decided that she liked the men of this family a lot. Garrett left after kissing Kagome's knuckles again, and she stood there nervous before his handsome son. Fiddling with her dress, Kagome glanced up at Ryan through her dark lashes and he grinned down at her.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome."His voice was so soft and pleasant; Kagome couldn't help but laugh softly and pick her head up a bit more.

"Hi," She responded meekly. When Ryan suddenly took her hand in his, Kagome's eyes shot open as they walked through the crowd of their young peers. She knew that there were people watching, and she wished that he wasn't holding her hand like that, especially not with Sesshoumaru around! He might get the wrong idea! Thankfully Ryan dropped her hand as he took her to where two girls and a boy stood off to the side of the dance floor. One girl was a pretty emerald-eyed, redhead and the other a brown-eyed brunette with thick, straight bangs. The boy who was with them, who appeared to be a year or two older, had bright blue eyes and pitch black hair. And with his tanned skin and that excited expression on his face, Kagome couldn't help but think he was the total opposite of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The trio stopped talking as Ryan and Kagome came up to them, and eyed her like she was something to be scrutinized. But the boy's gaze had a different look to it; one Kagome was too shy to study.

"You guys, this is Kagome Taisho-" Ryan was suddenly cut off when Kagome began to shake her head.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi." She corrected simply, not intending to offend or chastise. Kagome hadn't decided if she wanted to take the Taisho name or not, still clinging to her family name. It was the only thing of her mother and father's that she still had. Ryan gave her an odd look, as did the others, but he didn't dwell on it.

"She's new and I'm trying to help her make friends. And since you two are the nicest, most prettiest girls here, I thought she'd do well with you~" He was obviously putting on the charm taught to him by his father, and it only made the girls giggle and roll their eyes while their male companion did just the latter. The dark haired boy stepped forward and smiled at Kagome, a boyishly handsome grin that was very infections.

"Hey, I'm Kouga Mitsurashi," He had the confidence of someone much older, Kagome assumed, and she couldn't help but laugh nervously when he kissed her knuckles. For some reason, it wasn't as dashing as Mr. Smith's kiss had been. Politely taking her hand back from his, Kagome fidgeted as the two girls approached. The brunette had a nice enough smile on her face, but the redhead seemed less eager to meet her.

"Hello, I'm Sango Minai." Kagome's eyes lifted and she finally got a good look at the brunette, and she couldn't help but think that her face was very familiar…as was her pretty brown hair. Unable to place where or how she knew this girl, Kagome decided to play it cool and smiled back, turning her attention to the fiery redhead next to Sango.

"I'm Ayame Amuro, and this is MY boyfriend," She said bluntly while wrapping her arm around Kouga's and tugging him close. Kagome blinked her eyes curiously, looking between them in confusion. Feeling like she'd done something wrong, Kagome began to tear up fearfully.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know… I don't want him!" Kagome blushed in fear and anxiety, looking around for someone familiar to run to for protection, but then Sango stepped in and nudged Ayame.

"Don't be so mean. Sorry Kagome," Sango's pretty face reassured Kagome and the smaller girl smiled back nervously, nodding and standing there as an awkward silence came over the group. It was then Ryan spoke up again. He held his hand out for Kagome.

"Care to dance? No one else will and I don't want to do it alone." He said charmingly, making Kagome smile from the sheer joy of being asked to dance. She put her hand in his, and then looked back at the trio behind them.

"You guys should come dance too! This song is really fun!" Sango and the other's just stood there and watched the pair go off towards the center of the dance floor to dance to the fast pace beat. It was strange to see, but the smile on Kagome's cute face made both Ayame and Sango wish their beaus would do something like that for them.

* * *

><p>An: There ya go! Chapter 18! I hope you like it and look forward to what happens in chapter 19! Here's a sneak-peak:

Chapter 19:

Sighing softly, Kagome looked back at Inu-Taisho with sad, nervous eyes. Even though he wasn't her real dad, would he take her out there and dance with her too? Kagome wanted to dance with her father like all the other girls, but did he even see her as his daughter? Izayoi turned to her husband as the song went on and gave him a pleading look, for she could tell how badly Kagome wanted to be acknowledged. Ozora just looked at her, then at Kagome, and then left to go to the bathroom until the song ended. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome was gently set back down before Izayoi disappeared after their father. The two brothers turned their attention to the small girl who had moved to the back wall a few yards away, hidden in the shadow with a sad expression caste out towards the dance floor.


	19. Mechanical Lullaby

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next installment of Black Bird! Hope you enjoy it and send me reviews of what you thought!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>A few hours into the banquet, Kagome's anxiety and worries had completely dissolved. With the help of Ryan, Kagome was having the time of her life dancing and mingling amongst the throngs of children her age and older. They seemed to already know she wasn't from their crop, that she came from somewhere other than the upper-crust of society, but instead of being warded off, they were curious. Ryan did his part to keep the crudest of questions from being asked, and Kagome somewhat enjoyed the attention. She found other girls to dance with and even managed to get into a light game of tag with them. It was her first real experience with children her own age and Kagome was finally realizing everything she'd been missing. Unbeknownst to her, there were various sets of eyes watching her from afar.<p>

Inuyasha stood with Miroku, now joined at the hip with Sango, and their usual group of friends. He had seen Sango, Ayame, and Kouga being introduced to Kagome earlier and needed to do damage control fast. As soon as Sango mentioned how nice Kagome seemed to be, the youngest Taisho boy let out a sarcastic laugh.

"What?" Sango looked at him warily, her attention momentarily diverted from Ayame to look at Inuyasha.

"Do you even know who she is? It's the homeless subway girl we always rag on! My mom and dad adopted her!" He shouted loudly, earning a few heads turning his way. Miroku just sighed and watched as Sango gasped and looked back at the crowd of their peers to see where Kagome was.

"Is she really? That's crazy! How'd that happen?" She asked excitedly before Ayame and Kouga chimed in together.

"What are you talking about? She used to be homeless?" Kouga questioned curiously, also scanning the crowd for sight of Kagome's cheerful face. But a quick shove to his arm from Ayame stopped that and she spoke up.

"I don't care what she is. Just stay away from my Kouga," It was then Inuyasha explained to his friends the extent of his knowledge of what had happened in the months up until then. And as he did so, Sesshoumaru stood off to the side with the few older children attending the banquet, far too mature to be caught dancing like that with the others. He had Kagura near him as he absentmindedly chatted with his school friends, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of Kagome. So far, he enjoyed her far more than his own brother and sneakily kept a close eye on her throughout the banquet. Kagura noticed, but hid her knowing smile in the small cup she drank from.

Suddenly, the singer up on stage motioned for the band to quiet their music and tapped on the mic to get everyone's attention. The children ceased their playing and adult's humming chatter died down as everyone's sight turned to the beautifully decorated stage. Kagome, who had been holding hands with a new friend and skipping excitedly, looked around curiously until finally the singer announced that the next two dances would be special; the first being a mother/son dance. While the adults bit back a groan, the children seemed to grow even more excited than before and raced to their parent on the sidelines. Kagome went along with the others and returned to Izayoi's side, her face flushed with excitement and breath slightly labored.

"Izayoi! This is so much fun! I-" She was quickly cut off when Inuyasha ran up to them and interrupted with a warning expression on his face.

"Mom, I'm not doing this. So don't even ask me!" He announced, his arms folded and a disgruntled pout etched into his face. Kagome watched quietly as Izayoi ignored his protests and all but dragged her son out onto the dance floor. She wasn't the only one having to do so, and though it made Kagome a little lonely, the small girl couldn't stop the endearing smile from curling on her lips at the sight of the few boys she knew being handled like that. As the song began, a slow and peaceful melody, Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha go from upset and resistant to having his arms wrapped tightly around Izayoi's waist and his cheek pressed against her stomach with a smile on his face. And as Izayoi stroked his long, silvery hair while they twirled slowly in place, Kagome watched a loving expression took over her new mother's face. A tightness began to form in her throat and no matter what she tried, Kagome couldn't swallow it down. Her big, blue eyes batted quickly and looked up at the form now standing by her.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you gonna dance with Izayoi too?" She asked softly, whispering since the whole banquet seemed to become hushed. The young teenager just stared out at the dancing duo with indifference, but Kagome detected that there was something there underneath he wasn't willing to show.

"She's not my mother." Was all he replied with, and Kagome just nodded. She still didn't know what was wrong between Izayoi and Sesshoumaru, but she didn't want to choose sides when both of them were her favorite people. Clapping when the dance came to an end, Kagome forgot about her jealousy when Izayoi came strolling back up to her.

"You looked so pretty Izayoi!" The small girl laughed happily when the older woman stooped down to pick her up. Izayoi smiled back at Kagome and fixed a few strands of her short hair while balancing the girl's small body on her hip.

"Thank you~, but I had an amazing partner too." Izayoi responded; to which, Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and stood by his father. It was then the singer announced that the next dance would be a father/daughter dance. Everyone around the Taisho family seemed more willing for this dance as father's took their daughters hands and their children eagerly followed them onto the dance floor. Sango was out there with her father, as was Ayame and Kagura. But Kagome wondered if she would be led onto that stage. As she watched from Izayoi's arms, her mind went elsewhere to a place that brought her back to her own father. Was he safe? Was he even alive? Should she even care anymore?

Sighing softly, Kagome looked back at Inu-Taisho with sad, nervous eyes. Even though he wasn't her real dad, would he take her out there and dance with her too? Kagome wanted to dance with her father like all the other girls, but did he even see her as his daughter? Izayoi turned to her husband as the song went on and gave him a pleading look, for she could tell how badly Kagome wanted to be acknowledged. Ozora just looked at her, then at Kagome, and then left to go to the bathroom until the song ended. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome was gently set back down before Izayoi disappeared after their father. The two brothers turned their attention to the small girl who had moved to the back wall a few yards away, hidden in the shadow with a sad expression caste out towards the dance floor.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the evening, things ran smoothly. The band played perfectly while the guests continued with their celebratory business. Children went back to dancing at the center with their friends until it was time to sit at the various round tables to enjoy the gourmet Christmas feast prepared for them. It was the ending of the banquet and everyone was happy to see it over, considering that many of the children were growing tired and cranky. But while some families struggled to keep their youngsters from misbehaving, the Taisho family struggled to bridge the awkward gap that had been formed by the fatherdaughter dance. While no one spoke of it directly, it was obvious that all of their spirits had been affected by the encounter.

Izayoi was outraged at Ozora, and he was acting indifferent; which only made her anger all the more intense. Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Izayoi, her head bowed slightly as she poked the olive around on her china plate, uninspired to eat. Sesshoumaru watched quietly while Inuyasha shoveled food into his mouth obliviously. No one made an attempt to speak until it was time to go. It was nearing midnight by the time Inu-Taisho decided it was time to depart. Kagome had exhausted herself and fell asleep in Izayoi's arms, and Inuyasha was feeling fatigued as well, as they stood outside the building waiting for Tom to pull up with their limo. As Inu-Taisho waited with the car door open, he rolled his eyes as Izayoi snubbed him while she lowered herself and Kagome into the vehicle. He knew that there would be an earful once their bedroom door shut.

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T believe you did that! Ozora, do you know how damaging it is for Kagome to be rejected like that from you? Like it or not, she is our daughter now and you will have a hand in raising her as one of your own! LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!" Izayoi walked across their plush bed, dressed in an old night-shirt of his, and slapped his back while he stood up with the TV remote in his hand to change the channel. He jerked out of surprise and turned back to look at her, now at his eye-level.<p>

"Izayoi, she isn't our daughter. We are fostering her until the social worker finds a permanent home. Stop acting like she's going to be here forever." His unaffected tone made Izayoi growl in frustration. Stepping down off of the bed, the small woman took a moment to reevaluate her approach, and after taking a calming breath, tried again.

"Ozora, why won't you just acknowledge her? I know she's not your daughter and you don't want her here…but she's part of our family for now. She's hurting so badly already and you only made it worse. Please…just go make it better. Please?" Izayoi held her husband's hand in her small ones and kissed it, looking up at him with big, pleading eyes. For the longest time, Inu-Taisho just stared back at her with an unreadable mask. But he eventually opened up.

"This is for you…not for her." Was all he said before pulling on a simple white shirt, since all he had been wearing was a pair of plaid sleep-pants, and then left. As he stalked down the long hallway, going past both sons' bedroom doors, Inu-Taisho pondered what he would even say to the small girl who supposedly slumbered on the other side of the door he now stood in front of. Leaning in some, the mogul listened to hear any movement inside, and sadly he could hear the soft sounds of music playing. Taking a moment to sigh and gather his courage, Inu-Taisho slowly and silently pushed open the door to Kagome's room and looked in.

Soft, mechanical melodies of a music box filled the room as the light from a bedside lamp illuminated the walls for the small girl dancing by herself. Dressed in just a small blue nightgown, Kagome practiced the dance steps she'd learned from her lessons, using the chiming music box as inspiration. Her arms extended in position as if she had a partner in front of her while blue eyes remained shut as she imagined being joined by someone. And as Inu-Taisho stood in the doorframe watching, he couldn't help but feel a tug on his heartstrings while he wondered if his own daughter would have grown up to do something like this. He let Kagome continue, no longer eager to get it over with, when the music box wound down and the song finished. The small girl stopped her simple and clumsy dancing to rewind the music box when she was frozen in place at the sight of the intimidating man. For the longest time, the both of them just stared at each other; both scared of the other person.

Without giving any indication why, Inu-Taisho stepped into the girlish room and picked up the small music box. His large, masculine hands easily turned the winding key, the mechanical clicking becoming the only noise in the room until it had reached the maximum amount of times to be turned. He set the box back down and looked at Kagome as the tune began to play again, then slowly walked up to her. Kagome swallowed nervously as she looked up at Inu-Taisho with confusion and amazement, even more so when he held his hand out to her. Afraid to upset him, the small girl placed her even smaller hand in his and bit back a gasp when he bent over to pick her up in his large, strong arms. Tucking one underneath her, the other hand came to rest in the middle of Kagome's delicate shoulder blades, and with the utmost gentleness, he held her body close to him and began to sway back and forth, shifting from foot to foot.

Unfamiliar with the feeling of being held like this, Kagome wasn't sure what to do or what was going on. Her arms nervously moved to wrap around Inu-Taisho's neck, her hand clasping the other arm's wrist behind his head as lanky legs dangled on either side of his torso. Blue eyes looked out at the wall as her chin lightly rested on his muscular shoulder, but that was all she could bring herself to do. Kagome dare not make a fuss or question him. But then he finally spoke to her and she was amazed to hear him say such a thing.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I know your feelings were hurt when I didn't dance with you at the party tonight." Kagome blushed madly and bit her bottom lip, unsure what to say to that. "I don't want you to feel left out anymore, and I promise to act more like a father to you from now on. Is that okay with you?" His tone was so soft, voice so smooth and warm that Kagome couldn't help but smile and pull herself closer to him. She nodded against his neck and pressed her face into the long, silvery hair that pooled there, taking a soft inhale of his manly scent. It was so different than what her own father smelled like. As the two fell into a comfortable silence, the music box sounds seemed to become louder and more graceful; as if it was a symphony playing for them rather than the turning and plucking of metal. Kagome found herself dozing off in his arms, and by the song's end, she was fast asleep.


	20. Christmas Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

P.S.: even though this chapter is slightly shorter than most, the next is MUCH more drama-y and stuff. This one is just another sweet one. XD I MUST HAVE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!

* * *

><p>"Kagome, wake up~ It's Christmas morning." A soft voice spoke to Kagome through her hazy dream, slowly pulling the eight year old out of a pleasant slumber. Moaning softly, Kagome rubbed her crusty eyes and peeked through one to see Izayoi's eager and happy face.<p>

"Christmas morning?" She repeated softly, sitting up in bed. She had her oxygen mask on, having to still need it through the night. Izayoi let out a short, excited laugh and stood up to scoop Kagome out of her bed after removing the mask. Balancing the child on her hip, Izayoi left the bedroom and continued down the hallway to the stairs. As they descended, the doting woman smoothed Kagome's still short hair and helped the small girl wake up even more before they entered the family room where everyone awaited.

"Yes! Christmas morning. And since you are the newest member of the household, this Christmas is for you. Everyone is waiting by the tree and we have a special treat before we start opening presents." Kagome was now fully awake and eager to see what they had planned. In all her years, Kagome couldn't remember celebrating Christmas. But for the majority of her life, she'd seen people out shopping and enjoying the seasons with their loved ones, and for the longest time she held onto the idea that she and her father would do that together one day. But that day never came. Those thoughts were instantly driven out of Kagome's mind though when she and Izayoi stepped into the family room.

All around were beautiful decorations and the tree glistened and sparkled so brightly that it lit up the whole room. Underneath it were boxes upon boxes of gifts of all varying sizes; and standing in front of all that were the men of the house, still in their pajamas like she and Izayoi were. The mere sight of it brought the biggest smile to Kagome's face and she couldn't contain herself from hugging Izayoi's neck tightly. Izayoi laughed again and hugged Kagome as well, then set her down on the ground next to her.

"Kagome, the boy's have something the each would like to tell you. Honey, why don't you start?" Izayoi hinted at her husband, her hands remaining on Kagome's small shoulders as the both of them waited. Inu-Taisho gave her a look just before smiling at Kagome, which earned him a smile back, and took out a folded paper from his housecoat pocket. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who stood next to him in order of tallest, watched in amazement when they heard what their father had written.

"Kagome, I am thankful that you have become part of our family for the following reasons; you're teaching all of us a lesson in generosity and kindness, you've brought life back into this house, and everyone seems happier for it…including me. I don't expect you to call me father, but I promise I will take care of you like a father should. From your new daddy, Ozora Inu-Taisho, happy Christmas Kaogme." Even though it was read in the most robotic of tones, the words were effective enough to stun both his sons' and wife into silence. When Izayoi had requested each of them write down why they were happy Kagome was with them, she hadn't expected much; but to see her husband making such an effort brought happy tears to the woman's eyes.

Kagome, on the other hand, was not shocked. Not after the moment she and Inu-Taisho had shared in her bedroom a few nights previous. Smiling big, she ran up and hugged his firm waist and stared up at him. She didn't care that Inu-Taisho hated displays of affection in front of others and continued to keep her arms wrapped tightly around her new father's waist. Again, to everyone's surprise, Inu-Taisho broke all his normal behavior and petted Kagome's soft, short hair sweetly. They didn't need many words to tell each other how they felt. But next to them, a stunned Sesshoumaru had forgotten the words he was meant to have said as he stared wide-eyed at the pair next to him. It wasn't until Izayoi cleared her throat that he blinked and was jolted back to reality.

"Kagome," He started, waiting for her to look over at him. The teenager looked back at her, his expression calm and distant as always. "I am thankful that you're in our family because you are a very good friend to me and we share things in common. I promise to be a good older brother to you. Happy Christmas, Kagome." Just like his father, Sesshoumaru's emotions were under wraps and controlled perfectly; even as Kagome rushed to him and hugged his middle as well. Izayoi covered her mouth to suppress a giddy laugh when Sesshoumaru reluctantly wrapped his arms around Kagome in the most awkward looking of hugs she'd ever seen him give. But Kagome didn't mind at all. As she pulled away from her new older brother, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha warily. She doubted that he would ever be a brother in her eyes, and he reciprocated the feeling as he glared right back at her.

"Inuyasha, it's your turn. Tell Kagome why you're thankful she's here." Izayoi instructed sweetly as she joined Inu-Taisho by the tree. Everyone stared at the young boy, who was suddenly feeling very intimidated and embarrassed. Toeing the hem of his sleep pants nervously, Inuyasha stared at Kagome through his messy bangs. He knew he had to do this, so might as well get it over with.

"I'm thankful you're here because…because…" Kagome tilted her head out of curiosity as Inuyasha's words seemed to drop off. The waiting got to be annoying though and Sesshoumaru nudged Inuyasha to speak up so they could open presents. "Fine! I'm happy you're here because you make my mom happy! Happy Christmas, Ka-go-away!" The angry and bashful boy turned around and picked up his large, red stocking stuffed with goodies and stalked off to a corner of the room to open it in solidarity. Kagome just stood there, surprised and quiet. She hadn't expected that at all. Looking back at him, she just watched as he kept his back to everyone.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning went well. Everyone sat by the tree, Inu-Taisho on the loveseat with Izayoi while they watched the three children huddle around the tree tearing into packages. Inuyasha had gotten over his embarrassment and Kagome had forgiven him for calling her a name, and the both of them didn't mind laughing with each other over their excitement for new toys. Sesshoumaru forgot himself and allowed emotions onto his face for once as he opened a box containing a new I-pad. He looked up at Inu-Taisho with a face full of amazement and appreciation, and was surprised when his father motioned to Izayoi with a smile. The expression on Sesshoumaru's face fell for a moment as he looked down at his new beloved item. He gently placed it on the floor next to him and went back to helping Kagome open her numerous amounts of presents.<p>

Hours later, everyone had opened all of their presents and was individually reveling in the afterglow. Izayoi was admiring her new strand of pearls around her neck and dangling from her ears, Inuyasha had his new remote controlled helicopter buzzing around the room, and the oldest brother was consumed with his new I-pad. But the youngest in the room was curled up atop the mountain of wrapping paper and bows, her new stuffed animals all cradled in her arms as she snoozed peacefully. Inu-Taisho smiled as he watched her, and with his new digital camera, took a picture of the scene. He wanted to capture Kagome's first Christmas with them. He was startled though when a plastic flying object struck him in the back of the head. Turning around on the couch, he saw Inuyasha staring at him with a terrified expression.

"I'm sorry dad! I'm still getting used to the controls! Sorry!" The young boy squeaked out nervously. If it had been a different setting, Inu-Taisho would have gotten upset and chastised his son. But not today, not this morning. Smiling softly, he plucked up the helicopter and motioned for Inuyasha to come over. Never one to object to his dad, Inuyasha rushed over and stood before the older man. Inu-Taisho gave his son a lop-sided smirk and ruffled the kid's hair before pulling him to sit in his lap. Inuyasha's trepidation melted away as he leaned into his father's sturdy frame. Izayoi took notice and smiled to herself.

"The control's are simple once you get the hang of it. This one controls the direction, and this controls how high or low it flies. See?" Putting his large hands over Inuyasha's small ones, Inu-Taisho guided his son in the art of flying a helicopter. Once Inuyasha was over the initial shock, he couldn't stop smiling and enjoying his father's undivided attention. It was the best Christmas of his life to date.

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke not too much later, her stomach rumbling and mouth watering to the smells of a home cooked meal. As everyone enjoyed the beautiful food, there seemed to be a cloud of sadness hanging over Sesshoumaru's head. Kagome watched him throughout the meal, and once it was over, she followed him until she saw him come out of his bedroom with a wrapped package. Continuing to stalk him, she watched from the second story window facing the front of the house as he and Inu-Taisho left together in one of their pristine black cars. Her eager face was reflected in the window pane as she leaned close to it, but she turned her head quickly when a voice called out to her.<p>

"Kagome~ come down stairs! We're going to watch a movie!" Came Izayoi's voice from down the stairs. The young girl lingered at the window as she watched the car drive away, and then ran down stairs to be with her family.

* * *

><p>AN: hope everyone liked it! The next chapter will be up soon! Here's a preview~

Preview:

"Who told you that you could be up here!? Get out! Get out now!" Izayoi screamed, her voice breaking from the force and emotion behind it. Kagome scrambled to get away, a sob choking her throat as she tore through the doorway and down the hall. Her feet couldn't carry her fast enough, though she didn't know where she was going. They took her to Sesshoumaru's door and her small hands pounded and slapped at the door desperately as she cried out for him.

"Sesshoumaru! Please let me in!" It didn't take long for the door to open, and the little girl wasted no time in pushing past him to get inside. She slammed the door shut and turned around to cling to her precious older brother, her face buried in his chest and hands digging into his clothes with a tight grip. Surprised and unaware of the situation, Sesshoumaru just stared down at the girl with bewildered eyes, hesitating to put a hand on her shuddering back as she cried into his shirt.

A/N: keep reading and reviewing if you want to know what happens!


	21. A Forgotten Crib

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Two months later, it was February and the Taisho home was at peace. In that time Izayoi had convinced her husband that fully adopting Kagome was the best course of action, and the process went as smoothly as possible for them. Kagome's place was permanent and she had become comfortable with the family as if she had actually been born into the household. Now having an established routine, her life was taking on a normalcy that she'd never known before. Wake up at 6:00 a.m. to say goodbye to Inu-Taisho, go back to sleep for another hour, breakfast with the family at 7:30 and say goodbye to the boys before they leave for school, bath-time and then homeschooling with her tutors until noon. She and Izayoi would go out some days for lunch, but most days the two would make a lunch together and watch some T.V. before it was back to the books for a few hours. Kagome loved reading and learning. Her brain yearned for knowledge that had been kept away from her for so long. At three o'clock though, books were put down and she was taken to dance class. It was her favorite part of the day, and Kagome flourished there. Her body was growing muscle quickly and she was starting to look much healthier all thanks to the support her instructors gave her.<p>

At the day's end, when she was brought back home from the dance class, Kagome would sit by the door reading a book and waiting for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to come home from school. Every day, when that door opened and they took off their school jackets, the small girl would rush up to Sesshoumaru and bombard him with questions and beg him to play video games with her before dinner. And every day he would claim to be too busy with homework and that just left her and Inuyasha alone to play together. Of course they fought on all things, like what to play and who was stupider, but by the time they were actually engaged in a video game their animosity was evaporated. Yes, everything was happy and peaceful.

* * *

><p>Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were busy studying for tests, neither available for playtime. Izayoi was engaged in an important phone call and Inu-Taisho was stuck in traffic. Left to her own devices, Kagome decided today was a good day to explore the west wing of the house. No one had ever told her why there was a west wing or what it was used for, but since all of the maids, butlers, and household workers came in and out of there a lot, Kagome assumed that's where they lived. Strolling down the long hallway that connected the master's wing and the west wing, Kagome admired the art on the walls of ancestral paintings. Her bare feet padded against the hardwood floor lightly as she hummed the song played by her music box absentmindedly. But as the hallway got longer and longer, she began to notice that there were no doors that lead to the servant's bedrooms or anything like that.<p>

But after pushing a few more yards, Kagome came to pairs of doors on either side of the hall, which ended after the second set. Going up to the first door, she knocked gently before peeking her head in. It was a bathroom! A boring one; but a bathroom nonetheless. Going from door to door, she found that the next two were changing rooms for men and women. That only left the final door on the right to be opened. Kagome skipped over to it, unassuming and unaware of what lay behind it. Pushing open the wooden door, Kagome stepped in and gazed around curiously. Furniture covered by white sheets littered the floor, stacks of books and outdated and seasonal things were pushed up against the walls. Venturing further in, Kagome made sure not to touch anything as she neared the far right corner of the room.

She saw a small, elevated bed with gated sides. It was wooden and painted white, and the inside was lined with cotton pillows and blankets. Around the bed were stuffed animals of pretty, pastel colors and books with the alphabet and animals on the covers. Kneeling down, Kagome picked up a stuffed giraffe and admired the cute, albeit dusty, thing. Her back was to the door and attention was focused on the toy, making it difficult to notice someone coming up behind her. Suddenly, there was a painful grip on her shoulder that forced Kagome away from the interesting toys and on her back on the floor. Sprawled out helplessly, Kagome stared up in fear and confusion at the enraged face of Izayoi. The woman looked so dangerous and frightening that it paralyzed Kagome in the spot, though tears did flood her eyes when the toy was ripped from her hand.

"Who told you that you could be up here!? Get out! Get out now!" Izayoi screamed, her voice breaking from the force and emotion behind it. Kagome scrambled to get away, a sob choking her throat as she tore through the doorway and down the hall. Her feet couldn't carry her fast enough, though she didn't know where she was going. They took her to Sesshoumaru's door and her small hands pounded and slapped at the door desperately as she cried out for him.

"Sesshoumaru! Please let me in!" It didn't take long for the door to open, and the little girl wasted no time in pushing past him to get inside. She slammed the door shut and turned around to cling to her precious older brother, her face buried in his chest and hands digging into his clothes with a tight grip. Surprised and unaware of the situation, Sesshoumaru just stared down at the girl with bewildered eyes, hesitating to put a hand on her shuddering back as she cried into his shirt.

"What happened?" He asked slowly. Kagome shuddered to breath out a response, and it was so muffled that he couldn't even understand. "Calm down, I can't understand you." He chided softly, running a hand through her slightly-longer-than-before hair. The little girl lifted her face to look up at him with the most heartbreaking expression he'd ever seen on her.

"I-Izayoi…got really mad at me. I don't wanna be thrown out." She got out before breaking down into another hard sob that had her coughing and shuddering for breath. Her small fists came up to try and wipe away the hot tears from her flushed face, but it made no difference as more just kept falling. Sesshoumaru was at a loss of words and could do little more than just get her a tissue to dry her tears and blow her nose with. Suddenly, his door to the shared bathroom with Inuyasha burst open and there stood a curious and annoyed ten-year-old.

"I'm trying to beat my high score! What's with all the crying?" He asked shortly and blinked when he saw the state Kagome was in. She just looked up at him, sniveling and sobbing uncontrollably. Sesshoumaru sighed and put an arm around her.

"Go away Inuyasha. Your mom scared her and I'm sure you're the last person she wants to see." Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha made a mocking sound of Sesshoumaru's words before closing the door again. But after doing so, his annoyed expression turned to one of concern for his mother. Why was she so mad at Kagome that it would scare her? Biting his bottom lip nervously, the small boy had an idea of what it might be, but he wasn't going to stir up trouble asking Kagome or his mother. He had a feeling that he'd know by dinner.

* * *

><p>"Drink this," He said before handing Kagome a glass of ice water. The girl sat on one of the tall stools in the kitchen, her legs dangling lightly around the bars that held up the seat. Her face was still red and tear stained, but the sobs had subsided and eyes dried up. She thanked Sesshoumaru and took a sip of the cold water, enjoying the soothing feeling on her painful throat. "Why did Izayoi get mad at you?" He asked calmly, taking the glass from her gently. Kagome looked down shamefully and played with the inside hem of her shorts, unwilling to answer right away. It was then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, making the girl look up instantly with fear. Izayoi stood in the entrance of the kitchen, her face red from crying and a disgraced expression written all over it. She opened her mouth to speak, but the familiar sounds of the front door opening made Kagome hop off of the stool and run to the man she knew to be standing there.<p>

Inu-Taisho had just taken off his coat when Kagome came barreling towards him. Initially he thought it was out of excitement and joy, but as she clung to his leg and hid behind him, the business man realized something was up.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked and pulled her around to stand in front of him. The girl was reluctant to do so and kept her eye fixed on the hallway that connected to the kitchen. Inu-Taisho began to walk towards it with her and she quickly began to tug on his hand, begging with her eyes that he not take her in there. "Kagome, I can't help you if you won't talk to me." He said with a slightly chastising tone and took her back into the kitchen where Sesshoumaru and Izayoi remained. When his wife wouldn't look him in the eye, Inu-Taisho knew something must have happened between the two girls and sighed. "What happened? Someone tell me." He demanded. Kagome jumped out of surprise and looked up with her big, blue eyes.

"Izayoi grabbed my shoulder, right here-," She patted her sore and tender shoulder at the place where Izayoi had yanked at. "-and pushed me down and yelled at me. I'm really, really sorry please don't throw me out daddy. I won't ever go in that room again and I'll do all my homework and I'll eat everything you put on my plate. Just please don't take me back!" Unable to handle any more, Kagome ran out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom; leaving the three behind her. Izayoi wiped away a few fresh tears as Inu-Taisho excused Sesshoumaru. She was leaning against the frame of the kitchen entrance when her husband came up to her, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"What happened? What room is she talking about?" He asked softly, pulling Izayoi's trembling chin up so that she was looking at him. It took a moment for her to gather her voice, but Izayoi eventually replied.

"She-She found the storage room in the west wing. I went looking for her when I didn't find her in the usual places…and she was playing with Rin's old toys. Ozora I couldn't bare the sight of anyone else touching our daughter's things." Izayoi let out a tired cry and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him close. Sighing heavily, Inu-Taisho closed his eyes in pain as he gave his wife a hug and rubbed her back gently.

"Izayoi…you can't blame her. It's our fault that she doesn't know who that stuff belonged to. So we can't get mad at her for not knowing. I know it hurts, but you were the one who wanted to keep her in the first place. She is your daughter and you need to make this right." He pulled back enough to kiss her forehead, which only triggered more tears from the frail woman. Her small form shook in his arms and for the better part of thirty minutes, Inu-Taisho just held her. They both still grieved their loss; it just didn't show as readily on him as it did for her.

* * *

><p>When the two parents found the strength to, they stood outside Kagome's door and knocked softly. After getting no reply, Izayoi quietly opened it and looked in to find nothing but a large bump under the sheets. Every so often there would be a slight jump or shudder accompanied with a sniffling noise, but that was it. Stepping in quietly, Inu-Taisho cleared his throat to get the girl's attention.<p>

"Kagome, please take the covers down." He said in a strong, unaffected voice. It was stern and would always get her to do as he asked. Sitting up instantly, the covers fell into her small lap, which also contained the framed picture of herself and her birth mother. The small girl wiped at her hot tears and looked up at Izayoi and Inu-Taisho with a hurt expression. It made most of the older woman's resolve crumble, but Inu-Taisho kept his composure. "Kagome, there's something Izayoi and I need to tell you." He took Izayoi's hand and sat down with her on the edge of Kagome's bed, prompting the girl to come sit between the two of them. She was curled into herself, unwilling to touch either adult or even meet their gaze. Izayoi swallowed softly and stopped herself from putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Kagome. I was wrong and you are not in trouble at all. So don't even think for a minute that we'd ever throw you out of this house. Okay?" When Kagome lifted her head to look up at Izayoi, the older woman sent her a tearful smile and nodded reassuringly. It worked a little to heal the small girl's hurt feelings, but she was still confused. Looking over at Inu-Taisho, she wiped away the last few tears from her wide, blue eyes and blinked to ease the dry discomfort in them.

"Whose stuff is in that room?" She asked bluntly, watching his reaction carefully. Inu-Taisho stared back at Kagome with a pained expression that he tried to cover with a side-ways smile. Patting her back softly, he let out a sigh and glanced at Izayoi.

"The toys, books, and crib all belonged to our daughter, Rin." He explained simply, but his tone did little to hide that there was more to the story. Kagome was surprised, to say the least, and looked between the two adults on either side of her.

"You have a daughter? How come I didn't meet her? Does she live somewhere else?" She wanted to know more about the girl that had remained a secret until now. Izayoi cleared her throat and blinked her eyes a few times to stop the tears and held Kagome's hand now that the girl wasn't scared anymore.

"Kagome, Rin died when she was two. That was six years ago." Her pretty voice wavered with sadness and Kagome felt as Inu-Taisho reached behind her to put a hand on his wife's arm. She looked down at her lap, trying to digest all the information. There was a thick silence in the room as husband and wife tried to handle this situation best as they knew how. When Kagome looked back up, she had a disheartened expression on her face as she stared at Inu-Taisho's face.

"How did she die?" He cringed slightly at the question, but answered honestly.

"She got sick, very sick. We tried everything, but her kind of sickness was too strong for medicine to fix." His explanation was simple and Kagome grasped the meaning. But then, she began to worry. Biting her lip nervously, Kagome fidgeted in her spot while trying to figure out how to ask her next question.

"Did you guys get me because you miss Rin?" Almost instantly the two adults swarmed Kagome with 'no's and 'of course not's. Izayoi took the girl's hand again and gave it a squeeze.

"We decided to take you in because it is the right thing to do. You are not a replacement for Rin, because she is still our daughter and so are you now. And any time you want, we can talk more about it. Okay? I promise I won't hide anything like this from you again." She said softly. Kagome looked between Izayoi's and Inu-Taisho's faces, reading them to tell if they were being honest. Ozora offered a small smile and it was enough to reassure the little girl who thought the world of him. Kagome nodded and leaned into Izayoi's side, happy to feel a warm, nurturing embrace in return. But then there was a sharp pain in her shoulder that made Kagome flinch and her voice hitch in her throat.

"My shoulder hurts still," She said sheepishly, rubbing the sore muscles there. Izayoi instantly got a guilty and shameful look on her face and gently pulled the girl into her lap to rock her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I won't ever, ever, ever hurt you again. Never; I promise. I love you very, very much." She whispered softly, kissing the soft black hair on Kagome's crown tenderly. Kagome just curled into a small ball and moved closer to Izayoi's warm body, closing her eyes peacefully. Inu-Taisho scooted closer and ran his hand through her hair, unable to speak due to the painful tightness in his throat that wouldn't let him say those words to the girl. Not yet.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kagome was once again left by her lonesome self while the rest of her family went their separate ways for the evening. It was dark out, and the soft lights of the house seemed more dramatic and sad than usual. Thoughts of Rin swirled in Kagome's mind as she aimlessly wandered the first floor, letting her fingertips trace over surfaces and walls absentmindedly. Was she really an addition to the family, and not a replacement? Izayoi and Inu-Taisho seemed to think so…but for some reason Kagome didn't feel like she could trust them 100% yet. They had reason to lie to her, sure it was to keep her happy, but Kagome needed the cold, hard truth if she would ever put her doubts to rest. Who would tell it to her straight without fear of hurting her feelings?<p>

It was then she realized that her feet had carried her up the stairs and to Inuyasha's bedroom door. They still hated each other…and that led Kagome to believe he wouldn't have any problem telling her the hurtful truth. Knocking softly on the mahogany door, Kagome took a step back when it finally opened and revealed an annoyed, white-haired boy.

"What do you want?" He spat, but Kagome was too distracted and tired to care or act offended. Her face remained calm as she mustered the courage to ask him.

"Inuyasha, do you miss your sister?" She asked softly, waiting quietly for his answer. Inuyasha's face went from disgruntled to shocked in a second. He hadn't been expecting that question at all. Left with his mouth opening and closing, the ten year old dropped his hand from the edge of his door and stared at her with bewilderment.

"Why?" He finally croaked out. Kagome took a breath and looked away nervously, losing some of her confidence.

"They told me about Rin and said I'm not replacing her. But I don't know if they're lying. You hate me and so you don't care if you hurt my feelings. Do you think I'm a new sister? Or do you think I'm taking over for Rin?" She explained slowly, her confidence waning more and more with each word. Once Inuyasha grasped what she was trying to say, he glared at her.

"Of course you aren't a replacement. I love my sister. I hate you. You're Ka-Go-Away and I wish you'd leave!" His hurtful words didn't have the effect Inuyasha had been hoping for. He wanted Kagome to break into tears and run away and never come back, but instead she smiled. It was a sad smile though, and it confused him.

"Thanks Inuyasha," was all she said before turning around and disappearing into her room. Her door shut softly and after a minute or so of staring at where she had been standing, Inuyasha shut his door as well. He went back to his desk, littered with action figures and games, and stared blankly at the math workbook open in front of him. Why couldn't he get Kagome's face out of his head? Shaking it vigorously, the frustrated boy forced himself to finish his work, trying his hardest not to think about the infuriating, confusing, and annoying girl from across the hall.

* * *

><p>AN: there ya go guys! And here's a preview of what is to come!

Preview:

"You should become familiar with the product my group pushes~ just place it on your tongue and let it dissolve…meet me two nights from now in this same spot if you want more." Turning on his heels, the suave and mysterious man left the scene without another word. Nobu was left staring at the space that had been occupied just moments before, but then he looked down in his dirty hand at pill. Doing as instructed, Nobu closed his mouth as he felt the pill dissolving on his tongue, though he was skeptical about what the effect would be. He didn't have to wait long as only a minute later his eyes dilated to the point that the irises were completely lost and his entire body took on a euphoric feeling. The hand that had been tightly clamped around his new money became limp, allowing the bills to fall around his feet. Like roaches, his fellow vagrants swarmed around the oblivious Nobu and fought over the money he'd worked hard to procure. But the drugged up man could care less as he went on the wildest ride of his life.

A/N: review and keep reading if you want more! :3


	22. Happy Birthday

A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the latest installment of the story! Pretty soon things will start getting heavy, so please wait in anticipation! lol Keep reading and reviewing too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday morning and the Taisho family was sitting at the breakfast table enjoying a meal of pancakes and fruit. Things were back to a comfortable level of normality and it'd been months since anything of significance had happened. Kagome was doing well with her dance lessons and her first recital was coming up, to which she spent every possible moment practicing for, and the boy's were busy with their extracurricular activities. Sesshoumaru kept up with his swimming and Inuyasha had joined his school's basketball team, making their presence at the house even scarcer than it had been before. And for the girl who hardly left the impressive, but lonely house, she was starting to feel more and more isolated. Kagome didn't miss living on the streets, but she did miss seeing people and watching society; even if she had been an outcast. Dance lessons were her only way out during the day, but it wasn't enough.<p>

As Kagome chewed on a piece of sweet bread, she watched Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru texting away on their phones. Leaning over some to look at the younger brother's phone, she saw that he was texting Miroku. But before she could read what he was typing, the young boy clicked his tongue in annoyance and shoved her away. With her fork still in her mouth, Kagome's round cheeks puffed out slightly as she pouted. She wanted to have people to talk to like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha did, but since she didn't go to school, it was hard to make friends. The girls at her dance lessons were all too serious and there was no time to socialize. Izayoi had made a promise with the eight year old that she would be allowed to go to school once she was ready, but neither of them knew when that would be. Sighing softly, Kagome propped her cheek up with her fist and stabbed a blueberry in mild frustration.

"Hey, Inuyasha, have you thought about what kind of party you want to have? Your birthday is coming up in a few weeks." Everyone looked up when Izayoi spoke up suddenly, but Inuyasha instantly perked and nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah! I want a pool party!" He said excitedly. Izayoi groaned softly and gave him an exasperated look.

"It will be early March though. New York is still cold during that time." She informed him, frowning when he whined back at her. Kagome bit her lip nervously at the idea of a pool party. She still couldn't swim and required water wings. It'd be so embarrassing to be the only one using them.

"But you guys installed the heater in the pool. So we can make the water warm, right?" He begged, looking over at his father for support. Inu-Taisho looked between his son and wife and cleared his throat.

"I don't care what sort of party he wants. It's up to you." He said calmly and went back to reading. Izayoi sent him a deadpan look before sighing and turning her attention back to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, but no. Pick a different kind of party honey. What if we rented go carts or something like that? It's not too cold for that sort of stuff. You can have all your friends over and some can spend the night if you'd like." She offered hopefully, trying to appease him. Kagome looked between Izayoi and her son, waiting for Inuyasha to make the next move. The ten year old pouted and looked like he was going to refuse, but with a huff he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, but I want a Velcro-Wall too! And me and my friends can sleep in the big TV room." With the terms negotiated, Izayoi reached across the table and shook her son's hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Alright then; we have a deal." She said with a smile and looked at Kagome. "This will be fun! You'll get to meet some more kids and make some friends." Kagome smiled and nodded excitedly, then put the blueberry she'd speared earlier in her mouth. Things were starting to look up!

* * *

><p>That night, Kagome spent her time with Sesshoumaru in his room. He was on his bed, one leg bent with the other crossed over it, and his Ipad propped up against his thigh. His half-lidded eyes were fixed on the screen while his finger swiped across it chopping fruit. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, was Kagome with a drawing surface in her lap and blank sheets of paper. In her right hand was a red crayon, but all she could do with it was tap it against the paper in deep thought. It was Inuyasha's birthday in less than two weeks and she didn't know what to do for him! Sighing softly, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder.<p>

"Sess, what are you going to get for Inuyasha?" She asked curiously. The thirteen year old didn't miss a beat as he answered calmly.

"Money," Kagome blinked and stuck her bottom lip out cutely. Was that a gift? She thought that gifts were bought with money. Looking back at her blank paper, the little girl doodled absentmindedly.

"I don't know what to give him and I still don't like him. Inuyasha makes me so mad sometimes! But still…he got me something when I moved here. I think I'll draw him a picture and make him a card. Is that a good gift?" She asked curiously, getting just a sound of approval rather than words. Smiling softly, making the subtle dimples in her cheeks appear, Kagome began to draw fervently as ideas appeared in her head. Her clumsy hands still weren't all that great at handling things, but she was able to draw well enough for the subjects to be clearly understood. It was a picture of Inuyasha in his favorite red jacket with Izayoi. The two of them were standing on a tall, round hill with a bright yellow sun behind them. Blue outlined clouds hovered around them and small flowers sprouted out of the grass at their feet. It was a simple picture, but sweet nonetheless. Kagome was just finishing drawing Izayoi's long, black hair when she heard a voice in her ear.

"You've never drawn me a picture," It caused her to jump out of fright and look over at Sesshoumaru, whose face was now right by hers. Blushing softly, Kagome looked down at her drawing and slid it under the rest of the stack.

"Do you want one?" She asked softly, smiling when she got a nod in return. "Okay! What do you want me to draw?" She looked back at her perfect older brother with a big, eager smile. Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, his facial expression unchanging.

"Draw a picture of me. Just me." He said simply, shifting slightly on his stomach as he lay across his bed sideways. Kagome nodded and went to work quickly, her small hands unable to keep up with her mind. Sesshoumaru watched with a calm, but curious, eye as an image of him slowly began to form. Ten minutes later, Kagome brushed off the stray crayon bits with the side of her hand and held up the picture proudly for Sesshoumaru to see.

"Here, Sesshoumaru! Look I drew your long, pretty hair, your face," As Kagome listed off her favorite aspects of him, her little finger traced over the papers surface lightly. Sesshoumaru bit back a soft laugh when she traced over his smiling face and gently took the picture from her. Kagome watched as the older boy went to his desk and found a pushpin and tacked the paper to his wall above his desk. Seeing him display her picture so proudly made a warm feeling rush through the small girl's body and she scrambled to her feet. The next moment she was by his side, her arms wrapped around his middle and face pressed into his stomach. Sesshoumaru let a smile appear on his face and petted his new sister's head gently. For the rest of the night, until Kagome's bedtime, he let her sit with him and watch as he played games on his electronic; Kagome couldn't have imagined a better time with him.

* * *

><p>Deep in the ghettos of Brooklyn, where it was almost fatal for one to even stumble upon, sat a man with a turbulent past. Hunched over and leaning against a condemned old building, Nobu Higurashi breathed his rancid breath into grimy hands to keep warm during the cold February night. He tugged the collar of his ratted trench coat up around his ears and tucked his hands under his arms, his legs pulled up to his body as much as possible. All around him were persons just like himself, aimless and dead inside. Coughing softly, Nobu looked up and down the street for any movement, thinking for a moment how different the area was from the subway he once resided in. While he'd lived there with his daughter, life had been somewhat predictable and manageable. The people that roamed those streets were well off for the most part and the trashcans almost always had something edible in them. Spare change fell into his can more readily there as well…why did he leave? Sighing softly, Nobu was about to get up and leave when the sounds of hard souls scraping against the concrete came louder and louder towards him.<p>

Looking to his right, he saw pristine, white pants and knew instantly who it was. After standing up, swaying back and forth in inebriation, Nobu let out a gruff noise and glared at the man.

"Dammit, you were s'posed ter be here thirty minutes ago!" He said irritably and stood before the nicely dressed man, who stuck out like a blinding light in the grim setting. A condescending chuckle filled the air between them as the stranger just smirked lazily at the bum.

"Now now, you know that to be part of my group one must jump through a few hoops. Just a few more tests and you'll be one of us~," He said smugly in his deep, resonating voice. Nobu bit back a cursing retort and looked away angrily.

"Just gimme the money. Here's the package." Reaching into the deep pocket of his coat, Nobu pulled out a brown package, crudely taped together, and held it out to the other. The stranger quietly took the parcel and handed Nobu a healthy roll of cash. As the dirtier of the two men obsessively counted the bills, the other tore a small opening in the brown paper and pulled out a small, plastic bag that contained a pill. Square and lime green, it looked ominous in its own right. Smirking softly, he held it out to Nobu, who looked back curiously.

"You should become familiar with the product my group pushes~ just place it on your tongue and let it dissolve…meet me two nights from now in this same spot if you want more." Turning on his heels, the suave and mysterious man left the scene without another word. Nobu was left staring at the space that had been occupied just moments before, but then he looked down in his dirty hand at the pill. Doing as instructed, Nobu closed his mouth as he felt the pill dissolving on his tongue, though he was skeptical about what the effect would be. He didn't have to wait long as only a minute later his eyes dilated to the point that the irises were completely lost and his entire body took on a euphoric feeling. The hand that had been tightly clamped around his new money became limp, allowing the bills to fall around his feet. Like roaches, his fellow vagrants swarmed around the oblivious Nobu and fought over the money he'd worked hard to procure. But the drugged up man could care less as he went on the wildest ride of his life.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke up to the sounds of his mother's voice softly singing the birthday song. Her manicured hand had slipped under his shirt and was lightly tickling the skin of his back, one of the boy's most favorite sensations in the world. Moaning softly, he rolled over and looked up at her with sleepy eyes. Izayoi just smiled back at him and pulled her now eleven year old into a sitting position on his bed.<p>

"Inuyasha~ it's your birthday today. Everything is ready and your guests will be arriving soon. You need to get ready now," She said softly and brushed back his thick bangs to expose his pale forehead. "And here is your first birthday gift," Inuyasha shut his eyes as his mother leaned in to place a kiss upon his forehead, leaving a red lipstick imprint there. Groaning softly, the newly made teenager wiped at the mark and left the bed to go take a shower; still too tired to make a smart comeback. Izayoi laughed softly as she set out the outfit she wanted him to wear for the party; a pair of designer jeans, the red shirt he always looked so handsome in, and a new pair of shoes he'd been wanting for months. Smiling to herself, the pretty woman left her son's room to go finish setting up for the party. There was so much thought and effort that had been put into the occasion and she wanted every bit of it to be perfect for her son.

Though Inu-Taisho did make time to attend the parties, he was never truly involved in any of it. He posed for photos and gave presents, but that was it. For his first born, it seemed a sufficient way to be. Inuyasha was different though and he craved more interaction with his father. He wanted to be looked upon with pride by his father, but Izayoi knew that her husband would always favor the eldest son no matter what. It was one of the downsides to being a second wife, her son was often overlooked; which was the main reason she gave into Inuyasha so often when his father had only harsh words. Her baby boy, the only child of hers that lived, needed the support from her that he wouldn't get from his father. When he acted out, and others called him a brat, Izayoi knew he was just reaching out for someone to acknowledge him and pay attention. She knew behavior like that would have to end soon now that he was getting older, but for today he was still her sweet little boy.

Outside in the backyard, which was large and nicely landscaped with a pool and small basketball court, was a set up for any eleven year old's ideal birthday party. There was a small go-kart track with three kid-sized vehicles, a rock wall, and in the center was a big, inflatable Velcro-wall. There was a table set up on the patio with food catering to the taste buds of hungry preteens and everything imaginable for them to enjoy. It was a sight that had Kagome gaping in shock. She stood at the backdoor, dressed in a simple, but nice play dress, with eyes wide and mouth hanging open without any words to say. All of this was for Inuyasha?! It was difficult for the eight year old to grasp, but at least Sesshoumaru seemed to share her sentiments. As he came to stand behind her to examine the progress of the set up, an irritated expression flitted over the older boy's face.

"What?" Kagome looked back at him curiously. Sesshoumaru just sighed and nudged Kagome to step out of the way so that the butler could bring out more food. As they stood by the decorated table, surrounded by multi-colored balloons and wrapped presents, Sesshoumaru had his arms folded and a disapproving expression on his face.

"Inuyasha's mom spoils him way too much. She always throws a big, over-the-top party for him and it's completely insane. He already gets whatever he wants with his allowance, and then for Christmas and his birthday he just keeps getting more and more stuff he doesn't even use." His disgusted tone was obvious to Kagome and she found herself agreeing. She had never known this kind of indulgence before and now could see why Inuyasha acted the way he did whenever he saw her on the streets. Frowning slightly, Kagome gently hugged Sesshoumaru's arm and to watch from the sidelines as workers continued to set up for the party.

* * *

><p>It was noon when the first guest arrived, and to no one's surprise it was Miroku who stood at the front door with a large, brightly wrapped box in his arms. His driver stood behind him, looking sharp in a black uniform, and was holding a small suitcase. Izayoi answered the door, dressed in festive but stylish, clothes and maintaining a pretty smile as she regarded everyone.<p>

"Thank you for bringing him; the time to pick him up tomorrow is three o'clock in the afternoon. Come on in Miroku," Izayoi greeted the two warmly as she held open the door for the dark haired boy before taking the suitcase from his driver. Flashing his friend's mother a smile, Miroku thanked her and ran through the house to the backyard where he knew his friend would be. The set up for the party had been completed and there was no sign of any workers other than the one house-hold butler who stood on the patio, waiting to be called on. There was a mood of excitement and anticipation in the air, like the moments before a big explosion or the counting down of a timer. Soon, the backyard would be crawling with young folk and it would hardly be manageable.

As Miroku looked around the backyard, his eyes were as wide as saucers. Inuyasha was already enjoying the rock-wall and had just a little under half of the distance to go until he reached the top. Laughing excitedly and eager to join him, Miroku ran over to the table where all the presents were stacked and placed his own on top of a larger box. He was just about to leave when he noticed two presences sitting at the table. One was familiar, Sesshoumaru, but the other he didn't know so well. Kagome sat in the patio chair next to Sesshoumaru with an innocent look on her face as she stared up at the older boy. Miroku looked back at her and let a nervous laugh slip out when he realized who she was and that she didn't recognize him; or she was good at pretending that she didn't know.

The ten year old was feeling conflicting emotions over the girl. Remembering how he and Inuyasha used to taunt and tease her, Miroku initially felt a good amount of guilt for his actions; but then he remembered how much Inuyasha hated her and he was compelled to side with is his best friend and continue to bully her. Did she remember him? They hadn't been around each other at all since he last saw her on the street, so her impression of him was probably less than ideal. Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but the words seemed to get lost on their way out and instead he chose to run off towards Inuyasha. It left Kagome confused and wondering why he had done that. Furrowing her brow, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru for answers.

"Who was that?" She asked him. Sesshoumaru didn't even have to look up from his phone to answer her.

"That was Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend." He replied dully. Kagome didn't follow up with anything and just continued to nibble at the gourmet finger foods that had been laid out for the party guests. What she really wanted to do was go enjoy all those fun looking attractions that had been rented for the party, but with no one to do them with, Kagome was hesitant to attempt it on her own. Chewing on a piece of chicken on a skewer, the eight year old glanced up at Sesshoumaru hopefully. "Will you take me for a ride on the go-karts?" She asked meekly, not looking away when his hard gaze turned onto her. For the longest time, Sesshoumaru didn't give her an answer, but he eventually decided.

"Yeah, I'll drive you around in one. But that's it. Don't ask me for anything else," He said in a strict voice that had no effect on Kagome other than to make a big smile appear on her face. To her, an answer like that from him was just as good as one with enthusiasm and graciousness. No longer as anxious as before, Kagome awaited the arrival of more guests with a smile and an optimistic attitude.

* * *

><p>By the time the last child arrived at the house, the backyard had become a chaotic scene consisting of thirty-plus kids. The once large and vast looking yard was now appearing to be too small for the crowd as small people ran around carelessly. Some had brought their nannies to help keep the peace, but for the most part it was anarchy. As Izayoi stood on the Patio with her husband, all she could see were children enjoying themselves, her son being the main person she worried about. He was, as usual, the life of the party and had a large group of people following him around to all the different things he wanted to do. There was a proud smile on his face as his friends admired and fawned over him and it brought a smile to her own face.<p>

"Look hun, our son is so popular~," She whispered to Inu-Taisho standing next to her with a cup of fruit punch. He had a much less enthused expression on his face, but a small grin did flicker there for a moment.

"I just hope it doesn't go to his head. He's already got a big ego and a careless attitude…It'll be scary to see what he turns into when he gets older if he doesn't grow up. Sesshoumaru was already acting mature for his age the time he was ten, it'd be nice to see Inuyasha attempt it." His remark earned an eye-roll from Izayoi who gently nudged him with her elbow.

"I hate it when you compare them. Inuyasha isn't Sesshoumaru and he's going to mature differently. I wish you'd accept that." She mentioned with a slightly whiny voice and a pout. Inu-Taisho just remained quiet and sipped the sugary drink as he surveyed the yard. It was then he noticed one pair of kids that caught his attention.

Kagome had been anticipating meeting kids her age once more had begun to arrive; but it seemed that none were interested in getting acquainted. She remained by the table with Sesshoumaru when the scene had gone from a handful of kids to upwards of twenty, afraid to join them while they appeared to be so excited. But after two hours of just sitting next to the stoic thirteen year old and only being able to watch others have fun, Kagome's nervousness became smaller than her desire to join the others. Tugging on Sesshoumaru's sleeve gently, she waited to speak until he turned his head.

"Sesshoumaru, can you take me on the go-kart now?" She asked hopefully. When the teen reluctantly put his phone away and stood up, an excited laugh slipped out and Kagome bravely took his arm and lead him through the sea of children without a worry or fear. The crowd seemed to part for them as she took her older brother to the go-kart area and stood amongst the other kids waiting a turn to go on the fast, but small vehicles. There was a man there keeping an eye on the kids and helping those who needed it, but most of the children at the party had previous experience with stuff like this so it wasn't too much of a strain on his part.

As Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood together at the start and stop area, she watched curiously as the current drivers buzzed about easily over small hills and round sharp turns. When the worker flagged them down, telling them that this was their last lap, Kagome jumped in place excitedly with her small hands clasped tightly around Sesshoumaru's pale wrist. Waiting patiently, the three go karts came to a stop and the drivers turned in their helmets and it was finally Kagome's turn. She was nervous to ride in such a small thing that didn't even have a door or roof, but with Sesshoumaru next to her it didn't feel as scary. Once both of them had a helmet on, Sesshoumaru took Kagome to the first go-kart and helped her into the passenger seat, buckling the seatbelt for her before strapping himself in. The small girl jumped slightly when the engine revved on and her hands instantly grabbed onto the nearest bar as the go-kart jolted forward. Sesshoumaru effortlessly navigated the simple and safe track set up for the go-karts, his facial expression never changing.

Sitting next to him though, Kagome was as happy as she'd ever been. Her face was lit up with a big smile and her heart was racing inside her small chest. Every time Sesshoumaru made a sharp turn, making the go-kart feel as if it would turn over, Kagome's grip on her seat tightened and an excited shriek would slip out just before a burst of laughter. Sesshoumaru glanced down at her and let the faintest of smiles appear before looking back ahead. If this was all it took to make her happy, he didn't mind. It was the least demanding relationship he'd ever been in and that alone made him grateful. Coming to a slow stop once their turn was over, Sesshoumaru took off his helmet and easily fixed his hair before looking down at a pale-faced, but excited, Kagome as she sat frozen in her seat. Her fingers refused to uncurl from the edge of her seat and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh softly. Carefully he helped Kagome out and supported her when her legs couldn't quite keep her steady.

"Did you have fun?" He asked as they stood on the sidelines while the next group of kids took their turn. Nodding quickly, Kagome let out a silly laugh and ran a hand through her short, wavy hair. She was just about to elaborate when something caught her eye. Inuyasha and three others were approaching, and the sight of them instantly took Kagome back to a different time and place that made her feel sick to her stomach. She recognized them now, the three people that had always been with Inuyasha when he passed by her subway entrance to torment her. Tears stung the shocked girl's eyes as Inuyasha took his friends to the go-karts, glancing at Kagome for a moment but not taking any interest while Kikyou was next to him. It was then Sango and Miroku noticed her as well and they instantly got twin looks of guilt on their faces. The only person who didn't seem to notice her was the always pretty, and just as nasty, Kikyou.

While Sango and Miroku stopped for a moment, Kikyou and Inuyasha continued on to take one of the go-karts. When he snapped and called for the stunned two to join them, Kagome bit back a sob and ran away towards the house. She thought that part of her life was over, but the reoccurrence of the terrible foursome sent Kagome for a debilitating spin. No one, except the only one who truly understood her, noticed her small form darting through the crowds of children, slipping right by the two adults. Sesshoumaru sighed and followed at a calmer pace as she rushed into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. Getting there moments later, Sesshoumaru stood outside of the younger girl's bedroom and knocked softly.

"Kagome, can I come in?" He asked through the door, and was answered with a muffled 'yes' sound. Stepping inside quietly, Sesshoumaru shut the door and approached the bed where Kagome lay with her face in the pillow. "Why did you run away?" He asked softly. Kagome turned her head so that she could look up at him, but half of her face was hidden in the downy pillow and allowed for only one blue eye to open.

"Inuyasha's friends used to be really mean to me." She explained in a wavering, pitiful voice. Sesshoumaru joined Kagome on the bed, but made no attempt to comfort her with a gentle hand. He simply remained her ever calm and level-headed companion.

"You saw them at father's Christmas party. Why didn't you get upset then?" He inquired patiently.

"I didn't recognize them." Kagome said as she pushed herself up to sit next to him. The usually pale skin of her face was flushed with embarrassment and sadness and the short waves of her dark hair had become unkempt and messy. Rubbing her teary eyes softly, the little girl looked down at her lap. "That girl with black hair used to be really mean…I don't want to be around them." Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding and didn't press any further. He didn't much care for Inuyasha's friends either, especially Kikyou.

"Come to me if they pick on you again. Don't go to Izayoi every time; she'll take Inuyasha's side more often than not. I'll always take your side." He offered, getting a surprised look from her before sad acceptance. Kagome sighed and looked at her dangling feet in thought. She trusted Sesshoumaru and Izayoi before everyone else in the world, and having to choose loyalty between the two of them was difficult. Izayoi had saved her many times and Kagome was still very grateful to her, but recent events still made Kagome nervous to be completely open with the woman who'd hidden her real daughter. Sesshoumaru was always consistent with her, never angry or mean, and promised to take care of her. But whenever Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to make progress and were kind to each other, Sesshoumaru acted distant towards her until he saw that she and his half-brother still hated each other. Her conflicting thoughts were interrupted by a touch to her arm.

"Let's go back. It's about time for Inuyasha to open presents." The tone in Sesshoumaru's voice didn't seem all that eager to actually be witness to it, but Kagome wasn't going to fight him on it. She knew Izayoi would be upset if they weren't there. Jumping down from her bed, the small girl walked with her older brother out of the room, down the stairs, through the house, and out the back door to the yard. True to his word, everyone was gathered around the table, which had been cleaned and cleared of food to make room for more gifts. Inuyasha sat at the head with Kikyou standing next to him, smiling prettily as he gushed over her present for him. Izayoi and Inu-Taisho stood to the side behind the crowd of children and had similar expression of shock and reluctance on their faces. Sitting back away from the scene with Sesshoumaru, Kagome wasn't paying particular attention to the action and instead had her head leaned against his arm. It didn't go unnoticed though and Izayoi nudged her husband to get him to see it as well.

"What do you think is bothering them?" She whispered into his ear softly, her attention now split between her son and new daughter. Inu-Taisho glanced at the two children sitting on the sidelines, but didn't make a situation out of it.

"You can ask her later tonight while Inuyasha is busy with his friends and Sesshoumaru is out. Just leave them alone for now," He said softly. Though Inu-Taisho was curious about it as well, he knew that their attention needed to be on his second born for the time being. Izayoi agreed and went back to capturing Inuyasha's reactions to his new toys with her digital camera, but her worry for Kagome lingered in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? X3 I certainly hope so! Here's a preview of next week's update!

Preview!

"What did you think?" She asked curiously, looking at him with calm, unassuming eyes that seemed to strike him more than they usually did. Izayoi and Inu-Taisho were busy discussing something with the dance instructor and, as always, Sesshoumaru was busy with his phone. It was only the two of them who seemed to exist for a moment, and as she took a step closer to get out of a passerby's way, Inuyasha couldn't stop himself as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her soft, pink lips.

Le GASP! Inuyasha kisses Kagome?! NO WAY! lol Or did he? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!


	23. Past Loves and Current Crushes

A/N: This IS an Inuyasha/Kagome fanfic. I promise. lol It's a very character-development heavy piece and it will take time for the romance to form between them! OH! and when I said that this is a tragic tale of a little girl, I meant tragic. lol the ending is probably not what you're expecting but it will be happy-ish. lol PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! Loves to all my readers!

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

><p>By the time five o'clock rolled around, the majority of the party guests were gone home. Inuyasha had been allowed five friends to sleep over, and of course the first two he chose were Miroku and Kouga; the three other boys invited were Christopher Shultz, Mark McIntyre, and Tevon Laurence. They all knew each other from school and got along well over video games and sports, to which Inuyasha supplied a good amount of. With Izayoi's permission to set up in the entertainment room, the six boys stockpiled all the best shooter and action video games they could find and hoarded the remains of the food from the party to survive off of. Izayoi was confident that so long as the video games and food held up, she wouldn't have to worry too much about them. She was sitting in the living room reading a book when Sesshoumaru walked past towards the front door. As he stopped to put on his long, black coat, Izayoi spoke out to him.<p>

"When will you be home?" She asked loud enough for him to hear. The teenager didn't even look up as he buttoned the coat.

"Ten o'clock. Father knows where I'm going." And with that abrupt answer, Sesshoumaru left the manor. He did not want to be home while Inuyasha's rowdy friends were there and opted to spend time with some of his own, well mannered, friends. Kagome was sad to see him go, but she knew that Izayoi would have time for her now that the party was over. While she waited for Izayoi, Kagome practiced her dances for the upcoming recital. She was in the beginner group still, so her parts weren't all that demanding or difficult; but Kagome had become quite the perfectionist when it came to performing. As she concentrated on getting the footwork memorized perfectly, her back to the bedroom door, Kagome didn't hear it being pushed open slowly. As she hummed the simple tune of the music she'd be dancing to, Inuyasha and his five friends poked their heads in with mischievous grins curling on their faces.

As if in perfect synchronization, all six boys let out loud, shrill screams that quickly turned into bursts and guffaws of laughter at Kagome's reaction. Her own high-pitch shriek overpowered theirs as she nearly jumped out of her skin. Spinning around to see who'd done such a cruel thing, her face was red and chest heaving, desperate for air and to calm her racing heart. There was a look of confusion and shock on her face as Kagome remained frozen in place, watching the six boys falling over themselves, doubled over laughing. Finally her anger became more and more prominent and she made a frustrated, enraged growling noise before screaming the one word that could get Inuyasha to tuck-tail and run back to the entertainment room.

"MOMMY!" Her voice carried throughout the house and instantly Inuyasha and his friends scrambled to get away from the scene, dashing down the stairs just as Izayoi came rushing up it. She looked at them curiously and put a hand to Inuyasha's shoulder to stop them but he jerked away and fled down the stairs with his friends trailing behind.

"Whatever she says is a lie!" Her son's voice yelled out as he and his friends disappeared around a corner. Izayoi hesitated out of confusion, but then continued towards Kagome's room.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" She asked quickly, a little worried. The young girl was fuming with her arms crossed and a very upset pout on her face. Her blue eyes shifted to look up at her mother and Izayoi had to stop herself from squealing at the adorable girl.

"Inuyasha and his friends scared me on purpose." She mumbled angrily, her face still red from anger and embarrassment. She wanted Izayoi to get upset and defend her, to go down and punish Inuyasha in front of his friends. But all the woman did was let out a soft laugh and shake her head with a smile. Kagome's face fell slightly into a bewildered expression.

"It's his birthday, let's let him off the hook for tonight; 'kay?" She reached out and took Kagome's hand, pulling the girl closer into a loose hug. Kagome's eyes were wide in shock and she didn't know what to think. Izayoi was going to let Inuyasha get away with it?! Sesshoumaru's words of warning echoed in her mind and Kagome now understood that Izayoi would always favor Inuyasha over her. Sighing softly, the little girl didn't want to start a fight and just nodded.

"Okay," She said dejectedly and pulled away from Izayoi's hug. Having Sesshoumaru to go to at the time would have been nice, but she figured that spending one night alone would be okay. It was then Izayoi took Kagome's hand again and gave it a playful tug, getting the little girl's curious attention. There was an eager smile on Izayoi's face.

"Hey, I bought some stuff that I want to share with you. Want to have a girl's night?" She asked with an excited voice, and instantly Kagome forgot her sadness and perked up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Girl's night!" Kagome's shrill, excited laughter echoed down the hallway and she jumped around eagerly. Izayoi grinned and took Kagome to the master bedroom down the hall and into her grand bathroom. Now very familiar with the room, Kagome no longer felt awkward and hopped up onto the sink while Izayoi rummaged through her drawers looking for the specific things needed.

"Okay, for girl's night, three things are absolutely vital; nails, face, and hair. I have some clay sea-salt masks we can use and we'll paint our nails! Sound like fun, Kagome?" Izayoi asked as she pulled out the plastic packages of clay facial masks. Kagome nodded again with a big smile on her face.

"I wanna paint my nails blue!" She said in a fast rush. Izayoi grinned and picked up her small zipper-bag filled with all colors of nail polishes.

"Okay! I'll paint mine pink. But first, let's put on the facials. Here, use these pins to hold back your hair." After both girls managed to pull back their hair, Izayoi taking more time than the other since her hair was so abundant and thick; she tore open the packs of clay facials and squirted the contents of one onto her fingertips. "Lean in close, please," Kagome did as told and shut her eyes as Izayoi spread the cold, bright blue contents over her pale face. It didn't take long for it to cover it entirely, and when Kagome opened her eyes to look in the mirror she couldn't help but start to laugh.

"It's so blue!" She said laughingly. Izayoi smiled for a moment as she applied her own mask.

"Make sure you don't move your face too much. It's gotta set up and dry." She said calmly, trying to keep her happiness from making her smile. Kagome calmed her face and nodded, not wanting to ruin any part of this night with Izayoi. With both of their faces covered in blue goop, Kagome and Izayoi went back into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. "Okay Kagome, let's do your nails first." Izayoi rummaged through her bag of nail polish and pulled out her bottle of blue sparkle paint. Kagome sat cross-legged in front of her mother and held out her right hand, fingers flexed and spread wide apart to help the woman. Hiding a secret smile, Izayoi went about painting Kagome's small, short nails with practiced skill. A few minutes passed before she spoke up again.

"Did you have fun at the party today?" She questioned innocently. Kagome blinked and looked away for a moment.

"I liked it when Sesshoumaru took me for a ride on the go-karts and let me sit with him." It was an honest answer. Izayoi pressed on as she finished the last finger on Kagome's right hand.

"You like Sesshoumaru a lot, huh?" To which Kagome smiled and nodded. Izayoi began to paint the nails on Kagome's other hand.

"What about Inuyasha? You two seem to be getting along better now." She asked curiously, hope laced in her voice. Kagome would have frowned if she weren't trying to keep her face still.

"I kinda thought I could be friends with him…but I don't want to anymore. All of his friends are mean to me." Izayoi let out a soft laugh through her nostrils and glanced up from Kagome's half-finished hand.

"They're just boys having fun. If they do it again though, I'll make them stop." Izayoi looked up again when she saw Kagome's head moving from side to side. "What is it?" She asked softly, her brow furrowing slightly under the dried mask at Kagome's hesitation.

"I'm not talking about his friends right now…but from before; Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou. They used to pick on me a lot before...stole my money and hit me." If the masks hadn't been applied, Izayoi would have seen the obvious hurt and sadness on the little girl's face, as would Kagome see the shock on the Izayoi's face as well. Izayoi ceased painting and absorbed what Kagome had just confessed. It was difficult for the woman to believe that her son's friends were capable of those things…but then it had been even more unbelievable when it was revealed that he was just as guilty. Capping the nail polish slowly, Izayoi set it down on the nightstand and turned back to Kagome.

"Do you want them to apologize to you?" She asked simply, earning a surprised look from the little girl sitting across from her. Kagome didn't take long to say yes and watched quietly as Izayoi slipped off the bed. Without a word, Kagome was taken back into the bathroom and they washed their faces clean of the blue mineral masks. As Kagome watched Izayoi pat the excess water from her face, she fiddled with the end of her night shirt nervously.

"Um…what are you doing?" She asked meekly. Izayoi just gave Kagome a reassuring smile as she took down the clips holding back her bountiful hair.

"You'll see; now come with me." Kagome's small hand was once again in Izayoi's and the little girl was taken from the master bedroom all the way to the entertainment room where the sounds of shooter video games could be heard through the wall. With the utmost grace and composure, Izayoi knocked three times before opening the door, allowing the loud sounds of gun fire to flood out into the hallway. She called for someone to step out and to Kagome's surprise it was Miroku who appeared.

The two young children stared at each other with wide, surprised eyes before he looked away shamefully. "Miroku, Kagome told me everything and I say that you and your two other friends owe her an apology. But since they aren't here, you're first." Izayoi said with firmness in her voice that wasn't usually there. The young boy clicked his tongue in annoyance and glanced at Kagome with an expression that conveyed his mild frustration. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip nervously as the silence between them got more and more awkward. It wasn't until Izayoi nudged him on the back that Miroku finally gave in.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He forced out. Izayoi sighed, wishing she could have gotten more out of him than that. She looked to Kagome.

"Do you accept his apology?" She asked, earning a soft nod from the little girl. "Okay, you can go back up to my room and wait. I'll be right there," She and Miroku both waited until Kagome was out of sight to look at each other. Her disappointed gaze made the young boy flinch. "Since I'm not your mother, I can't punish you. I will be telling her tomorrow about what you did; as well as Sango and Kikyou's parents. From now on, if you want to spend any time with Inuyasha in this house, you need to be kinder to Kagome and treat her nicely. She's part of this family now and I won't accept anyone mistreating her. Okay?" Miroku could only bring himself to nod his head furiously. He had never been the focus of her disappointment and anger before, and the small boy never wanted to be again.

"Yes ma'am!" He said quickly, backing towards the door he'd just come through. Izayoi nodded and dismissed him. Miroku rushed to get back to the safety of his friends and shut the door behind him quickly. Sighing softly, Izayoi returned upstairs to her bedroom where Kagome waited to continue their 'girl's night' without any more hitches.

* * *

><p>It was nearing ten o'clock and Inu-Taisho had just finished reviewing a proposal from one of his employees, though that really wasn't what he was focused on. In his impressive office, furnished with all sorts of traditional Japanese fixtures, Inu-Taisho examined the things which he surrounded himself with. His desk was large and intimidating (much like he was), hand-carved and ornate with traditional Japanese attributes and imagery. There were family tapestries hanging on the walls, accompanied with tall bookshelves stocked with scrolls and thick books chronicling all sorts of subjects. There was a large, intricately woven Persian rug on the floor in front of his desk which lay underneath two leather chairs facing inwards towards his desk. It was a serious room for serious things, but as the businessman sat back in his plush, leather seat, he couldn't help but think about things other than money or quarterly statements.<p>

With his cheek propped up against his fist, Inu-Taisho stared absentmindedly at the family portrait on his desk. In it were himself, Sesshoumaru, Izayoi, and a newborn Inuyasha. The old demon hadn't noticed it before, but the portrait seemed outdated. His youngest son was now eleven, an official pre-teenager, and there was an addition to the family that now had him calling her daughter. Izayoi would have thought of this eventually, but there needed to be a new family picture taken with Kagome in it. She was in the will and on the insurance plan, why not a picture as well? Sighing softly, Inu-Taisho looked away from the framed picture on his desk and down to the top drawer to his right. Opening it slowly, he reached in and pulled out a worn image from his past.

A beautiful woman smiled up at him, her dark, brown hair pulled back in a tight bun as it always had been. Her dark eyes were sharp and confident, mimicking the characteristic smirk curling on her red lips. But she wasn't alone in this old photo; a small child also joined his mother's beautiful face. He couldn't have been older than two, but it was obvious who it was. Sesshoumaru's white, silken hair was still kept short then and his face still had a round, baby-fat aspect to it that was no longer there. His toothy smile brought a crooked grin to Inu-Taisho's face and the man was taken back to a time when he was with his first wife and their toddler son. Though she had become an unbearable person near the end of their marriage, the tragic state she found herself in now because of his cheating did cause Inu-Taisho great sadness and guilt. He knew that as long as his first wife remained in such a condition, Sesshoumaru would never find happiness.

Inu-Taisho quickly put the image back into its place and shut the drawer when he heard the front door opening. Sesshoumaru was home from his night out and that meant it was time for everyone to retire to their bedroom, which was all Inu-Taisho wanted to do. But as he stood by the bed, it became obvious that plan couldn't go through as expected. Izayoi and Kagome lay asleep in each other's arms; their hair braided oddly and freshly painted fingers curled around the sheets cutely. Not having the heart to disrupt such an endearing moment, Inu-Taisho opted to capture it with his wife's camera before he slid into the bed beside Kagome, falling asleep with a smile on his face. There were so many things looming on the over-worked and stressed man, but for now he could sleep well until the morning brought more responsibilities.

* * *

><p>"Places everyone! Please get into place; the curtains will be rising soon," The dance instructor clapped her hands primly, signaling to all her students to pay attention and get into their right positions for the dance recital. This evening was the night of Kagome's first dance recital and she was to be featured in two of the six dances; the beginner's class and the specially chosen group. The beginner's routine was by far the most demanding since it was the dance she was given a solo for, and it was the opening act. Standing off stage on the right, dressed in her very own tutu made of white silk and tulle, Kagome wrung her hands nervously as she went over the routine in her mind, absentmindedly going through the motions of each step. The pressure was on since everyone was expecting perfection from her, and Sesshoumaru would be watching as well. Her heart raced and butterflies in her stomach made the eight year old second-guess herself, but as the classical music began and the curtain lifted, she had no time for such nonsense.<p>

On her cue, Kagome came from offstage with the rest of her fellow dancers, their footsteps light and seemingly effortless. Her face was calm, decorated with a hint of glitter and clear of any tendrils of black hair, which were pulled back into a small bun at the top of her head. Though it was a beginner class and the dance wasn't all that impressive, Kagome did her best to look proud and masterful of her chosen art. Her arms arched beautifully and body flowed with the music, and as it came closer and closer to her solo, Kagome built momentum and jetéd gracefully, landing on center stage. Holding position until the music cued her to move, Kagome looked out at the audience for sight of her family, but the lights were so bright that it shadowed the entire audience in black. The moment came and Kagome lifted herself to the balls of her feet before turning her body into the first spin, then the second and third, to finally come to a grand moment of jumping with one leg pulled high into the air and her head arching back, showing the graceful curve of her neck. It was the move she had been having the most trouble with and all her hard work paid off when Kagome landed without even a hint of stress or weakness. Her feet found position as she went through the movement with her arms before her feet daintily carried her around the stage. As she passed by the other dancers, who had remained frozen during her solo, one by one they followed suit and once again it became a group performance.

The song ended and each girl had come to find their final positions and an eruption of applause filled the theatre. Kagome looked up with a big smile on her face and then glanced around at the other dancers with a shared moment of exhilaration and relief. They all took a bow and ran offstage into the darkness of the backstage where older girls and boys practiced their routines, adjusted costumes, and applied makeup to one another. The group of small girls stayed huddled together to rejoice in their success while the next class brushed past them to get on stage for the upcoming dance. Kagome had just caught her breath when there was a soft tap to her shoulder. Looking back, it was her dance teacher.

"Go change costume Kagome, you need to go through the routine with the others," She said strictly and walked away to continue seeing over the other dancers. Running over to the dressing area, she hid behind one of the framed partitions as she slipped out of her white tutu and bodice into a blue set. It had white and blue rhinestone jewels in an intricate design and the small girl was dazzled by it. As she smoothed out the tulle fabric of her tutu, which flared out at her hip, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what her family thought. Smiling to herself, Kagome prayed that Sesshoumaru was impressed and went over to the side of the stage where she could look out at the audience while also being hidden by the curtains. Peeking out with just one eye, she searched for the familiar faces she knew; but her time was cut short by one of the older boys grabbing her arm gently.

"Come on, we're going over the dance." He whispered softly and Kagome followed him to where the final cast of dancers stood in a group. There was only one boy in the lot and he played the most important role. Kagome and six other girls stood together, dressed in the same costume and looking very much like the sisters they were meant to be portraying. The 'prince' would dance with each girl until he found the one to fall in love with. Kagome thought it was a silly idea, but she would not pass up a chance to be part of a group dance with older students. Her part was small, though very exciting; she would be the only girl the prince would life into the air. This was mainly because the boy was only fifteen and didn't yet have the upper body strength to lift girls his own size. Kagome had been shy the first few times they went through the routine, but now she felt right at home being lifted high over his head.

As the group went over the basic parts of their routine, it seemed as if time sped up because Kagome was caught off guard when their teacher announced it was time for the final dance. Swallowing her fear, Kagome went with the other girl dancers to the other side of the stage while their 'prince' remained on stage-left. Getting into a single file line, Kagome being the last, they pranced out onto the stage and into the spot lights on light and delicate feet. This dance was much more fast and complex, and as Kagome interacted with her fellow dancers, she couldn't stop the smile on her face at the rush of excitement. She may not be at the same level as the other girls, what with their ability to dance en pointe and execute multiple turns and grand leaps, but that didn't stop the girl from performing her small part with all her might. When it came time for her to run towards the prince, Kagome pulled her arms and shoulders back gracefully as she approached him, jumping at the perfect time for him to catch her waist in his hands and lift her high into the air. Arching her body, Kagome kept one leg pointing straight down with the other extended out behind her, her arms gracefully held out above her head in an oval shape.

They held that pose until the prince slowly lowered Kagome back down onto the stage and then turned away to dance with another girl. Acting heartbroken over his rejection of her, Kagome mournfully stepped away with her head down, walking offstage until the end of the dance. All the other girls who'd been 'rejected' joined her on the sidelines as the prince danced with his chosen princess. With a small hand to her chest, Kagome tried to calm the frantic pace of her heart. She was so happy that the boy hadn't dropped her or that she hadn't caused any accidents herself. Smiling big when it was time for all the dancers to come out on stage, she walked out without caring about precision or grace and took a deep bow with the others as they enjoyed the applause from the audience. A proud smile stretched across her face, the dimples in her cheeks very prominent in the spotlight, as were her two missing front teeth. Kagome had never been so proud in her entire life and she never wanted this feeling to go away.

As the stage lights dimmed and the theatre lights came on, illuminating the audience and signaling that it was time to exit, Kagome finally caught sight of her family. They were all standing up, along with the rest of the audience, and there was a beautiful smile curling on Izayoi's proud face. She was clapping excitedly and waving at Kagome. Waving back cutely, Kagome waited until their teacher dismissed them to go back to the changing area to get out of her dance apparel and back into her jeans and white t-shirt. Her hair was still pulled back into a small, tight bun and glitter still adorned her cheeks and forehead, but for the most part Kagome was back to her usual self.

Running towards the lobby of the theatre, where all the parents stood waiting for their children, Kagome wove in and out of the crowd to seek out her family. They stood together near the entrance, all nicely dressed and waiting for her. Kagome grinned as she came bounding up to the group.

"Did you like my dances?" she asked eagerly, barely able to contain her exuberance. Izayoi smiled and pulled Kagome into a tight hug, lifting the small girl off the ground.

"You were so beautiful up there, I almost didn't recognize you! And you dance so well!" Izayoi gushed excitedly, laughing and planting sweet kisses all over the girl's face. Behind her, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kept his arms crossed as he pouted silently. He watched as Kagome turned to Inu-Taisho, who then pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back to give to her. Kagome gasped and took the bouquet graciously, holding it gently in the cradle of her arms as she smelled it delicately. Off to the side, a scowling Inuyasha stood with his arms folded as he watched his family gush over Kagome. Since when did she deserve all these compliments and praise?

Every day she made mistakes and talked too much and got him in trouble, but now that she was all dolled up, they forgot what she was really like? The frustrated eleven year old watched quietly, his scowl slowly becoming an expression of strange confusion. With her messy hair pulled away and that glitter on, she almost looked pretty. The way she held herself on the stage, so delicate and graceful, it was a complete opposite of the girl who fell and tripped all the time in their house. There was a strange feeling starting to form deep inside his chest that brought a blush to his face when Kagome came towards him.

"What did you think?" She asked curiously, looking at him with calm, unassuming eyes that seemed to strike him more than they usually did. Izayoi and Inu-Taisho were busy discussing something with the dance instructor and, as always, Sesshoumaru was busy with his phone. It was only the two of them who seemed to exist for a moment, and as she took a step closer to get out of a passerby's way, Inuyasha couldn't stop himself as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her soft, pink lips.

* * *

><p>AN: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA I know I teased you with that last paragraph last time, but it is the ending of this chapter. So you have to wait MORE to find out if Inu really does or doesn't kiss Kagome. XD I'm sorry, but when i wen't through and re-edited the chapter it just flowed better if I cut it off there. Sorry! Here's the preview for next time's update, and since I'm so nice, it's extra-long this time haha:

Inuyasha stood in front of the mirror of his and Sesshoumaru's bathroom, sporting a new pair of swim trunks, and had his arms up as he flexed his amateur muscles. The weather was finally warm enough to have a pool party and his parents were allowing him and Sesshoumaru to invite a few of their friends. Of course his picks were the three he was closest to; Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou. And as usual, Sesshoumaru only wanted Kagura to come around. But that didn't matter much to the eleven year old. As Inuyasha continued to model his fashionable trunks, Sesshoumaru's bathroom door opened quickly and caused the boy such a fright that he shrieked and crossed his arms over his body. But it was only Sesshoumaru standing there, in his own pair of swim trunks and with an unamused expression on his face.

"Hey! Don't you ever knock!? Sheesh!" The younger brother huffed and grabbed an elastic to hold back his thick, silver hair. Sesshoumaru only rolled his eyes and went to the closet to grab his towel, but Inuyasha's hard gaze watched his older brother through the mirror. Neither sibling thought very highly of the other; Inuyasha didn't think he would ever see Sesshoumaru as anything but a boring jerk that got all of their father's attention. He sent daggers into the back of Sesshoumaru's head as his thoughts got more heated, but quickly looked away when the other turned around with a gaze cold and unwelcoming.


	24. Water Wings Aren't Just for Babies

A/N: here is the latest update of the story! I hope you enjoy and will review it well! :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha shook his head vigorously at the appalling day dream; his face beat red and eyes crazed as he stared at Kagome like she had three heads. Why had he just imagined kissing her?! He hated everything girly and romantic, even kissing Kikyou on the cheek made the pre-teen feel sick! So what possible reason did he have for wanting to kiss Kagome's lips?! The girl in question stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes, totally confused by his strange behavior.<p>

"Inuyasha? You okay?" She asked softly, grunting when he suddenly gave her shoulders a push and had her take a step back. The concern she had for him instantly went away and was replaced with annoyance. "What was that for?" She snapped, a pout etched into her once serene face. Inuyasha just glared at her with a heated gaze.

"Don't get so close Ka-Go-Away! Just cuz everyone else was impressed doesn't mean I was!" His snapping tone got the attention of Izayoi, who quickly butt in with a swat to the back of his head and a reprimanding 'tsk'. For a moment, Inuyasha cringed and looked sheepish; but as soon as she turned back to the dance instructor he was back to glaring at Kagome. In return, Kagome glared right back at him with a curl of her lips and narrowing of her pretty, blue eyes.

"You are so…so mean! I never want to be your friend! Never!" Sticking her small, pink tongue out at him, Kagome briskly walked past Inuyasha, purposefully knocking their shoulders as she passed by. It took every bit of Inuyasha's self-control to stop from snapping at her again, and instead he just silently cursed and mocked her under his breath while glowering at the little girl who had his entire family wrapped around her finger. As she stood on the other side of Inu-Taisho, her small hand clasped in his larger one, Kagome shot dangerous glares right back at the bratty boy. He no longer scared her and she would never let him have so much power over her.

* * *

><p>Now in the month of July, it was halfway through the kids' summer break and the weather was finally at its hottest levels. What used to be some of the worst times of Kagome's life, what with having to suffer the constant sweltering heat without reprieve of air conditioning or cool bathing water, was now an enjoyable time that she could spend indoors if she so cared to. It was nice having Sesshoumaru around more, though that gift did come at the price of having Inuyasha there as well. He was back to his old ways of annoying her, but Kagome had too much on her plate to be letting his antics have an effect. Though the boys no longer had classes or homework to stress over, Kagome's tutoring would be year round until she had been caught up to her age group. Add that onto her continued dance lesson requirements, Kagome ended up having a very demanding and hectic summer. But it was a good distraction from the thoughts that were starting to creep into the back of her mind at night as she lay in bed trying to fall asleep.<p>

It had been another uneventful day filled with the same routine that she'd followed for the whole of the summer so far. Nothing exciting or out of the ordinary had taken place, even Inuyasha seemed more reasonable than usual. There was no sign of what was to come that night, and as Kagome lay awake in her bed, she began to feel a strange pulling sensation in her body. It was as if she was falling into the mattress which had suddenly given in underneath her. Her heart leapt into her throat, but Kagome's eyes shut nonetheless and she spiraled further and further into a turbulent and upsetting dream state. A cold sweat broke out across her furrowed brow as she fisted the comforter tightly. Moans of discontent and resistance slipped past her frowning lips, but those small outward signs that something was amiss did little to tell what was really going on inside.

Suddenly transported back to the subway station, Kagome found herself standing at the dark entrance looking in. It was the same street she'd always looked out on, same noises, smells, and sights, but something in her gut told the girl she was not truly back. Her unblinking eyes gazed down into the pitch black darkness that had once been her dwelling, and just as her foot took half a step back, long shadow arms shot out from the cavernous subway and took hold of her small body. Being slowly pulled back inside, Kagome fought to tear herself away from the terrifying binds, but the shadow hands had painful grips all over her body that made it impossible to break free. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Kagome felt her body fall to the rough concrete and the painful dragging of cement against her skin as she sank further and further into the darkness. But no matter how much she struggled, no one came to her rescue. Where was her family? Why had they left her alone?

No one seemed to hear the final cry for help as Kagome disappeared completely into the darkness, her hand being the final thing to recede out of the light. Once she was in, Kagome felt all weight and gravity leave her as she seemed to float aimlessly in the nothingness. Every once in a while there was a dull jab against her body in random places, getting harder and faster with each turn until finally it was a full on beating she was receiving at the invisible hands of someone she couldn't see. Trying to curl into a ball, Kagome wept helplessly and did her best to stop the hits, but blindly reaching out for the unknown source was pointless. It wasn't until she came to a hard stop against something that Kagome was able to see. Cast in the glow of a spotlight, surrounded by nothing but darkness still, Kagome pushed herself up and gazed around frantically as vague footsteps began to sound around her. They began softly enough, but with each footfall the girl could tell that something was coming closer. Her chest lifted and fell rapidly as she waited for whatever it was to show itself.

Very slowly, something unknown snuck into the circle of light that surrounded Kagome. Staring at it fearfully, she realized what it was; the grimy, worn toe of a man's boot. It was such a familiar sight that at first it gave Kagome great relief, but when she looked up at the face she thought would be just as recognizable, all color left her face as she saw the grotesque and traumatizing face of some demon. Its extended smile seemed to cut all the way up the sides of the face and grinned dangerously at her while rows of tapered and razor-sharp teeth parted to show the dark abyss of its mouth. The eyes, which were little more than slanted slits in the skin, gazed upon her with beady, red pupils and in the next instant they shot open to stare into the girl's very soul. It uttered one hissing word, her name, before Kagome finally awoke with an ear-shattering scream in her bed.

Drenched in sweat and tears, Kagome sobbed and choked as she tried to catch he breath. Her small frame was wracked with dreadful coughs and trembled so violently that her jaw chattered. Looking around the dark room, Kagome began to cry louder until finally someone came to her rescue. Izayoi rushed into the bedroom, wearing just one of Inu-Taisho's old shirts, and sat on the edge of Kagome's bed near the frightened girl.

"What happened Kagome? Ssh, ssh, it's okay baby. Why are you crying?" She cooed gently as Kagome scrambled to get into her mother's lap. Izayoi smoothed back the hair that clung to Kagome's forehead and cheeks and rocked the girl back and forth comfortingly. It took minutes for Kagome to stop crying desperately, but Izayoi remained patient. When the crying finally subsided, she leaned Kagome back to get a better look at her face and smiled softly. "Did you have a nightmare?" Her voice was soft and sweet, whispering in the quietness of night. Kagome nodded as she rubbed at her puffy eyes, her body curling into itself submissively. Izayoi didn't press further and just stood up with Kagome still in her arms. "You can sleep in my bed tonight, m'kay?"

Kagome was already falling asleep in Izayoi's arms by the time she was laid down on the king-sized bed next to Inu-Taisho, who was sitting up with his nightstand lamp on. He had a tired expression on his handsome face as he watched Izayoi tuck the little girl in between them. But when he saw her face, still hinted with a worried expression and tear-stains, his annoyance disappeared. With his large hand, the sleepy man brushed back her curly bangs and sank back into the comfortable mattress after turning off his lamp. There were no words exchanged as the husband and wife situated themselves around the little girl between them, for it was two in the morning and they were very tired. The questions would come once the morning had arrived. They knew the nightmares would plague Kagome for a while and were prepared to handle them in the best way they knew how.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stood in front of the mirror of his and Sesshoumaru's bathroom, sporting a new pair of swim trunks, and had his arms up as he flexed his amateur muscles. The weather was finally warm enough to have a pool party and his parents were allowing him and Sesshoumaru to invite a few of their friends. Of course his picks were the three he was closest to; Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou. And as usual, Sesshoumaru only wanted Kagura to come around. But that didn't matter much to the eleven year old. As Inuyasha continued to model his fashionable trunks, Sesshoumaru's bathroom door opened quickly and caused the boy such a fright that he shrieked and crossed his arms over his body. But it was only Sesshoumaru standing there, in his own pair of swim trunks and with an un amused expression on his face.<p>

"Hey! Don't you ever knock!? Sheesh!" The younger brother huffed and grabbed an elastic to hold back his thick, silver hair. Sesshoumaru only rolled his eyes and went to the closet to grab his towel, but Inuyasha's hard gaze watched his older brother through the mirror. Neither sibling thought very highly of the other; Inuyasha didn't think he would ever see Sesshoumaru as anything but a boring jerk that got all of their father's attention. He sent daggers into the back of Sesshoumaru's head as his thoughts got more heated, but quickly looked away when the other turned around with a gaze cold and unwelcoming.

"Keep an eye on your friends today. If any one of them upset Kagome, I'm holding you personally responsible." His tone wasn't very threatening, neither was the bored expression in his eye. Inuyasha let out a single laugh and turned to face his brother with a cocky swagger.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? You'd get in so much trouble with my mom. Dad won't be happy either." His confidence was instantly diminished when Sesshoumaru took one step towards him and landed a solid and painful punch to his upper arm. The older brother just stared at Inuyasha with a smirk and watched as he tried to sooth the sore muscle by rubbing it.

"I'm not afraid of your mom and I never get into trouble. So if I do beat you up, dad will just give me a look and that'll be it. Besides, if it's your friends that upset Kagome then it will be you who gets in trouble with your mom. Any way you look at it, I win." Sesshoumaru kept Inuyasha's gaze until he was sure the thickheaded kid understood perfectly. He quickly left the shared bathroom with a smug grin on his face and joined Kagome poolside while Inuyasha pouted and fumed angrily.

* * *

><p>Miroku screeched girlishly as he fell hard into the pool, his balance having been lost suddenly when Sango gave his back a playful shove. Still standing at the edge of the irregularly shaped pool, which was complete with a small waterfall and impressive slide, she held her sides as peals of laughter slipped out at the boy's expense. Her little body was dressed in a pretty two-piece swimsuit, purple in color and appropriate in style. The long, brown locks that usually fell behind her back were pulled up into a tight, curled bun atop her head for practicality's sake. As Miroku came up for air, his black hair spiky once he shook the water from his face, she grinned and jumped into the water next to him. They were joined by Inuyasha, who came running towards the pool with a donut shaped inner tube, which made his movements awkward and comical.<p>

"BANSAI!" His voice, which hadn't yet found its right pitch due to puberty, yelled out loudly throughout the yard as he jumped towards the pool with the inflatable held to his stomach. The donut shaped pool toy hit the surface of the water with a loud slap, making Inuyasha grunt as his body bounced atop the thing. Miroku and Sango laughed as they watched their friend try to flip over onto his back only to fall into the center and sink into the cold water. As he came back up, sputtering and running his hands through his hair to get it out of his face, the two friends were still getting over their laughter when a familiar voice spoke out to them from the deck.

"I'm here~ sorry for being so late," That melodic voice, which didn't sound like it should belong to a ten year old girl, floated through the air and sent an excited chill down Inuyasha's spine. He quickly swam over to the edge of the pool and smiled as Kikyou came towards him. Though her body was that of a normal ten year olds', she didn't dress as if that was her age at all. Her two-piece bathing suit barely covered what it needed to as the red and white striped thing hung low on her narrow hips. The triangular chest pieces were small and held up by strings tied behind her neck and shoulder blades. It was surprising and very bold, but that was also who Kikyou was. As she crouched down in front of Inuyasha, her knees tucked up against her chest, the two shared a secret smile that made the two other kids in the pool want to throw up.

"You're always late, so it's okay." Inuyasha said jokingly, his crooked smile stretching across his tanned face. But that wasn't the answer Kikyou was looking for and she shoved his head down before turning to go apply some sunscreen. Inuyasha came back up, sputtering again, and shot a heated look over his shoulder at Miroku when he heard him laughing.

"Shuddup!" He barked and lunged towards the other boy. As the two rough housed in the deep water, Sango got out to eat. She stood by the edge of the pool, creating a puddle under herself, when Sesshoumaru and Kagura appeared from inside the house. The two seemed to be in their own world as they moved past Kikyou and went to the hot tub, lost in a quiet conversation. Inuyasha watched them for a moment, admiring how nice Kagura's more matured body looked in a bathing suit, but quickly went back to shoving Miroku. Everyone was happy in their own little bubble, not interacting and staying off on their own; it was peaceful. But as Kagome stood at the window looking out at the backyard, she saw them as boring. Her little body was clad in a pink and yellow polka dot one piece and identical blue water-wings were pushed onto her upper-arms just under her shoulders. It was a piece of pool attire that one usually stopped wearing around the age of five or six, but Kagome had only just recently picked up the sport and wasn't able to tread water on her own yet.

"Come on Kagome," Izayoi stood next to Kagome and took the little girl's hand. She was dressed in a black one piece, her face free of makeup and hair braided neatly; still looked like the gorgeous woman she was. In her hand was a plate stacked full of hotdogs, enough for everyone to have at least two. Inu-Taisho came from the kitchen with a drink in hand, but the way he was dressed made Kagome do a double-take. She'd rarely seen his bare skin past his ankles, wrists, and neck; but right now his entire torso was bare, as were his legs all the way up to his knees. Kagome blinked as she stared up at him, but quickly dismissed it as Izayoi led her out to the backyard. The afternoon sun caused Kagome to squint her eyes at first, but as she adjusted to the brightness and heat, it became bearable. She noticed that Inuyasha's friends had stopped what they were doing to watch her, but with one glance at Sesshoumaru all of her worries were put to rest.

Inu-Taisho went over to the radio and turned up the volume while Izayoi spread out the food on the table. Kagome remained by the older woman's side, too nervous to venture out towards the pool and the children who still sent fear through her. She shyly watched Sango, who still remained at the pools edge, and looked away quickly when the other glanced her way. Sango was just as nervous about Kagome being there too. She still felt guilty, and after her mother had been informed of what she'd done to the younger girl, Sango was even more nervous to apologize. Watching as Izayoi lathered up Kagome's pale skin with sun lotion, Sango realized she needed more sunscreen as well. With a deep breath, the nine year old walked over to her friend's mother and stood next to Kagome. There was an obvious nervous energy between them that Izayoi instantly picked up on.

"Hi Sango, did you need something?" She asked with a knowing, but friendly tone. Izayoi gently dabbed the white lotion onto Kagome's face as Sango nodded quietly.

"Can you put some more on my back?" She asked softly, which was a major difference in her usually confident personality.

"Yes, turn around please," Sango turned her back towards Izayoi, now making it almost impossible not to look at Kagome who still faced the woman. The two girls eventually met each other's gaze and after taking a moment to get over their nerves, Sango spoke up first.

"Hi, Kagome," Her voice was friendly, but laced with guilt. Kagome blushed and looked away, but a nudge from her mother caused her to answer back.

"Hi, Sango," She replied in a soft voice. From the hot tub, Sesshoumaru watched with sharp eyes and ears. Once Kagura noticed he was no longer focused on her, she glanced over towards the three females by the table and bit back a laugh.

"You're more protective of her than Izayoi," She whispered playfully. The teen cut his eyes in her direction and relaxed back into the tub, acting dismissive.

"So what? Next to you, she's the only person I can bare to be around." He retorted with crossed arms. Kagura smiled and gently shoved him with her elbow. Back with Izayoi and the two nervous girls, Sango's back was once again covered in lotion and she moved to go back into the pool; but Izayoi caught her wrist gently and stopped the girl from escaping.

"Sango, don't you have something to say to Kagome?" She asked. The girl turned around with an embarrassed expression on her face, but eventually nodded and stepped towards Kagome. After taking a moment, she looked at the smaller girl and fidgeted under her striking blue gaze.

"I'm sorry Kagome for being mean to you before. I feel really bad and I promise I won't do it again." It was a soft and meek voice that said those words, but Izayoi heard the sincerity in them and looked to Kagome now.

"What do you say, Kagome?" The youngest girl glanced at her mother, then up at Sango. She slowly nodded her head, a sign of forgiveness, and smiled when Izayoi's face lit up with her own beautiful grin. "Wonderful! Now, let's all agree that it's water under the bridge and get along! Kagome, go play with Sango and the other's in the pool; but if you get tired go sit on the steps and rest a bit. Okay?" Not waiting for an answer, Izayoi stood up and went to join her husband on one of the lounge chairs. Kagome looked back at her with a desperate expression, but when she turned back towards Sango, she was met with a smiling face.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango took Kagome's small hand and dragged her towards the steps of the pool. She got in without hesitation, but the younger girl took her time acclimating to the temperature and strange feeling of being in the pool. As she stood on the final step, the water coming just up to her belly-button, Kagome tugged the cumbersome water wings up her arms before finally taking the plunge into the cold pool. Sango, who was a confident swimmer and could tread water easily, laughed as Kagome came back flailing her arms and gasping for breath. "Are you okay?" She asked carefully, but laughed with Kagome's smiling face answered that question.

"Yeah! So long as I got my water wings, I'll be okay." She said eagerly, cut off every now and then as her mouth went underwater. Her apprehension about Sango slowly disappeared as the two girls played together in the pool, splashing each other and getting to know the other as a person and future friend. They found that they both had a severe dislike for Justin Beiber and math, and that macaroni and cheese was their favorite food. Kagome told Sango about ballet and how her instructor told her that she'd be ready for pointe lessons in a few years. In return, Sango informed Kagome about the wonders of Korean and Japanese pop music and all the addictive dramas they had on TV. Their guilt and embarrassment was gone as a mutual desire to be friends overpowered trepidation. Inuyasha and Miroku ceased their playing to watch with unease at the new development between Kagome and Sango. It annoyed Inuyasha more than anything that his friend was now friends with his enemy.

Glowering, he swam over to the edge of the pool where water guns, noodles, and other pool toys lay. Grabbing the most powerful gun he could find, Inuyasha quickly pumped some water into it and aimed it straight for Kagome's head. But before he could press the trigger, the plastic toy was kicked out of his hands by none other than Sesshoumaru.

"Hey! I'm telling dad!" He barked madly, swiping at his older brother's leg to inflict some pain, but Sesshoumaru only continued to walk with Kagura to get a bite to eat. As they enjoyed their hotdogs, Inuyasha remained by the edge of the pool with a sour expression on his face. Miroku was now by Sango's side and playing with the two girls. Whose side was he on?!

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's with that girl? Is your mom really gonna keep her?" Kikyou asked as she sat on the edge of the pool, her slender legs dangling in the water daintily. He looked up and smiled, happy to have at least Kikyou next to him.

"Yeah. I'm not happy about it, but Sesshoumaru and dad are totally wrapped around her finger. It's gross…" He muttered. Kikyou pushed herself into the water and remained next to Inuyasha as the two watched the other's in the pool getting along.

"Does she really need those water wings? She's eight, right? That's way too old to still be using them." Her voice was laced with condescension as a sneer curled on her little, upturned nose. Inuyasha shrugged and absentmindedly slapped the water. A few moments later, Kikyou got an idea in her mind. "Heeey, want to play marco-polo?" To this, Inuyasha instantly perked up and agreed. Putting her index finger to her nose, Kikyou exclaimed, "Nose goes!" and her three friends quickly followed suit. Kagome was left clueless as she noticed everyone doing the same thing. Slowly, she hesitantly put a finger to her nose and looked to Sango for answers.

"We're gonna play marco-polo! Since you're the last person to touch their nose, that means you're it Kagome." She informed with a smile. Inuyasha and Kikyou swam over to the rest of the group and Kagome suddenly felt very surrounded.

"How do you play?" She asked curiously. Miroku chimed in this time.

"Whoever is it has to close their eyes and yell out 'marco' and we say 'polo'. You keep doing it and chase everyone around with your eyes closed until you touch one of us. Then that person is it." He was smiling at her until Inuyasha's irritated gaze caught the boy's attention, and then Miroku quickly ended his kindness towards Kagome. Once Kagome was sure she understood the rules, she closed her eyes and shouted 'marco'. Sango and everyone else backed away quickly, though it was rather pointless because Kagome could barely swim and mainly stayed in the same place. Her water wings made it difficult to maneuver around or propel herself, but that wouldn't stop the little girl. She finally managed to start moving towards the kids yelling 'polo', but Kikyou quickly ducked away to get behind Kagome. She saw the plug on one of the water wings and smirked before quickly and easily pulling it out of the socket.

"Hey! Who touched me?" Kagome pouted a little, her arms shooting out behind her awkwardly. All she got in return were the sounds of giggling. Her little heart was pounding hard, trying to keep up with the physical strain of swimming around, and her breathing was ragged. The water wing began to deflate, but it was so subtle that Kagome didn't even notice that keeping herself above water was becoming more difficult. She called out again and heard Sango's voice just behind her. Lunging backwards, Kagome laughed as she fell further into the water, but her delight ended as she felt the last functioning water wing slip off her thin arm. Out of fright, she opened her eyes to see the surface of the water becoming more and more distant. The blazing sun reflected all sorts of dancing patterns that made the watery world around her feel almost ethereal. But that peaceful feeling quickly disappeared when she realized that she couldn't get any air.

A cloud of air bubbles flew out of her mouth as she tried to scream for help. Her small hands grasped for the surface of the water as lankly legs kicked desperately, but nothing was pushing her up. Her brain began to feel numb as a ringing echoed in her ears, and slowly her blue eyes began to drift shut as her body went limp in the weightless surroundings. There was a flash of silver before Kagome finally shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: dun dun dun! What's going to happen to Kagome?! Here's the preview:

With a satisfied smile on his face, Naraku began to concoct a plan. He wanted in on Inu-Taisho's good fortune and resources, but the guy was too smart to fall for the usual tricks to enter into a contract. So far, Naraku's only trump card was his younger sister Kikyou; the object of Inuyasha's desires. If she did her job well, Kikyou and Inuyasha would one day get married and Inu-Taisho would have no choice but give in and allow their companies to do business; opening the floodgate for Naraku's underground 'project' to reach new clients across the seas. But with Kagome there, there could be unforeseen difficulties for Kikyou. Right now, it seemed Inuyasha was not keen on the girl living with them, but he could easily change his mind. Kagome would have to be eliminated. But how?

PLEASE REVIEW AND SUCH!


	25. My Heros

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stared at Kikyou with a strange expression when he saw her snag the plug on Kagome's water wing. He watched her for a moment, unsure of what to make of the situation. He knew that Kagome wasn't a strong swimmer and depended on the water wings to stay afloat. If something happened to her because of what Kikyou did, he'd been a lot of trouble with Sesshoumaru and his parents; but, for some reason, his fear of them seemed diminished by his concern for her. That was even more troubling! No one else had seen Kikyou do it, so why would he rat her out for Kagome? He wouldn't! Besides, she still had one water wing that worked. Deciding that was enough to keep his conscious clean, Inuyasha went back to playing the game. But when Kagome went to dive for Sango, and then didn't come back up for air, his worries came right back.<p>

"Hey, is she okay?" Sango asked as the four kids waited for Kagome to come back up. Miroku and she exchanged confused glances before turning to Inuyasha, who also had a torn look on his face. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, deciding whether to help her or not. He looked up from the spot where Kagome had been when Kikyou let out a scoff.

"She's just faking to get more attention." She said in a blunt tone, not at all concerned. Sango then noticed the water wing bobbing on the surface of the pool and grabbed it.

"Hey, she's only got one floatie. Guys I really think she needs help." Her tone was worried and becoming frantic. Miroku nodded and yelled out for Izayoi, who sat up instantly and looked for Kagome with searching eyes.

"Kagome? Where's Kagome?" She asked loudly, rushing over to the pool with Inu-Taisho. It was then she saw the lone water wing in Sango's hands and she sucked in a sudden gasp. "Kagome!" She rushed over to the stairs, ignoring everyone as she searched for the little girl. But there was a sudden splash and everyone turned to see Inuyasha pulling Kagome over to the side of the pool, his chest heaving as he pushed her limp body over the edge. Izayoi scrambled to get to Kagome and she knelt next to her, doing anything to get her to breath.

"Move!" There was a rough shove to her arm before Kagome was taken from Izayoi and laid back down. Sesshoumaru knelt next to her and instantly began performing CPR, not missing a beat between pressing on her small chest and breathing into her mouth. Izayoi watched from behind him, her hands coving her mouth and nose as she held back tears. Everyone gathered around the unconscious girl, everyone except Kikyou; who was at the table lazily eating a hotdog. She could care less if something did or did not happen to Kagome. As Sesshoumaru continued trying to revive her, Izayoi's dread became dire when nothing was happening. After what seemed like hours, there was a spurt of water erupting from Kagome's mouth before she began coughing and hacking up more from her lungs and airway, her face going from sickly blue to beat red. Her hands trembled as air returned to her body and very slowly she opened her eyes to see everyone's worried faces looking down at her.

"Oh thank God!" Izayoi couldn't contain herself and pulled Kagome into her lap, showering the girl with kisses all over her face. Inu-Taisho went over to Sesshoumaru, who was catching his breath a little, and clapped him on the back.

"Good job," He said supportively, pulling his firstborn into his side before patting his shoulder. Sesshoumaru let a smile curl at the ends of his mouth and looked up at his father, glad to have such recognition.

"I was just doing what coach taught us," He said humbly, but there was a swell of pride in him that Kagura quickly picked up on. She stood next to Sesshoumaru, and though they did not touch, her mere presence there comforted and calmed him. As Kagome regained further consciousness, she sat up on her own and looked at Sesshoumaru with an appreciative, but tired, smile. Her little body was worn out from the ordeal and could barely support her weight.

"I'm going to take Kagome in. Ozora, you stay here and watch the kids." Izayoi picked Kagome up and carried her into the house, ignoring the water dripping onto the hardwood floors as she passed through the rooms and into the kitchen. Outside, Inuyasha stood in place, staring at the French doors his mother had just gone through. He wasn't even thinking about it when his father came over and put a hand on his shoulder and acknowledged his good deed.

"Kagome will be okay, Inuyasha. Thanks to your quick thinking, she's only a little worn out. You did well," Inu-Taisho gave his son a comforting smile when the small boy finally looked up with amazement in his golden eyes. He was speechless; his father had never so publicly and openly shown his approval or warmth towards his youngest son. When Inuyasha was taken into a hug, his cheek pressed into his father's stomach, the young boy wasn't quite sure what to do. His arms remained at his sides as his father's strong arms enveloped him. "I'm glad to see you taking care of her, acting like she's your sister. It makes me very proud," He continued softly so no one would hear. Inuyasha stayed quiet still, thinking hard about his father's words. Had he saved Kagome out of fear of losing his little sister? No matter how much Inuyasha thought about it, he never could see Kagome in the role of his sister; he still considered her his enemy. But the young boy certainly didn't want her to get hurt. Once Inu-Taisho left to go check on Kagome, Inuyasha's friends came to his side.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sango asked nervously. She couldn't stop glancing at the doors, hoping to see a sign of Kagome. Miroku gave his female friend a gentle pat on the back and a reassuring smile, then turned to Inuyasha.

"It's a good thing you went down and got her. Her floats must have been defective or something." He was trying to reassure Inuyasha's mind, but Kikyou stepped in.

"Look, she's fine; so stop acting like she died or something. Come on let's keep swimming!" She took Inuyasha's hand in hers, which did get a small reaction from him, but Sango was still too bothered to play around.

"I'm going inside to check on Kagome. You guys keep playing." The nine year old ran inside after Inu-Taisho, and was soon followed by Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair, spiky from the water.

"I guess pool time is over for now. I'm gonna go inside too," He jogged towards the house and slipped inside, leaving just Inuyasha and Kikyou alone. The young boy turned to face the object of his affections and stared hard at her. Kikyou stared back, her chocolate eyes curious and blinking.

"Why'd you do it? I saw you pull the plug on her floatie." He asked with an accusatory tone in his voice. Instead of her temper rising and becoming defensive, Kikyou looked down shamefully and tucked some wet tendrils of hair behind her ear daintily.

"Why are you like this? I thought you like me, cuz I like you…but you act like she's more important." Looking up at him through her wet, slick bangs, Kikyou sent Inuyasha an effective look of guilt and sadness. "You won't tell on me, will you?" She asked meekly, taking a step forward. Inuyasha's hard demeanor instantly began to crack and fizzle as he was absorbed into those twin pools of chocolate. Kikyou could so easily get into his heart and disarm him, it was scary. With a soft sigh, Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, I won't tell on you. I like you a lot, Kikyou. But you gotta try to be nicer to Kagome cuz my mom really loves her, and it would kill her if Kagome got hurt. You're still more important to me; you're the most important." His cheeks had flared red with embarrassment, and also because he knew that wasn't the total truth of why he saved her, but Kikyou believed him and smiled as she took his hand in hers. The small action caused Inuyasha to jump a little and he was at a loss for what to do as he stared at her pretty, smiling face.

"Okay, Inuyasha. I'll be nicer to Kagome for you; as long as I'm your favorite," And with that, Kikyou leaned in and planted a kiss on Inuyasha's unsuspecting lips. It was still and innocent and her brown eyes shut as the two became oblivious to everything else. Inuyasha hadn't been totally prepared for it, and his eyes were the size of plates as he watched Kikyou during their kiss; but eventually, they did shut and he got lost in the new and exciting sensation. It only lasted a few seconds at the most and when they parted there was a goofy smile stretching across his face. His first kiss and it was with the girl of his dreams; what else could any other kid ask for? Kikyou saw the effect she had on him and laughed softly before giving his shoulders a playful shove and the two were instantly back to talking animatedly. Inuyasha loved this side of Kikyou the most; when she could be fun and generous and sweet. He wished she could show it to others the way she showed him.

From inside the house, Kagome stood at the French doors watching the scene with a sad, but confused expression. She had been told that it was Inuyasha who first rescued her from the water, and though she was still very grateful to Inuyasha, Kagome felt it important to thank him. As she approached the windowed door, it was obvious Inuyasha and Kikyou were in some kind of serious discussion that shouldn't be interrupted. So, Kagome watched and waited for the perfect time; all the while figuring out what had happened. Why would Inuyasha save her? They were sworn enemies, but now he was rescuing her? Sighing softly, Kagome figured that was as good a time as any to interrupt and grabbed the handle to open the door; but Inuyasha and Kikyou were kissing before she could make a move. Her blue eyes shot open and her first reaction was to look away, but since neither of them had noticed her, Kagome looked back up and watched curiously. There was a weird feeling inside, like two emotions battling inside her heart. On one hand, she still hated both Inuyasha and Kikyou for being so mean to her in the past, and still now; but on the other hand, he had saved her life…that was worth something, right?

Hesitantly, Kagome took her hand away from the handle and let it fall by her side. Instead of thanking him, Kagome came to a decision that not many at her age would be so mature to make; she would forgive him, and try to forgive Kikyou, for their cruelty in the past. Part of Kagome still hated Kikyou for being so mean to her and never apologizing like Miroku and Sango had, but it was tiring to hold grudges. Still, even if Kagome could forgive Kikyou for being mean then, seeing her kiss Inuyasha like that didn't make Kagome want to do it. Who was she to kiss him like that? Biting her lip, Kagome forced herself to turn away and go back to her mother and father in the kitchen. She would forget it ever happened and go on with her life, hopefully without the bickering and fighting with Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Naraku Itou stopped his car in front of the Taisho residence and stepped out onto the gravely driveway. His white, hand-made, Italian shoes crunched against the small, rough rocks as he approached the front door. He was wearing his favorite white pair of pants, finely tailored and pressed, along with the matching white jacket. Underneath that was a light purple shirt that seemed to match the strange color of his eyes. As always, there was an air of arrogance and pride that hung around him like the obnoxious cologne he insisted on dousing himself in. Everything about him reeked indulgence, greed, and corruption; but that didn't erase the fact he was a self-made millionaire with many friends in high places all over the world. After ringing the doorbell twice, it didn't take long for one of the maids to answer. Taking off his brand-name sunglasses, Naraku smirked and sent her a chilling look.<p>

"I'm here to pick up my sister Kikyou," He informed casually.

"Just one moment, please come in." She stepped aside to let the insidious man walk past her. With the door shut behind him, the maid left him in the foyer to go alert Izayoi. Everyone was in the entertainment room watching a movie, the kids waiting to be picked up. Inuyasha was sitting with Kikyou in the second row of theatre seats when the maid came in and told Izayoi who was at the door.

"Kikyou, you're brother is here to pick you up," She stood up from her seat and walked with the young girl to the front door. When her brother got in sight, Kikyou smiled and ran towards him. Naraku knelt down and picked her up easily, his impressive muscles flexing under his fine clothes as he balanced his small sister on his hip. Though she was put off by the eldest Itou child, Izayoi smiled and walked them to the door.

"Thank you for letting her come over. I know Inuyasha really enjoys being with your sister," She said kindly before opening the door for them. Naraku turned and smiled a sickeningly sly grin. Izayoi had to stop herself from shuddering.

"Thank you, Miss Taisho. It's a comfort leaving her here with your family; always the pinnacle of morality and whatnot." He stopped to chuckle and let Kikyou back down onto the marble floor. Izayoi let out a nervous laugh and put her and on the door, eager to shut it. "Tell your husband to call me sometime; I'd love to do business. I hear his resources are quite impressive." Naraku watched Izayoi, observed her reaction as her feathers became ruffled and she tried to hide the annoyance behind a pretty smile.

"I'll tell him that you're interested. Have a safe drive home," Izayoi watched as the Itou siblings descended the stairs. They were a product of a shamed husband and wife who, through a series of strange and mysterious events, disappeared and left their entire franchise to the eldest child, Naraku. Only twenty years of age when he inherited the multi-million dollar marketing franchise, Naraku maintained the status of the business against everyone else's predictions; the only thing that stumped people was the mystery of where he got the funding to keep the business successful. There were rumors that he was behind some sort of underground scheme that generated enough money to fund his projects, but there was never any hardcore proof to accuse him with.

The lack of evidence didn't stop Izayoi from distrusting him though, and she knew her husband could sense something amiss as well. He had been presented with offers from Naraku before, but his answer was always no. Watching as the siblings got into the impressive car, Izayoi finally allowed herself to shut the door and released a heavy sigh. It had been a busy day and all she wanted to do was sit down and relax with her family; but since Miroku and Sango remained without sign of leaving, it seemed as if one or both of them would be sleeping over.

"You look stressed," The deep baritone of her husband's voice sent a frightened shock through Izayoi's body that caused her to let out an 'eep' before spinning around with a hand to her heart.

"You scared me! Bad husband!" She wagged her finger at him with a cute pout on her face, but all it got him to do was chuckle and take a step forward. The demon had changed back into clothes, comfortable and casual for once. He reached out and grabbed the dainty little finger being wagged at him and gave the tip a chaste kiss.

"I apologize; now am I forgiven?" He asked with a charming, sarcastic tone that always got Izayoi to calm down and laugh. Izayoi smiled before leaning against the strong frame of her husband, drawing strength from him. She was tired, but happy and content as well. If things stayed this way forever, that would be fine with her.

* * *

><p>"So, how was the party?" Naraku asked as he and Kikyou drove towards their downtown home. The young girl in the back seat looked out the window with a bored expression while also absentmindedly playing with the ends of her long hair.<p>

"It would have been more fun if it was just me and Inuyasha…and I guess Sango and Miroku. Everyone else was just a drag." Her voice was dull and listless as she heaved a sigh. Naraku chuckled and stopped behind another vehicle. His eyes shifted to look at his sister through the rearview mirror.

"You seem particularly put out today," He observed, which seemed to strike a nerve inside Kikyou and she folded her arms indignantly.

"That's because there's a girl living at Inuyasha's house and she's really annoying but no one else sees it! She's got everyone on her side and even pretended not to know how to swim to get attention." With a frustrated huff, Kikyou sat back in her seat and glowered at everyone on the streets. She hated the fact that Kagome lived there with Inuyasha. Sure, she wasn't pretty or interesting and didn't pose a real threat, but it bothered Kikyou nonetheless. Naraku continued towards their home calmly; he was fully accustomed to Kikyou's temper and this did not faze him in the least. But the knowledge that the Taisho's had adopted a child was rather intriguing.

"Why did Inuyasha's parents adopt her?" He asked curiously, but not so curiously that it would make Kikyou wonder.

"Miss Izayoi hit her with her car and they feel bad cuz she was homeless. Get this! I've seen her before! She used to stay at the subway entrance and was always asking for money. It was so gross the way she looked before; all dirty and ugly." Kikyou gave a visual shudder of repulsion. "Inuyasha's making me be nice to her though cuz his mom really likes her." All was quiet as Naraku pulled up to the front entrance of the building they lived in. Kikyou got out on her side of the car as a valet came up to Naraku to take the car to the parking garage. The siblings walked beside each other into the expensive apartment building and made their way to the elevator that would take them to their two story home, which consisted of the top two floors of the building. As the metallic doors shut in front of them, Naraku turned to his sister.

"So what is her name?" He asked thoughtfully. Kikyou had to think a bit since she never really cared to remember much about the girl.

"Kagome…something. Start's with an 'H' I think. Why?" Naraku smiled his charming, but sly, smile at her and ruffled his sister's hair playfully.

"No reason," It was then the doors opened again to reveal the first floor of their home. It was modern in style and very nicely furnished, but one could get sick of the over-refinement after a while of being exposed to it. "Go up to your room; big brother has some work to do." Brushing past his young sister, Naraku made his way to the office room which Kikyou was never allowed into. It was probably the only rule she ever strictly adhered to. Closing the door behind himself, Naraku waited until he was seated behind his desk to take out his phone and call one of his newest and most promising 'go-to' guys. The phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Nobu Higurashi answered slowly, his voice slurred from the effects of alcohol. But this time, it was far less gruff and angry than it had been. There was a strange happiness and mirth in his drunken state, and it was all thanks to Naraku's influence.

"Nobu, how do you like the apartment I bought you?" Naraku leaned back in his chair lazily as he listened. Nobu let out a slow laugh that was shared by the distinct giggles of women. "I take it you're also enjoying the girls I sent?"

"Yesss, they are just what I needed after years of fucking nothing but the trash off the street. Thanks boss," Naraku looked down at his finely manicured nails boredly, slowly losing interest in the conversation. He wasn't eager to know about his new employee's previous escapades.

"You're free to keep the apartment and use the girl's whenever you need them, but don't lose perspective Nobu; I can take it away just as easily as giving it. I've got a job for you to do." Naraku waited as he quietly listened to the sounds of Nobu shoving the girls away from him.

"What is it?" There was eagerness in Nobu's voice that was driven by fear and desperation for more of what Naraku could give him.

"Dress in the clothes I gave you and go to the dance club called 'Lizzard Lounge'. Go to the VIP section upstairs and find a man wearing a bright orange shirt; he's your contact. All you have to do is sit down next to him and he'll give you a package. As always, I want you to take it to the usual place and give it to Ramón. He'll give you the money and your share of the product. Bring me the money before you use this time, thank you. I don't want to have to deal with you tripping your ass off again. Understood?" There was no hesitation on Nobu's end as he quickly agreed. Naraku nodded and stared out the window of his office calmly. He had a hunch, but didn't want to divulge too much to the other man just yet.

"One final thing; I want you to prepare to change your identity. Pick a new name and forget ever being Nobu Higurashi…this will come in handy if what I suspect is correct. Don't get rid of your crappy old clothes though. And get someone to put your name on the inside of the coat. I'm going to have you fake your death at some point and they'll need identification to write you off the books." Nobu didn't question Naraku who was God in his eyes.

"Yessir…but how are we going to fake my death?" Naraku grinned darkly and swiveled around in his comfortable chair while the wheels in his head turned.

"I'll find some vagrant that looks enough like you. We'll rough him up, remove his teeth and fingertips so they can't prove he's not you…it's perfect." Resisting the urge to laugh evilly, Naraku went to hang up when he remembered something. "Oh, Nobu, one last thing; if I don't have the money in my hand by ten o'clock tomorrow it really will be you on the coroner's table." Finally done with him, Naraku pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. Now all he had to do was prove his hunch correct or not.

Going onto his computer, Naraku used his investigative and hacking prowess to find secret hospital and government files. He already had a file on Nobu, but the information about the man's family only indicated that there was a deceased wife and a living child. Up until this point, there had never been a reason to know more about him, but with this new development there was a certain need for the information. All it took was more delving into public files and Naraku had everything needed to piece the story together. As he read over past medical papers pertaining to Nobu's wife and daughter, an evil grin curled on his face as his hunch was realized. Kagome Higurashi was the only daughter of Nobu and Shima Higurashi and was, in fact, the girl living with the Taisho family. There was no information on her in any database until a few months ago when she was admitted to the hospital. Izayoi's name was linked to it and so was a social worker's report, which told Naraku all the missing information that he needed.

With a satisfied smile on his face, Naraku began to concoct a plan. He wanted in on Inu-Taisho's good fortune and resources, but the guy was too smart to fall for the usual tricks to enter into a contract. So far, Naraku's only trump card was his younger sister Kikyou.. If she did her job well, Kikyou and Inuyasha would one day get married and Inu-Taisho would have no choice but give in and allow their companies to do business; opening the floodgate for Naraku's underground 'project' to reach new clients across the seas. But with Kagome there, there could be unforeseen difficulties for Kikyou. Right now, it seemed Inuyasha was not keen on the girl living with them, but he could easily change his mind. Kagome would have to be eliminated. But how?

The first step would be to lull her and the entire family into a false sense of security; Nobu's death would certainly do the trick. After that, Naraku was stumped. He would have to gather more information on Kagome and the family to better prepare for the day Kagome's influence was completely snuffed out. It seemed this plan would take some time to perfectly craft and coordinate, but that didn't worry Naraku; he had many other side projects to busy himself with until the time came to take action. The drug lord grinned smugly; proud of his work for the day, and felt he deserved a treat. Opening a small drawer in his desk, he reached in and pulled out a little wooden box containing a fine, white powder. With his forefinger and thumb, Naraku pinched a bit of the stuff in between his fingertips and brought it up to his nose before giving a few quick sniffs. Rubbing the excess amount over his font teeth, it didn't take him long to start feeling the addictive effects of the drug and Naraku twitched ever so slightly as a maniacal smile spread across his wicked face.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone likes this chapter and that you'll review with your thoughts about it and stuff. lol Here's the preview for the next chapter:

"Are you Kagomee Higarishi?" He asked kindly, though botching up the pronunciation of her name. Kagome blushed and took a few steps into the classroom, nodding quickly.

"Kagome Higurashi," She politely corrected. The teacher just laughed and made a note on the attendance sheet, then pointed at a vacant seat at one of the science tables in the middle row.

"You may take your seat there." He said and went to preparing for his lesson plan for the day. Kagome kept her eyes down as everyone watched her walk over to the table and take her seat next to a short, blonde boy with thick glasses. They smiled at each other, but did nothing else when the teacher, who introduced himself as Mr. Norman, began to go over the rules of the classroom and handed out the important first-day-of-school papers. Kagome sat up straight and paid attention to the teacher, eager to do well on her first day of school.

End of preview!

This next chapter, as you can guess, is Kagome's first day at a real school! It's mainly a character development chapter with funny-ness and such. BUT trust me, the drama will return soon. lol Read and Review please!


	26. Can't Anyone Say My Name Right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? Are you really ready? You can wait another year or two if you want! It's not too late to notify the school and tell them that you won't be attending this year." A frantic and nervous Izayoi stood by the front door with the rest of her family, adjusting the red bow under the collar of Kagome's clean, white uniform shirt. Now updated with a nicer design, the school uniform for her was a pleated midnight blue skirt, a simple, white button-up shirt, and a dark blue jacket with the schools crest sewn under the lapel. The boys' uniform consisted of dark blue slacks, white button-up shirt, and matching jackets. All three of the children looked very sharp in their getup, but Kagome seemed most eager and proud of the ensemble as she stood there with the biggest smile on her face. The past three years had been good to her, and she now stood at normal height and weight, and it was obvious that she would grow to be a pretty girl. Her eyes were still as bright and blue as ever and her midnight black hair fell just below her jaw line in thick, healthy waves.<p>

Now eleven years old, Kagome was entering Middle School at the sixth grade level with her friends Sango and Ayame; though it was her first time attending after years of private tutoring. Inuyasha had moved on to the seventh grade with Miroku and Kouga, while Sesshoumaru was in the tenth grade and in High School. Both boys had gotten taller and matured in looks, taking after their father more and more with each year's pass. Sesshoumaru was still as close to Kagome as ever, a first and foremost best friend in her eyes. And though they still fought, Inuyasha and Kagome had found common ground and no longer hated each other to the brink of death-threats. They refused to acknowledge each other as brother and sister though, and Kagome continued to use her given last name rather than take on the Taisho's. Even with that, Izayoi and Inu-Taisho were her parents and she no longer had doubts of their love for her.

"Mommy, pleeeaase don't do this. You promised I could go when I got old enough for middle school. I want to go to school with my friends and eat in the cafeteria with them. Sango even said there's a dance team there! I have to go!" She begged with some laughter in her voice. It was comical the way Izayoi clung to her for dear life; but it was time that the chord be cut, so to speak. Kagome pulled Izayoi's hands off of her clothes and took a step towards the door with a smile on her eager face. The older woman in the room let out a whimpering noise and stood next to Inu-Taisho, leaning on him for the support and comfort she needed. He, on the other hand, was just as eager for Kagome to be off to school. With a handsome smile sent to her, Inu-Taisho nodded towards his daughter and she sent him back a dazzling smile of her own. Motioning at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, the excited eleven year old bolted out of the house and down the marble steps to the car waiting to shuttle the three of them to school. Her feet scrapped against the gravel driveway and the driver had the door opened for her as she launched herself into the interior. "Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha! Come on!" She yelled out to them, the soft dimples in her face showing as she smiled.

The boys followed Kagome with much less enthusiasm, Inuyasha most of all. He had been tasked with the responsibility of taking care of Kagome and keeping her safe. With much refusal at first, the indigent young boy claimed that he didn't want his reputation to be ruined by having her sit with him at lunch; but one deathly look from his mother put a stop to his complaining. Kagome wasn't too ecstatic about it either and knew already that Inuyasha would be the last person she'd go to if she ever needed any help. Her friends Sango and Ayame had promised to show her the ropes and Kagome knew they were more than willing to take care of her. The three of them had grown close over the years and found common things upon which to build a strong friendship. The two older girls took to Kagome like surrogate sisters and showed her everything she'd missed out on during her years of homelessness. Sango and Kagome especially loved gushing over the hottest Japanese and Korean singers while Ayame sparked a love for musical theatre in the young girl. Each girl had a specific niche in the group, Sango being the kind and protective sort, Ayame the confident and loyal type, and Kagome the sweet and silly one, each accepting and loving the other two for who they were.

Kagome couldn't wait to be in a classroom with them and other kids her age. She really did love her two best friends, but they and her new brothers were the only children she ever got to be around. Years of private tutoring had been torture for her, making it difficult to find others to play and be friends with. Hopefully the children at her new school would react positively to her and she too would one day have many friends like Inuyasha did, though Kagome wondered how difficult it was for him to keep up with all of them. The seventh grader was quite the popular boy; one didn't have to go to school to see that. He had friends over constantly and had grown very busy with his basketball team; so busy, in fact, that he was rarely seen around the house.

The same went with Sesshoumaru. Now a high school student, he was so much busier than he had been before. Still as smart and capable as ever, Kagome's admiration for the older boy never wavered or failed even as he slowly began to neglect and ignore her. And with the social life that comes with being in high school, commanding his attention was even more difficult. If Sesshoumaru wasn't doing homework or swimming, he was out with Kagura or his other friends until far past Kagome's bed time. She tried to not let the hurt show, but Sesshoumaru was keen and could easily pick up on her sad moods. And to alleviate those moods and to make her happy, he'd let her hang out in his bedroom while they did school work or sometimes the older boy watched Kagome practice her dances. It was in those rare and special moments that Kagome was reminded of her loyalty and devotion to Sesshoumaru; and if her feelings ever wavered all she had to do was take out the precious handkerchief he'd given to her years ago that had been drying her tears ever since. It was her security blanket that always remained under her pillow at night and went with her if ever she spent the night away from home. No one knew about it and it was her one and only secret that she kept to herself.

Her relationship with Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a complex and confusing one. With so many things in common, one would think the two would be peas in a pod; at least that was what Izayoi often said when she watched Inuyasha and Kagome spending time together (which was becoming increasingly common around the house). On the off chance the both of them had nothing else to do, Inuyasha and Kagome always somehow managed to start a video game or something of the sort. Sure, they'd fight and tease each other the entire time, but it was all in good humor and not meant to be hurtful. Animosity was no longer part of their relationship, but some nervousness still lingered due to their uncertain feelings towards each other. So long as no one was around to see it, the two had a comfortable friendship with the other that they seemed to mutually understand was under wraps and not meant to be open about.

One thing was for certain though; neither wanted to admit their strange similarities which everyone else seemed so keen on. They both were terrible at school work, math being both of their biggest problems, and each had a terrible stubborn streak to them; but Kagome's was a slightly different type. While Inuyasha's stubborn side came out whenever he was denied or forced into something he didn't want, Kagome's stubbornness mainly came out when she was trying to get better at something. Be it dance, school, or being patient with Inuyasha; she put a lot of pressure on herself to do it perfectly. Clumsiness didn't make things easier, but that, along with her overall optimistic and friendly disposition, only made people like her more. Kagome tried to extend the same kindness and generosity to Inuyasha every day, and at first he bucked and fought it with all his might, but eventually learned to accept her newfound sweet-side.

And through this, Kagome came to realize Inuyasha wasn't rotten; he just became very sour whenever he felt neglected. She could now see the reasons he was so rude to her during the first months of her living with them; Izayoi's and Inu-Taisho's attention had been primarily focused on her for the greater part of a year. With Inu-Taisho already emotionally distant from his youngest son, which was heightened as the man grew closer to her, she felt sympathy for Inuyasha now. If ever their father spent one-on-one time with her, Kagome always insisted Inuyasha join them as well. Even though she did like the private attention from the older man, Kagome knew it wasn't fair to Inuyasha for her and Sesshoumaru to hog all of Inu-Taisho's affection and time. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice all the small things Kagome did to make him feel better, and that was okay with her; she was so grateful to have been given a life like this that putting up with his moments of grouchiness were hardly a bother anymore.

On this day, that was the case as Kagome sat between the two boys and chatted away to no one in particular. Inuyasha had a cantankerous look on his face as he stared at the back of the drivers head, doing all he could to ignore the chatterbox sitting next to him. At least Sesshoumaru was nodding arbitrarily every now and then at Kagome's words, even though his primary focus was on the tablet in his hands. He looked up when the driver announced that they were at the middle school section of the enormous building, then over at Kagome. It was time for her and Inuyasha to depart from the car. As Kagome began readying herself to leave the car, Sesshoumaru gently touched her elbow and waited until she looked up at him to speak.

"Are you nervous?" He asked softly, with a monotonous tone in his deep voice. Kagome smiled brightly as she unbuckled her seatbelt and shook her head quickly.

"No! I'm excited! Wish me luck~," Holding up her pinky to him, Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru nonchalantly hooked his pinky to hers and they then touched the pads of their thumbs together. It was a not-so-secret handshake she only shared with the most precious of people; those being Sango, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, and her parents. When she did attempt it with Inuyasha, he would just roll his eyes and brush her off with a swat of his hand. After a while, that came to be their handshake; a lazy swatting of the hands against each other (though Inuyasha didn't see it as a mutual and secret interaction like Kagome did).

When the car came to a stop outside the entrance of the school, the two youngest passengers waited for the driver to walk around and open their door. Inuyasha slid out first and before Kagome followed suit, she turned back to her older brother with a big smile on her face.

"Bye Sesshoumaru, have a good day!" She said excitedly and put her first foot out onto the cement. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome went to leave the car, and all looked as if it were going to go smoothly until her other foot caught the edge of the car and she was out of sight on the ground. All three men, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and the driver, all jumped out of surprise at her tumble. Sesshoumaru's face was turned into a worried expression for a moment and he leaned towards the opened door.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" There was some urgency in his voice, but all worry disappeared when Kagome popped back up onto her feet with a big smile still on her face. Her hair was slightly roused and clothes twisted, but a few quick adjustments and she was as good as new. Inuyasha, who was just a few feet away, rolled his eyes as she laughed off her clumsiness and reassured both Sesshoumaru and driver that she was okay. That he had gotten worried for her at all was laughable. By now, the entire family should have become accustom to her clumsy nature rather than get excited every time she tripped. He turned back around towards the school as Kagome ran to catch up with him. Sesshoumaru chuckled under his breath and looked back down at his precious belonging as the car pulled out of the drive and took him towards the High School.

* * *

><p>As the seventh grader neared the doors to the school, he was passed by Kagome walking at a much faster pace.<p>

"No you don't," He muttered and grabbed her elbow gently. Looking back at him, Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha and yanked her arm away, making sure he didn't wrinkle the fine fabric of her jacket. This was going to be her first impression for the entire school and the young girl wanted to look perfect for it.

"What is it? Sango said she'd be waiting for me." She said impatiently. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, still a little upset that Kagome had effectively taken two of his friends and made them her own. At least he still had 'the guys' and, of course, Kikyou. She was now his 'official' girlfriend and the two were the most popular 'couple' in middle school. Of course, being a couple at that age didn't entail what being a couple at an older age did. They went so far as to hold hands in public and kiss every now and then if they thought they could get away with it. Inuyasha was being brought up with a very traditional view of how young boys and girls should interact, so it surprised most to find out that it was he having to keep Kikyou from going too far. But none of that mattered as he gave Kagome one final warning.

"Look here, Ka-Go-Away; I'm really popular at this school. Only a few really know who you are or that you live with me, and I work really hard at keeping it that way. I don't want to be associated with you at all so whenever you see me in the halls, at lunch, or wherever; don't pull that crap that you use with Sesshoumaru. He may put up with you hanging all over him, but I won't. I'm not your friend, brother, or acquaintance. Got it?" Inuyasha growled when Kagome just rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. She had a few words of her own to share.

"_Look here, _Inu-Yuppie! I don't need to use you to make friends. I have Sango and Ayame and I'm about to make a lot more friends too without your help! I'm going inside now. You wait out here so no one thinks we came here together." And with that, she turned on her heels, sending her short black locks dancing, and marched inside. Inuyasha was left fuming, upset that she had the last word, and followed her a minute later. He watched her, Sango, and Ayame all run up to each other and act as if they hadn't seen each other in years; it made him want to vomit. Quickly turning away, the thirteen year old went to the cafeteria to find his group. He couldn't wait to hear at the dinner table how terrible her first day at school went.

* * *

><p>As Kagome walked into the main lobby of the school, she instantly forgot all about Inuyasha and admired the beauty of the interior. It was so beautiful decorated with marble floors, hand carved wood finishing, and majestic architecture that looked as if it had come out of another time. As Kagome gazed about, admiring the grandeur, her hands grasped the tan leather straps of her plain backpack and pulled it higher on her shoulders as she ventured further to find Sango. The school seemed deserted; no sounds of running students or the collective hum of a cafeteria scene met her ears as she wandered the round lobby of the middle school with just the soft claps of her shoes against the polished marble. Suddenly, she heard her name being shouted and the sixth grader turned around in time to see two familiar people running towards her from the hallway. Instantly perking up, Kagome met them halfway and grabbed the hands of her two friends as they jumped together giddily. Their laughter was louder than they thought and a nearby teacher instantly shushed them, stopping their joyous reunion. Kagome tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled eagerly at her friends, hardly able to contain her excitement.<p>

"Can you guys show me to my locker first? I have the number and combination on my schedule, but I don't know where it is." She said after catching her breath and took out a folded paper from her jacket pocket. The three of them huddled together to look at the information and Sango spoke up first.

"Yeah, that's on the second floor. It's close to Miroku's locker," She said simply, getting twin sly grins from her friends. Both knew how much Sango was starting to like Miroku, especially since he'd gotten out of his scrawny phase and had grown a good three inches over the summer.

"You already know where Miroku's locker is? Which one is it, Sango? Have you guys already memorized each other's combinations?" Ayame asked knowingly, and laughed when Sango swiped at her. The two girls were always the roughest with each other, while they handled Kagome with a much more gentle touch. As Kagome watched her two friends bicker playfully, she admired how nice the two looked in their school uniforms (since she'd never really seen them wearing them before). Ayame was the much more decorated out of all three girls with her pearl earrings, necklace, and rhinestone-studded braces. Her bright green eyes, flaming auburn-red hair, and olive colored skin showed her exotic origins; father being a Scottish native while her mother was Japanese, though she was now married to an American business man she'd met five years ago. Everyone was drawn to the young girl's striking looks, but it was her exuberant and loud personality that pushed people away or made them stay. Naturally, Ayame was drawn to the theatre, music theatre to be exact, and she could often be heard singing Marilyn Monroe classics in eager anticipation to be on the stage for real.

Sango, on the other hand, was a much more conservative person than Ayame. She was drawn to sports and the outdoors and wore clothes that were comfortable and durable (unless she was dressed by her fashionista mother). She was a cute girl, but it was the hair that was her greatest beauty. Dark and thick, Sango's hair looked like silky sheets of oil cascading down her back. It was soft to the touch and seemed to never tangle no matter what she did to it. It was no wonder why Miroku liked her so much, or why Sango was starting to like him even more as well. But since he had become so dashing all of a sudden, other girls were starting to notice also; and that didn't bode well for the competitive Sango. She was a goal oriented person who hated to lose, which tended to make her become intense at times. But it was the times when she showed how loyal and strong she was that Kagome knew she had the best friend in the world.

"Shut up! Come on, let's show Kagome her locker." The three girls ran towards the elegant flight of stairs and climbed it easily to the second floor. Their uniform dress shoes clacked against the marble floors, echoing throughout the hallway as they roamed around to find the designated locker. They had good fun helping Kagome set it up with books and pictures, and time seemed to fly as they caught up with each other until the first chiming school bells signified that there were five minutes for the students to get to their classes. In less than a minute the relatively empty hallway became swarmed with students, bumping and brushing past each other like cattle. Kagome was a caught off guard and carried her science book and spiral close to her chest as she tried to find the right room. It was difficult navigating the halls when she was so unfamiliar with the layout of the school, and as soon as the first bell had gone off, the second one seemed to follow not a minute later. The halls were empty, with the exception of Kagome.

Her heart leapt up into her throat as she ran to find her classroom, and thankfully it didn't take too long now that the other students weren't roaming about and distracting her. Running up to the door, she opened it quickly and slipped in; but didn't stop the door in time to keep it from slamming. The loud and sudden sound instantly brought every gaze in the science class on her small form. The teacher, a husky and friendly looking black man, smiled at her.

"Are you Kagomee Higarishi?" He asked kindly, though botching up the pronunciation of her name. Kagome blushed and took a few steps into the classroom, nodding quickly. Her tousled curls framed her blushing face cutely, and her blue eyes remained fixed on the floor in embarrassment.

"Kagome Higurashi," She politely corrected with a whispering voice. The teacher just chuckled and made a note on the attendance sheet, then pointed at a vacant seat at one of the science tables in the middle row.

"You may take your seat there." He said and went to preparing for the day's lesson plan. Kagome kept her eyes down as everyone watched her walk over to the table and take her seat next to a short, blonde boy with thick glasses. As she placed her belongings on the surface before her, she noticed the boy looking at her curiously. With a small grin, she slowly opened up as he greeted her and introduced himself as Francois. In turn, Kagome introduced herself and they smiled at each other, but did nothing else when the teacher, Mr. Norman, began to go over the rules of the classroom and handed out the important first-day-of-school papers. Kagome sat up straight and paid attention to the teacher, eager to do well on her first day of school.

* * *

><p>By lunch time, Kagome was on cloud nine. School was everything and more than she had hoped for. All the new people she was meeting were exciting for the girl who had only known the face of her one tutor that came to the house every day. Here, there were a plethora of different people to meet and know, teachers being some of them. They were nice and gracious with her since they understood her predicament leading up to this point. The students were kind as well, but understandably curious about the girl who seemed to have no past. Most of the students had known each other since kindergarten, so to have a new comer in their ranks was exciting and refreshing. They asked her where she came from, who her family was, and all sorts of questions along those lines. Kagome soon found out maintaining the secret of her past and present was difficult, but Sango and Ayame always came to her rescue.<p>

As they sat in the cafeteria, which consisted of marble-tiled floors, top quality food, and long, hand-carved wooden tables imported from Italy, Kagome couldn't help but blush as she and her two friends were joined by many other students wanting to get to know her. It was mainly the girls wanting to become acquainted, to which Kagome was grateful; she was terribly shy around boys still, with the exception of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku. Sango and Ayame helped with introducing her to other kids, and Kagome smiled and talked to those girls, but she remained with her two real friends loyally. They were her rock in the middle of a turbulent and chaotic sea of students and classes; unlike the boy sitting a few tables down.

Inuyasha sat with his usual crew of boys, but unlike most lunch periods where he was silly and loud, his focus had been on Kagome all day. Paranoia of her spilling the beans had plagued him since they parted ways, and with the big buzz about her being the new student, there was little anyone could do to quell his fears. In class, he could not pay much attention to what the teachers were saying, and instead thought about how she so easily could just let it slip without noticing and in a second ruin his reputation. There was a shudder that ran down his spine at the sickening thought. Miroku noticed the crazed look in his friend's eyes, which were bearing holes into the back of Kagome's head in an attempt to hear what she was talking about. He didn't even have to turn to know who Inuyasha was staring at and sighed as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"You're creepy," He mentioned off-handedly, earning a glare from Inuyasha; but it did get the boy to stop fretting and start eating. Inuyasha jabbed his steak with his fork and huffed.

"Shut the fuck up Miroku," He grumbled and tore a chunk of meat with his teeth. Kouga turned to watch his friend and rolled his eyes.

"If you don't want people to know she lives with you, then you shouldn't be so obvious. Ayame just texted me that Kagome is doing a good job you need to stop watching them because it's creepy." This got Inuyasha's cheeks to flare up with embarrassment when he glanced up at a smiling Ayame. She fanned her dainty fingers at him in a waving motion and he quickly looked away. Remaining quiet, Inuyasha chewed his food as he thought to himself that keeping the secret would be easier than he initially thought. But then a conversation between two boys further down the table caught his attention when he heard Kagome's name mentioned.

"She's so cute! She got lost in the hallway and asked me where the library was. I walked her there and helped her find the book she needed. She's so nice and pretty…" Inuyasha couldn't take any more of that non-sense. Without hesitation, he let out a forced and strange laugh, effectively interrupting Kouga and Miroku's conversation. They, as well as the rest of the boys sitting at the table, looked at him oddly and waited for an explanation. Inuyasha just stared at the boys who'd been discussing Kagome with a smug and dismissive look on his face.

"You think that new girl is cute? You're stupid! I heard she's a total bitch and she has to use makeup to cover all the gross pimples and scabs on her face. You want to look at someone pretty, look at MY girlfriend Kikyou!" His boasting and cursing not only got the attention of the majority of the students (including Kagome), but also the focus of the teacher nearby. The boys who had been discussing Kagome quieted down out of confusion about Inuyasha's random outburst while a teacher stepped up and took the loud boy from the cafeteria. As Inuyasha was taken to the counselor for his misconduct, the entire lunchroom became abuzz with false rumors about Kagome. The girl in question blushed madly and gritted her teeth in absolute loathing of Inuyasha. The resolve to treat him kindly was cracking and crumbling.

"That Inuyasha…I can't stand him! Ugh!" Storming off, Kagome took her unfinished lunch tray to the disposal area and left the cafeteria with a stomping gait. It was obvious she was mad and Sango and Ayame watched her with mild surprise in their eyes. Neither knew the depths of Kagome's wrath yet and had no idea what she was going to do in retaliation. They quickly followed their friend to the courtyard to let her vent to them in safe privacy while they still had the free-time that lunch provided.

* * *

><p>Inside the virtually uninhabited girl's locker room, Kagome stood in mirror staring at her reflection. The school's gym uniform was just like the other girls', white t-shirt tucked into the waistband of navy-blue shorts with a pair of sneakers on her feet, but it seemed far too big for her small, wispy body. Her shoulders were small and hips un-developed, making her look like one of the boys rather than a girl. Sighing softly, Kagome tried tucking the shirt further into waistband of her shorts to reduce the amount of excess fabric. It was for naught though, as a flat chest only perpetuated her un-feminine body type. She knew why her body was like this; it was from all the years of poor nutrition and lack of exercise. But no matter the reasons for her state, Kagome couldn't help but feel insignificant compared to the other girl's whose bodies were starting to round out and take on a feminine quality. Her insecurities about her body were only heightened by the fact that this was the first day of gym class and there was both anticipation and nervousness deep down inside her. Though in good condition, her body was small. Would she be strong enough to do the things other girl's could?<p>

As all the young girls in her gym class formed neat rows in the gymnasium, the coach went down the roll-sheet and checked off every girl's name as she called them out. Once again, Kagome's name was mispronounced and she had to politely correct the woman. Other girls had reactions of giggling under their breath, but Kagome chose to ignore them in lieu of listening to the coach's instructions for the class. That was when the boy's filed into the gym and got into their own rows at the opposite end of the room. Kagome didn't pay them much attention and called out when her name was announced. Inuyasha, who was just on the other end of the gym in his own row, heard and visibly crumbled with dejection of sharing a class period with her; the only class period they could possibly share due to their differing grade levels. He suppressed a groan and answered his coach and Kagome's reaction to Inuyasha's presence was similar to his. The two caught each other's glances for the briefest of moments before quickly looking back at their respective coaches for a breakdown of the day's activity; but in the back of their minds' each fretted over how this would end up.

* * *

><p>There was a long line of girls awaiting their turn to attempt what the coach had planned for them; the back-bend. Today's first activity was to test their flexibility and strength; something Kagome was excited for. She had become quite flexible due to her dance lessons and could bend easily, but holding certain positions was still a challenge for her developing muscles. As it came closer to her turn, Kagome tried to limber up and prepare while watching as the coach aided the girls in entering the back-bend. Most were able to execute it, some having success holding it for the desired ten seconds, but when one girl was not able to bend back far enough and ended up on her butt a few girls behind Kagome snickered under their breaths; to which she looked back at them with a disapproving glare. If they were laughing at her, she wouldn't have been so bothered. But, when the humor was at someone else's expense, it angered the small girl most. She watched as the girl walked off the mat with a dejected look and offered a supportive smile before stepping up to the coach.<p>

"When you're ready, arch your back and fall backwards." The coach put a hand on Kagome's back and waited for the girl to begin. Without even blinking an eye, Kagome put her hands over her head and let her body arch backwards and went into the position easily. There was no fear on her face as she held the pose without the coach's aid, though her arms and legs did begin to tremble after the first few seconds. All the girls in line watched quietly in surprise to see a little thing like Kagome be able to do it when they'd only barely managed to. "Very good! You can stand up and go to the end of the line now," The coach helped Kagome stand back up and gave her shoulder a friendly pat. As she sauntered past the girls still in line, there was a proud grin curling on Kagome's face. So what if she was small? Seeing the surprise in their faces was worth it.

Inuyasha's group had been tasked with playing basketball. Since he was on the basketball team, Inuyasha was well versed in the rules and everything that went along with the sport. He had stopped paying much attention to Kagome when the game began and enjoyed earning the majority of the points for his team, but every so often he'd take a moment to check up on her. She seemed to be doing well enough as she stood at the back of the line smiling and chatting away with another girl. He saw happiness on her face, and a weird feeling began to spread in his chest at the sight of her smile. For a moment, the thirteen year old got lost in watching Kagome smile and laugh, and he forgot where he was or what he was doing. His daydreaming was quickly ended though when a hard knock to the side of his face landed Inuyasha on his back with bright lights dancing in his eyes. Everyone in the gym froze when they heard the coach blow his whistle and rushed to Inuyasha's side.

"Taisho!" He knelt next to the boy's limp body and gave his shoulders a quick shake, getting Inuyasha to groan and turn his head slightly. Kagome watched curiously and with some concern in her eyes as she and the other girls watched the coach help Inuyasha to sit up and look him over carefully. Inuyasha seemed out of it as he lazily swayed back and forth with dizziness, but there didn't seem to be anything seriously wrong with him. "If only you would put the focus you have on girls into basketball, you'd be a much better player." An eruption of giggles and guffaws erupted in the gym and Inuyasha's face turned red with embarrassment. As he scowled and got to his feet finally, he could feel a painful tightness forming on the side of his head where the ball had hit. Once it was inspected by his coach, Inuyasha was dismissed so that he could rest and get some ice on the knot. Kagome watched as the upset boy escaped into the hallway and she started to feel sorry for him. For someone as proud as Inuyasha was, she knew being knocked down like that must hurt much more than just his cheek.

Instead of enjoying the sweet satisfaction of revenge, Kagome dismissed herself to go get a drink of water in the hallway so she could check on the sulking Inuyasha. As she walked across the gym, past the group of boys, she ignored their curious gazes and let the doors shut behind her. Finding Inuyasha wasn't difficult; he was sitting against the wall by the water fountain with his knees pulled up and head bowed in shame. The most pathetic looking thing she'd seen in a while, all of Kagome's smug satisfaction dissolved as approached the saddened boy and stood in front of him until he picked his head up to look at her. In his striking, golden eyes Kagome could see the sadness and hurt that he so obviously felt after being humiliated.

"What do you want?" He snapped angrily, but Kagome's reaction was patient and kind as she knelt down in front of him. Her bare knees touched the chilly surface of the marble floors and sent a shiver down her spine at the sudden coldness. Leaning in close, Kagome stared deep into Inuyasha's eyes without a hint of fear, animosity, or pity in her pale, blue eyes. As she neared, Inuyasha backed into the wall as much as possible and gazed back with surprise and confusion, taken back by her bold and unyielding stare. Why wasn't she answering him or saying some stupid, smart-ass retort? With such a short distance between them, and without anywhere else for him to look, Inuyasha got a good view of Kagome's sweet, heart-shaped face and it caused a light blush to flare across his cheeks. "Can I help you?!" He asked/yelled in a sarcastic tone. All it got was another smile from Kagome and she finally leaned away to stand back up onto her feet.

"I was just making sure you're going to be okay," her tone was nonchalant and breezy as she approached the water fountain to take a drink. Inuyasha watched from his low vantage as the strange girl tucked a piece of her unruly hair behind her ear before bending at the waist to put her lips to the arched stream of cold water. Kagome's eyes shut, her dark lashes resting against the apple of her high cheek bones, and she looked so peaceful and graceful that it caught him off guard. How was she so effortlessly able to go between infuriating and mesmerizing in just a matter of a few seconds? Still left in stunned silence, Inuyasha watched as Kagome turned to go back into the gym when all of a sudden she was flat on her face just a foot or so in front of him. It had happened so fast that the boy thought that he might have been imagining things, but Kagome began to groan and he realized that she had, indeed, fallen for a second time that day.

"Kagome," He said her name under his breath, his tone somewhat annoyed, and helped the fallen girl to her feet regardless of how silly he thought her to be. Kagome just groaned, a self-loathing and embarrassed sound, when she realized that her untied shoelace had been her undoing. She was about to crouch down to fix the problem when Inuyasha suddenly took a knee before her and did the job himself without a word of complaint or insult. Staring wide-eyed at the top of his head, Kagome wasn't quite sure what to say when he stood back up and seemed to examine her; but for what?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked softly, voice barely able to rise above a whisper. Inuyasha's hard gaze flickered across her face to meet Kagome's gaze, but they didn't linger there too long as he took a step back and unnecessarily went about fixing his uniform.

"Just making sure you're okay," Was all he could mumble under his breath before the situation became too intense to remain standing before Kagome. She watched as he hurried back into the gym to finish his game with the other boys, and as the door shut with a loud, metal clank, Kagome put a dainty hand over the racing heart inside her chest.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it?! I sure hope so! Please read and review okay? lol Here's the preview for next chapter!

Preview:

"Do you remember anything about your dad?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome shrugged and picked up one of her stuffed animals to play with the button eye.

"If I try to, I can remember some stuff from before things got bad; but when I think about him all I really remember are the small things…I don't remember his face anymore. I never really saw him that much when we lived at the subway. He was always out and it was too dark in the subway at night to see anyone clearly. When I have nightmares about him, it's always something weird and not real looking." Things fell silent between them as Inuyasha absorbed all this new information. He looked at Kagome and saw someone different than what he thought was there. She was usually so cheerful and silly, and there was only a frown on her face if he got on her nerves. Seeing her so down and upset, so easily hurt by just talking about her past, bothered him. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a sad gaze in her eyes and he could tell that she wanted comfort.

AW YEAH! More character development between Kagome and Inuyasha! lol Gotta love it!


	27. A Helping Hand

A/N: HI GUYS! Oh my gosh thank you so much for your wonderful support and kind comments. It was really awesome to get such great feedback from ya'll. Keep it up! lol I hope you like this chapter as much as the other chapters as well!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>As Inuyasha rode home alone in the backseat of the chauffeured car, he took a moment to appreciate the rare moment. With both Sesshoumaru and Kagome sticking around after school at swim-team practice (Kagome staying only to watch) the ride home would be peaceful for once. He, too, would have afterschool basketball practice eventually, though that wouldn't start for another few weeks. But, until then, the thirteen year old was content kicking back and consuming the entire backseat as his. But, as the quiet ride went on, his mind began to wander and eventually stumbled upon Kagome. In Inuyasha's eyes, it was absolutely sickening to see someone so completely enamored with his brother. Sesshoumaru didn't need more attention; he had father, Kagura, the entire school board, and his loyal fan-base of squealing girls that stalked him throughout the halls. Who did Inuyasha have? Kikyou, his mother…Miroku maybe…Sango was on Kagome's side now, so definitely not her…that's it! What kind of world did he live in that he always seemed to lose to the elder sibling?! Growling angrily, Inuyasha punched the side of his door and set a very upset scowl on his face. What made Sesshoumaru so great? Sure, he was smart and cool…but what else? He couldn't tell a joke or play a cool instrument or get very high scores at video games. Still, even with all those flaws, people were drawn to the jerk. If only they knew the one thing that made him human. Everyone in the house knew…except for Kagome. Sesshoumaru would die before letting Kagome discover his one flaw.<p>

Smirking to himself, Inuyasha found great relish in knowing he had a secret weapon against his older brother and leaned back into the leather seat before he looked out the window through his messy, snowy bangs. The cityscape flashed by distant, thoughtful eyes as his mind mulled over thoughts and ideas, pondering how difficult it would be to keep up the charade between himself and Kagome. Would she keep her word and never tell anyone who didn't already know that they lived together? And if she did end up telling, would it be as bad as he thought it would be? People seemed to like her already; she was making friends from what he could see. That didn't upset Inuyasha too much, he figured as long as they weren't any of his friends, she could have some of her own. While on the topic of his friends, Inuyasha couldn't help but think of Kikyou.

She was the same person he'd always know; bold, confident, and demanding. Those qualities, which so many people saw as flaws, he saw as unique. Kikyou knew what she wanted and she never had a problem in getting exactly that. She was unyielding when it came to procuring things, and though it sometimes led her to act coldly, Inuyasha learned to just take a step back and wait until she was in a better mood before approaching again. When they were alone, he felt himself falling for her more and more. Her affection and kindness towards him, which he knew she only gave to him, was so wonderful and comforting to the boy who so often felt neglected. Sighing softly, Inuyasha smiled to himself and thought about how pretty Kikyou's eyes were and how nice she looked. Now a budding model, Kikyou's focus was primarily on being in fashion shows; for which her brother wasn't sparing any expense to help his sister better her chances to land jobs. Kikyou's fingers were always manicured, makeup always applied nicely, and hair brushed to perfection every day. Her skin was pale and flawless, teeth straight and pearly white; there was never a day that went by when she wasn't made up and looking perfect. Unlike someone else who lived in his home.

Kagome's feminine concerns were vastly different than Kikyou's. When she painted her nails (which were always colored in bright, eccentric shades) the paint was already chipping off by the second day and would remain un-touched up until the last bit had come off of the final nail. Her hair was frizzy and messy most of the time and she had weird bumps on the skin of her arms. Sure, she had an okay face; but she never put on make-up like the other girls to make it better. And, unlike the always graceful Kikyou, Kagome couldn't seem to walk ten steps without tripping over herself or bumping into someone. She had bruises all over her legs from knocking into furniture and she was always stubbing her toes on her bed. How could someone so clumsy, messy, and annoying have guys talking about her already? It was absolutely mind boggling.

But he then remembered the moment at the water fountain when Kagome, for a split second, looked absolutely beautiful. She could be so sweet and innocent looking at times that it almost made the boy forget her blaringly awkward ways. Biting on his lower lip, Inuyasha let his head fall aback against the headrest of his seat as he tried to will away the thoughts that centered around Kagome, her strange ways, and beautiful eyes.

* * *

><p>Kagome had never smelled such a strong chlorine scent before in her entire life. It burned her eyes a little and the humidity of the inside pool made her black hair frizz. But it soon became a vague annoyance when Sesshoumaru came out of the locker room wearing the school swimsuit; tight, thigh-length, black spandex shorts that rode very low on his matured and sinew body. His long, silver mane was pulled back in a tight ponytail at the back of his head while black goggles adorned his eyes, making him look like an out-of-space alien touched down from the stars. Kagome was amazed as she watched him approach the edge of the pool and prepare to dive in, though she didn't squeal and squirm like many of the other girls did. To her, he was just big brother and best friend Sesshoumaru who took care of her better than anyone else. The other girls on the bleachers were just there to ogle him. They were all still in their high school uniforms and bunched together at the bottom of the bleachers nearest to Sesshoumaru.<p>

The girls who were actually supposed to be there, the ones in swimsuits and goggles, had become accustom to Sesshoumaru's boisterous audience and remained quiet on their side of the multi-laned pool. Kagome watched all that went on from her spot on the highest bench of the bleachers, her back to the bricked wall and just a few feet underneath the windows. Her backpack sat next to her, full with homework and books on all sorts of subjects she would soon know more about. If Izayoi had been there, she'd be making Kagome do her homework while waiting; but the little girl couldn't bring herself to look away from Sesshoumaru's form for very long.

"Are you going to be here every day he has practice?" Kagome looked up to her left side to see Kagura standing there, still dressed in the team swimsuit and dripping with beads of water. Her short, black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and a pair of goggles rested on the top of her head. The swimcap she'd been using was held in one hand while the other grasped a cold water bottle. Both girls looked at each other, but years of being in the same company had brought familiarity between them. Kagome didn't mind Kagura's cold personality and, vice versa, Kagura didn't find Kagome to be a home wrecker. They both knew where they stood with Sesshoumaru and they were comfortable with it.

"Yeah! He said I could ride home with him so long as I didn't distract him or make him late." Kagome said happily. Kagura nodded and sat next to the younger girl, making sure not to get any water on her belongings, and sipped her water. They quietly watched Sesshoumaru dominate the pool for a few minutes.

"I know that you and Inuyasha made a deal to pretend not to know each other. How come?" Kagome huffed softly and played with the lapel of her jacket absentmindedly.

"We don't really like each other, so we don't want anyone knowing I live with him." Kagura nodded and drank some more water. She didn't really have any opinion about Inuyasha since they'd never been alone together, but Sesshoumaru didn't paint a good picture of him either.

"Don't you think your cover will be blown once you go home with Sesshoumaru? There are high schoolers here who have little brothers and sisters in middle school; they will ask about you. Everyone knows about the Taisho family…it won't be long until they realize that you live in that house. Having different last names won't stop them from piecing two-and-two together." As blunt and to the point as ever, Kagura smirked when Kagome sighed in dejection. She wasn't totally heartless though and gently petted the top of the little girl's head like one might see someone do to their pet. It was condescending and silly, but Kagome didn't care enough to ask Kagura to stop.

"I'll do you a favor; I'll let you pretend to be my little cousin so people will think you're here to see me. Sesshoumaru gives me rides home now so it won't look weird if you're in the car with us. Sound like a deal?" When Kagome looked up, there was a pretty smile on Kagura's face. She was surprised to get such a generous offer from her once rival for Sesshoumaru's affection, but that didn't make Kagome hesitant to trust her. Smiling back, Kagome nodded and hugged Kagura's waist, uncaring of the fact she was getting wet. The action got an awkward reaction from Kagura, who preferred to refrain from public displays of affection. She looked around the pool for those who might be spying, all the while pushing Kagome away with gentle hands. "Don't do that," She said in a quick, but dead-pan voice and stood up again to descend the metallic bleachers. Her abrupt exit didn't upset or offend Kagome and she happily remained in her spot to watch Sesshoumaru out-swim every member on the team.

* * *

><p>"So, how was school today?" Izayoi inquired to each of the three children sitting at the table. The kids looked up from their plates of Italian dining and exchanged questioning looks as to who would go first. Inuyasha had already gotten a strict talking to from his father for cursing during lunch and was somewhat introverted at the dinner table that night. His gaze flickered across Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's faces for a brief moment before looking back down at his plate. Kagome noticed right away how downcast he was and instantly felt sad for the poor guy. Her plans to tell the parents about his mishap at gym class quickly fell short and crumbled as her pity and guilt took over. As much as she liked seeing Inuyasha get his just-desserts, her kind nature only let her find enjoyment in his pain for a short while before the guilt set in. Deciding it would be the right thing to do, she put a bright smile on her face and sat up straight with eager excitement.<p>

"I had such a good day! I like all my teachers and Sango introduced me to the dance teacher! She says try outs are next week after school and that anyone can do it," Even though there was genuine enthusiasm on her part, Kagome's ulterior motives to take the heat away from Inuyasha did succeed as the two older family members turned their attention to her. Izayoi smiled at Kagome proudly while Inu-Taisho just smirked into the cup he sipped his drink from.

"That's wonderful honey, but don't forget about your dance lessons outside of school. Madam Chachka is a lot more demanding than your last instructor. If you do both, you have to promise they won't get in the way of homework and studying." The slight warning tone in her voice brought some seriousness to Kagome's face and she nodded in understanding. Going back to poking the grilled chicken on her plate, Kagome gave Inuyasha a curious sidelong glance when she noticed him staring at her sneakily. They still sat at the same side of the table while the rest of the family had their own edge. But now that they were bigger, there was less arm space for them to easily avoid touching each other. Kagome knew Inuyasha was waiting for her to drop the ball and tell what happened to him in gym class, but all she did was smile to herself and continued eating until Izayoi turned her attention to her son.

"Um…other than lunch, school was great. Basketball practice starts in two weeks. Dad, you're going to come to the first game of the season, right?" Inuyasha looked at his father with hopeful eyes, waiting and yearning for a positive answer. The head of the family glanced at his wife's dangerous gaze and quickly answered his son with a stoic reply.

"I'll do everything in my power to attend," Inuyasha was hoping for a more concrete answer than that, but he had come to know to not expect that much from his father. At that moment, there was a familiar ringtone breaking the calm atmosphere of the dinner table. Everyone watched as Inu-Taisho cleaned his mouth with his napkin before rising up from the table as his hand dipped into the pocket of his slacks for the phone inside. With a mumbled excuse, he dismissed himself from the table and they heard his droning baritone voice speaking to a work associate as he walked away. It was a common occurrence, one that Izayoi should have become accustom to by now, but she couldn't hide the annoyance she felt when he walked off like that to take a call. Everyone fell silent, again, and only the sounds of metal utensils on ceramic plates could be heard as they continued with the evening meal. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru from across the table, her blue eyes holding a hint of worry as he busied himself with his own phone rather than eat or talk to the family. Would he turn into Inu-Taisho one day and forsake the precious moments that could be had at the dinner table?

Kagome could remember the times from her life in the subway station when she wished there was a table in front of her with a plate full of food and family seated around her. She had lived in this comfortable lifestyle for almost four years now, but her memories were still as fresh as if she'd only been rescued from poverty yesterday. Deciding that she wasn't very hungry anymore, Kagome put her fork down and looked over at Izayoi.

"May I be excused?" She said politely. Izayoi could only nod her head, as her mouth was full, and Kagome quietly slipped out of her chair to go up to her room. Inuyasha had lost his appetite as well and promptly left the dinner table to retreat to his bedroom, followed by Sesshoumaru quickly after. Each child began their nightly ritual of homework, practice, or relaxing as the evening turned to nighttime. This was a private time for all residents of the household that each knew not to encroach upon unless in a neutral area like the kitchen, den, or backyard. While Sesshoumaru sat at his desk reading up on American history, Kagome finished up her own homework and began going through the exercises that would make her a better dancer. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth in his room with a frustrated expression on his face. Why was Kagome doing all these fickle things that left him confused and unsure?! She knew how much trouble he would have gotten into if his father knew what happened at gym class, and yet she didn't take the opportunity to get him back for what he did to her at lunch! Who in their right mind did that? And why did he care if she did or didn't do something? There was a weird, guilty feeling inside him that was gnawing away at his conscience. Stopping in mid-stride, Inuyasha growled and kicked at a random shoe in his path. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't make it any more appealing to the stubborn and immature boy.

* * *

><p>Kagome let out a satisfied breath as she returned to a normal standing position after completing one hundred squats. She had been told that her muscles needed much more toning and bulk if she wanted to get better, so Madam Chachka gave her different exercises to do every night that left Kagome feeling weak and wobbly. With her thighs feeling as if they'd burst through her skin, Kagome decided to do a few strengthening exercises for her calves and rolled onto the balls of her feet slowly. Holding it for as long as she could, Kagome did her best to come back down from the position. As she did so, her ankle popped and the girl had to catch herself. There was a dull ache in both of her feet and all Kagome could bring herself to do was to fall backwards onto her zebra-print bed in absolute exhaustion. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she stared up at the white ceiling above that was adorned with posters of beautiful Korean and Japanese musicians. There were other posters and images on her walls as well, those of ballerinas and cute animals; but it was safe to assume Kagome was becoming interested in boys too. After a while of resting, she sat back up and caught glimpse of her mother's framed picture on the nightstand.<p>

That pretty, smiling face was always the first thing Kagome woke up to and the last thing she saw before falling asleep. It was a silent comfort that had been part of her life since before she could remember. Holding it in her hand, Kagome admired the now familiar face with sad eyes. She was grateful to have this family and couldn't imagine being with anyone else…but there was always going to be part of her that felt cheated out of having time with her birth mother. She didn't have much more time to think on the subject though when suddenly there was a knock to her door. Before thinking about it, Kagome called for them to enter. Seeing Inuyasha open the door was a surprise to say the least.

"Yeah?" She asked softly, putting the picture back on her nightstand. Inuyasha offered a nervous smile and stepped into the room, leaving the door open behind him.

"Hey…Just wanted to say thanks for not telling them about what happened at gym class. It was pretty cool of you," The words were mumbled and shy, as was the way he stood in her room, but Kagome knew Inuyasha was being sincere for once. She smiled at him and crossed her legs on her bed.

"It's okay, you don't have to thank me." She said humbly. Inuyasha let a smile flit across his face and he glanced up at Kagome before looking at the picture of her mother. He'd seen her looking at it when he came in and his curiosity about the woman was growing. Someone else's curiosity was growing as well, but Sesshoumaru was only interested in what was going on between Kagome and Inuyasha as he stood listening in the hallway.

"Do you remember anything about your mom?" He asked calmly, catching Kagome off guard. She looked at the picture and blushed softly.

"Not really, but I know that she loved me. Before things got bad for us, dad told me all the time that my mom loved me." Inuyasha's rigid and nervous stance he'd been holding turned calm as he took a step towards Kagome. For years he'd ignored her life from before she came into the house, but now he couldn't quell his curiosity about it. Kagome never mentioned her father to anyone except Izayoi and therapists, and whenever the topic came up she got very tight lipped. For some reason though, she was being strangely open now. It confused Sesshoumaru as he continued to listen.

"Do you remember anything about your dad?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome shrugged and picked up one of her stuffed animals to play with the button eye.

"If I try to, I can remember some stuff from before things got bad; but when I think about him all I really remember are the small things…I don't remember his face anymore. I never really saw him that much when we lived at the subway. He was always out and it was too dark in the subway at night to see anyone clearly. When I have nightmares about him, it's always something weird and not real looking." Things fell silent between them as Inuyasha absorbed all this new information. He looked at Kagome and saw someone different than what he thought was there. She was usually so cheerful and silly, and there was only a frown on her face if he got on her nerves. Seeing her so down and upset, so easily hurt by just talking about her past, bothered him. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a sad gaze in her eyes and he could tell that she wanted comfort.

Without him even noticing it, Inuyasha's arms started to lift up from his sides as if her were going to hug her. But there was a sudden noise outside in the hallway, the sound of Sesshoumaru's door slamming, which snapped him back to reality. Both boy and girl instantly realized what had happened and got matching blushes across their faces. Not knowing what to do, Inuyasha mumbled a final 'thank you' and high-tailed it out of Kagome's room. She was left with a strange feeling and the task of piecing together what was going on inside her chest. Her heart was racing so fast that she could hear it in her ears, but it had been too long since she stopped working out for it to be an after effect of exercise. Groaning softly, the little girl fell down onto her pillows and tried to will away the confusing feelings inside.

* * *

><p>Low, thrumming beats reverberated throughout the neon-lit building where inside multiple bodies of club-goers moved and gyrated as one organism. The strobe lights flickered across the busy and chaotic dance floor as people enjoyed the music and drinks offered to them, caring only for their instant gratification and not worried about the effects of their actions. Others remained on the sidelines while sipping their alcoholic beverages, waiting for the right time to join in. Two chrome cages hung above the dance floor, suspended precariously by thick, heavy chains. They could rise up to the second floor, allowing for new dancers to step inside, and then be lowered back down to offer a teasing preview of the girls for the men in the club to appreciate. There was a neon illuminated bar on the back wall and a staircase on either side of it that took VIP members to the top floor for some extra fun out of the public eye. Long, lounging couches provided a lazy comfort for men and women enjoying illicit activities while a waist-tall railing stood at the edge to prevent the inebriated folk from falling into the dancing crowd below. It was a typical club scene, though there was a seedy undercurrent of darkness that anyone who ventured into such places on a regular basis could easily pick up on. But, there was one aspect of this club that set it apart from most others.<p>

Almost split down the center, there was another part of the establishment that people could go to for entertainment. Three tall, neon catwalks stretched out from a red curtained wall where, at the end of the long platform, a stripper pole extended up to the ceiling. The building, which looked forgotten and condemned on the outside, was a combination strip-and-dance club whom only those who could provide a password could find or get into. The twelve girls hired as dancers were some of the best money could buy, and they were indeed bought. Most of them were illegal immigrants from all over the world who had been looking for the American dream, but instead found drug addiction and degradation. With the theme of 'the twelve months' in mind, each girl's individuality was stripped and totally remade with new names and identities; there was Jane as January, Marsha as March, April, Mary, June, Julia, Augustine, Seraphim, Octavia, Nova, and Delilah. Forced to take drugs that left them shells of their former selves, none of the unfortunate girls had the will to escape. Instead, they remained trapped in their holding room upstairs behind an inconspicuous door. Little more than a small room with cots and mats arranged on the floor, there was a single window for them to look out upon the world through; but they were all either passed out or tripping out of their minds on the powerful narcotics provided. Next to that room was the office of the mastermind behind it all, Charlie; formerly known as Nobu Higurashi.

Years of worming and backstabbing his way to the top got Nobu the occupation as Naraku Itou's right-hand man. He had a new identity, money, women, and power over an entire sector of Brooklyn, and all that power had gone straight to his head and bloated his ego to dangerous levels. This place was the realization of his wildest dreams and he was finally getting the attention and praise he always wanted. Men and women paid out of the nose to get into his club, and even then they wouldn't get anywhere without the password. With a snap of his finger, he could have someone removed or a girl sent to him for the night. There wasn't anything he couldn't have, and he wanted it all.

The man in question was seated behind his simple yet expensive desk with his feet propped up on the edge, crossed at the ankles lazily. The pounding noises of the downstairs music could be heard and felt, but at a much softer level since the door was shut. The small office was decorated with lewd, pornographic images of girls and furnished with a big-screen television and a large couch against the wall. There was a small fridge to the back corner, stocked with the best alcohol, and at the other corner of the room, a baseball bat stood inconspicuously. That wasn't the only weapon in the room though; two handguns were taped underneath the desk. A man of his status and occupation needed protection. But, as for right now, he felt safe enough to lean back in his leather chair and puff on a large, toxic cigar with his eyes shut and a smirk on his face. He looked over at the door in his office, not the door that led back to the club, but the one that led to the private bedroom in the back. There hadn't been a noise from that room for a while and he expected the occupants of it to come out soon.

As if on cue, the door opened quietly and out stepped Naraku, fixing his white jacket and tucking back some of his impressive hair. He shut the door behind him, leaving a limp and injured girl behind on the bed. Naraku smirked at the knowing grin on Nobu's face.

"I quite enjoy April's company~" He said nonchalantly, sitting in the chair across from the other man. Nobu blew out the cigar's acrid smoke from his mouth and nodded in agreement.

"She is very nice," He said offhandedly, letting a minute or so pass before he spoke up again. "When are they supposed to get here? I'm tired of waiting." There was a bit of annoyance in Nobu's gruff voice, to which Naraku ignored as he looked at his watch.

"Any minute now. It was difficult finding a homeless Asian man that looked enough like you…us Asian's are annoyingly industrious." They continued to wait in silence until Naraku's phone began to ring. Without any urgency, he answered it and remained quiet before ending the call a minute later. "They're in the back," That was the cue for Nobu to stand up with an old duffle bag in hand and for the both of them to leave his office. As soon as the door opened, noises of the club flooded their ears and surrounded them. Nobu and Naraku breezed past the large man standing guard by the office and the crowd of VIP members before descending down the flight of stairs to the dance floor. People recognized them instantly; girls sending coy smiles their way while men gave them thumbs up signals in appreciation. While it did boost Nobu's arrogance, he remained calm and relatively unresponsive as he and his partner left through the only entrance of the building.

The two men rounded the corner of the building and headed down a dark and decrepit alley. There were two men standing at the end of the alley, and an unmoving form on the ground between them. With just a single flashlight providing sight, Nobu, Naraku, and the two other's stood around the lifeless heap. One of the nameless men kicked the thing on the ground and turned it over to reveal a man just recently killed after a very brutal attack it seemed. His face was swollen and bruised, almost beyond any chance of recognition, and by the awkward way his leg lay it was obvious it had been snapped at the knee. It was a gruesome sight, especially with the stark light of the flashlight glaring down on the face, but none of them even flinched. Nobu tilted his head in thought.

"He looks like me…I guess, You checked his blood type right? O positive?" He asked in a professional tone. The hit men nodded, never saying a word. Naraku extended his foot towards the face and pulled the bottom lip down to expose bloody gums.

"You removed all the teeth and fingertips; good. Here," handing one of them a healthy roll of cash, Naraku smirked and turned to his partner. "All that is left to be done is put your old clothes on him and drop him off somewhere the police will find." Nobu tossed the bag of his old clothes to the hit men and glanced down at the body. "Drop it off five blocks from here…make sure it looks believable. You'll get the rest of the money and entrance to my club once you report back."

Naraku and Nobu left the alley first; both filled with a sense of excitement and satisfaction of a job well done. Within a few short days, police would find the body and slowly piece together who it was supposed to be. And with Nobu's only living relative's whereabouts so publicly known, it wouldn't take them long to track down Kagome and have her identify the body to close all cases against him.

"I just remembered something interesting," Naraku thought out loud, getting Nobu's attention as they walked to the entrance of the club. "My little sister is at a birthday party tonight…your daughter's in fact. She's turning 12." He said calmly, but chuckled when Nobu just rolled his eyes and went inside without a single word.

* * *

><p>I know it's a LITTLE short and stuff, but seriously guys...this next chapter...guys...you'll be like "OMGLKJASDLKA you bitch!" XD I'm just kidding. But yeah, serious shit does go down in the next chapter. OH! And Houjo appears finally! lol Be...prepared. lol HERE'S A PREVIEW!<p>

Preview:

"Kagome, is your father's name Nobu?" He asked slowly, getting a confused reaction from her. Kagome's brow furrowed slightly and she nodded her answer. Why would he be asking about her father? Did he want to take her back to him? The grasp on Sesshoumaru's hand tightened as the officer let out a sigh and put a hand on her small shoulder. Kagome looked past the officer's head to see Izayoi, who was crying silently into one of her hands. "Kagome, your father, Nobu Higurashi, is wanted for committing crimes against the state. I know you've been living with this family for a few years now, and during that time your dad did some very, very bad things. We haven't been able to find him though; all of his records seemed to have been erased." Kagome stared at the officer with wide, blue eyes. She wondered what her father could have done to get into so much trouble with the police.

"What did he do?" She asked softly. The officer seemed to hesitate and even had to look back at his partner for reassurance of what he should tell her. But by his vague, and grim, answer, Kagome understood that the crimes weren't small. She nodded softly and continued to listen, waiting for the worst of the news.

DUN DUN DUN! What do the police want with lil' ol' Kagome?! What's going to happen?! Wait a week or so and you'll find out! lol Have a great day!


	28. White Sheet Silhouettes

A/N:

1) The ages for everyone are Kagome = 12, Sango & Ayame = 13, Inuyasha, Miroku, & Kikyou = 14 (roughly), Kagura = 15, Sesshoumaru = 16-17.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The sounds of Jang Keun Suk's deep and sensual voice stirred young Kagome as she slept peacefully in her bed. All around her were posters of the modelactor/singer, along with images paying homage to ballet and girlish motifs. In the years of her growing up, so had the theme of Kagome's room; yellow walls had turned a baby blue and dolls had been replaced with makeup and things important to any young teenager. There was a ballet barre against one wall, and around it were the things she needed for practicing properly. Her numerous stuffed animals were stacked haphazardly in one corner and the bookshelf was no longer stocked with childish literature, but with novels and school texts instead. This was not the room of an eight year old any longer, but that of a pre-teen on the cusp of becoming a young adult. It was Saturday, November 19th, a week since she turned 12 and this birthday party had been the best so far; a special get-away with Izayoi and her four closest girlfriends to an all day spa before going to a fancy restaurant with the entire family. Inu-Taisho had danced with her and the band even played the 'Birthday Song' while the chef brought out an adorable miniature cake decorated with blue flowers and ribbons made out of fondant. Kagome received gifts and well wishes from everyone, even Inuyasha and Kikyou (who he had been allowed to bring).

Kagome's blue eyes slowly opened and looked up at the texture of her white ceiling as her mind slowly began to wake up as well. The song playing on her randomized playlist changed from the Korean heart-throb to another man who captivated the young girl's attention; Gackt. The familiar song brought a smile to her face and she finally began to stir into a sitting position on the bed. Taking a moment to stretch her weary body, Kagome's mind traveled aimlessly until it finally found its way onto the subject of Inuyasha. The two were finally considering each other friends, though fights did erupt every now and then between them. He was still just as immature and gross as she'd always known him to be, but there were things about the boy that she noticed had changed for the better. He was taller, not as tall as Sesshoumaru, but had become manlier with each passing year. His voice was changing, deepening until it would eventually find its final pitch in adulthood and his skin was darker than everyone else due to all the time he spent outside, and his hair was longer than it had ever been; Inuyasha still kept the family's traditional hairstyle to please their father. Everyone was changing so much, but it was a comforting notion to know that she no longer had an enemy in the house and, for once in her life, things were running smoothly and peacefully. Any disruption of that would be terrible in Kagome's opinion. Thankfully, school and ballet kept the girl busy enough to never grow bored with how things went.

It was then Kagome realized what time it was and she sprang into action. Hopping out of bed, Kagome ran over to her closet and quickly changed into her dance attire, which was a black leotard and white stockings. Her shoulder length hair, now very thick and wavy, was brushed and pulled back into a tight bun atop her head; standard uniform for the girls at the dance academy. A quick rummage through her closet and Kagome had all of the needed items in her dance bag for the day's lessons. Dressed and ready, Kagome threw on a white jacket and a pair of flats before rushing into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. This was her routine for every Saturday and Sunday during the school year and the twelve year old no longer required any help from her mother to be done in time. Running down the hallway, Kagome passed by Inuyasha's room, where he still slept, and flew down the stairs. She shouted a 'goodbye' to Izayoi and Inu-Taisho in the kitchen before rushing into the foyer. A new driver, Carlton, awaited Kagome at the front door. He had been taking her to dance class for two months now and the two had a system; dance class at eight, lunch at noon, home by one.

"Race you to the car!" Kagome said excitedly as she ran past him and out the manor. Jumping over the last step that led to the front door, her feet scraped against the gravel driveway that curved into a half circle in front of the manor and she smacked her hand onto the black exterior of the car. The driver, who was in his late 50's and had a very cool beard (in Kagome's opinion) followed at a calm pace and opened the door for her. Before Kagome slid inside, she looked up at the taller man with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "You always let me win." Her tone was of slight annoyance, but laced with good-natured humor. The driver cracked a kind smile and gave Kagome's dimpled cheek a gentle poke.

"I'll try harder next time," Was his response, as always, and he shut the door once Kagome sat down inside. As he drove her out of the nice suburbs they lived in and into the exciting city where her class was, Kagome listened the music her next dance would be set to. She knew that it took at least forty minutes to get to the building and that was plenty of time for her to get prepared for Madam Chachka's strict dance lesson. It was difficult, but Kagome loved how much she was learning. She was finally in pointe classes now that her feet had stopped growing, which was when most students began attempting the painful technique. When they arrived at the building and the car was parked, Carlton got out first to open Kagome's door for her. She ran into the building with the driver following slowly; he would wait in the lobby with all the other drivers and nannies until the lesson was over and the children were released.

* * *

><p>Going past the lobby and the receptionist, Kagome entered the first studio of the dance academy. There were three separate dance rooms to the building; two designated for different class levels and one just for large group production. Each room's walls were covered entirely with mirror, allowing for the perfect practicing atmosphere for dance. The equipment provided was top-notch, but there was an air of refinement rather than pomp; all due to the strictly traditional dance instructor and choreographer, Madam Chachka. She was a classically trained Russian ballerina who had found her way into the states while on tour and never left. With her credentials, and the money of a rich husband who had wanted a Russian bride, she easily started her own dance academy and took in only the best of the best dancing youths in New York. There were many students of hers who went onto successful careers in ballet, and at the age of fifty-six, there was no sign of Chachka losing her eye for talent as she stood before the group of young girls and boys in studio A.<p>

Kagome was amongst them, handpicked from the beginner class to join the young advanced class to be eventually catapulted into the older class. She stood at the barre with the others, their hands perched delicately on the wooden bar as they went through the warm-up exercises in perfect unison set to the beat of their instructor's words. Her back straight and chin parallel to the hardwood floor, Kagome's face was void of all emotion as she did her best to not show any signs of struggle through the strengthening routine. The flexibility aspect was not something she had difficulty with, but the strength of muscle certainly was. As the class turned to face the opposite direction, Kagome caught sight of a new boy in the very front of the line. He had strange, reddish-blond hair, but other than that she couldn't see. He was tall, and very lanky, but under his dance attire she could see much defined muscles that no other boy in the class had yet. Watching him with a subtle stare, Kagome was amazed at the level of control he had and how easily he went through the movements that were the most difficult for her. Was he really their age?

* * *

><p>"Pay attention while I demonstrate how to do chaine turns en pointe," The familiar Russian accent in Madam Chachka's voice echoed in the dance studio, getting the complete focus of her ten-or-so female students who all stood and watched. The boys were off at the other side of the studio doing various stretching or exercises, as they didn't require lessons of dancing en pointe. Chachka easily went onto the boxes of her ballet-slippers and put her arms out in front before gracefully taking a step, performed a quick and elegant turn, and then took another step with the same foot. Her head spun in perfect time with her body and there wasn't a single flaw in the technique; proof of how skilled the woman was even in this advanced age. All the young students wanted to have that same skill, but they were nowhere near it yet. The instructor finished her chaine turns and lowered herself to the heels of her feet, a cold expression on her face as she regarded the students. "Gloria, you first; on your toes!" Her old, but nimble, hands clapped once and the first girl made her attempt. It had only been two weeks since they had begun pointe classes and their feet were still getting used to the feeling, but Madam Chachka didn't give her students much time to adjust to the pain before making more and more demands.<p>

Little Gloria made it through one turn, a sloppy and awkward one, before she crumbled back onto the heels of her feet with a pained look on her freckled face. Chachka silently stood behind her and made the straightening adjustments to Gloria's back and shoulders before putting her back en pointe and asking her to try again. The pain on Gloria's face was evident, but everyone in the class had learned to push through it to get better. Kagome swallowed her nerves as the teacher went down the line of students, each one doing better than the last, until it was finally her time. On her cue, Kagome lifted up onto her toes, wincing as the small digits dug into the box of her new slippers, and took the first step out and she began to spin. In her mind, she was doing pretty well; but as she looked up at the teacher expectantly Kagome realized that she'd done something wrong. Madam Chachka's expression was not one of approval and Kagome instantly bowed her head in submission.

"You're legs are about as strong as toothpicks," The first critique, soon followed by more as Chachka circled the young girl like a vulture. Kagome remained as still as possible, her back straight and shoulders pulled back as far as they would go in an attempt to give the woman less to critique. "Your rear is even less strong and that's why you look so awkward en pointe. From now on, I want you doing one-hundred squats, one-hundred crunches, and fifty push-ups every day as well as the required amount of exercises you already have. You'll never get better at pointe work until you're body is stronger." With a wave of her hand, Madam Chachka dismissed Kagome to the back of the line and continued to work on the rest of her students.

Utterly embarrassed and disappointed, Kagome sulked at the back of the line. No one seemed to notice as tears welled in her eyes and bottom lip jutted out in an unmistakable pout of embarrassment. She looked down at her thin chicken-legs and felt like crying even more, but a voice from behind her pulled her back.

"Don't be too sad about what Madam says. She's only trying to help," Standing there was the new boy in the class, a broad smile on his face. He was tan and exotic looking, but at the close distance Kagome could tell he was Asian. With an attempt at a smile, Kagome nodded and looked back at the girl their teacher was helping.

"Yeah," Feeling a little better about the situation, a real smile curled on the small girl's lips and she looked back at the kind boy. "My name's Kagome."

"I'm Houjo Akitoki. Nice to meet you," His friendly disposition warmed up to Kagome and she couldn't help but feel compelled to know more about him. There was a weird accent in his voice though that made her curious.

"Where are you from?" She asked softly. It was then the instructor told them to all go back to the barre for more pointe work practice. Houjo walked with Kagome to the wall and stood behind her as they began.

"I'll tell you later," He whispered as they all began the new exercise. For the rest of the class, Houjo and Kagome stayed near each other. He was quickly becoming her close friend and ally in the class.

* * *

><p>Once the lesson was over and the girls and boys were released to go home, Kagome took a moment to get a refreshing drink at the water fountain provided to the students. There was sweat on her brow and small tendrils of hair had escaped the tight bun that now framed her face and tickled the back of her neck. Other students seemed to congregate in the open space outside of the studios as they waited for their class to begin. There was a wide range of girls and boys, all different levels and skill-sets, and they intimidated Kagome a bit when she saw how good they were. Doing her best to ignore them, Kagome bent at the waist to take some of the water into her mouth. When she came up for air, she noticed the pictures on the wall above; images of past students who went on to become successful dancers hung there proudly. As she looked up at them, slowly swallowing the water in her mouth, Kagome couldn't help but imagine how long it would take her to dance like they did. This was only her second week since starting to dance en pointe and her feet and toes hurt terribly. But as the women held their graceful and dainty poses on the tips of their toes, there wasn't even a hint of pain on their lovely faces. How much pain were they really in? There was a voice from behind that got Kagome to tear her wistful gaze away with an excited gasp.<p>

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome ran up to her older brother and threw her arms around his waist. The now sixteen year old boy smirked down at her and chuckled at the stray hairs that had escaped the tight, coiled bun atop her head. Even though she was growing up and changing so much, Kagome still managed to stay the same bright-eyed, enthusiastic little girl he'd somehow come to know as his sister. She no longer stood at his hip, but at his chest, and her body was beginning to catch up with her age as well. Pretty soon boys would start to grow bold and attempt asking her out…but Sesshoumaru would put a stop to that any way possible. He was getting looks from the other girl's in their dance attire, all sending him flirtatious smiles as they stretched and chatted quietly. Paying them no mind at all, He petted her head kindly and took Kagome's dance bag from her to sling it over his shoulder. As the pair made their way through the lobby, Sesshoumaru placed large sunglasses on his face and waited for Kagome to do the same before they stepped out onto the sidewalk of the busy city where anyone with a camera could easily recognize them. There wasn't a sense of urgency or anxiety as they walked to the car, but Sesshoumaru didn't dawdle either and shut the door behind himself and Kagome quickly.

"Take us home, Carlton." He said calmly to the driver in the front seat. Carlton nodded quietly and began the route back to the manor. In the backseat, Kagome chatted away.

"It's so cool that you came to pick me up! You never do that," Sesshoumaru took out his phone and looked at it with a bored expression as he replied.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I was shopping and saw Carlton outside the studio. Nonetheless, it is nice," Kagome only smiled at his blasé attitude and leaned against her dear, older brother. "How did your class go?" He asked.

"It was okay. Oh! Guess what! We're going to competition in a month and Madam is going to teach us this really hard routine starting tomorrow. She said I won't be a good dancer though unless I get stronger though. I've got to do a lot more exercises at home now…Do you think I can do it?" Tilting her head to look up at Sesshoumaru, Kagome pouted when he took a while to reply. Shaking his arm playfully until he finally caved in, Kagome smiled when she got her answer.

"Yes, you're a good dancer. Do you really need me to tell you that, though?" He asked with a subtle laugh in his deep voice. Kagome grinned toothily and nodded. She looked down at her aching feet and sighed.

"Dancing on pointe is really painful though…I hope it gets easier. Madam Chachka said I need to start now so it will be easier for me later when I really need it. I hope she's right." Sesshoumaru sensed the trepidation on Kagome's part and offered a bit of encouragement.

"It's the same for me, Kagome. Coach said that if I want to become an Olympic swimmer, I needed to cut my hair short instead of keeping it long. I didn't want to at first, because father says it's a tradition in our family to grow our hair long, and it didn't feel right to get it all cut off; but it has made me a better swimmer. You don't want to get hurt, but to get better at dancing you must deal with the pain. So if I can cut my hair, you can dance on your toes." Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a friendly pat to the top of her hand and continued texting on his phone. She looked up at the older boy and admired the way he had his hair now. It was cut short, almost a buzzed style on the sides with some extra length on top. Kagura's mother had done a very good job at turning Sesshoumaru's glorious mane into a chic and stylish cut.

In the beginning, it was weird to see him without so much hair; and Inu-Taisho had been very upset to see it go. It was a tradition in his family that the men grow their hair long, but tradition had to take a step back for success in this instance. Kagome liked Sesshoumaru's short hair though; she was one of the only few allowed to play with it. She loved running her hands over the sides of his head as the prickly, shorter hairs tickled her palms. She knew that Sesshoumaru enjoyed the sensation as well; he just never admitted to it.

"Okay, Sessoumaru. I'll do it since you could." Kagome smiled and held out her little pinky to Sesshoumaru, which he then hooked with his larger finger before they touched thumbs. It was enough to keep a smile on Kagome's face and appease her. A comfortable silence fell around them as ride home continued. Her mind began to idly wander from thought to thought along the lines of what her friends were doing, what would be served for dinner, and did she have all of her homework done. Kagome was content with her life and the sense of normalcy that came with it; even though it had taken years to find her niche in the family. Absolutely everything seemed to have fallen into place; so well, in fact, there was nothing that could have alluded to the sadness she would soon be suffering from once they arrived home.

* * *

><p>When the black car drove up to the curving driveway of the Taisho manor, it could only pull up half of the way before having to stop. A lone cop car sat parked in front, making the stomachs of all three passengers flip with dreadful confusion. Carlton escorted both Sesshoumaru and Kagome into the home, his face stoic but wary as they ventured into the sitting room where everyone seemed to have congregated. There, on the couch, sat a pale-faced Izayoi with Ozora standing beside her. Inuyasha was seated next to his mother, but when he saw Kagome standing there, he instantly stood up with a strange expression on his face. The two police officers, dressed in their ominous black uniforms, stood in front of the family and both turned to look at the new comers, namely Kagome.<p>

"You're dismissed, Carlton." Inu-Taisho said softly, breaking the tension-filled silence between everyone. The driver took a respectful bow and removed himself without resistance. That was the cue for the older of the two police officers to slowly approach the small girl standing at the open entrance of the room. Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand and stood as close to him as possible as the uniformed man took a knee in front of her, putting himself at eye level with the little girl. There wasn't much emotion on his face, even as he began speaking to her.

"Kagome, is your father's name Nobu?" He asked slowly, getting a confused reaction from her. Kagome's brow furrowed slightly and she nodded her answer. Why would he be asking about her father? Did he want to take her back to him? The grasp on Sesshoumaru's hand tightened as the officer let out a sigh and put a hand on her small shoulder. Kagome looked past the officer's head to see Izayoi, who was crying silently into one of her hands. "Nobu Higurashi is wanted for committing crimes against the state. I know you've been adopted and living with this family for a few years now, and during that time your dad did some very, very bad things. We haven't been able to find him though; all of his records seemed to have been erased." Kagome stared at the officer with wide, blue eyes. She wondered what her father could have done to get into so much trouble with the police.

"What did he do?" She asked softly. The officer seemed to hesitate and even had to look back at his partner for reassurance of what he should tell her. But by his vague, and grim, answer, Kagome understood that the crimes weren't small. She nodded softly and continued to listen, waiting for the worst of the news.

"Yesterday, we found a body and we believe it is your father. I know it's a lot to ask of you, but we need you to come and identify the body as your father. If we can definitively identify him, it would help a lot of people."

Time seemed to stop as Kagome slowly realized what had happened to her father. She remained frozen, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted, as it sank in. It was as if she was standing on the edge of a cliff, teetering between safety and death, and the smallest breeze would be her salvation or damnation. Blue eyes jumped to look at the officer's face, searching for any signs of deceit; but there were none.

"My daddy is dead?" She whispered softly, voice wavering. Behind the officer, Kagome could see Izayoi standing up and being held back by her husband from rushing over. Looking back at the man in front of her, Kagome finally saw some emotion and sympathy on his face as he nodded.

"If you can identify him, then yes; he is dead." At hearing those words, tears stung Kagome's eyes and she bowed her head to rub at them with the palms of her hands. Her small shoulders jumped with each quiet sob as wave after wave of emotion crashed over her. There was sadness, loneliness, shame, and guilt battling a turbulent war inside of her, making it hard to do anything besides cry. The officer stood up slowly and his partner came over to whisper in his ear. As they exchanged words, Izayoi took the moment to be at Kagome's side. She petted Kagome's shuddering back and whispered cooing and calming sounds in her ear, promising that everything would be alright. Inu-Taisho followed suit and lifted Kagome's small body into his arms, holding her against his chest and letting her head rest on his shoulder. Her tears and spittle soaked through his nice, white shirt; but the comforting man didn't care. He would do all he could to console his daughter.

"Does she have to do it today?" He asked calmly, hoping Kagome would have a few days to cope with the possibility.

"Yes, it has to be done today. She is the only known, reliable contact that could properly identify him. And as the next of kin she would inherit anything that is left behind. You can drive behind us or ride with us, but she has to come down to the precinct." No longer a sympathetic man, the officer returned to stoic and professional. It annoyed Inu-Taisho, but he could never go against a police officer.

"We'll drive ourselves; but I would appreciate it if you left now. This is a protected community but that doesn't always keep out someone with a camera. I don't want this showing up on any magazines or tabloids." Finding this suitable, the officer wrote down the address of the precinct and the two dismissed themselves with the warning that they would be back if Kagome wasn't there by the day's end. Izayoi walked them to the door while the boy's stayed with Kagome, who remained clinging to Inu-Taisho's strong neck as she wept. Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation, but he did know to stay near his little sister as she coped with the scary possibility of her dad being dead. He looked up at her and was unable to see her face buried in his father's hair. With slow, careful movement, Sesshoumaru reached up and took Kagome's hand, which she held on with a vice-like grip.

Standing by the couch still, Inuyasha looked over at his father and brother silently comforting Kagome. Though he was shocked by the news brought by the police officers, he was even more shocked to see the level of compassion being given to Kagome by the two people he so rarely got anything from. But, rather than being mad at her, his sympathy and pity for the distressed girl couldn't bring Inuyasha to think bad things of her. He slowly approached them with the intent of doing or saying something comforting, but the sounds of Kagome's shuddering breaths and the smell of her hot tears was too much for the teen to handle and he quickly left the room. Izayoi was walking back towards the den when she was brusquely passed by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-" He didn't even hesitate and raced upstairs and into his room without a single indication that he'd heard his mother. She looked up towards his bedroom on the second floor until a loud slam signified that he would not be coming back down for a while. Sighing softly, the weary woman returned to Kagome and stood in front of Inu-Taisho, who still had the sobbing girl in his arms. "We should just get it over with now." She whispered softly. Inu-Taisho gave a pained agreeing nod and tried to set Kagome back on her feet, but was met with frantic resistance from the distressed girl.

"Kagome, you have to let go-" Izayoi shook her head and stopped Inu-Taisho before he could continue.

"I'll drive," It wasn't a topic to be discussed; Kagome obviously would not let go of Inu-Taisho's neck and he could not drive with her in his lap. As Izayoi left to go get the car keys, Ozora turned to his first born.

"Go get your brother," He said simply. Sesshoumaru silently complied and left to go get Inuyasha from his room. Not even bothering to knock, the oldest brother opened Inuyasha's door and stepped inside. He found Inuyasha on his bed, propped up against the wall with his electric guitar laid across his lap haphazardly as he plucked at it. His head was bowed, preventing Sesshoumaru from seeing Inuyasha's expression through his mess of bangs.

"We're leaving now," Was all he said, and was instantly met with a deadpan response.

"I'm not going," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, sounding lifeless. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked further into the room.

"You have to come," There was some warning in Sesshoumaru's voice now, but Inuyasha didn't seem to pick up on it or didn't care.

"Fuck you; I'm. Not. Going." The younger brother glared up at the older one, and the two stared hard at each other for only a few moments before Sesshoumaru crossed the floor and was looming over Inuyasha with a deadly look in his eye. Without a word, Sesshoumaru yanked the guitar from Inuyasha's hands, set it on the floor, and jerked the fourteen year old's smaller body off of the bed. Inuyasha growled and cursed at him, but he didn't have the strength to fight his brother and instead got dragged halfway towards the stairs before he was finally released. Still in a sour mood, Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru down the stairs where everyone was waiting in the foyer. One look at Kagome's tortured face and all of Inuyasha's anger and annoyance was gone; he could not bring himself to feel such things while she was suffering so much.

* * *

><p>Inside the coroner's office, everyone was absolutely quiet as they waited in the small lobby for the coroner to come out of the examination room with the police. The lobby was cold, white, and everything seemed to be unnaturally sterilized. As the pale haze of fluorescent lights flickered and hummed softly, it seemed to form a rhythmic song in tune with the 'whooshing' sounds of the ceiling fan blades cutting through the cold air, slowly driving Inuyasha crazy as he sat beside his mother on the uncomfortable chairs provided. Inu-Taisho was on Inuyasha's other side, with Sesshoumaru sitting beside their father. They were both stoic and unmoving, unlike Izayoi and Kagome. The young girl was curled up in Izayoi's lap, still dressed in her dance attire, and looking very terrified as she hid her face in the crook of her mother's shoulder. Izayoi held Kagome close, looking distraught over what this was doing to her daughter, but did manage not to cry.<p>

There was a receptionist, a creepy girl dressed in dark clothing, in the lobby as well. She was idly flipping through a magazine as a popular song played quietly in the background. She seemed so oblivious to the suffering going on inside the room, and it annoyed Inuyasha greatly. It must have been annoying Inu-Taisho as well, because not a minute later the man spoke up and curtly asked the girl to turn off the music. She gave a disrespectful suck of her teeth and switched off the radio before cutting her dark eyes across the room at Inu-Taisho. If only she knew how influential he was, she wouldn't be doing such insolent things towards him. Looking over at his mother, Inuyasha watched as she tried to distract Kagome from the looming room they would have to enter soon.

"Do you want to go shopping later? You need new shoes, don't you? Or maybe a dress? We can go see a movie and do anything you want to do. How does that sound?" Inuyasha could tell his mother was trying to reassure Kagome, but her method was all wrong; Kagome didn't care about material things. She was the kind of girl who was more pleased with a few kind words rather than a useless gift or trinket. She was also too nice to stop someone who was trying to do good things for her, but was only making the situation worse. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was not feeling comforted at all and that Izayoi should stop and just be quiet, but he didn't have the bravery to speak up against his mother.

"Izayoi, this isn't the place or time." Inu-Taisho whispered softly across Inuyasha, surprising the boy again as his father seemed to read his mind's desires. Looking up at his father with shock in his eyes, Inuyasha wondered if his father was really reading his mind, or they both just had the same idea. It would be the first time that they came to the same conclusion on anything, but Inuyasha found himself enjoying the notion that he and his father had something in common. Sitting back in his chair, Inuyasha continued to wait for what was to come, though he dreaded it like everyone else did.

It seemed like hours passed before the coroner, dressed in medical garb, stepped out of the backroom and motioned for Kagome to join him there. She had just calmed down when he appeared, and instantly her small chest began to heave as she hyperventilated. Izayoi spent a moment to whisper something in Kagome's ear, and it seemed to have a soothing effect as the girl calmed and slid out of her mother's lap to stand on her own two feet. Inu-Taisho and Izayoi stood as well and walked Kagome towards the coroner slowly. Inuyasha leaned forward as if he was going to go with them, but his father quickly stopped him.

"You stay out here with Sesshoumaru," He said bluntly, sending a look to his eldest son that conveyed the message to keep an eye on the younger one. Sesshoumaru gave a simple nod of the head and, with a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, had him sit back down in his seat. Inuyasha stared at the back of Kagome's head as she disappeared behind the white door with his parents and hopped that whatever happened to her, it wouldn't scar her for life.

* * *

><p>The moment the coroner stepped out, Kagome felt her heart stop. She wanted to run away as fast as she could to escape whatever lied beyond that door. For a moment, as she began to become hysterical, Kagome thought she would do just that; But Izayoi's words stopped her almost instantly.<p>

"That man in there is not your father," She whispered. "You're father is here, beside you, and we both love you." It was enough to calm Kagome down so that she could walk on her own, but it was obvious she was barely holding onto her sanity as they approached the door. Her hand was tucked into Inu-Taisho's larger one as they entered the room, and suddenly everything began to feel too intense. The smells of sterilized metal stung her nose, the terrible quietness that consumed them was almost deafening, and the bright lamps blinded her pale blue eyes as they approached the wall of large file-cabinets that housed individual bodies. The third one up from the floor was pulled out completely, and on it lay a body covered by a white sheet. From her short vantage point, Kagome could barely make out the silhouette of a human form underneath the sheet, but as they grew closer, she smelled the stomach churning scent of a decaying body that was surprisingly reminiscent of her time in the subway.

The police stood on the other side of the body while the coroner led the family towards it. He veered at the last moment and picked up a small stool, then placed it on the floor near the head of the deceased person. For small Kagome, each step towards the morbid scene felt like another stabbing knife in her stomach, twisting more and more as she got closer. Her heart was racing as they stood a few feet away and she wondered if anyone else could hear the frantic beating. The coroner picked up a medium sized cardboard box that had been resting on the floor nearby and approached Kagome with it. She was confused at first, but when he pulled out the first clear, plastic bag, her eyes shot open wide.

"That's my daddy's coat," Were her softly spoken words, voice humble due to shock and fear. It was then the police approached, but did not speak to her. The coroner pulled out a bagged pair of boots, crusted from years of wear and tear. Seeing them instantly took Kagome back to the days she spent sleeping in the dark, dirty subway and seeing those boots shuffling around her. Tears stung her eyes and she quickly nodded to the police. "Those are my daddy's shoes," She uttered softly, her voice now high-pitch and wavering. But the confirmation of the belongings wasn't enough.

"Kagome, we need you to take one look at this man's face. You only need to look for a few seconds and tell us if it is your father." The officer said softly, obviously very sorry she had to do this. Inu-Taisho sighed and gave the officer a seething look as Kagome turned away and held onto him out of fright. She changed her mind; she didn't want to do this anymore.

"Daddy I don't want to. Please don't make me do it," She begged softly, pushing her face into his stomach in an attempt to block out all sight of the room she was in. This felt like a horrible nightmare she would never wake up from. Inu-Taisho put a hand at the back of Kagome's head and another on her shoulder, drawing her closer protectively.

"Does she have to do this? She confirmed that the clothes are his; that should be enough." Izayoi asked in a hushed, but angered tone. It was rare that she expressed her darker emotions, but the resentment she felt towards the two police officers was too strong to contain. Thankfully, she was not reprimanded. The first officer just gave a solemn nod, conveying all he needed to with one gesture. Reluctantly, Inu-Taisho released Kagome and took her to the stool beside the rolled-out metal bed. She was still crying softly as the stool brought her to a tall enough height to look down at the covered body. Seconds felt like hours as she watched the coroner slowly pulled back the white sheet as if he were doing it with the intent to torture her more. But, as soon as it was pulled away, Kagome wished it were covering the face once more as a breath caught in her throat and her bottom lip quivered as the face was revealed. Behind her, Izayoi gasped and clutched Inu-Taisho's arm, and he had to close his eyes for a few moments after seeing it. A single tear trailed down Kagome's pale cheek as she gazed down at the bruised and swollen face, so distorted by a painful experience that it was then forever embedded into her mind.

"This is your father, Nobu Higurashi?" The police officer asked her. Tears flooded Kagome's vision and she could barely make out the characteristics of the face, but stiffly nodded her head anyways.

"Yes…that's him." Kagome replied in a hushed whisper. Her face twitched as she tried to reign in the emotions inside and remain calm, but the tears streaming down her face belittled that effort. As the coroner covered the body once more, he patted Kagome's shoulder and told her she could leave now. But how could she when her legs felt as if they were weighted down with cinderblocks? Kagome numbly turned around on the stool and went to step down, but her toe caught the edge and she fell to her hands and knees. That jolted the last hold she still had on her emotions and her desperate cries could be heard outside of the room.

In the lobby both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood up when they heard the initial, heart-wrenching scream that could only come from Kagome. Forgetting their rivalry, the two brothers exchanged worried looks and took a few steps towards the door when it suddenly burst open, giving the both of them a sudden scare. Out stormed Inu-Taisho carrying a hysterical Kagome in his arms. Her screaming and bellowing was only muffled by his shoulder as he held her close, and by the way she fought and squirmed in his arms, it was obvious that Kagome was not happy. Izayoi appeared shortly behind Inu-Taisho, a frazzled expression on her face as she gently took both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's shoulders to guide them to follow their father.

"Mom? What happened?" Inuyasha asked in a hushed voice as they jogged to the car. She gave her son a hard look that told him not to ask and opened the door for the two boys before herding them into the backseat. Sesshoumaru sat at the center and leaned forward to help his father contain the hysterical little girl in his lap. She was pinned to him in a vice-like grip with her arms trapped between their bodies, offering little room to move and thrash like she wanted to. Her screaming did not cease as Izayoi pulled out of the parking space with a loud screech of the tire before speeding off into the hectic New York Traffic. It was chaotic scene inside the car as well, with everyone's emotions at a heightened state as they all allowed what had just happened to sink in.

Ten minutes into the drive back home Kagome finally began to calm down as her body became too tired to keep fighting. Her small whimpering and shuddering noises filled the quiet car as the sounds of outside traffic only permeated at muted levels. There was no radio or conversation; nothing that could set Kagome off again. Inuyasha watched from his seat behind Izayoi as Kagome's face, red and splotchy from crying, rested on his father's shoulder while her falling tears cascaded like they were in endless supply. Inu-Taisho's strong hands became relaxed as he tenderly handled his daughter, rubbing her hair softly and patting her back rhythmically. Her arms lifted to snake around his neck so that her hands could fist in the soft, snowy tresses of Inu-Taisho's hair; a habit of hers for years. Even though Kagome was almost a teenager, she was still such an innocent at heart.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's deep voice broke through the quietness of the car ride, getting Inuyasha and Izayoi to turn their attention to him (Izayoi's only for a moment as she went back to focusing on the road). Kagome's eyes slowly opened as she looked at her older brother over Inu-Taisho's shoulder, her black lashes long and spiked from the saturation of her tears. The pain in her gaze as she stared at Sesshoumaru made a catch rise up in Inuyasha's throat; and it only got more painful as he watched her reach out for Sesshoumaru's hand. Inu-Taisho's hair threaded around her nimble fingers like silken fibers, but Sesshoumaru didn't even mind that it was there as he locked hands with Kagome. The sixteen year old leaned in close towards Kagome, making soft 'shushing' sounds when she began to cry again. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you," He whispered. For once, Kagome had nothing to say as she shut her eyes again and wept softly into her father's long, white hair.

* * *

><p>*cries and prepares for flames* lol please don't hate me too much, I promise all will be resolved. Here's your preview lol<p>

Preview:

"Sesshoumaru, who-"

"Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin with fright when the woman suddenly spoke up with a loud voice and turned around in a rush. The young man offered Akemi a smile and removed his arm from Kagome's hold before approaching her.

"Hello, mother," He said softly, his voice uncharacteristically warm and loving. Kagome watched in shock and amazement as Sesshoumaru allowed himself to be taken into a tight embrace by the woman, now discovered to be his mother.

BWAHAHAHHAHAHA A short preview for you guys this time! lol


	29. Long Time No See

A/N: I know that the Chichibu festival is actually on like the third or fourth day or second and third day of December and not when I stated it is in this story...i had to change the dates to fit the story. Don't hate me for it lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Sesshoumaru's seventeenth birthday came and went with little fanfare, as everyone's focus was placed on the distraught Kagome; but no one seemed able to console her. Foregoing all things except for crying and sleeping, Kagome made herself scarce around the house as she tried to cope with the news of her father's death. Her crying could be heard throughout the house at all hours of the day and night; sad, desperate cries for her mother and father that tugged at the family's heartstrings. Izayoi was beside herself with worry for Kagome and looked like a wreck every time she left the girl's room with a tray of uneaten food. They brought in therapists to help Kagome, but she wouldn't stop crying long enough for any progress to be made. Even Sesshoumaru could not help her calm down. School resumed the following Monday for the boys, but there was no chance Izayoi and Inu-Taisho would let Kagome join them while she was in such anguish.<p>

It was Saturday, November 26th, three days since Sesshoumaru's joyless birthday and just a week since Kagome's depressing mood had taken over the house. Just a few hours past midnight, Inuyasha was woken by the familiar sounds of crying from across the hall. The first few days he'd been very understanding and sympathetic, never going near Kagome so not to upset her more. But it was becoming unbearable for everyone to hear her crying still; especially for Inuyasha as he tossed and turned in his bed, doing anything to block out the sounds. The fourteen year old became more and more fed up. He hated the sound of her crying, and the fact he was worrying about her at all was just as upsetting for him. With the decision to put a stop to it all, Inuyasha kicked off his blankets, stormed across his bedroom and the hallway, and entered Kagome's room without even a knock.

"_Shut the fuck up!_" His voice was barely above a whisper, but it was just as serious as yelling would have been. In the darkness of the room, Inuyasha could see Kagome curled up on her bed, clinging to her pillow with her face buried in it. She wore the same pajamas that she changed into the night of the incident, and it was clear she hadn't even showered since then either. Her head picked up and she looked at him with watery eyes, which would have affected him earlier in the week; but it just annoyed him even more now. They held each other's gazes, one sad and the other aggravated, until finally Kagome showed signs of breaking down again as her face crumpled and her head fell back onto the pillow. Inuyasha crossed the floor between him and her bed and gave the small girl a sudden push, surprising her into a quiet state. "No more crying! Crying is for babies who miss their mom and dad. You have my mom and dad so you shouldn't be crying over some guy that abandoned you! If you had stayed with him, you'd probably be dead too! But you got parents that care about you now so suck it up and stop crying! Jeez!" With a dramatic flailing of his arms, Inuyasha turned away from her for a moment to collect himself.

As he was doing that, Kagome slowly pushed herself back up into a sitting position and wiped at her stray tears quietly. She was mad at him for barging in and yelling at her, but there wasn't anything she could say that would take away the frank honesty of his words. Sad eyes turned to angered ones as she stared at the back of his head, wishing that he wasn't right. Inuyasha wasn't normally someone who followed a moral compass or came upon the correct things to do in times of seriousness; but in this instance he was. Her own father had abandoned her and she now had a family that loved her and would keep her safe…so why was she so distraught? Sniffling once, Kagome looked at the back of Inuyasha's head and tried to think of something to say, but nothing would come out. When he finally turned back around to face her, the twelve year old's gaze instantly fell down to her lap out of embarrassment and shame.

"Are you done crying?" He asked in a sharp tone. Kagome nodded slowly, biting on the inside of her cheek to stop from snapping at him, and kept her eyes down until she heard her door shut and then his across the hall. For what seemed like hours, Kagome remained still and quiet in her bed as she slowly regained a sense of reality. Her father was dead now, but that wasn't the end of her life. There was so much she had to do in her life, and the news that her father was dead didn't change that fact. Sighing softly, Kagome slowly lay back down and sank into the cool sheets of her bed as sleep slowly began taking over her. In the morning she would try to return to normal; but for now, she just wanted to sleep and forget everything.

* * *

><p>Sitting at his laptop, typing a reply to Kagura's last IM, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but glance up at the wall above his desk where numerous drawings were pinned. Years of them had accumulated on his wall, all drawn by the hands of his little sister. Kagome was not a skilled artist, but she enjoyed it all the same and he would always display anything she gave him. Most of the drawings were of cats and flowers and things little girls' minds were occupied with; but a good few were drawings of him and her doing various activities together. Those were his secret favorites, only because he enjoyed being emulated by someone he held so dear. Thinking about Kagome, at this point in time, was a saddening thing for the seventeen year old. She was no longer kept away in her room or starving, but Kagome was still a former version of herself. She went through the motions of living, i.e. eating, moving around, working, talking to others, but her eyes were still distant and unresponsive even as Sango and Ayame spent time with her and tried to make her laugh.<p>

Sesshoumaru knew that he needed to do something to make her snap out of this funk; but what was there that he could do? He didn't want anyone really knowing the depths of how much he cared for her, so whatever he did would have to be secretive. Nothing was coming to mind, and didn't come to mind throughout the whole day as he went about school, swim practice, and as he got ready for bed later that night. While plugging his phone onto its charger at his desk, the teen noticed his calendar and a special date written for the next day. Thinking about that special day, he wondered if it was appropriate to take Kagome to experience it. Would she be able to handle it? Sighing softly, the teen ran his hand through the short, white hair atop his head and decided he would find the answer in the morning after he got a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she sat beside him in the backseat of one of the family's black cars. It was Sunday and earlier that morning Sesshoumaru had come into Kagome's room and woken her earlier than she was accustomed to. As he waited for her to dress, he informed her of his plans to take her out for a special visit. The small girl dressed in a pair of blue leggings and a simple, white winter dress. Her shoulder length hair was braided neatly and all stray hairs were held back by a blue headband. It was nearing December and though Kagome usually loved winter weather, it felt like it would last forever and would always remind her of sadness.<p>

"You'll see when we get there," He replied simply, looking stoic and handsome as he sat straight in his seat. The ride took them through the city, past shopping centers and business offices, and Kagome realized that she had missed seeing all of this every day on her way to dance lessons and school. She hadn't gone back since that fateful day and it was taking a toll on her spirit. All of her friends had been calling and visiting in an attempt to discover why she wasn't attending, but only a select few got past the front door. Kagome wanted to return to her normal routine now and felt very silly for taking so long to realize it.

"Are you taking me to dance lessons?" She inquired, but only got a quiet shake of his head as an answer. Huffing with mild frustration, Kagome sat back in the seat and looked down at her lap. Her mind slowly began to wander, and before she realized it, the car came to a stop at a large, back, cast-iron gate. It was tall and imposing, but elegant still. As their driver spoke to the security guard stationed at the gate entrance, Kagome leaned towards her window and looked out at the property. There was a long, gravel road that slowly curved up towards a huge building atop a shallow hill. It was grey and ominous in appearance, but the surrounding green grass and trees counteracted that feeling with calm serenity. She had no idea a place like this even existed. Looking over at her brother, Kagome gave him a curious expression.

"It's a psychiatric hospital," That only caused her to give him an even more confused look and Sesshoumaru elaborated. "It's a hospital for people with serious mental disorders." At hearing that, a grave expression appeared on her face that made Sesshoumaru do a double take out of confusion. She looked absolutely horrified. "What?"

"Are you leaving me here?" She asked in a heartbroken and terrified voice, only making Sesshoumaru roll his eyes. The car began driving again and the gate slowly shut behind them as they approached the building.

"No, there is someone I want you to meet." By his serious tone, Kagome could tell he wasn't going to divulge any more information until later. With a sigh, she sat back and waited for the car to be parked in the lot round the back of the building. Once the driver cut off the engine and went to exit the car, Sesshoumaru sat forward and stopped the older man. "You aren't needed, stay here." He stated bluntly before sliding out of the backseat, followed by Kagome. Her pretty, but simple, flat shoes met the crunchy gravel driveway and she waited for Sesshoumaru to begin walking before taking her first step. They entered through the front doors, and instantly Kagome was reminded of her time in the hospital and the coroner's office. Everything was so white and clean, unnaturally so, and her arms instantly hugged Sesshoumaru's to her chest for security. He didn't seem to mind as he led her to the front desk where an elderly Mexican woman sat behind. She recognized him and greeted them both with a friendly smile.

"Right on time, as always," She started with a knowing tone in her voice as she pulled out a clipboard with a sign-in sheet attached. Sesshoumaru didn't have much of a reaction as he gave the woman his driver's license and went through a well practiced routine. "I'm glad to see you bringing someone else. You know how much she likes company." Kagome looked between her brother and the woman as he signed papers for the both of them and was lead to double doors a few yards down the hallway. The receptionist swiped her identification card through an electronic reader and a soft beep was heard instantly after. She pushed open one of the doors and smiled as they walked past. "Reggie will take you to her room," The woman said in her friendly voice and Kagome watched over her shoulder as the door was shut behind them, another beeping sound going off as it automatically locked.

Her big, blue eyes gazed about the building. They were facing down a long, white corridor with sitting rooms on either side before private rooms took over further down. There were chairs and tables set up with books and newspapers for the patients to read, and in one corner a T.V. sat suspended from the ceiling. There were two peopled sitting at one of the tables already, one of them an elderly man dressed in bland-colored clothes. The other, a young man with thick dreadlocks, stood beside him as they conversed about that day's newspaper; though the old man did little more than mumble and nod. The young man, dressed in a white medical uniform, then noticed Sesshoumaru and Kagome and approached them with a smile on his face. He too seemed to recognize Sesshoumaru and greeted him with a strange familiarity.

"Wow! Sesshoumaru, I didn't think I'd see you again now that I've been put on night duty. Long time no see!" He didn't bat an eye at Sesshoumaru's deadpan response.

"Then what are you doing here on the morning shift?" He asked dryly. Reggie just laughed and dismissed the distant attitude as if he'd been accustomed to it for quite some time.

"I'm filling in for someone else." It was then he looked down at Kagome and offered a friendly grin. "Who is this? You're cousin?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm his little sister," Her voice was soft and meek. Reggie gave them a strange, confused look for a moment.

"How is that possible? She doesn't look a thing like your dad or-" He was quickly cut off by an irritated Sesshoumaru.

"Drop it. Just take us to see her, please." Sesshoumaru's normally calm voice had a tone of annoyance to it that got Kagome to look up at him. Reggie just sighed and gave them a 'follow me' motion with his hand before walking down the long hallway.

"Come on, I'll walk you down. Mr. Goldman, I'll be right back. You keep reading that newspaper," Sesshoumaru and Kagome quietly followed Reggie, walking past doors with small windows that lined either side of the hall. Still gripping Sesshoumaru's arm, Kagome tried not to think about the sort of patients that were kept in those rooms and focused mainly on never being split from her older brother. This hospital wasn't a very welcoming or warm one, not at all like the children's ward she'd spent so much time at, and it put her nerves on end just being inside.

Getting to the room took the trio down a few turns and new corridors, through security activated doors and past shatter-proof glass windows, but they finally did arrive at the correct door. Only a three-digit number plaque was put on the door for identification, but Sesshoumaru seemed very familiar with it as he and Reggie walked in after knocking softly.

"Hi, Akemi~" Reggie's voice sounded as if he were talking to a child and Kagome wondered if there was someone younger than herself in there. "You have some visitors today." She walked with Sesshoumaru into the room and was truly shocked by what was there. Pinned up all along the walls were clippings and pictures from newspapers and magazines, all of them pertaining to the Taisho family; Sesshoumaru and Inu-Taisho in particular upon further inspection. The white walls underneath were barely visible and the same went for the floor as well; which was covered by stacks of news papers and magazines the patient hadn't seemed to go through yet. There was a metal framed bed off to one corner and a desk where she seemed to do most of her work. But, as Kagome and Sesshoumaru were now alone with the patient, she was found standing by her window looking out at the grey, cloudless sky. Through the reflection in the glass, Kagome could see the woman's face.

Her face was thin and pale, but her beauty was still evident in the aristocratic and feminine qualities she possessed. Dark hair, peppered with white strands, was pulled back into a messy bun at the nape of her neck and a few tendrils fell around her cheeks in delicate strands. A white robe hung off of her slim shoulders, and underneath it looked to be a pair of pale pajamas. Her expression in the window was one Kagome didn't quite know how to place. It seemed to be one of impatience and stubbornness, as if she was waiting to be set free from the room and allowed outside. With her back still turned to the pair, Kagome began to wonder if Akemi had even heard them come in or Reggie announcing their arrival. With a sidelong glance up at him, Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru regarding the woman with a strange look in his eye. It looked to be a mixture of love and sadness.

"Sesshoumaru, who-"

"Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin with fright when the woman suddenly spoke up with a loud voice and turned around in a rush. The young man offered Akemi a smile and removed his arm from Kagome's hold before approaching her.

"Hello, mother," He said softly, his voice uncharacteristically warm and loving. Kagome watched in shock and amazement as Sesshoumaru allowed himself to be taken into a tight embrace by the woman, now discovered to be his mother. Akemi planted kisses all over Sesshoumaru's handsome face, doted over his new hair and ran her hands over his chest and arms; as if she were recognizing and memorizing ever part of him. And what surprised Kagome most was the fact he gladly allowed her to do so; a smile on his face the entire time. His arms remained wrapped around the woman's small waist and his head returned to her chest often, like a small child returning to his mother at the end of a long day apart. Mother and son were in their own world for a short while, going about their routine of greeting each other without a single notice or care that Kagome was in the room as well. Feeling rude for just standing there and watching, Kagome looked down at her shoes until she heard her name being called.

"Kagome, this is my mother Akemi. Mother, this is Kagome; a friend of mine." Sesshoumaru extended his hand out towards Kagome, beckoning her to approach and greet his mother. As she slowly made her way over, doing her best not to step on any stray newspapers or articles, Kagome caught Akemi's dark, but warm gaze and couldn't help but blush.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome. I'm sure we'll become fast friends if my handsome son approves of you enough to bring you to see me." Akemi took Kagome's small hand in hers and gave the girl a friendly smile, to which Kagome couldn't help but reciprocate. She liked this woman, though it was a mystery as to why she lived here.

"Nice to meet you too," Before anything else could be said or done, Akemi dropped Kagome's hand and went over to her desk with all the grace and grandeur a movie star might possess while stepping out onto the red carpet. Sesshoumaru remained at Kagome's side as they watched Akemi act as if she were admiring herself in a mirror, though there was no such thing in front of her. Kagome began to realize that there wasn't something quite right with the woman.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit, son. My schedule is just so busy that I haven't the time to be stopping by." Her tone was suddenly very superior and nonchalant, like a bourgeoisie lady with a demanding social life and high social standing.

"It's alright, mother." Sesshoumaru said patiently. Akemi reached back and took down the messy bun in her hair, then began playing with the dark locks as if she were styling it.

"I do keep up with you and your father from what I read in the papers. But they seem to get some things wrong; it really is laughable. They're painting that woman as some kind, selfless person. Donating money and going to charity events doesn't make you a saint Izayoi~" As Akemi turned around in her chair and gave Kagome a wondering look. "Have you met the woman?" Kagome didn't know how to answer. She felt weird not defending her mother against all the cruel things being said about her but, by the way Sesshoumaru was bearing holes into her head, the little girl felt like going along with Akemi was the best choice.

"Y-yes, I have." She replied nervously, though Akemi didn't notice.

"Horrid woman, isn't she? And that brat she calls a son is a disgrace to the Taisho name. Ozora should have told her to abort the boy before it got too late to do a thing about him. Now my husband is saddled with a child who will only be a detriment to him. Thankfully he has my Sesshoumaru to take over. That Inuyasha will never amount to anything," She paused to let out a condescending laugh and turned back around to apply non-existent makeup. "And it's no surprise with that woman's blood in him. She's just a slutty waitress who debased herself and tricked a married man into leaving his wife. Oh, Sesshoumaru, where is your father today? I've been missing him terribly. It's so difficult meeting in secret so that woman doesn't find out. You know, it's almost comical in the way our situations have switched. He's cheating on her with me now…wonder how Izayoi would react if she knew. Ha! I'll let her continue thinking her world is perfect and happy and that my husband loves her."

Kagome wanted to cry as she listened to Akemi further insult the woman who was everything to her. But, when Akemi turned back around and sent Kagome a kind and genuine smile, she couldn't find it in herself to hate the woman. There was pity for her; pity because Akemi was trapped in a world that she'd made up and could not escape. She was a beautiful, vivacious, and friendly woman and it was a waste that she existed only in this building and not out in society where she belonged; but it was obvious that her mind was no longer functioning properly as she continued to primp and fancy herself in the non-existent mirror. Kagome and Sesshoumaru spent upwards of two hours with Akemi, talking and sharing with her, and listening to what she had to say. Akemi seemed to greatly enjoy the company and it was a relief to find out she could talk about things other than her hate for Izayoi. But when it came time to leave, Akemi went from charming to distressed in a matter of seconds. As Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood up to go towards the door, Akemi got up from her chair and moved to stand between them and the only exit.

"Mother, it's time that Kagome and I leave. I will be back in a week for another visit." His words were slow and careful, but that only made Kagome more nervous for Akemi's reaction. An anxious laugh slipped out before Akemi ran a hand through her hair frantically as she looked around the room for something.

"No, no, no, no…You-you have to stay. I'm having company over that I want you to meet. They're a very prestigious family Sesshoumaru. Their daughter is just your age and I think you two could get along quite well together. But you have to stay longer if you want to meet her. So stay." Her dark eyes flickered over towards her son and Kagome, a frenzied look in the gaze that served to frighten the small girl even more. Kagome held onto Sesshoumaru's arm tightly when Akemi moved towards them suddenly and grabbed the little girl's elbow in a sharp grip. "Kagome doesn't want to leave yet! So you can't go!" Akemi's voice got louder and more demanding, causing the first tears to sting Kagome's eyes and a whimper to slip out.

"Mother, let go of her. We have to leave now." With his own powerful grip, Sesshoumaru carefully removed Akemi's hand from Kagome's arm and pressed the emergency button near the door, alerting staff. Akemi's nostrils flared and lips curled as she let out a frustrated, shrill scream that scared Kagome.

"NO! Everyone always leaves me! Why does everyone always leave me?!" Kicking a stack of newspapers angrily (sending the pages dancing through the air gracefully), Akemi began pulling at her hair and doubled over as she staggered about the room. "I won't let you leave…I'll make you stay with me!" Just as Akemi took the first step towards the others, Reggie and two fellow workers came in and pushed past the two visitors to subdue Akemi. Her anger quickly fell away to reveal a frightened woman, crying sadly as Sesshoumaru herded a confused Kagome from the room. Akemi's called out for Sesshoumaru as she was forced down on her bed to be subdued, begging for him to rescue her from the hell of confinement. But he could do nothing and instead took Kagome away as fast as possible. His grip on her small wrist was painful, but Kagome barely noticed it as they rushed past orderlies and nurses; all with a strange, but knowing look on their faces.

"Sesshoumaru? What happened to your mom?" She asked in a high, almost fearful voice as they exited the hospital's front doors. His reaction to the question wasn't the sort she was expecting at all. With a sudden turn of his body, Sesshoumaru was glaring down at Kagome with a look of hate and pain in his bright, yellow eyes; it was strange to be on the receiving end of it when she was so used to it from the other brother instead of her Sesshoumaru. It caused the little girl to take a small step back and a quick inhale out of fright.

"That woman who stole my father is the cause of my mother's condition. You heard it for yourself! My mother is a lunatic because of _her. _FUCK!" Sesshoumaru kicked the grass he stood on with a jerking, angry force that caused his body to naturally turn around facing away from her. Hands at his waist, Sesshoumaru tried to maintain some sense of calm and levelheadedness, but Kagome could see the boiling emotions just under his cool surface. She understand why he was so upset, but her heart couldn't believe Izayoi to be a horrible person like Akemi painted her as.

"Sesshoumaru," She began hesitantly, quickly shutting her mouth again when he spoke up.

"I envy you…you no longer have to wonder if your father is dead or alive, suffering or happy; I can never, ever stop wondering what state of mind my mother is in. Is she having a good day, a bad day? She is stuck in this horrible place, kept away because she has nowhere else to go. I'm reminded of it every time I see Izayoi and I feel more and more angry towards her every day. Your father is dead and gone; you'll never have to worry about him again. I envy you." His words were low and monotonous, but near the end Kagome heard a few wavering tones that told her he was not as kept-together as he wanted her to think. There was a moment that passed when neither of them talked, only the sounds of passing wind filled the quiet, cold scene. Stepping up next to him, Kagome let the side of her head rest against his arm and her small hands found their way to lace with Sesshoumaru's larger one.

"I think you should stop being so angry…you should be happy. It's sad about your mom, but don't be mad at my mom either. And it still hurts to think about my dad, but if something happened to your mom you would be sad too. So, just let it go and find something that makes you happy." Her intent was to comfort, but Sesshoumaru only became more frustrated and distant. He jerked his arm away from Kagome and began the short walk back to the car without even a glance back at her. Confused again, Kagome looked around her surroundings for hopeful indications as to why he was acting so weird, but then quickly followed after Sesshoumaru. They both slid into the backseat of the car without a word to the driver. The tension inside the car was palpable as no one spoke a word to each other. Though it was little more than a foot or two, the distance between them felt like miles to Kagome. She chanced one sidelong glance towards her older brother and when she only saw his usual bored expression, Kagome assumed he was no longer angry.

"Sesshoumaru, can we stop for some pizza? I'm really hungry." Usually Sesshoumaru would indulge Kagome in her simple desires, but there was a change in him as he completely disregarded her question and presence. "Sesshoumaru? Did you hear me?" Again, no response; he just kept his cold gaze on the back of the headrest in front of him. Finally understanding the implications of her bold words, Kagome regretted ever saying anything at all. With a dejected sigh, she shifted in her seat and kept her eyes up at the sky that rolled by as the car drove them home.

* * *

><p>A few days passed since that fateful visit to the hospital and much had transpired in the Taisho household during that time. Sesshoumaru was given his first-ever grounding for taking Kagome to see his mother without permission, and needless to say it caused a strange shift in the family structure for a short while. He spent most of his time cooped up in his room, without the luxuries of his precious electronics, and there was an unspoken agreement between him and the family that no one was to intrude; not even Kagome. The stress between them was just as strong as it had been days ago, and that made riding to and from school horribly awkward. Kagome had no idea how to handle herself around him, and he used every chance possible to ignore the insecure girl. Inuyasha tried not to make things worse, but his ever insensitive nature made sure that, in some unintentional way or another, he managed to cause Kagome to feel bad about the situation. Thankfully, as one emotional door shut on her another opened in the form of a new friend.<p>

Houjo had quickly become a staple in Kagome's life, one to which she held onto dearly. He was not only a friend, but a tutor and confidant. He, along with Sango and Ayame, kept Kagome distracted from the sad reality of her father's passing and Sesshoumaru's strange indifference that tended to bring her mood down if her mind ever drifted onto the subject. If Sango and Ayame weren't hanging around the house keeping Kagome busy with make-up school work (or girlish games), Houjo was there helping Kagome memorize the new dances Madam Chachka had choreographed for the upcoming national competition. She'd managed to keep up her daily exercises for better strength and pointe precision, but Kagome's hiatus from school and dance lessons left her behind the rest of her peers. Fortunately, he was a wonderful teacher and as they spent more time together Kagome learned much from Houjo and about him as well.

Houjo James Akitoki was a Texas native whose family had emigrated from Japan a few generations before him and made good money in the oil business. His mother, Amanda, was a feisty southern dancer who had brought her son up with a passion for dance. Studying at the best schools in Houston, Houjo had already made an impressive name for himself in the dance circles of the south; which was the reason Madam Chachka so gladly took him into her advanced classes. Kagome found herself becoming more and more amazed with his abilities as a dancer, but enjoyed him even more because he was such an interesting person to listen to. By the ways he described his life living on a Texas ranch, he made it sound like such a wonderful and exciting place. For a girl who had never in her entire life traveled past Chicago, places like the southern states sounded foreign and exotic. All she'd ever seen were things here and there on television or the internet, so her interest in them had been little-to-nothing up until now. The southern accents in his voice were strange to Kagome as well, but she soon grew to love his random moments of country twang. In turn, Houjo seemed just as intrigued with Kagome's surprising past and the series of events that landed her in the Taisho family.

She was not ashamed to be honest with Houjo, mostly because he never once made negative comments about her homeless existence or judged her for it either. Even though Ayame and Sango were her best friends now, Kagome remembered when Sango had been part of the group of children who once tormented and degraded her. She had no ill-will towards the girl now, but the memories would never be forgotten either. Houjo was kind and understanding, one of the most genuine persons Kagome had ever met. She was dear to him as well, the only friends he had in New York so far who didn't make fun of his southern roots or nearly foreign accent. He was nervous to begin classes at the same school Kagome and Inuyasha attended, worried that there would be taunting from the other students.

"Don't worry; there are a lot of other kids like you who come from other states. They have accents too and don't get picked on," Kagome reassured him as she stood at the barre in her room, practicing various exercises while Houjo sat on the floor stretching. He smiled up at Kagome for a moment while bending at the waist while he touched the toes on his extended leg. They remained in relative silence as music from her radio wafted through the room, playing popular songs that Kagome knew well enough to hum along to. The song transitioned to a popular country selection played by a band that Kagome currently was obsessed with, thanks to Houjo and his influx of country influences. A sharp gasp cut through the quiet room, startling Houjo enough to look up at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"What?" He asked curiously, blinking when Kagome only rushed over to her dresser where the radio was and turned the volume up. She smiled and laughed at Houjo's inquisitive look, but only sang along to the tune and executed girlish dance moves on the balls of her feet. Her voice was by no means melodic or beautiful, but Houjo didn't mind at all and enjoyed watching his friend dance and sing to her simple heart's content as if no one else was watching. The door to her room _was_ open though, on Inu-Taisho's request, letting anyone else walking by in the hallway to glance in or hear what was happening inside. In the room across from Kagome's, someone did hear what was going on and it had become thoroughly annoying to him.

Inside Inuyasha's room, the fourteen year old was doing his best to ignore the irritating sounds coming from across the hall. If it wasn't horrid, classical music emanating from Kagome's room, it was 'stupid country' or 'Asian crap'. No one else in the house seemed to mind when her music intruded into the hallway, but whenever the sounds of his guitar were heard he'd always get a loud banging on his door from dear Mother, Father, or Brother. He was sitting at his desk attempting to read a few chapters of his social studies text book when Kagome's screeching voice somehow reached his ears, even though his own music was playing in the background. The two battling noises grated against his easily upset nerves and finally the young man couldn't take it.

"Fuck this shit!" Inuyasha rose up from his desk, grabbed his small amp and electric guitar and went towards his door. Neither Kagome nor Houjo noticed Inuyasha opening his door, setting the amp down pointed towards them, or connecting his guitar to said amp. But they did notice the sudden, and very loud, guitar chords vibrating through the halls and rooms as Inuyasha aggressively strummed the instrument. Kagome's dancing and singing instantly stopped so she could cover her ears and glare accusingly at Inuyasha, who only smirked and played even louder. Houjo stood up from the floor, hands at his ears as well, and looked between his friend and Inuyasha with a confused, sheepish expression on his face.

"Inuyasha! Turn that off!" Kagome yelled from her doorway, but even Houjo could barely hear her due to the loud guitar sounds echoing throughout the house. Inuyasha just let out a snarky laugh and stopped playing, leaving everyone with a ringing in their ears. Kagome's face was red with anger as she glared at Inuyasha, but her anger only escalated as he strummed his guitar loudly every time she went to say something. By the way Inuyasha almost fell over due to his heavy laughter; Kagome's expression must have been hilarious. His face was turning pink from the lack of oxygen and his body was sliding down the surface of the door jamb with the guitar loosely hanging from his shoulder. "Inuyasha why are you so mean!?" She hollered angrily, fuming as it only served to make Inuyasha laugh harder and crumple to the hardwood floor.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, saw no humor in the situation at all. His sudden appearance in the hallway startled everyone, but he gave no explanations as he took Inuyasha's amp and disappeared with it into his bedroom behind a shut door. Inuyasha quickly jumped up onto his feet and raced over to his brother's door before tugging at the locked handle angrily.

"Sesshoumaru give me my amp back!" His loud voice, which became almost shrill at higher volumes, must have been the final straw for the two parents in their room down the hall. Inu-Taisho's angry presence scared everyone except for Kagome, who bravely ran towards her father with a pitiful look on her face.

"Me and Houjo were just practicing and Inuyasha put his guitar on really loud to mess with us." She knew this was tattling, but at that moment she didn't care. As she leaned against Inu-Taisho's tree-like leg, his hand gently patted the back of her head as his deadly gaze zeroed in on Inuyasha. The boy in question ceased his banging on Sesshoumaru's door and ran to the safety of his bedroom, but not until after he yelled at Kagome to stop singing like a dying cat. Kagome's jaw dropped and she stormed back to her room where Houjo stood in the doorway with a clueless, almost nervous look on his face. "Come on, Houjo." She commanded bluntly, meaning that she wanted to get back to dancing and try to forget about how aggravating Inuyasha was.

"O-Okay," He replied with a slight stutter. As the thirteen year old went to shut the door, he caught Inu-Taisho's hard gaze and was stopped in his tracks.

"Keep the door open," The protective father bluntly stated, getting a quick and earnest nod from the frightened teen.

* * *

><p>"Stop touching me,"<p>

"Don't sit so close then,"

"Move it, Inuyasha!" Fed up finally, Kagome curled her leg and dug her foot into Inuyasha's thigh, getting him to finally scoot away from her on the large and more than accommodating couch. He grabbed the soon to be bruised muscle and doubled over as a numb pain while hissing through his teeth. Kagome tried to remain unaffected, but when Inuyasha kept nursing the hurt area with genuine pain on his face, she couldn't stop from worrying. "Does it really hurt that bad? I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't think I kicked that hard." Going to touch his arm, Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs with Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her hand and made a frightening face.

"Ha! You're so easy," He said in a smug tone, sitting back with his ankle crossing the other leg's knee in a relaxed position. Kagome just let out an annoyed sound and moved to sit on the chair catty-corner to the couch, but her knee banged into the sharp corner of the coffee table and sent a jolt of pain through her entire leg. With a whimpering noise, Kagome hobbled over to the deep and plush chair to rub at the sore spot on her knobby knee. Inuyasha watched from his spot as Kagome tended to her minor wound, sneaking glances her way while pretending to text on his phone. She was dressed in a pair of blue Nike shorts and a plain, white t-shirt from a trip to the zoo. Her unruly black hair was pulled back in a loose, messy braid that ended just before her shoulder. She looked so plain, but so cute at the same time with the way she curled her leg up to her chest and let her cheek rest against the bent knee as she played with the toes of her foot. Nothing like how Kikyou held herself in public, or even in private. She was always so concerned with how she looked to others and never let herself bump into coffee tables or trip over anything. Sighing softly, Inuyasha was about to start a game on his phone when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Are your mom and dad coming down or what?" Kikyou asked as she came back from a short trip to the bathroom. She moved around the couch to sit next to Inuyasha, her body leaning against his without a care in the world. She was wearing a pleated skirt and dark leggings with a sequined top. Feeling a bit flustered at first, Inuyasha straightened his back while Kikyou wrapped her arms around his before she placed her cheek against his shoulder. Her Bath and Body Works perfume wafted into his nose and made his head spin from the overpowering scent, but Inuyasha played it off and forced himself to get comfortable.

"Yeah they're coming," He muttered and chanced a look towards Kagome; she looked sheepish for some reason. Kikyou was looking at Kagome as well and finally acknowledged her.

"Where's your boyfriend, what's his name, Honky?" Kagome's sheepish expression quickly disappeared when her head picked up to give Kikyou an indignant look. Inuyasha quietly clicked his tongue and gave Kikyou's side a gentle nudge in disapproval. Her pout had no effect on him and she let go of his arm to cross hers in annoyance. "What?"

"His name is Houjo and he's not my boyfriend." Kagome stated bluntly, unafraid of Kikyou's wrath when tested. The other girl sent Kagome a nasty, fake smile and tilted her head.

"Really? Everyone at school thinks you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend. He's over here all the time too," There was a condescending tone in Kikyou's voice that sparked a glaring feud between the two girls. Inuyasha wanted to groan and sink into the couch as Kikyou and Kagome stared hard at each other, locked in a contest of who would back down first.

"You're over here a lot too," The younger girl commented, but that didn't have the effect she wanted as Kikyou just smiled proudly and leaned into Inuyasha's side.

"That's because me and Inuyasha _are_ boyfriend and girlfriend." Kagome shook her head to that, annoying Kikyou enough to make her smile twitch.

"Nuh-uh, my mom said nobody is allowed to have a boyfriend or girlfriend until they're seventeen." Even Inuyasha had to scoff at that, but at Kagome's genuine confusion he felt a little bad about it. Kikyou, however, didn't hide her mirth and laughed condescendingly.

"My brother says I can have a boyfriend whenever I want and Inuyasha's mom and dad haven't stopped us so maybe it's just you who can't have a boyfriend." Feeling utterly foolish, Kagome blushed and looked down at her lap with a pout on her heart-shaped face. Kikyou seemed to have a point there, but she wouldn't have the last words.

"I don't even want a boyfriend." Kagome muttered loud enough for the two others to hear just before Izayoi and Inu-Taisho entered the living room. Kagome instantly perked up and ran over to sit in Izayoi's lap on the couch opposite from Inuyasha and Kikyou. "Why did you ask everyone to meet in here?" She asked sweetly and began playing with the long strands of her mother's hair. Izayoi smiled softly and patted Kagome's leg absentmindedly.

"We have an announcement for everyone." She informed simply as Inu-Taisho sat on the couch's arm next to her.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" He asked to the room, getting a silent 'I don't know' from everyone until the teenager finally appeared from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. Kagome couldn't let herself look at the handsome teen's face for too long, she still felt uncertain around him, and instead let her focus reside on the loose braid she was putting in Izayoi's hair. Sesshoumaru sat on Kikyou's other side, seated as far away from her as possible, and sipped his water as if his tardiness was of no significance. Inu-Taisho seemed to dismiss it as well and addressed the whole room once more. "Since you're all out of school for winter break, I'm taking the family on a vacation." He announced calmly, giving very little indication of excitement or surprise; but that didn't stop Kagome from smiling and clapping her hands eagerly.

"Where are we going daddy?" She asked quickly, much more excited than the boys. Sesshoumaru chimed in with a bored tone.

"Probably Hawaii or the Dominican Republic; somewhere tropical like always." He'd been on so many vacations before that news of another one was not a surprise or reason to get overly enthusiastic; but that was how he regarded almost everything in life. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was at least intrigued by the news and leaned in towards his family.

"Is it Hawaii again, dad?" He asked hopefully. Inuyasha loved the memories he had of Hawaii from when they went before. Inu-Taisho just smirked and shook his head to his sons, getting similar looks of confusion from the both of them.

"We're going to Japan; it's been years since I've visited my parents and I think Kagome's ready for overseas travel now. Besides, you two should see where you're family is from and get in touch with your culture." Everyone could sense Inu-Taisho's pride of his Japanese heritage, but Inuyasha couldn't stop from being his insensitive self.

"We speak like no Japanese dad…I'm pretty sure the only Japanese thing about us is our names and our faces." His blunt words caused Inu-Taisho to sigh and Izayoi to send her son an exasperated look, but Sesshoumaru's dead-pan response topped their parent's.

"Speak for yourself, Inuyasha. I've been fluent in Japanese my whole life." He finished the last of his water and leaned forward to place the glass on the coffee table, completely ignoring Inuyasha's shocked reaction.

"Who taught you Japanese?!" The younger brother yelled to the older one. Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a condescending look, as if the answer was obvious.

"My mother and father raised me speaking Japanese and English. And after you came along he kept it up until I was fluent on my own. What, did he not do the same with you?" There was sarcasm in Sesshoumaru's voice as he turned the question onto Inuyasha, who then realized that he'd never been given the opportunity to learn the language from their father. Feeling hurt, Inuyasha reclined back into the couch with his arms crossed and eyes shielded by his thick bangs so that no one could see the sting that Sesshoumaru's words had on him. Kikyou and Kagome quickly picked up on it though, but only the former could do anything to comfort him in front of everyone else. She put her head on his shoulder in quiet comfort for him while Kagome snuck subtle glances Inuyasha's way, hoping he wouldn't be too effected by Inu-Taisho's favoritism towards Sesshoumaru. She was quickly snapped out of her sympathetic thoughts when Izayoi gave a gentle nudge and asked a question that Kagome hadn't picked up on.

"Huh? What?" The little girl looked between her mother and father with big, curious eyes as they both stared at her with expectant gazes. Izayoi found Kagome's cluelessness amusing and just laughed softly before repeating herself.

"Are you excited to go to Japan?" She asked eagerly, her pretty face turned up in a charming smile. Instantly Kagome fell back into her enthusiastic state and nodded quickly with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah! I can't wait! When are we going Daddy?" She slid out of Izayoi's lap to stand in front of Inu-Taisho, her body bouncing on the balls of her feet in uncontainable excitement. Inu-Taisho smiled for a moment at Kagome's adorable enthusiasm and gave the dimple on her cheek an endearing pinch.

"Tomorrow; I've made all the arrangements already, we'll be gone for five days and while we're there we're going to a festival in the city I grew up in, Chichibu. Every year on December fourth through the fifth, there are fireworks and huge floats with lanterns on them; you'll love it. We're leaving early in the morning, so I want you all to pack your bags tonight. Inuyasha," At hearing his name, Inuyasha lifted his head and looked up at Inu-Taisho, but his eyes held no hope for affection or acknowledgement.

"Yeah, dad?" He questioned softly. Kagome looked back over her shoulder at him with a strange expression on her face. Inu-Taisho didn't miss a beat as he continued on.

"You'll have to dismiss your guest. Everyone else, start packing. Kagome, I'll help you pack since this is your first time," Unaware of how hurtful he was being, Inu-Taisho didn't notice the further pain he was causing for Inuyasha as he moved to take Kagome up to her room; but Kagome could plainly see it as everyone except for Inuyasha rose up from the furniture to prepare for the trip. He remained seated on the couch with his head bowed and arms crossed over his chest in dejection, Kikyou seated beside him loyally. Feeling guilty for taking Inu-Taisho's attention, Kagome removed her hand from his and skipped over towards Izayoi.

"I want mom to help me, you can help Inuyasha," She tried to be as nonchalant as possible, so that no one would see her attempt at helping Inuyasha, but it was for naught when everyone picked up on her not so subtle ploy. Sesshoumaru had just gotten to the first step of the stairs when he heard Kagome's notion, and paused to look back at her for a moment before continuing on. Everyone else, Inuyasha included, stared at Kagome with mixed emotions on their faces; Izayoi seemed grateful while Inu-Taisho was curious, but not annoyed. Inuyasha, on the hand, had an expression on his face that Kagome couldn't quite place. Kikyou observed her boyfriend and Kagome looking at each other and quickly decided that she didn't like what she saw. When Inu-Taisho silently complied with Kagome's desires and approached his son, Inuyasha stared up at his father with a quiet, hesitant look in his eyes that was broken the instant Inu-Taisho spoke.

"Do you want my help, Inuyasha?" The tone in Inu-Taisho's voice wasn't particularly warm or enthusiastic, but it brought the biggest smile to his son's face and had Inuyasha on his feet in less than a second.

"Yeah! Kikyou, have the driver take you home. See you in a week!" Giving her cheek the quickest kiss possible, Inuyasha tore up the stairs with a speed he only used during basketball or when escaping school at the end of the day. Kagome smiled to herself at the endearing scene of Inu-Taisho following his son upstairs as well. She hoped they would get along and that Inu-Taisho would be warmer towards Inuyasha; but while her thoughts were on that, she was also ignoring the fuming fourteen year old girl sitting on the couch with a shocked expression on her face, mouth agape. Kikyou didn't like being cast off to the side, especially when Kagome had a hand in it, and found herself cursing the younger girl's name in the back of her head.

"Well, guess I'll leave then," She mumbled and stood up from the couch with an offended look on her face and a tone of annoyance in her voice. Izayoi smiled softly and moved towards Kikyou with Kagome's hand in hers.

"Carlton will take you home, Kikyou. You can visit when we come back from vacation. Kagome, why don't you run up to your room and start pulling out clothes you want to bring? I'll take Kikyou to the garage," Gladly taking Izayoi's suggestion, Kagome smiled and turned to run upstairs to her bedroom; but she did get one last glance back at Kikyou before the other girl was out of sight. The expression on the Kikyou's face was dark and scary, but she turned away a second after Kagome looked back and left the younger girl wondering if she had just been seeing things that weren't really there. As Izayoi and Kikyou disappeared walking towards the garage, Kagome decided to shrug off the strange interaction between herself and Kikyou and kept on towards her room. Walking down the hallway, she could quickly pick up on the sounds of Inuyasha excited voice coming from behind his closed door and Inu-Taisho's calm and deep voice responding every once in a while in muffled tones. It was clear they were having a good time, and for that Kagome was thankful. Now she only had to focus on the excitement of traveling across an entire ocean!

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys like it! Next chapter, or next few chapters, is their vacation and whatnot. I have no preview for you this time though. I'm sorry! Please review and review and REVIEW! lol have a great night!


	30. First Stop Tokyo Japan

Chapter 30

A/N: IMPORTANT! NOTICE THIS AND READ IT! In the next few chapters, like one or two, there will be a time jump and serious relationship development happens. *nods* I promise that this IS an Inuyasha/Kagome fic. lol

SO! please read and review and enjoy! May the odds be ever in your favor. XD sorry i just had to say that for some reason.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Good morning passengers, this is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 59A to Tokyo, Japan. We are now inviting all first class passengers to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."<em>**

The generic and friendly voice of a female flight attendant spoke to the small crowd sitting in the terminal through an intercom system, interrupting the smooth jazz music that lightly played throughout the impressive John F. Kennedy Airport to keep its passengers calm and happy. It was almost one in the morning in New York City and the twelve hour flight would have the Taisho family – along with a handful of other people – in Tokyo, Japan by one o'clock the following day. Most of the people boarding looked like business men who had made the trip many times before, but for the small family sitting nearest the entrance to the plane, it was a first for most of them.

Kagome was sitting in Inu-Taisho's lap, her head resting on his shoulder with a sleepy expression on her face, when the flight attendant made her first announcement. Her droopy eyes fluttered for a moment when Inu-Taisho began to rouse before he gave Kagome's shoulder a gentle shake to wake her further.

"Kagome, get up. It's time to board," He said gently and helped ease her off of his lap and onto her own two feet. The sleepy girl groaned in dissatisfaction and stretched her arms and legs, rising up onto the balls of her feet, before looking around for a hand to hold that would guide her the correct way. Izayoi gladly stepped in and took Kagome's small hand in hers and they began to follow Inu-Taisho towards the flight attendant stationed by the entrance to the plane. Behind them, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked with a carry-on suitcase in each hand. The larger pieces of luggage had already been loaded onto the plane, with the exception of the four carry-on bags the family had, but it felt as if the carry-on bags were heavy enough to be considered for lower-compartment storage. Inuyasha was just as tired as Kagome appeared to be, but he had been snapped at when he started complaining while, on the other hand, Kagome was invited to take naps in the parent's laps when her eyes started drooping. When he mumbled something along the lines of 'double standard', Sesshoumaru just gave him a quick jab to the shoulder to shut him up. No one wanted to put up with any sort of attitude and the general consensus seemed to be that Inuyasha should keep his mouth shut until further notice.

"Here are our tickets," Inu-Taisho stayed true to his naturally distant behavior as he handed the older flight attendant the set of tickets. Izayoi and Kagome both showed enough excitement and enthusiasm for all three men of the family anyways. The uniformed woman kept her fake smile and checked all five tickets before handing them back, making sure to bow respectfully; no doubt something she'd been instructed to do considering who most of the passengers were and where they were flying to.

"Have a safe trip," she said kindly as the family shuffled past her into the long, covered runway to the airplane. Kagome was too tired to show her excitement about boarding a plane for the first time in her life, and moved with all the coordination of a mindless zombie as she and Izayoi brushed past rows and rows of economy and business class seats. They moved through the thin curtain separating everything from the first class section of the plane and the whole interior of the aircraft took a dramatic turn for the fancy and expensive taste. In it, the few seats available were positioned with much more space between them. There were just two rows built into the first class section of the plane, with five seats to each row. On both sides of the plane there were two chairs situated close together and in the center was a single seat, a small aisle separating it from the double-seats on either side. The Taisho family would take up the entire row closest to the cockpit, where the pilots sat behind a complicated and highly technical consol. Pretty flight attendants standing poised gladly took the luggage from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's hands, storing them in the above head compartments on either side of the plane while the family settled into their seats. Husband and wife took the two seats on the left side of the plane while Sesshoumaru naturally took the single seat available in the center; leaving Inuyasha and Kagome the only option of sitting next to each other on a 13 hour flight.

"Inuyasha, help Kagome get settled in her seat please." Izayoi spoke gently, mostly because she was so tired, and lowered herself in the outside seat on the right-hand side of Inu-Taisho, who had already sat down in his window seat. They cozied up to one another, her head resting on his shoulder as his hand fell to her knee comfortably. Inuyasha bit back a groan and complied with his mothers wish, taking Kagome's hand to lead her towards the seats they'd be sitting in. She was a little more awake now and was gazing around the accommodating and impressively furnished plane with curious eyes. There were two large screen TVs mounted on the walls of the plane on either side of the doors to the cockpit, projecting the same images of the airline's logo. The windows were open, revealing a dark night littered with bright lights of the tarmac, mesmerizing the little girl until she felt her hand being taken unexpectedly.

"Why are you holding my hand?" She asked quietly, too tired to project her usually loud voice. Inuyasha just rolled his weary, golden eyes and led he to the pair of seats on the right side of the plane. Sesshoumaru watched with a subtle gaze as his brother gently pushed Kagome into the outside seat before he took the window seat greedily; not that Kagome had a strong preference. Yawning softly, Kagome took off her small, yet fashionable backpack and placed it on the floor in front of her seat before curling up in the large and comfortable chair with her legs tucked up against her chest and arms curled into her body to conserve warmth. It was obvious she was going to fall asleep at any moment, but Inuyasha knew she would need to be awake long enough for the plane to take off and find altitude.

"Kagome, you can't fall asleep yet." His voice was hoarse from lack of use and fatigue, and he too wanted to fall asleep, but Inuyasha couldn't let either of them rest just yet. He'd been on plenty of flights in his lifetime and knew the ins and outs like the back of his hand. Kagome groaned at his attempts to wake her up, but she did not budge out of her comfortable position and her eyes remained shut. A little annoyed, Inuyasha gave her arm a shove that was strong enough to give her a light scare, and sat back in his seat with an irritated look on his face. Kagome finally woke with a start and, though her eyes couldn't open all the way, she looked over at Inuyasha with a glare on her sleepy face.

"You're so mean. Why'd you have to wake me?" She questioned with a groggy voice, stretching once more in her seat before sitting up in a hunched over position. Her hair, now longer and starting to form in attractive waves rather than frizzy knots, bunched and draped around her shoulders in black sheets as her bangs fell over her forehead. She was wearing a pair of simple, faded jeans and a white, long-sleeve shirt. Her sense of style no longer leaned towards silly, graphic tees and girly accessories, but was sophisticated and simple. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and let his head fall back on the headrest as his body found a comfortable position in the seat.

"You can't sleep until after the plane takes off. So sit up and shut up." He stated bluntly, looking as if he'd fall asleep at any moment. Kagome sighed and rubbed her weary eyes in an attempt to wake up more, but it only made bright lights dance around in her vision. She just wanted to sleep, and was about to slip back into la-la land when a woman's voice spoke to them again. She was standing a few feet in front of Sesshoumaru, dressed in a flattering blue uniform, and had a pleasant smile on her face as she went through the safety instructions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome on board flight 59A with service from New York City to Tokyo. We are currently second in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately five minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table-trays are in the upright position for take-up. Please turn off all electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing American Airlines. Enjoy your flight~," She ended her spiel with another friendly smile before disappearing behind a curtained door that no passenger was allowed past, giving the family time to settle in and prepare for takeoff. After hearing the warning undertones of the woman's speech, Kagome was much more awake and worried now. Even if she'd only been exposed to television and movies for just four years, in that time she'd picked up and absorbed a lot of things, including what plane crashes looked like and how deadly they could be. She turned to Inuyasha after her seat belt was fastened and looked at him with a nervous expression on her face.

"Inuyasha, what happens if electronic devices aren't turned off?" Never one to let a good opportunity to mess with Kagome pass by, Inuyasha got let a sly grin appear on his face and he quickly took out his phone to start sending various texts; making sure to let Kagome see him doing it.

"The plane's machines stop working and the engines break down half-way into the flight. You'd think they'd fix something like that, but so far no one has been able to find a solution." His tone was completely nonchalant and unassuming, and the ever gullible Kagome bought his lie without a second thought. Her eyes shot open as horrible scenarios played out in her frantic mind, scaring her even more than Inuyasha's ominous words had.

"Inuyasha! You have to turn it off!" She pleaded and swatted at his hand, which caused the fourteen year old to jerk his phone away and lean away from her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Make me," He grumbled and shoved her away with his elbow. Kagome gasped and opened her mouth to make an angry retort, but when the plane's engines began to turn on and she felt a sudden vibration throughout the structure, her anger turned to fear and tears welled up in her blue eyes. It quickly escalated into full on crying and Inuyasha tried to correct the situation before the rest of the family heard her quiet sobs and blamed him.

"Sssh, Kagome stop it!" He hissed under his breath and leaned in towards Kagome in an attempt to calm her down. She seemed inconsolable though and her shuddering noises attracted the attention of Sesshoumaru, who had been reading quietly. He looked over at the two with a quirked eyebrow, watching as Inuyasha patted Kagome's back with less gentile handling than he should have used and it only served to exacerbate things.

"Inuyasha, stop whatever you are doing." His voice didn't have a single hint of concern for Kagome, but the fact he spoke up at all got Kagome to quiet down some and look over at her long-time hero and companion. Things between them were still awkward, but she could tell he wasn't as angry at her as he had been before.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha said that if electronic devices aren't turned off then the plane will crash. Is that true?" She asked worriedly, hoping for a comforting answer from him. Her reassurance was given by Sesshoumaru's condescending eye-roll and a few words to his brother.

"Inuyasha, stop scaring Kagome. Kagome, stop being gullible." It was a harsh way of handling the situation, but it did put the two in their places in time for the plane to start moving and Kagome to forget everything that had just happened as she experienced a plane taking off for the first time. As the aircraft's momentum began to pick up, her stomach began to tingle with a familiar butterfly sensation that only increased when the wheels separated from the tarmac and it took flight. Her face lit up with fascination and amazement as she grasped the armrests on either side of her. Izayoi noticed Kagome's reaction and bit back a giggle at the endearing sight. She nudged Inu-Taisho to look over as well and they both shared an charming smile at their daughter's genuine enjoyment over something that they barely noticed anymore.

"When are you going to tell her about the surprise?" The older man whispered into his wife's ear, earning a playful grin from her. She'd planned a special treat for her daughter upon their arrival to Tokyo before they embarked on the train-ride to Chichibu.

"In a while; she's still so tired. I say let them sleep a little and get comfortable." She answered back softly, but then had to cover a yawn with a dainty hand over her mouth. Inu-Taisho just chuckled and reclined his seat once the plane had found its altitude, followed suit by Izayoi who leaned into her Husband's side with her head resting on his shoulder. The two fell into a comfortable silence, as did the rest of the family as they all drifted off to sleep as the plane carried them closer and closer to their destination.

* * *

><p>Seven hours into the flight and it was eight in the morning, the plane was traveling over a vast ocean miles below and the sun was bleeding in through the windows. It was quiet in first class, with only Inu-Taisho and Sesshoumaru awake so far. Izayoi still snoozed peacefully against her husband's side, her hair falling across his lap inconveniently, but he didn't have the heart to wake her and alleviate the minor annoyance. Sesshoumaru was sitting upright with headphones in and a school book in his lap, reading and minding his own business like he always did on plane rides. There was much to do in preparation for college, and the industrious young man was hell bent on going to the best of universities on a full-ride scholarship for swimming. He only had one more year of high school left to endure, and Sesshoumaru was definitely counting down the days. As he finished a page from his book, Sesshoumaru took a momentary break and looked around the spacious and lavished first-class compartment. But when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, the eldest son couldn't help but look over and notice how Kagome and Inuyasha were situated.<p>

The two were fast asleep and in a strange position considering how much they detested touching each other when they were awake. Leaning into one another, Kagome's head was resting on Inuyasha's shoulder with his cheek propped up by her forehead. His hair draped over the two of them in sheets of silvery strands, which seemed to glow in the sun's light bleeding through the window. Kagome's face was peaceful as her dark lashes fell against the apple of her cheek, and Inuyasha's expression was one of serenity as well. They had naturally found a comfortable position, and no one had the heart to wake the slumbering teens. But that wasn't even necessary because soon after Sesshoumaru took notice of their intimate position, Kagome shifted as a mildly irritated expression flitted across her face when the sun became too much of a nuisance to continue sleeping.

With her eyes still shut, Kagome moaned softly and reached across Inuyasha with the intent of shutting the window to block the sun. But her fumbling and shifting was enough to rouse Inuyasha out of his sleep too and his eyes slowly opened and began to focus on the face just in front of his. It took a few seconds to realize what was going on, but when he did there was instant blushing and sputtering involved.

"W-what are you doing?!" He asked in an offended, stuttering voice. Inuyasha leaned as far back into his seat as possible and gave Kagome's shoulder a quick push in an attempt to put some distance between them. All the sudden movement and noise snapped Kagome out of her drowsy stupor and she too took up arms in shock and embarrassment. Her face became flushed and she returned to her seat, refusing to look Inuyasha in the eye. What had she been doing? And why was there a mildly painful crick in her neck? Rubbing the sore muscles of her neck absentmindedly, Kagome cleared her throat and chose to ignore Inuyasha altogether and focus on her school work. Inuyasha watched in shock and confusion as Kagome rummaged through her girly backpack for her winter-break homework, and waited for an answer to his question. When it became apparent that she would give him nothing, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was relieved or frustrated; either way, he decided to ignore her presence like she did to him and put in his headphones.

Sesshoumaru had watched the entire interaction with skeptical, disapproving eyes but said nothing. He was still angry with Kagome, though the intensity of the feeling was significantly less than it had been before. She was disloyal in his opinion, but her attempts to warm back up to him were slowly starting to have an effect. Returning to his book, Sesshoumaru began to get absorbed in the literature again until half an hour later he was distracted by Kagome.

"Inuyasha, how do you solve this equation?" having seemed to completely forget the awkward and embarrassing incident from before, Kagome was speaking to Inuyasha again without the slightest hint of shame or guilt. In turn, Inuyasha didn't appear to be annoyed with her anymore and did his best to help her, though he was doing more damage than anything else as he fumbled through the simple math problem.

"Umm…you have to find the common denominator I think…or simplify the numerator to the lowest thing." He mumbled with a confused furrowing of his silver brow. Kagome looked down at her school workbook and tilted her head curiously.

"What lowest thing? I don't get it. I think the teacher said we have to multiply all the numbers with each other and that gets the final answer."

"That could be it…I dunno. Try it." Their combined confusion was starting to grate at the older-sibling's easily irritated, perfectionist nerves. He couldn't sit back and let the two think that what they were doing was correct, and finally spoke up.

"You're both wrong. Kagome, give me the book before Inuyasha fills your head with the wrong information." His deadpan tone and nonchalant attitude wouldn't have given most people pause, but Kagome couldn't help but stop and stare at him with disbelieving eyes. This was the most he'd said to her in a long time, and he was offering her help as well! With the biggest, most dazzling smile (that had always been reserved for only Sesshoumaru) Kagome snatched her book from Inuyasha and crossed the narrow aisle between hers and Sesshoumaru's seats to give it to him. As the seventeen year old looked over the problems and began explaining them to her, Kagome stood at his side like a dutiful and eager puppy, and had she a tail it would be wagging a mile-a-minute. She soaked up Sesshoumaru's random and minuscule offerings of affection and attention with a desperateness that turned Inuyasha's stomach. With a mild pout on his face, the fourteen year old turned away from the duo and returned to listening to loud and angry rock music to distract him as much as possible for the duration of the flight.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, what are you doing?" Izayoi asked patiently. She had finally woken up and was currently flipping through a fashion magazine. It was nearing noon and in just an hour the plane would be landing in Tokyo, much to the relief of everyone on board. Kagome had gotten very antsy and anxious to be back on flat ground, and her natural tendency to move couldn't be quelled as she went up and down the aisles of the first class section. In her mind she was listening to the music for an upcoming dance she'd be in, and her feet went through the basic motions of her choreography as she memorized the complex footwork. Inuyasha was keeping to himself, as was Sesshoumaru, as they quietly listened to their music and stared off into oblivion in deep thought.<p>

"Just practicing~" She replied with a relaxed tone, still dancing through the aisle with a graceful flair. Izayoi smiled to herself and closed her magazine slowly, finding its contents of little consequence.

"Can you come here for a moment? I have something I want to show you." There was a sing-song, playful tone in her pretty voice that piqued Kagome's curiosity and the dancing girl turned on her heels to stand next to Izayoi's seat, unaware of how excited she would become in the next few moments. Izayoi leaned forward and picked up her stylish purse to retrieve a sealed envelope with Kagome's name written on it. It was at this point that Inu-Taisho took interest and he leaned forward in his seat to watch Kagome's reaction. "I have a friend who is friends with a certain manager of a certain celebrity that you happen to love," Kagome's face slowly began to change from curious to confused, until it became an expression of hopeful realization. Her quick hands tried to reach out for envelope, but Izayoi was quicker and held it away from her daughter with a friendly laugh.

"Mom, who is it? What's in the envelope?" She asked eagerly, barely able to contain her excitement. Izayoi just kept smiling and gave Kagome the envelope to watch her tear into it with frantic intensity. When the paper envelope had been gotten rid of, all that was left in Kagome's hands were two concert tickets; only they were written in Japanese. Her brow furrowed in mild confusion and she looked back at Izayoi's and Inu-Taisho's smiling, amused faces.

"Who's concert is it?" Kagome was genuinely confused and it got Inu-Taisho to let out a soft, humored chuckle. Even he knew the intense admiration Kagome had for a certain singer and that her reaction to the news would be just as passionate.

"Who is it that you love listening to every morning?" She asked playfully, and let out a short laugh when Kagome began jumping and repeating the phrase, 'oh my god'. The vibrations of her jumping reached both brothers' awareness and they looked over at the ecstatic girl, both sporting mildly curious expressions.

"Is it Gackt? Mom did you really get me Gackt tickets!?" Kagome's voice was getting louder in volume and higher in pitch with each word, and her smile couldn't have possibly gotten any bigger when Izayoi answered her daughter with an affirmative nod. Like a bottle rocket, Kagome jumped suddenly and launched herself onto Izayoi's lap to hug the woman as tightly as possible. In return, Izayoi hugged Kagome back and couldn't help but smile at how effective her gift had been. She wanted this trip to be absolutely wonderful for the young girl, a distraction from sad, recent events and a turning of the leaf, so to speak, as Kagome moved onto a happier life hopefully.

"The concert is tonight, so once we land and settle into the hotel room, you and I are going to get ready and go get a bite to eat before the concert. Also, we have backstage passes so you'll get to meet him. Sound like fun?" Izayoi and Kagome were in their own world as they planned for their exciting night, getting a jealous glare from a certain fourteen year old. He was listening very carefully, ruing that Kagome was getting a special night with his parents.

"Wait, what are the guys gonna do while we're gone?" Kagome asked curiously, looking over at Inu-Taisho expectantly. Izayoi did the same, wondering if her husband had even thought of something to do with the boys. The man in question was prepared for this and just gave a subtle grin.

"I'm taking the boys to a traditional Japanese bathhouse, the kind I used to go to when I was a kid. It will be a good experience for them," his thoughtful plan brought an endearing smile to Izayio's face and she leaned over to give her husband's pale cheek a kiss. Her affection caused the stoic man to smile and take her hand in his, giving it a loving squeeze. Kagome marveled at her parent's special ways of showing their love for one another and couldn't help but think about Houjo and how different he was from the other boys their age. He was always so considerate and kind to her, opening doors and pulling out seats whenever possible. Sure, it got him teased, but his response was always, 'I was taught to be a gentleman and I'm not embarrassed by it'. Houjo had been raised with 'good, southern manners' and a change in location didn't make him a different person, and for that Kagome admired him even more. But that was neither here nor there and she quickly returned to the present. Kagome smiled and hopped off of Izayoi's lap, her dazzling smile hardly diminished.

"I'm gonna go back to my seat now." She informed the husband and wife, who were flirting lightly with each other still. Izayoi turned her head and smile at Kagome.

"Okay hunny. Do you want me to hold onto the tickets?" She asked and Kagome gave the precious tickets back to her mom before skipping behind Sesshoumaru's seat back to her own.

"Inuyasha! Did you hear? Mom got me tickets to Gackt's concert! And dad is gonna take you and Sesshoumaru to a bathhouse!" Her excitement was returned when Inuyasha smiled back, no longer upset now that he was going to be spending time with Inu-Taisho. At this moment, the two had nothing to quarrel about, nothing to be jealous over. They shared in each other's great opportunity for a wonderful time with their parent.

"I know right? This is gonna be so cool! I bet this place is gonna be all high-tech and fancy. Dad never goes anywhere unless it's expensive and high-end."

"Mom and I are gonna go backstage and I get to meet Gackt! I'm so excited! Can I borrow your phone so I can tell Sango and the others?" She smiled when Inuyasha gladly gave her his phone, happy that he was finally willing to share his things with her. The pair continued their friendly conversation until one of the flight attendants appeared from the flight deck.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at Narita International Airport in roughly thirty minute's time. Please prepare for landing and dispose of all trash and place all carry-on luggage in the overhead compartments. Thank you very much," Once she disappeared again, Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with eager faces, but they were sudden stuck looking in each other's eyes without the hesitation that had once been a staple of their interactions. Inuyasha noticed, for the first time, that there was a strange fleck of green in the corner of Kagome's left iris. Had that always been there? Sure, no one ever had to think twice about what color Kagome's eyes were; it wasn't often that Asians were born with naturally occurring blue eyes. But since when had that fleck of green lived in that secretive corner of Kagome's iris? In turn, Kagome realized that Inuyasha's golden eyes were a shade darker than his brother and father's. They were warm and inviting, and for a moment Kagome forgot who it was she was staring at and the past they shared together. In this moment, she was more mesmerized by the fact she could see her reflection in his shining eyes. Thankfully, the two were quickly distracted when Inu-Taisho spoke up to the entire family.

"Look out your window, you can see Japan," Both children quickly turned and pressed themselves as close to the window beside Inuyasha as possible. Their twin looks of astonishment were perfectly matched, expressing their unabashed excitement and joy of finally seeing a place their father so often spoke of with fondness and nostalgia. Even Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself from leaving his seat to peer out a window of his own to see the impressive sight. He had a much more strong personal connection to the place, as he had been born into a home that was so heavily influenced by it. Japan was just as much a part of his identity as swimming was, and his dream was to attend college in Tokyo or Kyoto.

"Dad, how long are we staying in Tokyo before we head to chihuahua?" Inuyasha asked from across the plane, smirking when he could practically hear his dad flinching at the purposeful mispronunciation. Rather than chastise him, Kagome stifled a giggle and spared a quick glance at Inuyasha's grinning face.

"Chichibu…and we are going to be in Tokyo one night, and then we'll be in Chichibu for three days for the festival and to visit my parents." Inu-Taisho's voice did hold a slightly irked tone to it, but when dealing with Inuyasha it was easier to just let things roll off of one's shoulders than harbor a grudge. Besides, this was the family's first trip to Japan and no one wanted to ruin it by starting a fight before they even landed.

* * *

><p>It was a little past 1:30 pm by the time the Taisho family had landed and gone through the processes of leaving the airport. Right away, Kagome was bombarded by the culture shock that both intimidated and intrigued her. It was a completely different world, Tokyo was, and even the smallest thing impressed the naïve young girl. Bundled in coats and scarves, the family waited outside of the technologically impressive building for a private car to pick them up. Kagome looked all around, watching the other people and noticing how busy everyone seemed to be. They all had their eyes down at a cell phone or at their feet, seemingly ignorant of the beautiful surroundings that captivated the speechless young girl. She stood between Izayoi and Inuyasha, looking everywhere except for in front of her, and when the family began to walk forward she took one step and promptly fell flat on the cold concrete.<p>

"Kagome!" Izayoi's sudden and drastic reaction got the attention of many people walking by, but it wasn't enough to stop them from continuing on their way. As Izayoi helped Kagome to her feet, the little girl had the deepest color of red spreading across her face and a mortified expression. "Are you okay?" Izayoi asked as she led Kagome towards the car, brushing off the light swatches of dirt that had collected at the girl's knees and elbows. The boys were all standing by the open backseat door to the car, waiting for the girls to get in first. Inuyasha bit back a laugh at Kagome's stiff nod as she all but ran into the car, desperate to flee the scene and forget her embarrassing blunder. It seemed that her klutzy ways would follow her to the ends of the earth.

As the rest of the family settled into the chauffeured car – Inu-Taisho taking a moment to show off his bilingual skills and tell the driver which hotel to take them to – Kagome tried to forget what had just happened and chose to be distracted by the spectacular scenery of Tokyo rushing past them as they began the drive. Inuyasha sat on her other side against the door and joined in on gazing out the window. It was his first time traveling here as well and there was as just a big an impact on him as there was on Kagome. At the sight of girls dressed in fancy Lolita fashion, Inuyasha grinned appreciatively.

"I think I'm gonna buy Kikyou one of those dresses…what about you Sesshoumaru? Want to see Kagura in a dress like that?" His attempt at sharing something in common with the older sibling only ended with similar deadpan looks from both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Neither found his notion amusing at all, though Kagome had her own reasons. She didn't like that Inuyasha was so obsessed with Kikyou, or that Kikyou seemed just as obsessed with him. They were always together and Kagome could tell that Inuyasha acted differently around her than when he was around his other friends. In Kikyou's presence, Inuyasha lost interest in anything else and devoted himself completely to making her happy. He was always so stiff and unnatural when she was around, and Kagome knew that for a fact because he had no issues with being his normal, disgusting self around her or Miroku. Was it because she wasn't as pretty as Kikyou and that made him less inclined to care what she thought? Kagome wanted to pinch herself for the idea; why should she care if Inuyasha thought she was cute? While she was having such an internal battle, Sesshoumaru easily answered Inuyasha's inane question.

"No, Kagura isn't interested in things like Lolita fashion. She is a far more substantial and deep thinking person and doesn't waste her time on things like that." Kagome had to agree with him on that; Kagura was a fairly serious person and didn't pay much mind to things that didn't directly interest her. She was always busy with swimming or studying, the female version of Sesshoumaru, and only on rare occasions did she indulge her girlish desires by dressing up on the weekends for a date. It was assumed by both families that one day Sesshoumaru and Kagura would marry; it was just a matter of waiting for a convenient and reasonable time.

"I didn't ask if she'd like it. I asked if you wanted to see her in it. Gosh you act so old," Inuyasha mumbled and continued gazing out the car window, quickly forgetting all about Sesshoumaru and anything of consequence. Kagome just rolled her eyes, though not due to frustration or condescension, and turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. He noticed her as well and the two were stuck staring at each other, which Kagome greatly enjoyed and she smiled warmly at him.

"At the festival, will you play games with me?" She asked hopefully, but only got a dismissive 'maybe' out of the distant teenager; a sure sight that he had gone back to regarding her with indifference and Kagome was sad for a moment. She thought his helping her on the airplane had been a turning point in their relationship and he would start being nice to her again. As Kagome looked down at her lap in mild-dejection, she was about to start feeling truly sad when her focus was pulled back towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Look!" He shook her arm and she quickly noticed the large, colorfully decorated storefront he was pointing at. Outside of the busy establishment was a line of young boys and girls, all seemingly waiting to get inside where she could see various arcade games and bright, neon colors. Instantly she and Inuyasha perked up and got ecstatic over the notion of playing video games at an authentic Japanese arcade.

"Oh! Daddy, can we go to that arcade before we leave Tokyo? Please?" She asked with a desperate, pleading voice. Inu-Taisho looked up from his planner at the place they were asking about just before it disappeared from sight. He then looked at his watch and at Izayoi.

"Well, I suppose if we get up early enough we can stop by before we have to go to the train." He relented, more willing to give into the whims of his children while on vacation. This approval gave cause for Kagome and Inuyasha to cheer and look forward to the following morning with eager anticipation. Izayoi smiled softly and snaked her arm into his, unknowingly getting a dirty look from Sesshoumaru sitting on Inu-Taisho's other side.

"What game do you think they're all lined up for? I definitely want to play it if they've got a line going outside the place. I bet it's some kind of fighting game…or a dance dance revolution game! Aw we'd bust them so good at that." Inuyasha laughed with Kagome as she nodded in agreement; one thing they had in common was their affinity for video games. At hearing the word 'dance' Kagome sat up and clapped excitedly.

"Oh! If they have the new Just Dance game I'm going to freak out. If you'll play the dance game with me, I'll play a shooter game with you. Deal?" Extending her hand out to him, Kagome smiled and waited for Inuyasha to shake it. Without a single hesitation, he did just that and the two smiled at each other before their attention was turned to Izayoi. She was leaning forward with a stylish, little camera pointed at them.

"Smile you two!" She said eagerly and laughed when Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and flashed the biggest, silliest smile she could muster. The young man groaned/laughed as he was pushed up against the door painfully and craned his neck to smile at his mother's camera. After the flash went off and the two were left with dancing lights in their vision, he playfully shoved Kagome away and the two went back to chatting about the exciting and mysterious arcade.

* * *

><p>"Boys, are you ready yet? I told you we'd be leaving for the bathhouse at this time." Inu-Taisho said through the door. The room was one of the best provided in the Park Hyatt Tokyo Hotel, the Diplomat Suit came as fancifully furnished as the Taisho household back in New York was. There were two rooms provided, the master bedroom and a guest bedroom that the children stayed in. Kagome and Izayoi had already left to spend some time together before the concert, and that left the men of the family to entertain themselves in the form of going to a bathhouse. Inu-Taisho had on one of his more understated suits, which was reasonable considering where they were going. But at the sight of what his sons were wearing, Inu-Taisho had to do a double-take. "What are you wearing?" he choked out, trying not to laugh.<p>

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked as if they were ready to appear on the red carpet. They had on their best clothes and were accessorized with watches and necklaces and all sorts of things. Sesshoumaru's hair was styled neatly, and Inuyasha had on a pair of sunglasses that nearly covered the entire top portion of his face. It was comical and Inu-Taisho couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh at the idea of dressing up for such an understated outing.

"What? You told us to get dressed! We're dressed!" Inuyasha yelled, feeling a bit annoyed with his father's teasing. Sesshoumaru, too, was confused by the reaction.

"Aren't we going to an expensive bathhouse?" He questioned once Inu-Taisho quelled his laughter. It was rare to see their father so emotional, and it usually put the boys at unease. But, this time, it was a rather light-hearted situation that tugged at the young men's heartstrings.

"Go put on a pair of jeans and a plain shirt. I'll be waiting by the elevator for you," Without offering an explanation, and leaving his two sons still confused, Inu-Taisho walked away with a absentminded grin on his face to call for the elevator to come to their floor. The bathhouse they would be using was not the most well-known and expensive one available to them, though it was one very close to his heart and one he'd spent many hours at. Inu-Taisho knew that he'd raised his children with a sense of entitlement and higher standards, but the self-made man also knew that it wouldn't take much to make his sons realize how privileged they were and that it was important to appreciate the simplicity of life as well. When his sons joined him in front of the elevator, dressed much more appropriately, Inu-Taisho said nothing as he put a hand on the back of Sesshoumaru's strong neck and the other on Inuyasha's muscular shoulder. He felt the strength of his two sons under his hands and pride swelled inside him that almost made Inu-Taisho shudder. Sesshoumaru was almost at his height, only a few inches shorter, and was already showing amazing potential to be something great. Inuyasha was finally growing up as well, and Inu-Taisho could see his once rebellious son starting to become focused and determined. It was a good feeling, and Inu-Taisho knew that his sons were his greatest success.

"Are there going to be girls at this bathhouse?" Inuyasha asked curiously, with an undertone of hope in his voice. Inu-Taisho just chuckled under his breath and sweetly ruffled the back of Inuyasha's head with his large, powerful hand.

"Yes, but there is a wall separating us from them." He said with a matter of fact tone, then let out a light-hearted laugh at his son's disappointment.

* * *

><p>"Dad, are you serious? I'm not coming out in this!"<p>

"Father, this is really not what I was expecting."

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha; this is what you do at a bathhouse. No one cares that you're naked. If it bothers you so much, wear the towel around your waist." Inu-Taisho stood outside of the changing room, his own impressive form clad in nothing but a thin, white towel wrapped around his waist, waiting for his two reluctant sons to join him. Just through the sliding door was the bathing area, a tiled room lined with rows of faucets, drains, and small stools for their personal use. When the family had first arrived, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were both surprised to see the modest outwards appearance of the bathhouse, but didn't mind seeing the pretty girls (fresh and clean with their dark hair still damp and a freshly bathed glow about them) leaving with playful smiles on their faces when they spotted the brothers. And when the two had been handed thin, blue robes to change into, they still didn't mind; though they were becoming somewhat wary of what was to happen. But now, as they stood behind the curtain to their individual changing stalls, the two refused to come out and be surrounded by naked strangers.

"I don't want to do this anymore dad..." Inuyasha sounded pitiful, but even Sesshoumaru had to agree. Finding no humor in the situation any more, Inu-Taisho let out a frustrated sigh and reached into the changing stalls only to pull both boys out with relative ease. Inuyasha let out an awkward cry of surprise, his voice cracking due to the onset of puberty, and scrambled to keep the thin, white towel around his hips from falling. Sesshoumaru was in a similar position, his hands tightly grasping the towel to prevent it from slipping too low.

"You act as if you've never been naked in front of other men before. Both of you were on sports teams and I know that you changed and bathed in the same showers without a second thought. There are younger boys here who handle the situation with more maturity," Not willing to push their father any longer, both boys decided to keep quiet about the subject and looked up at Inu-Taisho with pouting expression, but it only made the amused father grin and laugh again. He led them over to the wall of small lockers available to the bathhouse guests and after putting all their clothes in individual compartments, Inu-Taisho took the boys into bathing area. As they passed through the sliding door, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were instantly hit by the sight of naked men of all ages sitting along a wall of faucets bathing themselves.

"What are we supposed to do dad?" Inuyasha questioned as he watched his father go to a wall and pick up three small wooden buckets, each containing the various items needed during the bathing process. The boys followed Inu-Taisho towards the line of faucets, keeping their eyes averted from looking at the other men in the room happily showering without a care in the world.

"We sit on these small stools here," The older man took a seat on one of the empty, white stools in front of a metallic faucet and placed one of the buckets he carried between his feet. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru copied their father, but they kept their legs shut tightly, towels secured at the waist, and bucket perched neatly in their laps. A few other men nearby saw the boy's trepidation and could tell that it was their first time, and their unsuppressed chuckles only made the Taisho children become all the more embarrassed. Inu-Taisho ignored it though and continued showing his sons how to bath properly. "Turn on the faucet in front of you, then start scrubbing and cleaning your skin with the soap and towel in your bucket. In a few minutes, we'll turn and scrub each other's backs. Don't forget to wash your hair as well. Just fill the bucket with water and pour it over your head," He instructed simply and began the familiar process he'd been performing since childhood.

With slower, less confident movement, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed Inu-Taisho's example and began washing themselves. As the relaxing, sauna-like setting began to take an effect; both boys calmed down until they were far less prudish about the whole ritual and didn't mind that their towels were beginning to fall. Inuyasha took a good amount of time to lather his hair up with the provided shampoo before he dumped a bucket full of water over his head, gasping for air after the last of the water had run down his face. Sesshoumaru was reluctant to use the generic soap on his impressive hair, but he couldn't be the only one out of the trio to forego it. He ruefully lathered his shorter hair and quickly rinsed, wiping away the remaining water from his face afterwards. A good thirty minutes later, Inu-Taisho nudged Sesshoumaru's arm and turned his finger in a circle to tell them to rotate as well. With a much more open attitude now, both boys complied and turned on their little stools so that they were all facing towards the entrance of the room. Sesshoumaru was a bit begrudging towards the fact he had to wash Inuyasha's back, but decided not to fight it and ran the washcloth over his half-brother's back in the same manner he felt Inu-Taisho doing to his back.

"How do you know to do all this?" The older brother asked quietly as he moved some of Inuyasha's long hair out of the way. Inu-Taisho smiled to himself and dunked his washcloth into the soapy water of his bucket and continued scrubbing Sesshoumaru's back.

"I used to come here quite often with my roommate. We enjoyed it much more than the dorm showers and it was our one big expense of the week most of the time. I always told myself I'd take my sons to a bathhouse like this at least once, and now I have. Are you enjoying it?" He asked hopefully, getting an approving nod from Sesshoumaru and a verbal response from Inuyasha.

"Yeah! This feels great! What comes after this?" Inuyasha turned his head to look back at Inu-Taisho over his wet shoulder. Apparently that made Sesshoumaru's task harder and the younger brother was quickly nudged to return facing forward, putting Inuyasha in a sour mood for a moment.

"We'll go soak in the hot bathtubs for a good while and then it's time to leave." True to his word, ten minutes later the three Taisho men were relaxing in the large tub at the back of the room, joined by a few other men seated at the other end of the rectangular, heated pool. Inuyasha was situated between his brother and father, and greatly enjoying the rolling, bubbling water around him. His eyes were just beginning to shut when there was a gentle nudge to his side.

"Yeah?" He asked his father, getting Sesshoumaru to look over as well. There was a playful smile on Inu-Taisho's face that was seriously creeping both of the boys out.

"Let's see who can hold their breath the longest. On the count of three, everyone go under and whoever comes up first loses." There wasn't any chance for them to fight back, because Inu-Taisho instantly went into the countdown and began submerging himself. Looking a little flustered, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha did the same, but it was only Inuyasha who felt another tap on his arm and he came back up for air to see what was the matter. He looked over at his father curiously, but stopped himself from speaking when he saw Inu-Taisho put a finger to his lips and silently mouth the words, 'We'll go back down when Sesshoumaru starts coming back up for air,'

Though it was such a small gesture, receiving any special attention from his father gave Inuyasha the biggest sense of joy. He put a hand over his grinning mouth to stop the laughter from bubbling out and the two watched quietly as Sesshoumaru remained oblivious, holding his breath for almost a minute before he began squirming. Taking their cues, Inuyasha and Inu-Taisho took in a breath and sank back underwater just in time for Sesshoumaru's head to burst back up, face red and chest heaving as he gasped for air. His white hair fell around his flushed face in wispy tendrils, sticking to the skin like a second layer, but it was quickly pushed back away from his face when Sesshoumaru looked over at the other two as they both came back up looking satisfied and completely normal. The bewildered expression on the teen's face sent his family members into a fit of laughter, spurring a silent treatment that lasted a good while.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight when Kagome and Izayoi returned to the hotel room; and their presence was being waited on by all three men of the family. When the girls strolled into the front door, Inu-Taisho was on them in an instant with a relieved smile on his face. He took Izayoi's coat for her as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru entered just in time to hear Kagome begin the retelling of her exciting night.<p>

"Daddy! I got to meet Gackt! After the concert was over mom and I went backstage and we got walked over to where he was. Look! Mom got the whole thing on the camera. Where's the camera Mom? I wanna show Daddy and the others what happened!" Frantically searching Izayoi's pockets, Kagome found the small digital camera and easily navigated its inner-workings to find the desired video of her backstage antics. Everyone gathered around the small girl to peer down at the even smaller camera screen, but then Izayoi had a stroke of genius.

"Wait! I have the cable that hooks up to the TV. We can watch it on the bigger screen so everyone can see it clearly." Agreeing that Izayoi's idea was a much better one, Kagome eagerly helped set up the camera. While they busied themselves with that, the boys all stood behind them, Inu-Taisho taking a seat in the large, cushioned chair with his sons standing on either side of him. After a minute or two, the TV lit up with an unclear image of Kagome's excited face and a 'play' symbol in the corner of the screen.

"okay! Play it Mom!" Kagome laughed excitedly and ran over to sit in Inu-Taisho's lap, her small body still fitting in his like a glove. Izayoi smiled and pressed the play button on her camera, and instantly the film began rolling. Everyone watched as Izayoi captured all of Kagome's various emotions as she waited for Gackt to make his way from the background over to her. Inuyasha was somewhat interested in the video, certainly more than Sesshoumaru was, mostly because it had recently become his dream to be a singer/guitarist. He'd been playing the instrument for nearly two years and had gotten to an impressive level of skill with it, and when he sang there were hints of an interesting voice underneath the awkward pubescent tone it currently had. His, and everyone else's, attentions was grabbed when Gackt began approaching and Kagome's familiar crying could be heard. With the camera zoomed in on her red face, it was apparent that Kagome had become overwhelmed with emotion that only escalated when the singing idol took her hand in his and knelt down in front of her. Sensing where this was going, Inuyasha's brow knitted in concern and he leaned in some towards the television, hoping that things didn't go the way he thought they were. Still in Inu-Taisho's lap, Kagome covered her mouth as a delighted squeal slipped out as she awaited the best part of the video.

"Ozora don't get mad at this part," Izayoi's voice interrupted softly, piquing the curiosity of all men in the room. They watched in horror as the singer said some romantic things to Kagome, which only a few of them understood, before he leaned in and planted a kiss to her cheek. Kagome's eyes shot open and her cheeks turned redder than they'd ever been before as she got her picture taken and got a tight hug from the older man. Inu-Taisho's neutral expression turned into a disapproving frown, as did Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's, as the video continued for a short while before ending abruptly. It was at this point that Kagome bounced in her father's lap with unabashed enthusiasm.

"Isn't that amazing Daddy? I got a kiss from Gackt! I can't wait to show Sango and Ayame when we get back home. Isn't it so cool Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha?" The little girl was unaware of how much the boys disliked the ending of the video, but their reluctant smiles and unenthusiastic words of agreement did not permeate her naïve mentality and she hopped off of her father's lap.

"Er…yes?" Inu-Taisho didn't quite know how to express his conflicting emotions over the small movie, but he knew well enough that saying anything negative about it would surely ruin the evening for Kagome and get him in trouble with Izayoi. Thankfully, Inuyasha spoke up for him.

"I think its gross a guy his age is going around kissing little girls. Don't they have laws against that kind of stuff?" He barked angrily, earning a seething glare from Kagome.

"Gackt isn't gross! You're gross. He's beautiful and talented and you're just jealous." With an exasperated sigh, Kagome marched over to the TV and unhooked the camera before turning towards the bedroom that her luggage was in. Everyone could tell she was protective of her idol and would defend him to her last breath, but Izayoi was the only one in the room who found it amusing and stifled a giggle as Kagome disappeared into her bedroom. It was then Inu-Taisho stood up and let out a big yawn as he stretched his large body.

"Okay, it's time for bed. I'll wake you kids up around nine tomorrow so we can make that stop at the arcade. Goodnight boys," Both Taisho boys bid their father goodnight, Inuyasha also giving his mother sweet dream wishes, before they too disappeared in the bedroom Kagome had gone into as well. She was already in bed, dressed in blue-stripped pajamas and snuggled into the white sheets at the center of the mattress. In her small hand was the precious camera, her little fingers curling around it protectively. Both boys were too tired to care about the fact they'd be sharing a bed and nonchalantly changed into their pajamas before sliding into bed on either side of the little, slumbering girl.


	31. Family Reunions

A/N:This is the last chapter with them being this young. Yeah next chapter will be a big time jump and I bet y a'll are DYING FOR IT. haha

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Hey kids, it's time to wake up– Oh…Ozora, hunny come here. Look at this."<p>

"What is it?"

"Shh-shh-shh! Don't be so loud. Look at how the kids slept last night. Oh my gosh, I need to take a picture."

"I don't think the boys would like it if you took a picture of this…"

"This is too adorable to _not_ be documented."

"You know that Inuyasha will find out and he's going to delete the picture from your phone."

"You're right; better email it to myself as well…there. Done. Okay now you may wake them up. I'm going to order some room service."

Inu-Taisho laughed softly at his wife's antics and looked once more at the comical scene of his children slumbering together. The boys were still in their respective spots on either side of the bed, but were both barely hanging onto the edge of the mattress due to the middle child's strange position between them. Kagome had somehow weaseled her way to lay perpendicularly between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru; her legs were splayed all over the younger brother's torso while her head rested on the other's stomach. One arm was resting beside Sesshoumaru's head, her fingers curling in his messy hair, and the other hand was clutching his wrist in a loose grip. Her peaceful, precious face was mimicked by the boys similar slumbering faces; all looking completely vulnerable and calm, as if nothing could hurt them. Inu-Taisho was reminded how quickly time went by and how fast all three of his kids had grown.

"Alright, wake up guys. It's time to start the day." He spoke into the room before walking towards the sleeping trio. Sesshoumaru was the first to stir, and the first to notice the strange position he was in.

"Wha-? Kagome get off of me." He groaned sleepily and rolled her off of him, and directly onto Inuyasha. Kagome blearily opened her eyes and looked around curiously, still delirious from sleep, before sitting up in bed. Her hair was a mess and her striped pajamas we pen his eyes.

"Dad, why'd you wake us up so early? I've got jet-lag. Can't we sleep some more?" He asked while trying to mask a yawn unsuccessfully. It was contagious throughout the entire room, sparking a symphony of yawns from everyone else. As Inu-Taisho recovered from his rather impressive yawn, he looked down at his designer watch and chuckled.

"Well, you were the one who begged we make a stop at the arcade before we all leave for Chichibu…so if you two have changed your minds about that then you can sleep in for another hour or so." At the word 'arcade', both Inuyasha and Kagome lost all signs of fatigue and raced out of bed for their suitcases to pick their outfits for the day.

"I get the shower first!" Kagome yelled as she rushed to the adjoining bathroom. She slammed and locked the door just in time for Inuyasha to barrel into the wooden surface. He bounced off with an angry grunt and punched the door with the side of his fist.

"What?! You take forever in the shower! Let me go first! UGH! Dad can I use your shower?" Inuyasha asked frantically, but almost lost it when Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"No, I'm first." The nonchalant teen spoke up finally, rising up from the bed to stand and stretch his tall frame, causing his t-shirt to lift up and expose his toned stomach. Inu-Taisho sighed and stepped aside to let Sesshoumaru pass through the door, then looked at Inuyasha with a sympathetic eye.

"Sorry, you'll just have to wait your turn. But your mother is ordering breakfast, maybe you can help her?" His attempt at offering comfort to his youngest son had some effect, but Inuyasha was upset about the shower situation nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Too see Inuyasha and Kagome's faces as they stood outside the arcade was like seeing someone in the presence of God. Their expressions were ones of joy and rapture, like they had come home after years of being away; this was their homeland. For Izayoi, Inu-Taisho, and Sesshoumaru the experience was far less miraculous. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had been given a considerable amount of money and had been told that an hour was all they had to play before it was time to depart for the train station. But that restricting time limit didn't dampen the excitement of the two children as they ran into the colorful wonderland that was an authentic Japanese arcade.<p>

"Inuyasha, Kagome, be safe! Use the buddy system!" Izayoi called out and hoped that the two children would stick together. Inu-Taisho looked over at Sesshoumaru on his right and gave the teenager a gentle nudge.

"Keep an eye on them while Izayoi and I visit a café just down this block. We'll come get you in about an hour," Sesshoumaru didn't have any time to refute his father's orders and was left standing on the sidewalk outside the arcade with a miffed expression on his otherwise indifferent face. He did not want to be stuck in a loud, neon, crowded place with the responsibility of watching two hyperactive children; but the compulsive need to please Inu-Taisho overruled Sesshoumaru's dissent and he begrudgingly entered the arcade. Instantly, the already disgruntled teen was bombarded by the sounds of electronic games, fast beat Japanese pop-music, and the idle chatter of other teenagers becoming completely engrossed in the alternate realities provided to them. The wide array of colors and lights was somewhat overwhelming, but Sesshoumaru was the king of composure as he weaved in and out of the crowds of gamers looking for two in particular.

Kagome and Inuyasha were already absorbed in a shooter game, both standing in front of the console with plastic guns in hand and pointed at the zombies on the large screen. Even though neither of them knew how to read the Japanese text, they seemed perfectly able to navigate on their own without translation. Sesshoumaru stood off on his own, leaning against the wall where there was less activity, and watched the two kids go crazy. They darted from game to game, sometimes having to wait in line, but he could see by the expressions on their faces that this was probably the most fun they would have on the entire trip. Sadly, their hour of playtime was quickly ticking away and there was just twenty minutes left before their parents would return. Kagome seemed to realize this as well and gently shook Inuyasha's arm to get his attention away from the racing game he was currently losing at.

"What is it? You'll get your turn on it after me." He said in a somewhat annoyed tone and went to look back at the screen in front of him. Kagome groaned and tugged on the boy's sleeve again.

"I played that shooter game with you, so you have to play the dancing game with me. The line is so long and we only have twenty minutes left Inuyasha!" Looking back at the dancing game over her shoulder, Kagome made a nervous sound at the sight of the even longer line. Inuyasha just sighed as he continued his race, eager to finish and not have the title of last place.

"Look, go get in line and I'll catch up with you after I'm done here." Kagome knew that was the best she would get from him and quickly ran to the back of the line behind some boys a few years older than herself. It was obvious that she was the youngest person waiting to play, and a few others did look back to take notice of her and snickered under their breaths. But that totally went unnoticed as Kagome craned her neck and shifted from side to side to see how the current contestants were faring. She also completely forgot the 'buddy system' rule placed on her and Inuyasha; so had he. Sesshoumaru, however, did remember it and took a few long strides to stand next to his half-brother.

"Inuyasha, you're supposed to stay with Kagome." He interrupted quietly, giving the younger sibling a scare and effectively knocking him out of second place and all the way into eighth. Inuyasha let out a frustrated noise and glared up at Sesshoumaru, then glanced back at Kagome.

"She's fine. We're like, five feet away from each other." He said flippantly and put in another few coins to start a new game. His attempt to begin another race was thwarted when Sesshoumaru took hold of his half-brother's arm and dragged him away from the immobilized motorcycle and over to where Kagome stood in line. Others quickly took over the game and Inuyasha groaned sadly, feeling cheated and ripped off by his older brother. "Sesshoumaru, you prick!" But the seventeen year old completely ignored the younger boy's protests and forced Inuyasha to stand next to Kagome, who had moved up some in line.

"Stay together," He stated bluntly, getting a curious look from Kagome and glares from boys and girls standing behind her. They objected to Inuyasha's placement in line and the two younger kids looked between Sesshoumaru and the others nervously. Sesshoumaru easily put the complaints to rest by muttering a polite apology in Japanese and pulled himself and Inuyasha to the side.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha questioned.

"They wanted you to go to the end of the line. We'll wait for Kagome to finish her turn and then we're leaving." Sesshoumaru responded boredly, and the two then waited for Kagome to move further and further up the line until it was finally her turn. Standing before the brightly lit platform, she looked up at her opponent with worried eyes. He'd been undefeated ever since he stepped onto his platform and looked a good five years older than her, but that didn't deter Kagome enough to make her run away. Despite not being able to speak or read the language, she stepped up onto the arrowed platform and expertly inserted two coins to commence the game. Before them was a large screen and a list of songs that she could not read, but Kagome knew this game's layout enough to find a song she was familiar with and selected it. Both her and her opponent's difficulty was set to hard and in a few seconds the song began.

From behind, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's nerves fell away and she easily matched the boy's quick footsteps with her own. Unlike him though, her face was not fixed into one of serious concentration; but one of enjoyment and exhilaration as the arrows scrolled before her blue eyes, triggering her feet to stomp onto the matching arrows on her platform. Inuyasha couldn't tear his gaze away from her movements, not even for a second. Never before had he seen her move with such…maturity, for a lack of better words, and even Sesshoumaru had to wonder where she'd learned to roll her body like that. Everyone in line was surprised to see such a young girl giving the reigning champ a run for his money, and as the song continued her chances of winning increased with her score. There came a part of the song where the two contestants were given the choice of freestyle and Kagome took it; making up impressive dance steps to the beat of the techno song. The older boy watched from the corner of his eye, getting more and more nervous as he tried to work in some freestyle steps of his own, but Kagome's natural inclination for dance gave her an advantage that boost her score up to a much higher number than his.

"Go Kagome! Beat his ass!" Cheered Inuyasha, smiling excitedly as the song began to wrap up and the footwork got even more complex. Kagome didn't miss a single arrow, and at the final note she stomped both of her feet on the two side arrows as she was named winner. There was a big, satisfied smile on her face as she watched the older boy step off of his platform and sulk off to go play a different game. The other people waiting in line gave Kagome a small applause as she left the platform as well and ran over to Inuyasha.

"Did you see me? I won! I didn't think I'd be able to but I did!" She exclaimed happily, getting a similar reaction from him.

"That guy looked so upset over losing to a little girl! He's over there moping about it. HA!" Kagome giggled softly and swatted at Inuyasha's arm.

"Don't be so mean. He was really good too," She reminded him and then looked up at Sesshoumaru with a smile. "Let's go wait for mom and dad." The oldest brother didn't give her much of a response, but didn't pull away from her either when she held onto his arm as they made their way to the exit. Watching from behind, Inuyasha followed the two other's with a slightly hurt look on his face. He was the one who had been playing with her the entire time, so why was Kagome hanging on Sesshoumaru and completely ignoring him? Scoffing at his bothersome feelings, the confused teenager waited outside the arcade with the two others for their parents to arrive.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on the counter of the bathroom sink, waiting patiently for Izayoi to finish styling her hair. She was wearing a simple black dress with white stockings and white dress-shoes, and a black headband with flower accents held back the young girl's wavy bangs. Izayoi was very quiet as she applied some brown blush to her daughter's pale cheeks, and then gave Kagome a small smile when it was all done.<p>

"Okay, you're ready." She said softly and stood up straight to look at her own reflection in the mirror. Izayoi was wearing black as well; a simple, appropriate black dress and black stockings. Her long hair was pulled back and braided loosely, ending just at the small of her back. A strand of white pearls hung around her swan-like neck and dangling from her ears was a pair of matching earrings. Her face was made up prettily with natural colors rather than eye-catching tones. This was a somber event that required stoic humbleness. Kagome slid off of the sink and smoothed out the dress behind her legs, trying to keep the fabric from wrinkling. She and her mother left the bathroom together and navigated through the new, much less opulent, hotel room to find the boys standing around the living area. They all had on black suits and ties, looking similar in their solemn appearance. Izayoi went to stand next to her husband and put a hand on his arm. "Everyone's ready," She said softly and picked up the impressive bouquet of flowers from the coffee table situated nearby.

Inu-Taisho nodded, but said nothing else as he helped his wife into her fur coat at the front entrance of the hotel room. The young boys already had their winter jackets, but Kagome was having some difficulty getting her arm into the sleeve of hers. She glanced up at Inu-Taisho in hopes that he would notice her struggle and help, but was surprised to feel someone else coming to her aid. As the heavy jacket was lifted and her arm easily slid into the sleeve, Kagome looked back over her shoulder to see Inuyasha standing there with a strangely calm expression on his face. As they looked at each other, Kagome felt warmth spreading across her face when she noticed how nice Inuyasha looked in that moment. His face was becoming longer, less babyish, and growing more mature every day it seemed. At the same time, he was noticing how pretty she was when her hair was pulled back like that. She still had a heart-shaped face, and her eyes were as expressive as always, but when did her neck become so graceful? And had her lips always curl up at the ends like that?

"Inuyasha, Kagome, come." Izayoi's soft voice called out to them in their mild haze, spurring both kids to quickly join their mother in the hallway. Neither knew why they'd been staring at each other, but it was too serious of a day to be concerned with trivial things like their uncertain feelings.

* * *

><p>The drive was relatively quiet, only the crinkling sounds of the bouquet's plastic-wrap permeating the sad atmosphere inside the car. Inu-Taisho drove while Izayoi sat beside him in the passenger seat, leaving the three children to sit beside each other in the back. Kagome had a window seat this time, and she spent the entire drive looking up at the grey sky thinking about what it would be like to meet Inu-Taisho's parents for the first time. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had similar thoughts going through their minds, but no one would guess such a thing by the unreadable expressions on their faces. It was the first time for all three children, and none knew what to expect. When they finally reached the destination, Kagome looked away from the depressing sky at the surrounds outside the car. When had they entered a rural town? There were tall, barren trees everywhere on either side of the car and not a single sign of human existence could be found. Kagome waited until her door was opened for her and looked up at her mother's pretty face.<p>

"We're here, Kagome," Izayoi whispered softly and held her hand out to help the little girl from the car. Upon stepping on the ground, Kagome shivered at the bitter chill in the air and pulled the coat around her tighter as she and Izayoi waited for the boys to join them. Cradling the bouquet as if it were a precious child, Kagome watched as Inu-Taisho and Izayoi began walking up a hill of dead-grass towards a lightly wooded area. The trees were stripped of all foliage, all their leaves having fallen dead on the ground. Off in the distance the sounds of wild geese could be heard, along with the various sounds one would expect in such a rural place. Moving further into the sparsely packed forest, Kagome wondered how long they would have to walk until she soon noticed signs of their destination.

From the ground, Kagome could see long, thin headstones sprouting upwards of three feet into the air. They all looked old and worn down, almost forgotten with the exception of a few that were decorated with new flowers. Some were overgrown with vines and moss, and most had their inscriptions worn away completely due to nature's erosion. It wasn't a very large cemetery, at least from what Kagome could see, and it was one tucked back in the rural town that Inu-Taisho had grown up in. He led the family to one particular pair of tombstones, both standing tall and strong but with the signs of time and weather on their stony surfaces. Kagome couldn't read the Japanese text written on them, but she knew perfectly well who was buried here as they gathered round.

Inu-Taisho gracefully went down onto his knees and assumed the prayer position with his hands joined and head bowed respectfully. Everyone behind him bowed their heads as well as they listened to the family patriarch quietly speak to his deceased parents in his native tongue, though only Sesshoumaru could understand it. Kagome stood in front of her mother; her back pressed against Izayoi's legs as she watched her father curiously. Never before had he ever appeared so humble, at least not in front of her, and seeing him in such a vulnerable state brought tears to the little girl's eyes. Her small hand lifted to wipe away a fallen tear from her cheek, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Inu-Taisho.

"Kagome," His voice was warm and soft, and she blushed when he turned his head to look at her. "Come meet your grandmother and grandfather. You too Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru." Inu-Taisho stood up from his kneeling position and stepped aside to allow all three children to stand closer to the plot. Kagome approached slowly, the flowers still clutched close to her chest, as she stood in between the two boys. "You can place the flowers now," Very carefully, she stepped forward and laid the bouquet down on the earth near the tombstones, then looked back at Inu-Taisho expectantly.

"What are we supposed to say?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his tone subdued and respectful for once. Izayoi smiled softly and moved to stand behind her son.

"Whatever you want to say," She responded softly, running her hand down the back of his head tenderly. Inu-Taisho nodded and watched as Sesshoumaru acted first. The oldest child bowed at the waist with his hands together in front of his chest, showing an understanding of tradition and respect. Kagome and Inuyasha followed in his example, less confident in the action as they held the position for a few seconds before straightening back up.

"Daddy, how do you say 'Hi', in Japanese?" Kagome asked curiously, and was happy to see her father smile back at her.

"Ko-ni-chi-wa, and to say Grandmother and Grandfather is 'oba-san to oji-san'." Kagome nodded and looked back at the plot in front of her, practicing the words under her breath before daring to say them out loud.

"Konichiwa, oba-san to oji-san," Though it was slow, Kagome's pronunciation was surprisingly accurate and she felt proud for a moment. She didn't care that the two people buried before her weren't biologically her grandparents, in fact it wasn't even a thought in her mind. Kagome smiled to herself and glanced at Inuyasha, who was being oddly quiet. There was a serious expression fixed on his face, confusing the little girl standing next to him. "Aren't you gonna say something, Inuyasha?" Her soft voice seemed to bring Inuyasha out of his thoughts and he looked at her with wide, curious eyes.

"Hm? Oh, yeah…I just don't know what to say is all. Konichiwa, I guess…It's nice to meet you guys. Wish we could have known each other when you were still alive." The sentiment was there, but the blunt delivery made everyone give a sigh of exasperation; though Kagome ended up laughing softly. She knew that Inuyasha wasn't the most eloquent person in the world, but at least he tried.

The family remained at the burial site for a while, speaking with the deceased couple as if they were actually amongst them. Izayoi remained by her husband's side the entire time, even when he asked all three children to return to the car so that he could have a private moment with his parents. Kagome watched from over her shoulder as Izayoi and Inu-Taisho stood before the tombstones, and wondered what they could be saying. The three children congregated near the classy car they'd arrived in, hands in their pockets and serious expressions etched into their faces; though Kagome's expression was also mixed with one of irritation and discomfort. Her bottom jaw trembled, causing her teeth to chatter incessantly, and soon it was joined by random shivers of her little body. It wasn't a secret that Kagome didn't do well in cold settings, and it had been the cause of many colds and flues over the years. The boys didn't mind it one bit, feeling right at home in their thick jackets, but they couldn't ignore Kagome's worsening symptoms for very much longer.

"I-I'm so c-cold." She mumbled pitifully while trying to conserve as much body heat as possible by hunching her shoulders up to her ears and bouncing in place. Inuyasha, who was contently leaning against the door of the car, looked at Kagome as if he'd been waiting for her to finally mention it. He opened his mouth to tell her to suck it up, but was cut short when Sesshoumaru, in classic Sesshoumaru style, simply opened his jacket as if to welcome Kagome into a hug. Her pained face quickly turned into one of appreciation and excitement, and the twelve year old gladly ran into her older brother's open arms and soaked up all his extra body heat. Sesshoumaru didn't have much of a reaction to it as he wrapped the loose folds of his jacket around her small body, blocking as much cold weather out as possible.

Staring at his older brother with a look of shock and betrayal, Inuyasha had no idea that was what his face was conveying until he got the most bizarre look back from Sesshoumaru. Both remained silent, as to not upset or excite the young girl, and Sesshoumaru sent his half-brother a seething look that was returned ten-fold.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going now?" It was a question on everyone's minds, but only Inuyasha felt the need to actually bring it up. The family was back in the car, driving down an old road through Inu-Taisho's humble hometown. Ozora smiled to himself and looked out at the familiar surroundings, somewhat saddened to see it looking so deserted and forgotten by time. There were mostly elderly citizens residing here, and he could only hope that the two he was driving to see still lived in the same house.<p>

"There is a couple that I would like to see again. They were good friends with my parents and I just want to see how they are fairing in their old-age." He said simply, turning a corner down a street lined with small houses that all looked the same. The car came to a gentle stop in front of one of the houses on the left, and Inu-Taisho opened his door to step out. "Stay here," He stated and left the car running and the family awaiting his call to join him. They watched Inu-Taisho walk up the short path to the dreary, grey and brown home and knock on the door. It wasn't but five or so seconds before an elderly man, who looked to be in his late eighties, appeared behind that door. He and Inu-Taisho exchanged a few words, their faces blank until recognition hit and they were bowing at each other and smiling from ear to ear. Izayoi cut off the engine when she saw her husband motion for them to come over and opened her door to get out. The three children all piled out of the car and followed Izayoi, who was already smiling beautifully as she stepped up next to Inu-Taisho.

Inu-Taisho introduced each family member to the elderly man, who was now joined by his wife. She was a pretty woman, despite how advanced she was in age, and her grey hair almost glowed in the dim lighting of their humble home. Her face had deeply etched wrinkles, all seeming to generate from the corners of her eyes and nose, alluding to how much she had smiled throughout her life. The old man, however, had a very stern and hard look to him; even when he smiled. As they spoke back and forth with Inu-Taisho, Kagome found her interest waning as she listened to the foreign language being spoken, but did offer a smile to them when Inu-Taisho gestured towards her. Suddenly, they were all moving inside the house and removing their shoes in the small foyer where some were already lined up neatly. Though the custom was strange to them, Kagome and Inuyasha did as everyone else and followed the rest through the small house into the living room.

There was a low-standing table in the center, a small box TV set to the right corner along with a space heater and some short drawers with various knick-knacks arranged atop them. Light bled into the room through the nearly translucent shoji screens, making the mood very calm and serene. Everyone gathered around the shallow table, Kagome and Inuyasha having to squeeze in next to Izayoi while Inu-Taisho and Sesshoumaru got their own sides of the table. Hana, the elderly woman, appeared from the kitchen with a tray laden with a tea pot and numerous small, ceramic cups and set it on the wooden table before taking a seat next to her husband, Chousen. Kagome watched as the seemingly feeble old woman easily poured everyone a cup of steaming tea, her once trembling hands steady as the cups were passed around. Izayoi smiled prettily and bowed her head for a moment before thanking the kind woman.

"Arigatou, Hana-san." She said confidently, proud of her minimal grasp of the Japanese language. Kagome and Inuyasha both took large sips of the hot tea, but instantly regretted it when the liquid burned their lips and tongues and their eyes began to water. He was better at hiding his pain, having to only shut his eyes and clench his fist tightly under the table, but Kagome let out a sudden yelp and her little face scrunched up as she tried to ride out the waves of pain. Chousen and Inu-Taisho paused in their conversation to see what the matter was, but Hana was already on the job and quickly went to fetch some ice to help the little girl. Kagome had no idea that was the woman's intent until she had returned with a cup full of small ice-cubes and was extended said cup to her. Blushing nervously, Kagome looked up at the old woman with a curious expression on her face and hesitantly took the cup with a smile on her face.

"Arigatou," Izayoi thanked Hana for Kagome, who had shared some of the ice with Inuyasha and had her mouth full with the frozen cubes. Sesshoumaru noticed this from across the table and had to roll his eyes at the silly spectacle. Everything settled once more as Inu-Taisho and his elderly companion continued with their talk, going through various topics and emotions that were a mystery to three of the present company, and it seemed as if this visit would never come to an end. Inuyasha and Kagome had to resort to playing hand games with each other under the table to keep themselves entertained. They were content in their oblivious state, but then the atmosphere of the room changed and everything went silent. It was Kagome who noticed the shift first, and when she looked up almost all eyes were on her with a strange look in them. The elderly couple seemed shameful and regretful, while Inu-Taisho and Sesshoumaru watched the young girl with nervousness and hesitation. Izayoi seemed as confused as Kagome was, and leaned over towards Inu-Taisho to find out what the issue was.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched their parents exchange silent words, wondering the entire time what had happened to make the mood shift so completely. Once Izayoi had been filled in, her expression was exactly as Inu-Taisho's, and she seemed on the verge of saying something.

"Um…did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked in a meek voice, getting red in the face. Inu-Taisho quickly dismissed the notion with a shake of his head. Clearing his throat, the older man glanced at Chousen for a moment, and then looked back at his daughter with a regretful look.

"No, Kagome you didn't do anything. It's just, well…" His voice trailed off for a bit as Inu-Taisho seemed to have difficulty finding the right words. "Chousen and Hana asked about you, and when I mentioned your full name, they recognized Higurashi. Apparently, you have family in a small fishing village about thirty miles from here. Hana is from there and knew your grandmother very well when they were growing up." The shock of this moment for Kagome was substantial. Her eyes were as big as saucers and face void of all emotion besides surprise. Her blue eyes shifted between everyone's faces until they ended up on Hana's. There was a strange, sympathetic look in the old woman's wise eyes that confused the young girl even more. She had grandparents that Hana was familiar with? Did that mean she knew her mother as well?

"Daddy, did she know my mom too?" Kagome asked hopefully, missing the mild hurt look on Izayoi's face. She knew there was no reason to be jealous or upset over Kagome's natural curiosity over her birth mother, but the brain did not always coincide with what the heart wanted. Inu-Taisho turned to Hana and politely asked her to speak more about what she knew of the Kagome's family and the elderly woman seemed very eager to relay her memories to the young girl. As she looked at Kagome and began to speak, Inu-Taisho quietly interpreted.

"Hana says that she did know your mother; that she and your grandmother were friends and lived near each other until it was her time to leave the village once she got married. When Hana left, your grandmother had just told her that your mother was being sent to America for school. She was 16 and came back two years later, but was married and had changed her name to Higurashi." There was a pause in his translation as Hana seemed to gather her thoughts and calm whatever emotions might be surfacing under her normally serene appearance. Her light, wavering voice began to speak again and Inu-Taisho continued conveying the words to Kagome. "She and your father met in America and got married so that she could stay there with him. It caused a lot of trouble for your grandparents and they rejected your mother when she invited them to return to America with her. Your grandmother sent a letter to Hana telling her and before she could convince her otherwise, your mother was already gone back to America. About seven years ago, your grandfather passed away and soon after your grandmother passed."

There seemed to be a silence that settled on the room, leaving everyone quiet and respectful as Kagome took some time to grasp what had just been said. There was sadness in her eyes, but no tears yet. She already knew the fate that both her parents had succumbed to, but hearing that her mother had once been rejected by her parents was disappointing to say the least. Sighing softly, Kagome nodded and looked up at Hana. She was surprised to see a smile on the woman's face, and even more so when Hana stood up and made her way to the short cabinets in the corner of the room. Everyone seemed curious and confused as well, wondering what could be so important that Hana got up from the table to retrieve. She returned to her place with a thick book held close to her body, and gently set it on the table for everyone to see.

"A photo album?" Izayoi commented out loud. She and the others all leaned in as Hana carefully went through the pages, each one making soft cracking noises as it was turned. There were various sepia-toned images inside the book, and a nostalgic smile appeared on both Hana and Chousen's faces as they looked at the pictures with fondness. Finally, Hana came to the page she'd been searching for and pushed the book towards Kagome. On either page was a single image; on the left a photo of three figures and on the right a picture with just two peopled standing together. Pointing to the picture on the left, Hana indicated that the two women standing behind a young girl were her and Kagome's grandmother. They were both dressed in traditional kimonos, looking as if they'd just stepped out for a special occasion, and similar smiles stretched across their young faces. Hana's aged and arthritic finger then touched the image pointing towards a young girl's head. She couldn't have been more than ten or eleven, and she looked eerily similar to Kagome. The old woman spoke a few Japanese words, to which Inu-Taisho interpreted.

"Kagome, that young girl is your mother, and the two women behind her are Hana and your grandmother." He said softly, and then Izayoi chimed in as she leaned in closer to see better.

"Kagome, you look just like your mother when she was your age." Her voice was soft and laced with a happy tone, and slowly a smile began to appear on Kagome's once saddened face. She reached out and stroked the picture with a touch as delicate and soft as a feather. Then, Hana pointed at the image on the right side, where it was a closer-up picture of just Shima and her mother together. The young girl was standing in front of her mother with the woman's long arms wrapped around her daughter's shoulders in a sweet and warm pose. Upon closer inspection, Kagome agreed that she and her mother looked very similar. It was a comfort to the young girl, and she couldn't help but look up at Hana and give a respectful bow of her head in gratitude. The gesture pleased the elderly couple, and brought a sense of pride to Inu-Taisho at seeing his daughter being so respectful. It seemed as if the once depressing side-trip had finally become satisfying and comforting.

* * *

><p>"Mom, can you hold onto my picture until we get back home? I don't want anything to happen to it by accident."<p>

Kagome held out the old picture to Izayoi as the woman sat on the edge of the bed to put on her socks. Izayoi and Kagome were both dressed in lovely winter kimonos, each a different theme, and preparing for the festival that night. Smiling softly, the older woman took the picture and placed it on the mattress next to her.

"Yes, I will. Wasn't it nice of Hana to give you the picture?" She asked and stood up gracefully to go over to the bathroom sink where all her jewelry was. Kagome nodded and followed after her mother, already dressed and ready for the first night of the festival. Her hair was pulled back into adorable twin buns on either side of her head, with a few stray tendrils escaping in a surprisingly attractive way. Her face was powdered with a soft layer of white and on her lips and cheeks was a light shade of pink. Her blue eyes stood out vibrantly in contrast with her dark hair and the richness of the white kimono she wore; the obi being a lovely shade of royal blue and in the sleeves were pretty pink sakura petals sewn into the fabric. As Kagome waited for Izayoi to finish putting on the last decorations she needed, she stood in front of the tall mirror to admire how the sleeves fanned out and extended to her fingertips. This was the first time Kagome had ever worn a kimono, and she hoped it wouldn't be the last.

Once Izayoi had clasped the lock of her finest necklace behind her neck, she deemed herself presentable for the evening and smiled at her reflection. Her kimono was a pretty red color with accents of gold silk woven into the patterns of multi-colored koi fish. She looked as lovely as always, and Kagome only hoped she could grow up to be so graceful and pretty. The two nicely dressed girls left the hotel bedroom to join the men in the common area of their hotel room. They were all watching some silly game show on the small television provided and it was presumable that only Inu-Taisho and Sesshoumaru had an inkling of what was really going on. They were all dressed nicely, though none wore any traditional garb like Kagome and Izayoi did. Not one of them noticed that their lady companions were dressed and ready, but once Izayoi cleared her throat, they finally became aware. Each of their heads turned in perfect synchronization and yet their reactions were all very different.

"Oh wow," Inu-Taisho was at a loss for words as he rose up from the chair to approach his wife. There was an appreciative and pleased smile on his face, to which Izayoi grinned mischievously and pulled out a silk fan from her sleeve that matched her kimono. Opening it gracefully, she placed the fan between her cheek and his lips just as Inu-Taisho went in for a kiss. A playful laugh slipped from the woman's red lips at his dejected sigh and she tapped her fan against his chest.

"Ah-ah, you'll ruin my makeup," She said teasingly, laughing again when Inu-Taisho settled for giving a chaste kiss to the dainty knuckles on the back of his wife's hand.

"You look radiant. And you," Turning to Kagome now, Inu-Taisho grinned handsomely and pulled the young girl into his body for a quick hug. Her arms naturally went around Inu-Taisho's waist, though they could not reach all the way around it. "I don't think you've ever looked so grown up. It's very pretty, Kagome." He said sweetly and bent down to give Kagome's dimpled cheek a kiss. Glancing back up at Izayoi, the strangely playful Inu-Taisho let go of his hold on Kagome and leaned in close to his wife. "See? She'll let me give her a kiss." As the two adults chatted back and forth for a moment, Kagome took the chance to join Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha a few feet away. Both had a look on their face that did little to hide their feelings about what she was wearing. On Inuyasha's face was an awestruck expression that left him speechless as Kagome gave a friendly smile to both boys. The smile on Sesshoumaru's handsome face did little to hide his approval of her wardrobe and he was also the first to comment.

"What do you think guys?" Kagome asked as she gave a little twirl, sending the sleeves of her kimono flaring out from her sides as she did so. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and gave Kagome a friendly pat on the back, gently taking her into one-armed hug, and then his deep voice let out a soft chuckle that was sounding more and more like Inu-Taisho. Its effect trickled down into Kagome, who gazed up at her adoptive brother with the utmost adoration in her bright blue eyes. At that moment, as Sesshoumaru was sending her appraising looks and encouraging words, there was nothing to make her feel sad for the events that had took place earlier.

"You look very nice." He said softly, earning a sideways glance from his father who was getting his tie straightened by Izayoi. Smiling from ear to ear, she leaned into her big brother's side while also looking back at Inuyasha expectantly. She noticed a weird expression on his face, but so much was already floating around Kagome's mind that she couldn't spend much time thinking on the matter.

"Do you like my kimono, Inuyasha?" She asked hopefully, and silently fumed when he scoffed and blew off her question with a dismissive answer. What else was to be expected though? It wasn't as if Inuyasha was the changed one after all these years? Sure, he'd gone from being her enemy to being…well, not her enemy. Were they friends? That question was quickly answered with a definitive no, seeing as they still avoided each other like the plague at school and he continued to denounce any affiliation with her. No one outside of their immediate circle of friends, and the school administration, knew that Kagome was an adoptive daughter to the Taisho family; and that was how Inuyasha wanted it to stay. Sure, he heard rumors people made up about Kagome and her 'mysterious past', but they were only circulated because neither of them did anything to correct the false information. There were some who believed Kagome to come from a secret mafia family or that she was some sort of vampire like out of Twilight. It was all stupid and made up, but that only made it easier to maintain their ruse.

"It's okay. Can we go now dad? I'm bored just sitting around here and it's already nine o'clock." Inuyasha's voice rang out in the thus-far calm room with a complaining tone. Brushing past Kagome and Sesshoumaru to interrupt their parent's intimate conversations, he tried not to dry heave at the sight of them whispering and flirting with each other as if they were a young pair of lovers. Izayoi and Inu-Taisho indulged their youngest son and began to ready themselves to leave. The festival was already underway most likely, but with it being so cold and the fireworks not starting until midnight, the parents didn't want to keep Kagome out that long. Once everyone had on their shoes and warm clothes, the family piled out of the room and made their way to the festival down the street.

* * *

><p>The streets were more hectic and crowded than those of New York on this cold December evening. It was the first night of the festival and the entirety of Japan seemed to be in attendance, all dressed in their best and looking exotic and beautiful in Kagome's eyes. She'd never expected that this was the world that she came from, since New York had only ever been the area she knew of and having something so mysterious and rich in tradition was a comfort. As the various, ornate floats marched through the streets, being met with cheers from everyone gathered round, Kagome couldn't help but be mesmerized by the lights and decorations all around. It was as if she was experiencing all of Japan in one moment, and she couldn't get enough of it. Even though she could not speak or read the language and knew very little about customs and practices, Kagome felt herself becoming part of a culture that she could really belong to and associate with. She liked the idea of having a heritage, especially one that was so bright, colorful, and exciting.<p>

As the family stood together in the crowd, for once not being set apart by their social status or economic level, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru got a taste for civilian life in their home country and what it must be like for others in America who were of a lower station in life. They weren't accustom to the tight spacing or being pushed and jostled about; but if it wasn't upsetting their father, the boys wouldn't let it upset them either. The only person who was at all bothered was short, frustrated Kagome. She could only make out the very tops of the floats that went by, and it was getting to be very annoying. The wool scarf that had been wrapped around her neck was thick and bundled up around the lower-half of her face, making it difficult to call out to her parents and have them actually notice.

Tugging at Inu-Taisho's sleeve, the young girl tried to get her father's attention but he was far too enamored and distracted by the festival that he experienced in his youth. Even yelling at him had no effect, as everyone else was speaking at the tops of their lungs and making more noise than any parade that she'd ever been to. Finally giving up, Kagome decided to put up with her terrible vantage point until the parade went by. There was time in between this and the fireworks to play some fun games and see other things, so the night wouldn't be a total loss. Little did she know that the night would become unpredictable and life-changing.

* * *

><p>"The fireworks are starting soon," Inu-Taisho had to speak a little louder than normal for all his family to hear over the busy crowd. They had just finished playing a few of the festival games available, and though Kagome wished to continue having Sesshoumaru win things for her, she also knew from past experience that it was better to leave early to pick a decent place to watch the fireworks from. As she left the goldfish scooping game, her place quickly being taken by another eager child, Kagome ran to catch up with her family when someone shouted out a name that caught her by surprise. Her blue eyes widened for a moment as the words seemed to echo in her ears as all other noises ceased to exist.<p>

"Shima, Doko ni iru no? Shima?" A concerned voice called out the name of Kagome's mother, and it stopped the young girl in her tracks as she looked for the source. More calls came from somewhere in the crowd, and soon a woman dressed in a green kimono appeared with a worried expression on her face. As she scanned the area for her Shima, Kagome's mind couldn't help but think about her mother. Her blue eyes followed the woman, eager to see what was to become of the situation. Would this woman be reunited with her Shima? For some reason, Kagome felt a deep desire to see the two find each other, though she could not explain it to anyone else why it was so important. Her family a few yards away watched in confusion, as they had no idea what had Kagome's attention so fixed, but it was concerning to say the least. Once the woman got lost in the crowd as she sought out her Shima, Kagome's heart skipped and she moved through the throngs of people to find her again. There was no consideration for her family or her own safety; all the young girl could think about was if the two strangers would be reunited. It was at this time that Izayoi and Inu-Taisho decided to intervene when Kagome left their sights.

"Kagome!" Izayoi called out and made her way towards the girl's direction, weaving and gently pushing her way towards her daughter. Her protective nature was already heightened by being in a foreign country, and the craziness of the parade didn't help. Anyone could easily pick such a small girl up and carry her away forever. "Kagome, come back please," Trying to maintain a calm and patient attitude, Izayoi continue after her daughter with the rest of the family following. Thankfully though, they came upon Kagome not a minute later. As the men took a moment to all collect their composure and return to a calmed state, Izayoi wasted no time in getting to Kagome's side with the intent of chastising the girl. Kagome stood at a part of the crowd where it was less heavily packed, and all she was doing was staring at the same woman in green; only this time there was a young girl in her arms. Shima had been found by her mother, and as Kagome watched with a mixture of relief and sadness, Izayoi came up behind her with a serious expression on her face. "Kagome, we told you not to run off like that. What if something happened to you?"

Turning Kagome away from the reunited mother and child, Izayoi made sure that her daughter saw the severity of the situation that was evident in her angry face. Kagome looked up at her mother with sad eyes, sad for the longing she felt for her real mother and the guilt for having those feelings; but all Izayoi saw was remorse and blindly forgave Kagome with a hug. "It's okay; nothing happened so no reason for tears. Come on, we're all going to go find a good place to watch the fireworks." Not having the heart to tell Izayoi the truth behind her sad expression, Kagome numbly walked beside her mother back to their family; but not without sending one last look over her shoulder at the mother and daughter. Unfortunately, they'd already left. Tears stung her eyes and her chest shuddered painfully from holding back a sob, but Kagome never let it out. How could she when everyone else was so happy?

Remaining quiet, Kagome never said a word as the family walked up the bank of the river to find a good place to sit and watch the fireworks. Others were doing the same as well, and had even thought to bring blankets and chairs to sit on instead of the wet grass. The dark sky, spotted and splattered with stars, looked beautiful against the still surface of the river and many anticipated the spectacle of fireworks playing across the reflective water as well. It was difficult to see though without aid of street lights or even building's interior light to illuminate the path. All the light the family had to walk by were lanterns and flashlights held by others. Hanging onto her husband's arm, Izayoi managed not to fall or trip over herself as she marveled at the river and how lovely the night was.

On her free hand was Kagome, holding onto it for warmth and guidance as she stumbled numbly along the gravely path. Her eyes were fixed on nothing as they walked as a group, the boys behind following behind dutifully. No one seemed to notice the internal conflict going on inside Kagome, and for that she was grateful. It was too dark to see the tears gathering in her eyes or the rapid shivering of her bottom lip that dared to let slip a cry. It was impossible to keep herself from sniffling though, but Izayoi was quickly assured that it was just a runny nose due to the chill in wind. Yes, everyone was fooled.

"Here's a good place." Finding a dry piece of grass near the river, the Taisho clan readied themselves for the light show that would soon begin. Being the gentleman he was, Inu-Taisho took his warm jacket off and laid it on the ground for Izayoi to sit on. There was a chilling nip in the air, but looking good for his wife was always the forerunner in his mind (after business, of course). Smiling prettily, Izayoi gave her husband a peck on the cheek as he helped her to kneel down on the silky interior fabric of his jacket. Once she was settled comfortably, the chivalrous husband awkwardly managed to sit next to her on the cold grass. Sesshoumaru joined his father, and being more flexible, had little difficulty finding a comfortable position on the ground. His excitement for the fireworks was significantly less intense than his family's, but Sesshoumaru was glad to experience it with the one person on the trip who could actually make it fun. The seventeen year old looked over towards Kagome, who was still standing stiffly a few feet away, and called out to her softly.

"Kagome," Usually just having her name be called was enough to send Kagome running to Sesshoumaru, but this time it didn't even elect a response from the suddenly serious young girl. Her eyes were trained on the river; it was all she could do to keep herself from breaking down. One look at Sesshoumaru or her parents and the waterworks would begin. Sesshoumaru let it slide, sensing that Kagome didn't want to be bothered, and turned his attention to Inu-Taisho. The young girl let out a shuddering breath when she felt Sesshoumaru's attention leave her, but was suddenly surprised by a cold hand on her wrist.

"Mom, dad, we're gonna go get a better look on that hill." Inuyasha's voice cut through the haze of Kagome's sad thoughts and she had no time to protest before she was being pulled towards a small hill not too far away. Blinking back her tears, Kagome finally spoke up as she looked at the back of Inuyasha's head in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was cracked and pitiful sounding, and at once Kagome's face lit up with embarrassment. Her awkward and fast steps tried to keep up with Inuyasha's long strides, but her geta made it difficult to ascend the grassy hill without slipping once or twice. "Inuyasha, why couldn't we just stay with them?" She questioned again, this time her voice a little bit stronger. Still, Inuyasha remained quiet as they climbed the hill with the rest of the other children who had the same idea as them. There were twenty or others gathered at the top of the hill, some finding joy in rolling down the sides of it and chasing each other around with sparklers in hand. Kagome noticed how happy they all seemed to be as she and Inuyasha made their way to the top, and yet she couldn't bring herself to feel the same level of excitement. As Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the very top of the hill, he finally took the time to look her in the eye and the expression in his golden orbs set her back for a moment.

"Stop faking." He commanded firmly, giving no indication as to the meaning behind his words. Kagome blinked once in confusion, but being the clever she was, she knew what he was referring to. Looking down shamefully, new tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and she had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from sobbing. Knowing Inuyasha, he would hate to see her cry only because it was foolish and spoiled to do so; at least that's how Kagome felt he would take it as.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so bad. I don't want to cry but I can't –" She was cut short by the surprising act of Inuyasha grabbing her cold hand in his larger, strangely pleasant warm one. Her blue eyes widened for a moment as she looked down at their joined hands before glancing up at his face, which was fixed in an expression she couldn't quite read. He seemed sad, but comforting at the same time. "Inuyasha?" Everything around them seemed to fade away, becoming phantom-like sounds and sights that blurred into their surroundings as her focus was only on the boy in front of her. Kagome's heart began to pound in her chest as the silence between the two of them became overwhelming. Something in the way Inuyasha's eyes stayed connected with hers both scared and excited the younger girl.

"Don't be sorry either. It's okay to be sad right now, and it's okay to cry. Just, stop pretending to be happy to please everyone else." It was weird hearing these words coming from Inuyasha, but it was strangely comforting the distraught young girl. Kagome's face was stuck in an expression of heartbreak and happiness, more leaning towards heartbreak as she tried to think of something to say. As if he knew it was coming already, Inuyasha sent Kagome a warm smile and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You can cry now, I won't tell anyone." That was all Kagome needed to hear and the tears began to fall with a sudden release of a sob. A boy running past them took notice of Kagome's distraught state, and stopped to intervene only to be thwarted with a dangerous glare from Inuyasha that was quickly followed with a threatening jerk of his body and the reeling back of his fist; promising a swift and painful punch if the boy came any closer. It scared the younger kid off successfully, and Inuyasha was happy to let Kagome alone as she continued to cry out all her confusing and trapped emotions without interruption.

It was at that moment that the fireworks commenced in a beautiful display of colors and lights that illuminated the sky, river, and faces of everyone watching. Kagome and Inuyasha turned their gazes away from each other to watch, though her vision was slightly blurred by the flood of tears in her eyes. Thankfully though, her sobs were concealed by the sounds of explosions and the darkness of night kept anyone from seeing the real emotions rolling down the sides of her face. As the fireworks continued and a hushed calm came over the area, everyone seemed to settle in a comfortable position to watch the beautiful lightshow. Many of the children around them chose to sit on the grass to let their tired legs rest, but Kagome and Inuyasha remained standing side-by-side with their hands firmly clasped together.

Inuyasha felt a strange emotion welling inside his chest, and it only intensified every time he felt Kagome's hand shift or when his eyes would cut across to glance at her. Tears were still rolling down her eyes, but the sobbing had subsided thankfully. As her face remained looking up at the decorated sky, being lit up with vibrant colors each time a firework went off, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked this evening; even with the tears she was nice to look at. He liked it when her wild hair was pulled back, finding that her face was prettier without bangs and waves surrounding it. Besides that, he was starting to realize how much fun Kagome could be as well. This trip had been wonderfully less stressful than their home life, with only a small tiff here and there since the departure of their plane. Without the fear of everyone else finding out about their true affiliation, Inuyasha found himself enjoying Kagome's company more than he ever had in New York. As he took a few moments to ponder all of this, Inuyasha hadn't realized that he'd also been staring at Kagome the entire time. She noticed this out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to face him as well, eyes bright and watery; though they were no longer sad.

"Inuyasha? Is everything okay?" She asked curiously, taking a moment to wipe away a few tears from her face with the sleeve of her kimono. Snapped out of his inner-ramblings, a bright shade of red took over Inuyasha's sheepish face and he quickly nodded his head.

"Y-yeah! I'm okay…I was just thinking. Kagome?" His heart was pounding loudly in his ears as the question began to form in the back of his mind. The young girl next to him tilted her head curiously, waiting for Inuyasha to finish his train of thought. "Do you want to be friends?" He asked nervously, the words coming out faster than he intended and his voice cracking more than it normally did. For a few seconds, Kagome seemed surprised by the question, but that quickly melted away as a dazzling smile tugged at the ends of her pink lips.

* * *

><p>AN: So? What do ya'll think? I tried to make it longer in order to make up for my absence and I hope you guys liked it! Here's a sneak peak of next chapter!

Sneak Peak:

"Oh Buyo…what to do? I don't want to do English homework or any of that boring stuff." The fat calico cat in question was laying in his bed, looking unsympathetic to her plight. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, though Kagome's reason was that she was too bored to do much of anything else, until her phone lit up with a text message. Upon checking who it was from, she smiled at the name and text before jumping up from her chair. Standing in the open doorframe of her room, Kagome smirked when she saw Inuyasha doing the same with a playful grin of his own. The hallway between them was dark, illuminated by the night sky's light coming in through the window, but they could see each other perfectly. While she was wearing a pair of blue pajama shorts and an over-sized t-shirt that had once belonged to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha wore his favorite pair of basketball shorts and a simple white shirt that perfectly outlined his every muscle.

"You busy?" He whispered to her from across the hall, getting a shake of the head from Kagome.

"Are they asleep?" She asked in turn, and Inuyasha gave her thumbs up and a motion for her to join him in his bedroom. Kagome smiled, biting her lip to keep from laughing, and tip toed into his room before he gently shut the door. Once the exit had been closed off, Kagome let out a single laugh and jumped onto Inuyasha's bed, crossing her legs as she waited for him to join her.

DUN DUN DUN! what are those two doing?!


	32. All Grown Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

"If a tire rotates at 400 revolutions per minute when the car is traveling 72km/h, what is the circumference of the tire?...circumference of the tire? What? Ugh! Houjo I don't get this at all. How am I–…No, the answers aren't in the back. Should I just skip it? I mean it's just summer homework but next Monday is my first day of school and my new teacher wants us to turn it in first thing…Does math get any easier in High school? Thanks for trying to help. I'll probably IM Sesshoumaru tonight and get his help." Kagome smiled and swiveled around in her white chair, one of her legs tucked up against her chest with the heel of her foot braced against the seat's edge. It was well past ten o'clock on a Wednesday night and her math homework was taking far longer to complete than she had planned for. There were other things needed doing that night and it was time to call it quits since not even her boyfriend could help.

"Oh Buyo…what to do? I don't want to do English homework or dance or do anything slightly productive." The fat calico cat in question was laying on her bed, looking unsympathetic to her plight. "Why can't I just be a cat? And then I can be as lazy and fat as I want to be. You have such an easy life," The two stared at each other for a few seconds, though Kagome's reason was that she was too bored to do much of anything else, until her phone lit up with a text message. Upon checking who it was from, she smiled at the name and text before jumping up from her chair with a renewed enthusiasm. Buyo watched with lazy, disinterested eyes as his owner skipped across the room towards the door. Standing in the open frame, Kagome smirked when she saw Inuyasha doing the same with a playful grin of his own stretching across his face. The hallway between them was dark, barely illuminated by the night sky's light that filtered through the window; but they could see each other perfectly. While she was wearing a pair of blue pajama shorts and an over-sized t-shirt that had once belonged to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha wore his favorite pair of basketball shorts and a simple white shirt that perfectly outlined his muscular frame.

They were older now; Kagome 15 and Inuyasha 17, and their bodies had grown with each year. He was taller, having gone through a much needed growth-spurt, and was nearing six feet in height. The years of basketball and obsessive trips to the gym had sculpted Inuyasha's body into one that a young man would be proud of, and yet it seemed that his face would always remain babyish and expressive. The long, silvery mane he'd been growing since childhood, however, had been cut down to size. It ended just after his shoulder blades and was usually pulled back in a man-bun; but it strangely didn't detract from his inherited good looks and bad-boy persona that everyone knew him to have. He had begun to gravitate towards the music scene and was now a very skilled guitarist, it being the only discipline in his life nowadays. While Izayoi remained as supportive as always, the fact that Inuyasha would rather strum his guitar than study often inspired a fight between him and his father. Though, without Sesshoumaru around, Inuyasha was the only remaining male heir to devote time and energy to. The father and son rarely saw eye-to-eye on most issues in life, and found that watching sports was really the only bonding material they had to work with. Inu-Taisho wanted his son to go into business, like Sesshoumaru had, but Inuyasha often spoke of taking off after graduation to travel and perform; showing no serious intent to follow the traditional roles that the men in their family took on.

The risk of financial insecurity worried Izayoi and her husband, but their son's stubborn personality was far too difficult to fight now that he had a mind of his own and had the means to get what he wanted without them. Luckily, Inu-Taisho had another son who was willing and eager to take over the business and was doing everything to further his knowledge and experience. Sesshoumaru was now a second year student at the University of Tokyo, riding a swimming scholarship all the way to a master's degree in business. His absence from the home had severely affected everyone at first, Kagome and Inu-Taisho almost went into depression over it, but thankfully he made a point to visit during his summer breaks and video chatted regularly. He and Kagome still maintained a tight bond, and it still bothered the bajeezes out of Inuyasha. He was happy at least that the pompous jerk was out of the house, meaning less pressure on him to be just like his stuffy older brother.

Kagome, on the other hand, was happy growing up just how her parents wanted her to. Still keeping up with her dancing, she was now one of the most advanced students in the dance academy and was known at school as the 'ballet girl' (a title she wore with pride). With many trophies and ribbons under her belt, it was safe to say that this would become a career goal for the not so distant future. With the support of her parents, mentors, and fellow dancer/boyfriend, it didn't seem like an unrealistic goal at all. Kagome lived to dance, though her grades did suffer from time to time due to her natural inclination to practice rather than study; and she relished in the feeling of being on stage. After so many years of dance instruction, her body had developed into one fit for a dancer, though Kagome found herself feeling self-conscious about it when she wasn't in a tutu or leotard. Her sinew and lean frame didn't lend much room for curves or cleavage like the other girls in her grade had, and clothes just didn't seem to fit well on her at all. She was petite, very small for her age, and many times Kagome was mistaken to be a younger student. There were a few who liked to tease her for it, but thankfully she had someone who thought the world of her and saw her as the most beautiful person in the entire world. The fact that she would be entering high school in a week was scary and nerve-wracking, but Kagome trusted that her friends would help ease her through the transition and stay loyal through even the cruelest of bullying; which would most likely come from Kikyou. That girl still had her clutches in Inuyasha, and though for a short while she and Kagome hadn't run into each other due to grade differences, they would now be in high school together and with that came new opportunities for teasing and taunting.

"You busy?" Inuyasha whispered to her from across the hall, getting a playful shake of the head in return.

"Are they asleep?" She asked, and Inuyasha gave her thumbs up and a motion to join him in his bedroom. Going on the balls of her feet, she lightly padded into his room before he gently shut the door behind her. Once the exit had been closed off, Kagome let out a single laugh and jumped onto Inuyasha's bed, crossing her legs as she waited for him to join her. "Can we please play a game that I like?" She asked hopefully, being met with a sarcastic mocking from Inuyasha as he lowered himself onto his messy bed as well. With all the years he'd had to mature, Inuyasha still sucked at keeping a clean and orderly room. What was once littered with trucks and legos was now covered by clothes, shoes, and video game cases. The only part of the room that seemed even slightly organized was the corner that housed his guitar and amps, which looked almost like a shrine to music from the way he arranged it all.

Huffing angrily when he didn't answer her question, Kagome gave a sharp jab to Inuyasha's shoulder as he loaded Halo into the PlayStation. He always picked stupid shooter games when it was a known fact between them that Kagome sucked at them the most. The dark room became illuminated by the glow of his television being turned on, and their faces were cast in a soft light.

"Listen, you can pick the game when you find games that are actually fun to play; none of that stupid dancing or singing shit." He stated in his gravelly voice that was now distinctly his. Inuyasha was very much different from his brother and father, who both clearly resembled each other in almost every way. If Inuyasha hadn't inherited the trademark white hair or golden eyes, one might easily assume he wasn't even related.

"Hey! Don't even act like you don't like Just Dance. Every time Ayame and Sango come over and we play, you always barge in just to do that Wild West song." Ending her statement with a sarcastic sassy snap of her fingers, Kagome watched as Inuyasha navigated through the menus and starter screens of the game before she was finally handed a controller of her own. The two fell into an easy silence as the game commenced, and they eventually found a comfortable position next to each other on the bed, no longer afraid of the accidental thigh graze or elbow touch. Alone, they were completely at home together and weren't afraid of what others might think; but at school they continued to perpetrate their ruse to fool the student body that they had no deeper affiliation than mutual friends. Kagome knew that eventually their lie would catch up with them, people were starting to notice and some probably already knew the truth, but she no longer gave it as much thought as she once did. There was no hostility between her and Inuyasha anymore, and with that came the end of her vehement defense and protection of their carefully schemed lie.

"Jesus, will you stop getting stuck in corners? I swear to god I'm gonna just kill you now and just take this round solo. Kagome get out of the fucking corner! What are you doing–…no texting god dammit!" Quickly pausing the game once he noticed that Kagome wasn't even paying attention, Inuyasha yanked her phone away and shoved it deeply into his pocket where she couldn't easily get to. His movement was so fast that Kagome hadn't been able to react quickly enough to stop him, but that didn't stop her from protesting.

"Sesshoumaru answered my email I need to reply before he goes to classes. Ugh! Inuyasha give it back to me!" She whined and went to reach around him for the phone. He laughed and twisted away, leaning back so that it was impossible for her to reach it.

"When you're using me to avoid homework, you play by my rules. So shut up, nut up, and play the damn game!" After giving her a rough shove, not hard enough to hurt her, Inuyasha sat back up and smirked as Kagome let out a frustrated noise and pouted. She reluctantly continued the game until five minutes later when her phone vibrated in his pocket. They both knew it was Sesshoumaru, but only one of them cared enough to do anything about it.

"Give me my phone!" She exclaimed and launched herself across his lap to reclaim it. It quickly became a wrestling match as Inuyasha did everything in his power to keep the phone lodged in his pocket while Kagome used all her strength to weasel her hand through his defenses to get it. The older boy fell back onto his bed and rolled over so the phone would be trapped against the mattress, but by then neither person was seriously angry as they were just having some innocent fun with each other. Kagome smiled excitedly as she began to tickle his side, earning a loud laugh to erupt from the boy below her and the two instantly realized that it was time to stop before the parents heard and came to investigate. That didn't stop either of them from laughing softly while trying to quiet down at the same time. Inuyasha's chest shook with the force of his silent laughter as tears beaded in the corners of his eyes, and Kagome had to cover her mouth to muffle her girlish giggles from getting too loud. Eventually though, their laughter subsided into softer, staccato releases and all that was left were the two of them in a very compromising position.

As their eyes locked in the darkness of his room, the television providing the only light to see by, both Kagome and Inuyasha's minds raced with nervous thoughts. When had she gotten on top of him? Why were her legs on either side of his waist? Kagome's wild and unkempt hair formed a dark halo around her face as she looked down at him, tendrils of it falling in her eyes and curling around her mouth. As she let out each soft breath through her parted lips, those hairs lightly swayed back and forth and Inuyasha found himself being hypnotized by the bright set of blue eyes that gazed down at him. At the same time, Kagome couldn't look away from his intimidating, yellow stare that always seemed to mesmerize her. He was so handsome, and feeling his solid body under her was new and strangely exciting to the naïve girl. The tension between them continued to build until finally his phone began to vibrate somewhere in his room, probably under a pile of clothes. It was enough of a wake-up call to make them realize what exactly was going on and they quickly scrambled to get away from each other.

"What the hell, get off me you creep," Inuyasha's words were meant to hurt her, but they were said in such a nervous rush that it lost all harshness. He gave her body a sudden push and she went falling backwards onto the floor with only a small sound of surprise as her reaction. When she landed on her back, there was a particularly painful shoe that caught her and sent a dull, aching pain up her spine and she had to suck some air through her teeth to keep from cursing. Inuyasha sat up and looked down at her awkwardly sprawled body, his face unsympathetic and mostly just flustered. Kagome, on the other hand, was mad and glared up at him when her pain went away.

"You play too rough!" Quickly getting up, Kagome fixed her shirt angrily and gave Inuyasha's shoulder a few good slaps (to which he tried to deflect and hit back) before forcefully taking her phone back from the loose confines of his pocket. With a scowl on her face, Kagome made sure that she had the last punch before storming out of his room and back into hers. Both of their tempers were boiling once their doors were shut and securely locked, but as they sat on their respective beds; the anger subsided and something else lingered in its place. Inuyasha, who was still seated in the same place on his bed, had a slight blush that reached from his ears to his cheeks and caused his stomach to flip a few times as he thought about the position he'd just been in. Likewise, Kagome was on her bed with a stuffed animal held tightly to her chest and her red face half-buried in its soft fur. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and it increased every time she closed her eyes and saw his intense expression in her mind. '_What were these weird feeling_', they both wondered.

* * *

><p>"You guys! Oh my gosh, you won't believe what I just heard." Ayame, the bright and bubbly red-head, came running into the courtyard towards the lunch table with a tray of food in hand. Her green eyes dazzled against the contrasting colors of her hair, which was pulled into high pigtails on either side of her head. There was an excitement in them that made everyone curious. Already seated at the circular table were Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga; and all were looking at Ayame with a clueless expression. The excited 17 year old squeezed into a spot between Kagome and Kouga, forcing the other girl to scoot closer to Sango, and flashed a pretty smile at her group of friends. She knew that her boyfriend had a little crush on Kagome, but his affection for (and fear of) Ayame prevented him from ever pursuing the other. Likewise, Kagome was obviously happy with her relationship and never made attempts for Kouga; settling any of Ayame's concerns.<p>

"What's so exciting?" Sango asked first and leaned forward so she could peer around Kagome to see the third part of their trio. The three girls were as close as anyone could imagine, and it was evident in the way they interacted. Each one brought a different element to the group; Sango was the loyal and very stubborn backbone, Ayame was the enthusiasm and ambitious excitement, and Kagome was the loveable and funny glue. Not one girl preferred one over another, and it was always rightly assumed that they had each other's backs. It was the second month into the first year of high school for the girls, and while the rest of their friends were at least a year or two ahead of them, they were grateful to have each other to suffer through the four years of school.

"Is this some theatre thing?" Miroku chimed in as he ate a few more edamame beans. He, along with the rest of their group, had changed greatly since his youth. When he turned 13, the long-lost father that had abandoned Miroku and his mother returned with a new outlook on life. He had traveled to and come back from India a changed man, all through the teachings of Buddha. Although his wife would not take the spiritually saved man back, Miroku welcomed his father and the teachings of Buddhism with open arms. His disposition was much calmer now, and he wore the traditional beads of a Buddhist follower, and yet there was still a naughty streak in him that came out from time to time when Sango or another pretty lady walked by. Currently though, he was happy to have his arm around Sango's shoulders.

"Yes! There's going to be a talent show! Apparently, last year the theatre department made a vote to have some sort of event that got the other students on the stage, and they decided on a talent show! Anyone can tryout and I'm going to do it!" Letting out a shrill cry of joy, Ayame didn't notice the slightly braced expressions on her group's faces at her sudden noise. Kouga was the first to react though, and gave his girl a friendly peck on the cheek before taking a bite of his food.

"Good job, baby girl. You gonna do some musical thing? What about that song from Enchanted? You're always singing that one." Though his words were inquisitive, the older boy's tone was less than curious as he chowed down. Ayame went to answer him, but upon seeing his brutish way of eating, her nose curled and eyes squinted before her hand shot out to strike his shoulder. Kouga nearly choked on his food from the sudden action. Looking at her with a slack-jawed, clueless face, he waited for the girl to explain herself. "What woman?!" He shouted when she didn't quickly speak up.

"Woman? Woman?! Kouga you sound like a freaking hillbilly!" Ayame shouted, but quickly regretted it when Houjo began approaching the table with a smile on his handsome, tanned face. He'd grown up nicely as well, tall and very muscular (just as any good male dancer would hope to be). It was no secret that his father was a prominent Texas oil-tycoon and that he'd been raised in a southern household, and he was proud of it! So when Ayame balked and quickly began apologizing to him for the 'hillbilly' comment, Houjo just blinked and stood behind Kagome with a clueless expression. He did not take such words as insults.

"Hey Kagome, are you ready?" He asked once the cloud of awkwardness had lifted. Kagome looked up over her shoulder at the boy and smiled, to which he returned the gesture and leaned down to place a tender kiss to the top of her head. That was the most they usually did, as Kagome didn't feel compelled to take it further yet. Thankfully though, Houjo was a patient and loyal boyfriend, almost to a fault. Sometimes, Kagome found herself growing bored with his predictability, but it wasn't in her ability to bring it up with him. Besides, they went well together! He and she were their mentor's favorite pupils and spent almost every day at the studio after school honing their skills as dancers. He was as close a friend as Sango or Ayame, but her romantic feelings towards him seemed to be weening.

"Yep! Guys, we're gonna go practice so I'll see you after school. Ayame, Sango, you're still gonna come home with me right?" She asked as Houjo happily took his girlfriend's backpack for her. The students who remained seated looked sad to see their friend go, but Sango and Ayame quickly answered with approving nods.

"Yes! I have more to tell you guys about the talent show. I'll tell Sango now, and we'll fill you in on it when we get to your house. Bye! Have fun!" With her bright, congenial smile stretching across her face, Ayame waved as Kagome was basically dragged away from the courtyard. Kagome knew that Houjo had only reserved the dance room during the lunch period, but she was still sad to leave her friends. As the two made their departure, another pair came into play.

"Inuyasha! I thought you had lunch detention today." Miroku's mellow voice became animated when he saw his best friend coming towards the table with another person hanging on his arm. Just the sound of Inuyasha's name brought dissatisfied frowns to Sango and Ayame's faces, because wherever he went Kikyou went as well. They only separated during the day when they had different classes, and it was positively irritating to the two younger girls, as well as Kagome. The original group that was comprised of Sango, Kikyou, Miroku, and Inuyasha had known each other the longest; and it was evident in how they interacted with each other. Before Kagome came along, Sango and Kikyou called themselves best friends; though in hindsight it was far from that. Neither had ever really trusted the other, but fell into that role because the two boys in the group were already each other's best friends. It only made sense.

"No, I'm doing that tomorrow. Hey man, how's it going?" Inuyasha grinned at his good friend Miroku and Kouga, taking a seat between them while Kikyou fell into the empty space left by Kagome between Sango and Ayame. She was only a year or so older than them, but when placed side-by-side, an impartial observer could easily assume she was in her twenties rather than 17. While Ayame and Sango's bodies were developing at the normal rate for girls their age, Kikyou was much more enhanced (some of it artificial rather than natural). Her hair was as long and perfectly straight as it had always been, and her skin was smooth and pale. She was a beauty to behold, not even having to adorn flamboyant makeup and jewelry to attract attention; which was almost negated by the fact that her entire torso and bottom half had been nipped and tucked until she looked like something no high-schooler should resemble. Even her uniform, which was technically the same as everyone else's, had been altered to accentuate her ample curves. The jacket had been taken in around the chest area and the hem of her skirt was a good two inches shorter than dress-code required; yet there were never any repercussions for it. Many of the male student-body greatly enjoyed the sight of her strutting down the halls, and envied Inuyasha, but nearly all of the girls resented Kikyou. Still, none of it seemed to faze the girl whose whole world revolved around her man.

"I can't complain. Got everything I need right here," Miroku grinned cheekily as he rested his head against Sango's shoulder, which she jerked away when she felt his hand traveling down her back suggestively. Her brown eyes narrowed at him dangerously, but were betrayed by a playful smile.

"Don't do that, okay? It's embarrassing." She said bashfully and took a sip of her drink, but a scoff coming from her side caused the lacrosse player to cut her eyes at Kikyou. "What?" she asked in a deadpan voice. Kikyou just shrugged her shoulders, feigning innocence as she admired her nails.

"Oh nothing," She said in a flippant voice and crossed her legs under the table. There was a visible twitch in Sango's eye, and in her lap her hand balled into a tight fist, but she decided to take the high road and attempted to calm down. Ayame chewed on her lip nervously, unsure of how to handle herself around Kikyou, and tried to turn her attention to Kouga. But he and the two other boys at the table were in a deep conversation about boy things that didn't intrigue her in the least. With a soft sigh, the theatrical girl opted to just occupy her attention with her phone until lunch was over. This was how it went many days during the week. Once Kagome left, that meant it was fair game for Inuyasha and Kikyou to join and ruin the relaxed mood. He and Kagome never wanted to be seen together, so it was naturally assumed that they got to spend time with their friends in shifts. It was a confusing and frustrating dance that would eventually be for naught, as their secret living-arrangements wouldn't remain a secret for very long.

* * *

><p>The beautiful song 'Hungarian Dance No. 1' filled the nearly empty dance studio, though the small stereo it came from did little justice to its beautiful melody. It was the song Kagome and Houjo had been given to perform to, as their next recital was coming up, and the two dedicated students spent as much time practicing as they could. So, there they were, in the midst of a beautiful song performing graceful movements in perfect harmony. They had been dancing together for so long that they knew what the other's next movement would be without needing verbal acknowledgement. As Houjo brought Kagome into a lift above his head, his strong hands at her hips, she pulled her right leg back as far as it could go, letting her foot strain to point as straight as possible. This pose lasted a few seconds as he took a few steps in a graceful manor before he slowly lowered her back to the hardwood floor. And as she came down, their bodies pressed against each other and faces slowly came into eye level with each other, Kagome's arms wrapped around Houjo's strong shoulders in a desperate and theatrical embrace made even more intense by the music. Their dance continued for another minute or so, and by the end the two were panting and had beads of sweat on their brow; along with big smiles.<p>

"That might be our best run through so far! I can't believe we didn't have to start over at all," Kagome said breathlessly as she assumed a normal standing position and let her muscles take a break. Houjo smiled brightly and went over to the stereo to put a stop to the beautiful music. As he bent down to unplug the stereo, effectively ending the song, Houjo looked back at Kagome with a pleasant smile. He and she had successfully gone through the routine in just under ten minutes, and there was a little more than twenty minutes left to the lunch period. That gave them more than enough time to dress and be ready for their next classes. Returning to his girlfriend's side, stereo and dance bag hanging on his broad shoulder, Houjo decided that now was the best time to bring up something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Hey, since we have so much time to kill, can we sit and talk for a bit?" He asked peacefully, still smiling happily and unassumingly, giving Kagome no reason to be wary. She complied and sat on the hardwood floor with him.

"What do you want to talk about?" She inquired simply and relaxed on the palms of her hands. Houjo held up his index-finger for a second before pulling out a pamphlet from his dance bag. He handed it to Kagome and smiled excitedly.

"This summer, the Houston ballet is hosting a retreat for young dancers and my mother has been asked to fly over to help instruct. It's this really big thing Kagome and I'm getting to go for free, and my mother told me that you can go for free too. Its six weeks long and we get to go to premier ballets and work with professional dancers and we'll even be part of a production too. I really think that it'll be a great experience for us." Houjo seemed to have practiced this in his mind, because the words came out much faster than how he normally spoke. It left Kagome taken back a little, but her initial thoughts were of curiosity and excitement. She opened the tri-folded pamphlet and read through the information, finding herself more and more intrigued by the prospect of attending such a prestigious retreat. Her blue eyes gazed up at Houjo's eager face and a smiled appeared on her face, accenting the soft dimples in her cheeks.

"It seems really cool Houjo. But you know I'll have to talk to mom and dad before I make any decisions. When do you need an answer?" Kagome asked as she moved to stand up. Houjo quickly got up onto his feet so to help her, and answered her question.

"Not for another month. Mom has until then to give the coordinators the number of tickets she needs; see she's vouching for me, possibly you, and three other dancers from madam's academy. Think your parents will be able to decide by then?" He asked hopefully as they walked towards the studio's doors. Kagome smiled and nodded quickly, thanking him for holding the door open as she walked through.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll only need a week to come to a decision. Mom will probably be okay with it, but Dad is a bit more protective; especially ever since Sesshoumaru left for school. But trust me, I'll do everything I can to convince him." Her words of reassurance were comforting to Houjo, and he seemed happy with how things were going. Kagome noticed as he let out a big sigh and couldn't help but laugh softly and give his side a playful nudge. "Were you nervous or something?" She asked teasingly and the two fell into a friendly and comfortable conversation.

* * *

><p>"Hello miss Kagome, miss Ayame, miss Sango." Carlton stood next to the black car, the back door held open to allow the girls to slide in, and smiled at the trio as they approached. He was older now, almost forty years old, and had been appointed as Kagome's driver until the day came that she no longer required one. The two were close, as he went everywhere with her, and had built up a comfortable relationship. As the girls moved into the car, and he shut the door for them before moving back around to the driver's-side, Kagome smiled and leaned back into the seat with an exhausted sigh. "I'm good, how are you Carlton?" She asked her driver as he turned the engine on. The older man glanced back at her through the rear-view mirror and smiled politely.<p>

"I've had a very productive day, miss. I was told that your dance lesson was canceled for today, so shall I take you straight home or would you like to stop somewhere else?" He questioned as the car made its way through the parking lot towards the street. But as he turned to exit into the street, a red car suddenly appeared and caused Carlton to put on the breaks; jerking every passenger inside. Kagome let out a gruff sound when she saw the occupants of the red car, and would definitely give Inuyasha an earful when she got home. He knew perfectly well that this was one of their father's cars and that he could have easily caused an accident. Carlton, who had become used to Inuyasha's antics, recovered quickly and looked back at the girls.

"Just take us to the house please," Sango said with a nervous smile when Kagome seemed too upset over the scare Inuyasha had given them to speak. Carlton simply nodded and began driving again. "Kagome, just forget it." The level-headed friend advised before Ayame chimed in.

"So! Now I can tell you both about my idea for the talent show." Her excitement was interrupted when Kagome voiced her confusion.

"Didn't you already tell Sango?" She asked curiously, but got a declining shake of the head from the other two.

"Anyway, I want to do a song and dance number with you guys! I have the song picked out and everything; all I need is Kagome to come up with choreography. What do you think?" Her enthusiasm and eagerness was evident, but was not matched by the two other girls sitting in the backseat. Kagome and Sango had similar expressions of nervous and hesitation. They weren't prepared for such a proposition, and had no idea as how to let their friend down gently.

"Um, not that we aren't honored that you want us to be part of your act, but don't you think there are others who'd be better than us?" Sango's calm attempt to back out was met with a dismissive wave of Ayame's hand and a playful, oblivious laugh. Kagome sighed and let her head fall back onto the rest behind her, knowing already that getting out of this was nearly impossible.

"No, no, no! It wouldn't be any fun without you two as backup singers! Besides, who would be better at making up dance moves than Kagome?" Ayame offered, but was quickly answered when Kagome cut in.

"I'm a ballet dancer; I haven't taken a hip-hop class in years." As if to realize her words might be rude, Kagome leaned forward to look Ayame in the eye and smiled weakly. She could tell that her friend was really hoping for some backup, and saying no would hurt her feelings very quickly. "But, if you're set on me helping, I promise that I'll give it my best." Those were the words Ayame needed to hear, because a moment later she was clapping excitedly and bouncing in her seat. It was enough of a disturbance to draw Carlton's gaze to the rearview mirror.

"Thank you so much Kags! I know that whatever you come up with will be perfect. Now, all we have to do is convince Sango." Green eyes slowly cut over to the most hesitant friend and a sly grin appeared. "What do you say, Sango?" She asked sneakily, with a strange, but devious inflection in her voice. Kagome watched as Sango fell forward dejectedly, letting out a saddened moan as well. She was the only one out of the three of them who wasn't comfortable on stage, so getting her to agree to this would be a miracle. Ayame sighed and gave her friend a gentle shake and made a begging noise. "Come on! You won't admit it but you've got a great voice! I mean, it's not trained or anything, but it's good enough for a talent show. And Kagome certainly can't be my only background singer because she sucks! So if I don't have you, there's no way I'll win. Please, please, please!" Kagome's mouth fell open in offense at her friend's harsh words, but she did nothing as Ayame continued to shake Sango's frame, repeating 'please' incessantly until finally the sporty girl sat back up and threw her hands in the air.

"Fine! But I don't have a good voice and you can't blame me if we don't win. Which we won't! But whatever, it's just my reputation and dignity I'm risking. At least you two like being the center of attention…I always get stage fright." With her arms folded in front of her, Sango began sulking between the two of her best friends and instantly gave the both of them a guilt trip. Ayame and Kagome exchanged a single glance before trying to cheer up their friend.

"Hey, don't think about it as us being more comfortable with attention, but just with a different kind of attention. You're the captain on the lacrosse team and everyone always pays attention to you during games. But you're so focused on making a goal, or punching someone's face, that you don't notice it," Kagome hoped that this offer of kind words would make her friend feel better. She leaned in closer to Sango, played with the perfect ends of her hair, and smiled sweetly. Ayame did similarly and hugged Sango's arm to her chest; thankfully, the attention was having a positive effect on Sango.

"Yeah, it's the same for us when we get on stage. So if you think of the talent show as a game, and the performance is like making the winning goal, you'll do great!" Their supportive words encouraged the nervous friend, and eventually Sango caved in and gave them a reluctant, but beautiful, smile. The rest of the ride home, the girls continued on with making plans for the act they would perform; all now looking forward to beginning practice.

* * *

><p>So! there you have it! I hope you enjoyed and will tell me what you think. :) Sorry that I don't have a preview ready. haha<p> 


	33. Awkward Encounters

Disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: awkward encounters<p>

It was nearing four in the afternoon, and all was relatively quiet in the impressive Taisho manor. The head of household would not be home until 7 at the earliest, and his wife was away at the grocery store with Blanca, Izayoi's trusted assistant. That left the house to the children for a few hours, though only one was home and he was kept away in his room with a very familiar guest. Inuyasha and Kikyou lay on his messy, unkempt bed in a very provocative embrace. There was music playing in the background, and their school work was scattered across the floor after being pushed from the bed in a heated moment of passion. The teenagers' lips were locked in a never-ending kiss that brought their sexual tension to an all time high as they moved closer and closer to actually going through with the act. Contrary to popular belief, they had never done much past kissing and touching each other. Something always ended up getting in the way; just like now.

"Inuyasha, that was not funny!" A familiarly loud voice echoed in the hallway just before his door swung open to reveal a very irritated Kagome; though her expression quickly shifted to one of embarrassment when she saw the position Inuyasha and Kikyou were in. Kagome's shocked face was painted red as Inuyasha and Kikyou made a quick attempt to separate from each other.

"Fuck you! Mind your own business Kagome!" He shouted awkwardly while attempting to hide the indiscreet tent in his lap. Nothing could have prepared Kagome for such a sight and she couldn't help but stand there gawking as the pair on the bed readjusted their clothes. Kikyou, who was not as mortified as the other two, was quick to recover and sent Kagome an icy glance.

"You can shut the door now, or do you want to watch me blow him?" Her blunt words jarred Kagome back to reality, and she quickly heeded Kikyou's words so not to witness something like that. Everyone knew that Kagome was very sensitive when it came to things of a sexual nature; she even went as far as to cover her eyes during the most exposing parts of a movie. Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh and stood up to go to his bathroom, which was exclusively his now that Sesshoumaru was gone, to take care of himself and sort out his conflicting feelings. Though he was upset with her, Inuyasha didn't like anyone talking that way in front of Kagome. "Oh come on Inuyasha," Kikyou started as she tried to follow after him, but Inuyasha just shut the bathroom door in her face as he calmed down in solitude. "Don't be like that. She's not a kid anymore and neither are we…let me make it up to you baby. I can fit make you feel really good~," Kikyou was feeling rather confident in that moment, but when Inuyasha opened the door and she saw his stern face, it all went away.

"Where'd you hear that; a fucking made-for-TV-movie?" He snapped sarcastically and went over to pick up his school work that had been thrown onto the floor. Kikyou watched with folded arms and a put-off expression, but said nothing as she followed his lead and began collecting her work as well. Her silence didn't last long though, as something in the back of her mind kept bugging her until she voiced it.

"Why are you so protective of Kagome? Every time I say something mean about her, you make me feel bad. Do you like her?" Her tone was one of suspicion, and her black eyes watched Inuyasha's reactions like a hawk. But the teenager just kept his eyes on his work and gave short replies.

"I'm not protective. Sesshoumaru is protective. And the only reason I tell you to stop is because she will go to my mother and I get punished for your big mouth. There, happy?" His voice was deadpan, and his words were as blunt as possible, but there was still something Kikyou needed an answer for.

"You didn't tell me if you like her or not; do you?" She pressed, leaning in close to the young man. Inuyasha's top lip twitched slightly as he thought for a moment; but that was all she needed to see. "So you do like her. How much? As much as me?" That was enough to push Inuyasha far enough for a real reaction.

"Fuck Kikyou, you do this all the time! No, I don't like Kagome as much as I like you but I can stand to be around her more than I used to. I don't hate her, but I don't like her either. That should answer your fucking questions and now I'm going to drive you home." It seemed that all her questions had achieved was irritating him enough that he wanted her out. Kikyou pouted and gave Inuyasha a dirty look.

"Why do I have to leave now? I thought you were going to quiz me on my French vocabulary." A sarcastic laugh passed Inuyasha's lips while he gathered his keys and wallet, shoving them both into the pocket of his uniform pants.

"Get your brother to do it. Besides, I'm busy tonight." His tight-lipped responses ruffled Kikyou's feathers, and she sent him a dirty look while she put all her books and folders into her backpack. There was an awkward silence between the two as they moved to leave the room, but as Inuyasha stepped into the hallway he nearly ran into another person.

"Oh! Sorry, Inuyasha," Ayame stood there with a bag of chips in hand and a wide-eyed expression on her face. Still in her uniform, the jacket was undone and her feet were bare; giving the appearance of relaxed comfort in the household. Inuyasha merely nodded his head at her as he and Kikyou brushed past, the cold expression on the older girl's face giving Ayame a chill down her spine. Shuddering momentarily, she turned towards Kagome's door and went inside to continue their half-hearted homework session. In the fifteen year old's room, Kagome and Sango sat on the bed with their reading homework open in their laps. There was an empty space where Ayame had been seated, and was filled once she returned to her spot.

"I think Inuyasha and Kikyou had a fight," She commented bluntly as her hands pulled open the noisy chip bag. Kagome's head was the first to look up and her brow furrowed in curiosity.

"Why do you say that?" She asked before reaching into the bag. Sango quietly listened as she pulled out a handful of chips, eating them one by one. Ayame crossed her legs in front of her and popped a chip into her mouth.

"Cuz they were leaving his room when I came up and he was really angry looking. She was as mean as normal though," This got a small laugh from Sango, but Kagome still had a vaguely curious expression on her face. Her eyes returned to the page she'd been reading, but in her mind she couldn't help but wonder what the two had fought about; she also couldn't help but think about why she cared so much? Thankfully though, a distraction arose later when Ayame decided that enough homework had been done and that they needed to prepare for the talent show. She jumped up from the mattress with her ipod in hand and already had the song queued up before she plugged it into Kagome's stereo. "Alright, this is the song I want to use for our routine." With the click of a button, Kagome's room was flooded with the annoyingly addictive melody of an Iggy Azalea song, Ayame's current favorite artist. Both Sango and Kagome groaned and seemed to collapse in displeasure for the song selection. "What? What's wrong with it?" She asked sadly, looking genuinely disappointed.

"Ayame, that song was fun during the summer, but I don't really like it anymore." Sango did little to spare Ayame's feelings, and Kagome couldn't help but side with the former. She made a nervous expression as she looked back at Ayame over her shoulder.

"Ayame, not everyone still likes that song...or Iggy. Lets pick a song from someone not everyone knows about. That way, they'll focus more on your singing and the dancing than the music." Both Kagome and Sango got up from the bed and stood next to Ayame, trying to lift their friend's spirit about the music. The redhead merely sighed dejectedly and looked down at her toes momentarily.

"Then what song do you guys want?" At least she was willing to negotiate.

"Well, I have someone in mind that I think you'll like." Kagome smiled and went over to the laptop sitting on her desk, Sango and Ayame following behind. It didn't take long to pull up the song she thought would be suitable and soon all three girls were listening intently. It was a song by Lana Del Rey, Off to the Races, and Ayame quickly decided that she liked the song and Sango reluctantly agreed. She was still hesitant about the whole thing, but willing.

"I like it! Kagome, why didn't you tell me about this lady? I like her stuff!" Ayame gave Kagome's shoulders a playful shove and they smiled at each other.

"You didn't ask! I'll email the song to both of you and we'll all listen to it a lot so we can know all the words and changes. But we shouldn't plan any choreography until we have a concept for the routine." They all agreed and soon began brainstorming different ideas, and kept at it until it came time for Sango and Ayame to go home. Kagome watched from the front door as one of the family drivers took off with her two friends in the backseat. She wasn't happy to see them leave, but was looking forward to what the night would bring in a few hours. This was the one night every two weeks that the whole family gathered to video chat with Sesshoumaru, who was still abroad in Japan for school. It was the one of the things during the week that Kagome looked most forward to and she couldn't wait to see his face on the big television screen in the living room. Smiling to herself, she shut the front door and went towards the kitchen for a drink, but as she passed through the foyer someone else was coming down the stairs.

She and Inuyasha couldn't even bear to look each other in the eye, not after such an awkward encounter, and quickly went about their separate ways until Izayoi came home. They would all be seated at the dinner table and non-interaction would be impossible for the two who weren't quite sure how to behave around each other anymore.

* * *

><p>"How do you like the couscous? Blanca and I experimented with some new spices and I think we did pretty well," Izayoi smiled at the two other seated at the same square dinner table they'd been eating from for years. Kagome and Inuyasha, no longer having to share the same side of the table, wordlessly acknowledged the older woman while shoveling food into their mouths. The fourth member of the family was not home yet, but was expected any moment. Inu-Taisho was normally kept at work late, not usually coming home until six or seven, yet he always managed to be home before dinner was over. "Kagome, madam Chachka called me earlier; she wants you to bring your newest leotard to lessons tomorrow." The young dancer picked her eyes up from her place to look at Izayoi with a quizzical expression. "There will be some representatives from a few dance schools and conservatories visiting and she wants you to look your best." Just as Kagome nodded in understanding, they all heard the front door opening. Knowing instantly knew who it was, Kagome dropped her fork and got up from the table with renewed excitement.<p>

"Dad!" Her bare feet slapped against the tile and hardwood flooring as she ran towards the front door, still as much of a child as she was years ago. Inuyasha remained at the table however, and only vaguely listened to Kagome and his father down the hall. His metal fork pushed the vegetables around his plate and there was an absentminded expression on his face, which his mother took to mean there was something upsetting on his mind. His golden eyes lifted and focused on her concerned face when he felt a gentle touch to his arm. Izayoi knew that her son was just as deep thinking and capable of darker emotions as anyone else was, and while Inuyasha battled with his issues quite often, at this moment he was just simply zoned out. Offering his mother a dismissive smile, they continued to go on with their dinner as Inu-Taisho and Kagome came back into the kitchen.

Still in the foyer, Inu-Taisho was just putting his jacket on the hook when Kagome came into view. He smiled warmly at her, the lines in his face beginning to grow deeper with age.

"Hey princess," Inu-Taisho's voice was deeper than it had been before, but was as familiar as it had always been. He took Kagome into his arms as she barreled into him, burying her face in his stomach (which was beginning to soften due to lack of exercise). "How was your day?" He asked as she took his briefcase for him. The two began walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, his hands loosening the tie around his neck as they moved.

"Good. Did you have a good day?" She asked as they entered the kitchen. Izayoi rose up from her seat with a lovely smile on her face. The smile was one that had drawn Inu-Taisho to his wife, and now it was highlighted by laugh-lines that had become more pronounced. Izayoi was not as young as she once was, but she was as gorgeous as ever. She and her husband shared a brief kiss before he moved to take a seat at the table across from Inuyasha. Kagome joined them once she set her father's briefcase down, and then resumed her eating as well. Izayoi prepared her husband's plate quickly and set it in front of him.

"Thank you. I had a good day, Kagome. But I'm glad to be home; I've been looking forward to tonight all day." There was a hint of anticipation in his voice, and everyone knew what he was referring to. Inuyasha was less enthused about it though. Video chatting with Sesshoumaru wasn't something he particularly looked forward to.

"I know me too!" Kagome chimed in with a smile, and the family commenced into comfortable conversation. But there was something that Kagome needed to bring up with her parents, though she was slightly worried how they'd react. "Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." Her words were somewhat ominous, uncharacteristic for Kagome, and all three other family members looked at her with concerned expressions. "Um, today Houjo asked me to go with him to this ballet conference this summer in Houston. Its six weeks long and all there's all this awesome stuff that I'll get to do. His mom is getting me in for free, and there are some other kids from the academy she's also helping, and I really, really, really want to go. I have the pamphlet for you to look at." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the same pamphlet that Houjo had given her, and then handed it to a shocked Inu-Taisho. He seemed almost dazed in how surprised he was.

"Houston? six weeks? Kagome, that's much too far and long for you to be gone. You've never been away like that before. No, absolutely not happening. I'm sorry,"

Izayoi cut in, her voice somewhat apologetic but mostly unflinchingly final. Kagome's smile turned into a pout as her shoulders fell dejectedly. Of course it was silly to think that Izayoi would be one-hundred percent willing right from the get-go, but it was still disappointing that she said no so quickly! Looking to her father, Kagome blinked her big, blue eyes and clasped her hands together; the absolute clichéd image of innocence and begging. The older gentleman got an uncomfortable expression on his face as he looked between his adoptive daughter and wife, who was looking back at him with a face that wordlessly, but effectively, told him not to give in. Of course he didn't really want Kagome to be gone for that long either, but he didn't want to stifle her passion in order to keep her close. Inuyasha was amused at his parent's silent battle and wondered what the outcome would be. He didn't really pay attention to the fact that Kagome would be gone for six weeks if she gained permission; the poor boy didn't understand what an influence the girl had on his life.

"We'll discuss it and tell you what we decide on in a few days. Your mother and I need to know more about it before we sign off." Playing the mediator, Inu-Taisho appeased both girls with his diplomatic answer. Kagome sighed, but nodded at her father's decision and took one final bite of food before pushing herself away from the table.

"I'm gonna go set up the TV and laptop." She said calmly while taking her plate to the sink. Inuyasha watched Kagome from the corner of his eye, then eventually decided that he'd rather go with her than stick around and spend alone time with his parents.

"I'm going too," He stated before moving to stand up from the table. But before he could even straighten his back, Inu-Taisho cut in and stopped his son. He was still chewing a mouthful of food, and hid it behind the hand that held his fork, when he spoke up.

"Wait, how was your day son?" He asked, taking Inuyasha by surprise a bit. While it wasn't unheard of, it was uncommon for Inu-Taisho to show interest in his second-born son's life. Every time he heard Inuyasha get excited about a new guitar or plans to become a musician, the businessman all but shut down and could barely hide his disappointment. It had caused a lot of friction between the two in the past, it still does, but with Izayoi's insistence for her husband's acceptance of their son, Inuyasha and his father were finding common ground that they could talk about without raising their voices.

"Good," The teenager replied casually, then continued to get up from the table and take his plate to the sink. He heard Inu-Taisho heave a sigh, but didn't say anything further.

"Did anything exciting happen?" The father asked, tried to rouse a little more information from his stubborn son. Izayoi looked back at Inuyasha, wishing he'd turn around to see the expression on her face. If he would, he'd see the urging look on her face for him to be a little more generous with Inu-Taisho. As it was, Inuyasha had his eyes locked onto his phone as he passed through the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Nope," Was his simple reply before he disappeared around the corner. It left Inu-Taisho with slight frustration, and Izayoi noticed it in his demeanor as he chewed with a certain sense of…aggression. She forked a bit of meat and ate it quietly, knowing it was best to just let her husband calm down before they went on to discuss Kagome's proposal.

In the family room, which was different from the sitting room (that was where the mister and missus entertained guests), Kagome was sitting on the couch in front of the generously sized television. There was an HDMI cable connecting Izayoi's laptop to the screen, and on it was the laptop's desktop. Inuyasha watched as Kagome logged into the video chat program and saw that Sesshoumaru had not logged in yet; he hoped he wouldn't log on at all. While the distance between the two brothers had helped lessen the animosity they had towards each other, it was possible for them to still get on each other's nerves. Inuyasha still didn't like how smug the older sibling was, and Sesshoumaru couldn't stand how directionless his younger brother was. He was of the same opinion as their father; music was not a smart career goal. They knew how difficult it was to become successful as a musician, because they knew some of the most well-known of them, and they did not want the negative side-effects of that life to cause Inuyasha spiral out of control.

"How long is this one going to take?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to Kagome on the leather couch. She was seated comfortably in the furniture, foot propped up on the coffee table in front of them as she waited for the icon next to Sesshoumaru's name to turn green, signaling that he had gotten online. Her blue eyes left the TV screen just long enough to send Inuyasha a rather deadpan look. She felt no need to be cordial or sweet with him, not unless he deserved it. As much as she didn't acknowledge it, Kagome felt completely comfortable being herself around Inuyasha. Of course there were times when she felt some insecurities, but that was from her going through puberty and being awkward around most, if not all, people of the opposite sex.

"As long as Sesshoumaru wants it to." She replied, remaining unresponsive as Inuyasha let out a groan and his head fell back against the couch. Though he always complained about the video calls, he never did miss one. Kagome looked over at him and something came up in her mind. "Are you going to enter the talent show? Me and Ayame and Sango are going to do a song and dance." She informed casually, trying to fill the time with conversation until Sesshoumaru logged on. Inuyasha just shrugged at her, not having given the talent show a thought until now.

"I dunno; I might." He said nonchalantly. It was then that a familiar beeping sound interrupted them and Kagome shot up like a rocket, giving Inuyasha a surprise. Sesshoumaru had logged on and was requesting a chat and Kagome didn't waste any time before accepting.

"Mom! Dad! Sesshoumaru's online!" She shouted loudly, her voice echoing around the house. Inuyasha remained seated on the couch, his ankle crossed over the knee of his other leg and his body sunk into the furniture in a complete state of comfort. He watched as a window opened up on the television, and in it was Sesshoumaru's slightly pixilated face. The older brother, still donning his fashionable short hair-cut, was situated in his private dorm; which, in Inuyasha's opinion, was just as boring as Sesshoumaru was. There were no posters, no memorabilia, and nothing exciting that would allude to a 20-something living in it. He stared at his brother's face and offered a small wave as the parents came into the room, Inu-Taisho barely able to contain himself. He looked like a kid at Christmas and sat on the other side of Kagome, smiling brightly at his long-distant son. "Hi Sesshoumaru! How are you?" Kagome asked eagerly, beaming up at the image of her beloved older brother. He smiled, it was more of a smirk actually, back at her and the family.

"I'm doing fine. I have to go soon though," This news disappointed Inu-Taisho and Kagome, but Inuyasha and his mother were somewhat appreciative of this; more so Inuyasha than Izayoi. She enjoyed these video chats because it made her husband and daughter happy; it was rare that she ever said anything to Sesshoumaru. "How is everything at home?" Sesshoumaru questioned, showing some genuine interest in his family's life. He still wasn't a very demonstrative person, but the distance had brought out the sentimental side of the once completely stoic young man. Kagome grinned wildly and spoke up before anyone else had a chance.

"I'm great! I'm going to be in a talent show and I might get to go to Houston this summer with Houjo!" She shared eagerly. Izayoi made a face from where she stood behind the couch, hesitant to remind Kagome that she might not go, but decided against it. Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate though and voiced his opinion.

"You already spend way too much time with him, and a trip to Houston seems a little fast." He said in a half-way serious, half-way teasing tone. It made Inu-Taisho a little uncomfortable, and he sent Kagome a glance as a deep blush took over her face. Inuyasha also glanced at her, wondering what her reaction would be. Everyone knew that Kagome and Houjo were 'together' in a very basic sense. They spent countless hours together, called and texted each other constantly, and shared their lives with one another openly; but it wasn't a secret that they didn't do anything more than hold hands and cuddle. For some reason, Kagome had grown up to be quite the reserved person when it came to displays of affection with people. Though they were the only two who knew it, Kagome and Houjo had never even shared a kiss on the lips. Everyone, even her family, assumed Kagome had at least kissed Houjo; but they were all too awkward around the subject to ask. Izayoi had attempted it once, when she and Kagome had been enjoying a mother/daughter's day out, but the young girl just got flustered and shot the question down. The only reason Sesshoumaru knew anything was because he and Kagome had no secrets; and that's the way he demanded things stay. So to have him tease her in front of others about the intimacy between her and Houjo only made Kagome get all the more nervous and defensive.

"N-no! It's for a ballet conference! His mom is sponsoring a few other dancers from New York and it's not like some vacation or anything. It's a great opportunity!" Huffing with an embarrassed frown, Kagome folded her arms and fall back onto the couch between Inuyasha and Inu-Taisho. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly and leaned back in his desk chair as the usual chit-chat commenced between him and his far-off family. For nearly twenty minutes they shared and enjoyed talking to each other, though by the end if it Inuyasha and Izayoi had bailed. That was how it usually ended, with Inu-Taisho and Kagome staying until Sesshoumaru logged off. Things were starting to wind down and Inu-Taisho said goodbye to his son before going back to the kitchen to get a drink; leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru to discuss something very important to them.

"So, how is she?" He asked casually, but with a hint of sadness. Kagome looked up at her brother's pixelized face and offered a side-ways smile with a shrug.

"She's okay; misses you a lot. I think she knows that you haven't visited in a long time, but she doesn't make a big deal about it." Kagome tried to leave out some of the darker parts of her visits with Akemi, but Sesshoumaru knew that she was withholding and did not let it slide. "Well, they aren't letting her have anything she can use to hurt herself. I haven't been back in over a week though so maybe she got her things back. I'm going this weekend and I promise that I'll do everything to get her stuff back." Kagome frowned when she saw the disappointment written all over Sesshoumaru's face. He looked down at his desk and she could see the muscles in his arm tense up as if he were making a fist. It was hard for Sesshoumaru to be so far away from his mother, but he knew that he could rely on Kagome to keep her enough company during his absence. Inu-Taisho never visited, though he still footed the bill for the institutionalization; something Izayoi was only vaguely aware of. Inuyasha had no clue whatsoever; though he did know Kagome often took one of the drivers every other weekend.

"Thank you," He spoke softly, and with much pain in his voice. It tore at Kagome's heartstrings knowing how badly Sesshoumaru missed his mother, and she wished it were possible to give him a hug whenever this topic was brought up. He was still her idol, and no one likes to see their idol in pain. "I have to go to class now but I will text you when I am finished. Goodnight, Kagome." Sesshoumaru returned to his normal, casual self and offered her a hint of a smile. Kagome returned it wholeheartedly and waved goodbye to Sesshoumaru before he promptly logged off and the video feed was cut. Sighing softly, Kagome sat in silence for a few moments, her blue eyes staring off into the empty space before her as she mulled over everything that had just been discussed. She was not yet sixteen and she already had so much more on her plate than most others her age; it was exhausting, but it was the only life Kagome knew. As she went through the mechanical steps of disconnecting HDMI cords and turning off screens, the young woman recalled memories from a long time ago.

What little she did remember from her earliest years was like looking at something through a broken window; fragmented and unclear. With every year she spent in the Taisho family, more memories of her past disappeared and left fewer traces in her mind. Now she was consumed with school, friends, dance, and actually living instead of foraging for food and sleeping in damp, cold conditions. But something that did always come back to mind was the image of her father's dirt-crusted boots that he wore for the later years of his and Kagome's time together. Whenever she woke, it was to the sight of his boots standing in her face and his gruff voice telling her to get up. For some reason, she could not rid herself of the smell of the leather and rubber of his nasty old boots, and of the filth he'd walked through that day. Just thinking about it gave Kagome a nauseas feeling, but she was jolted back to reality when she heard the familiar screech of Inuyasha's guitar coming from his room.

"Sorry!" Came his young voice from behind his closed door, and then the music began again at a much softer decibel. It pulled a quiet laugh from Kagome, and she blinked her eyes a few times as she realized what was going on. She was back in her room, sitting on the edge of the bed with her mother's picture in hand. It was uncertain when she had come up the stairs or for how long she'd been sitting there, but hearing Inuyasha's familiar guitar practice brought Kagome back to the present and pushed her dark past back where it belonged. As she placed the framed picture back in its proper place on her nightstand, Kagome smiled to herself and looked around her room. This was her life and it always would be. She would always have a deep appreciation and love for her birth mother, but nothing could replace the happiness and gratitude she had for Izayoi and Inu-Taisho; They were her parents and they loved her as much as Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Rin as well. She might not carry the same last name, but family extended far beyond names and blood.

Just then, there was a sharp pain at the back of her foot that gave Kagome such a fright that she let out a shrill cry. Quickly snatching her feet away from the floor, Kagome looked down to see three parallel cuts and a few small beads of blood collecting on them. Her brow pulled in tight and she gave a heavy bounce on the mattress of her bed, causing the wood of the frame to squeak in an attempt to scare the cat underneath it.

"Darn it Buyo! That hurt!" She said angrily and hopped over to her bathroom, having to keep the injured foot off of the carpet to reduce blood droplets. And from underneath her bed, a grumpy fat cat meowed in self-satisfaction as it watched.

* * *

><p>Out on the sports field behind the academy, a match was going on that was in its final moments. The home team was tied with the visiting rivals and the next goal would determine the winners. Bleachers on either side of the field were full of cheering fans and friends of the players, all rooting for their team. The day couldn't have been any better for the event either; it was a beautiful November day, a few days before Kagome's birthday, and the weather, while a little nippy, was warmed by a clear sky and bright sun. The trees were all turning and there was a crispness to the air that refreshed everyone in New York after a rather hot summer. Kagome sat beside her friends on the first row, and her hands were cupped around her mouth as she shouted supportively as Sango took the ball in the net of her lacrosse stick and headed down the length of the field with it. The young player had an intense look on her face as she tackled and dodged her way through the other team's members, but it didn't do much to slow her down. If she made this last goal, the game was theirs and the team would proceed onward to becoming the best in the division.<p>

"Go Sango! Run! Run! Run!" Miroku hollered loudly, standing up in excitement as his girlfriend sprinted past them. As everyone else began to realize how likely it would be that Sango made the finishing goal, they stood as well and cheered even harder. Just as the clock was winding down and the referee would call the game, Sango got cut off by two opposing players and quickly tossed the ball to her nearest teammate, who easily caught it and continued on to make the final goal. The air was broken by the blaring of a shrill whistle and Sango let out a victorious scream as she and her team rushed to the center of the field to meet in a rather brutal dog pile. The losing team just watched, or kicked the manicured grass in defeat, while the home team and its cheering section rejoiced in another win. It had been a good game, but having Sango as a captain gave her team a rather nice advantage.

It didn't take long for the excitement to die down and the spectators all began to go off on their own, but a certain group of students remained on the side of the field to wait for their favorite player to come over. Standing there were Kagome, Ayame, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha. Kikyou had stepped away to go to the bathroom, missing the winning goal, but it wasn't a secret that she didn't particularly care. They watched in eager anticipation as Sango said a few final words to her teammates before coming over to her friends. There was a proud smile on her face, and two certain people couldn't wait for their friend to walk over before the raced onto the field and took the dirty, sweaty girl under their arms.

"I've never seen you run that fast!" Ayame said with a rather astonished tone, but ended it with a good-natured laugh and shook her head as the three girls awkwardly made their way back to the boys standing in a group. "I would have quit halfway into the game. I just don't know how you do it," She added, getting a nod of agreement from Kagome. Sango, who was still slightly out of breath, just shook her head and laughed softly. She wanted to say something in return, but was stopped when Miroku stepped in front of them with his camera pointed and a grin on his face.

"Say 'winning'!" He pulled the camera up in front of his face and, as the three girls pulled in tight with big smiles on their faces, pressed on the shutter-button a few times. "Now say 'Oh baby, keep buttering my biscuits'," Miroku could barely get all the words out before he let out a rather ugly snort. Both Sango and Ayame gave him a playful chastising look, but Kagome naively didn't catch onto the underlying meaning of those words.

"Oh baby, keep butter-" Her words cut short when she didn't hear the other two saying them, then looked around at the faces of the boys who were on the verge of bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. All three of their faces were red as silent laughter wracked their bodies, but it was unclear to Kagome as to what was so funny. She made a curious face and looked at them questioning eyes. "What's so funny about biscuits?" That was all it took to send Inuyasha and his friends into hysteria, just in time for Kikyou to walk up with a confused look on her face. She looked at the six others and came to stand next to Inuyasha, who was having to prop himself up with his hands on his knees as laughter caused his entire body to shake.

"What are you laughing at?" She questioned, but not with much enthusiasm. Kouga was the first to be able to speak clearly, though short bursts of laughter came up after every other word.

"Kagome doesn't understand a dirty joke," He explained, giving Kagome cause to shoot him an embarrassed pout; but that was turned into a rueful glare at Kikyou's response.

"What's new?" She asked sarcastically and crossed her arms, looking utterly bored with the situation. Inuyasha and Miroku eventually pulled themselves together and things calmed down. "So, games over. Good job Sango, yadda, yadda, yadda. What are we gonna do now?" She stated bluntly, dampening the high-spirits of some of those present. Inuyasha cleared his throat awkwardly and flashed a grin, trying to appease his girl and his friends at the same time.

"Let's go catch a movie in the city; I heard that new scary one is pretty good." He offered in hopes that everyone would be on board. Kouga gently nodded and looked over at Miroku, who had Sango under his arm affectionately.

"Sound good to you guys?" He asked him coolly. The two nodded in unison, but Sango spoke up quickly.

"Let me shower and change first. It won't take long." She informed and went off on her own towards the gymnasium, where the locker rooms were located.

"We'll be at the gym parking lot!" Miroku shouted to her, to which he just got a wave over her shoulder as she entered the building not far off. The rest of the group began walking over to the parking lot where their cars were parked and continued planning. Kagome was probably the least excited to go see a scary movie, but she wasn't going to buck the idea when it was obvious that everyone else was on board with it. She walked beside Kouga and Ayame, her arms crossed in front as everyone continued planning the rest of the day. It was a Sunday and not even noon yet, and since no one was complaining of a test or project, it was assumed it would be alright with everyone to stay out til later in the evening.

"A movie sounds like fun. And then we'll go eat somewhere nice." Kikyou decided unilaterally, though no one felt the need to speak up. Inuyasha put his arm over her shoulders, drawing her body into his as they walked side-by-side. The pretty girl smiled sweetly and planted a kiss on his cheek, never losing her stride. As they killed time standing around Inuyasha and Miroku's cars, which were parked beside each other, Kikyou decided to mention what was currently on her mind. She cut her eyes across to look at Kagome, who was leaning against Miroku's car next to him, and grinned. "Are you gonna be able to handle a scary movie without Houjo around? Where is he? Aren't you two always together?" There was a tone in her voice that gave Kagome pause, but she pushed past her annoyed feelings and answered.

"He and his family are away for the weekend. I'll be just fine without him today." She replied curtly, not giving into Kikyou's attempts to get a reaction. Inuyasha looked between the two girls and hoped he wouldn't have to step in between them to put an end to something. It always made him feel like shit to have to pick sides, though he always stood beside Kikyou rather than Kagome; still it wasn't something he enjoyed! While no one else really knew the depths that his and Kagome's friendship went, both he and she knew that they had to keep up pretenses to prevent those around them from catching onto the fact that they were actually quite close. Sure, they fought more than they got along, but living across the hall from one another had basically forced them to learn to be friends. They enjoyed each other's company when there was no one else around, since it meant there was no one to convince or trick, and that was enough for them.

"Thanks for waiting guys," Sango's familiar voice interrupting the idle chitchat from a few yards away. She was out of her uniform and in a nice outfit that looked good on her fit body. A pair of dark jeans, a white camisole, and a sheer black blouse was all Sango needed to look proper and ready for a trip to the city. Her long, brown hair was left down so it would dry some more and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little humbled standing next to someone who emitted such natural allure. Sango didn't flaunt it, but anyone could see that she was very beautiful. Out of the three friends, she was the one who had matured most in a physical sense. Her chest had filled out nicely over the summer and all the hours of field practice had made her body toned and shapely. Ayame was a close second in proportions and looks, in Kagome's opinion anyway. Her strange mix of genetics set her apart from most people, what with the green eyes and auburn hair, but she also had a very nice body that went hand-in-hand with her talent and outgoing personality. Since she was probably the least physically active out of the three, she had more curves, but they added to her beauty and helped in filling out clothes that looked best when worn by someone with round hips and an ample chest. Her hourglass figure always looked nice in the sort of clothes that Kagome wished she could pull off.

Looking down at her own body, Kagome couldn't help but notice the serious lack in bulk she had. While it was true that some people wished they could be as thin as she was and chastised her for complaining about it, Kagome couldn't help the fact that she had such a fast metabolism and a naturally smaller frame. She had peeked in height at five-foot-ten-inches, and she consistently remained a size 6. People commented that she appeared 'model-esque', but Kikyou once made the comment that she looked anorexic (that comment had always stuck with Kagome). It was a combination of both genetics and environment; being malnourished for most of her formative years had made putting on weight, and keeping it as well, somewhat difficult. And then there was her passion for ballet that automatically demanded for her to be as small as possible. While it honed her body muscularly, made her legs and buttocks firm and rounded, Kagome's upper-body and arms were wispy and underdeveloped. Her chest, as humble as it could be, was her biggest insecurity. There was no cleavage whatsoever and it made clothes shopping all the more embarrassing when in a group. Her hips, which did flare out a little, were made less impressive by the complete lack of curves she had on the rest of her body.

Right now, she was clad in a white cami and baggy flannel shirt, as well as a pair of tight blue jeans. Her hair, which was now grown out past her shoulders, was her only saving grace. It was soft and luxurious, thick and healthy in appearance as it billowed and curled naturally. Compared to her friends, Kagome appeared severely under-dressed though. Kikyou, for instance, was dressed like she was prepared for a photo shoot. While it was true that the paparazzi took their pictures sometimes, as they came from very influential families, most of the time they wouldn't notice them if Kikyou weren't so over dressed and seeking their attention. Ayame was wearing a black skirt and black booties, and a silver long sleeve top that showed off her natural cleavage. The boys were wearing similar looking clothing, set apart by small differences in name brand. Kouga had his dark hair collected in a messy bun atop his head, as did Inuyasha; they often got into competition over who had a nicer head of hair. Miroku was happy with his short style, and opted to hide it under a dark blue beenie today.

"Okay, I got Ayame and Kouga in my car. Miroku, you take Kagome." Inuyasha decided and unlocked his expensive, red car. It had been his present when he turned 16 and was possibly the only thing in this world that he took absolute care of; as well as his guitars. Kagome thought it was rather flashy, but then her taste always seemed to run perpendicular to Inuyasha's. Miroku's vehicle, an old jeep handed down to him from his father, was durable and comfortable; albeit a little old. He loved it as well, but not to the degree that Inuyasha loved his car. Kagome complied and climbed into the backseat of Miroku's vehicle, taking the only spot that wasn't occupied by trash. Her mind slowly began to shut everything out as Miroku and Sango spoke of things unrelated, and instead opted to just muse over things as New York's cityscape passed by on the other side of the window. This trip to the city was becoming less enticing as they got closer to it, and Kagome now just wanted to go watch some of her foreign dramas in bed with a fat cat curled up beside her; going in for extra dance practice was even seeming more interesting. At this point, just about anything else was more exciting than being the only single in a group of couples at a movie she wasn't particularly eager to see.

* * *

><p>Naraku was sitting on the white leather couch, dark eyes fixed on the screen of a television, when the tale-tell sound of a door rapidly opening and slamming shut told him exactly as to who was home. With each of her stomping footsteps, Kikyou's designer shoes clacked against the tile floor as she made her way from the front door to her room, slamming that door as well. Sounds of grumbling and whining could be heard even in the living room of their spacious apartment, and a knowing smirk curled on the man's thin face. He was accustom to Kikyou coming home in such a state and knew exactly how to quell these fits of anger, of course it was still more fun to watch her get all worked up. It didn't take long for the girl in question to appear before her brother, standing in his line of sight to the TV so he had no other option but to look at her fuming person.<p>

"Is something upsetting you?" Naraku's deep, slimy voice was laced with sarcasm and he remained calmly seated on the couch, staring up at Kikyou's tall frame as she made a face of absolute resentment; but not towards him.

"That fucking bitch!" Was her opening argument, and right away Naraku knew who she was referring to. Only one person was so capable of getting under Kikyou's skin, and that was Kagome Higurashi. Naraku prepared himself for the bombardment of the impressive levels of cursing and complaining his sister could produce. It was always the same, just with minor variations every time. 'Kagome did such-and-such while Inuyasha just sat there and let it happen' or 'Everyone loves Kagome but they don't even know anything about her'. Kikyou's insecurities not only made her paranoid and highly defensive, but her absolute disdain for Kagome and her relationship to Inuyasha intensified her self-conscious emotions. As Kikyou began retelling what had gone down that put her in such a stitch, Naraku simply glanced down at the fine watch on his wrist. He was expecting someone to arrive at any moment, but their presence wasn't one that served as a burden.

"Kikyou, not that this isn't fascinating, but I've got bigger things to worry about than your problems with Kagome." Naraku chuckled under his breath when his sister's jaw nearly hit the floor. He gracefully rose up from the couch just as a knocking happened upon their door. "Fix us a drink, will you?" Easily dismissing her, Naraku brushed past his agitated sister to answer the door. He was very good at that, dismissing people and what they had to say if it didn't benefit him in some way. And while Kikyou had picked up that skill after years of being subject to it, she still didn't like it when he did it to her. Huffing angrily, she went to the bar to prepare two hard drinks, knowing how to mix them to each man's ideal drink. She vaguely listened as two sets of footsteps left the foyer, moved through the living room, and approached the bar. Already knowing who it was, Kikyou didn't look up from her task as both men came into view. Charlie, formerly known as Nobu, grinned smugly at Kikyou as he arrogantly took the drink she had just finished pouring.

"Kikyou," His simple greeting for her on every occasion. She just cut her eyes at the older, rounder man before handing Naraku his drink.

"Charlie," She spat back, taking a swig from the Jack Daniel's bottle without a single care. Feigning hurt feelings, Charlie put a hand to his chest and laughed.

"What's with the hostility?" He asked with mock-sincerity. Naraku wanted to tell him not to ask, but it was too late. Kikyou placed the bottle down onto the bar with more than enough force and turned her face into a sour expression.

"You're crappy kid is getting on my last nerve. If I weren't with Inuyasha, I'd have told the entire school her stupid secret already." Since everyone in the room knew what she was referring to, Charlie didn't ask for an explanation. He simply smiled lazily and took a sip from his drink. He was dressed from head to toe in fine apparel, though draping thousands of dollars in nice clothes over a pile of shit didn't make him any more appealing. His skin was course and riddled with pot marks, and there was just something off-putting about his entire look that made most women's stomachs turn when they were with him; though it was hardly ever their choice in the matter. Though it had been years since his elevation from living in squalor and more than enough time had passed for his over-indulgence to subside, the man formerly known as Nobu remained as greedy, cruel, and twisted as he had ever been. Money had done little to improve him; it actually had the opposite effect. Nobu had walked a fine line of temptation that proved to be too thin and disappeared all together once he entered business with Naraku.

"You keep bringing her up every time I'm around. Is there something you want me to do?" He asked with amusement and annoyance in his gruff voice, which would have given most people pause to think if they should tread lightly with him. But Kikyou, knowing Nobu pretty well, just crossed her arms and stared defiantly at him. It gave Naraku reason to chuckle into his glass as he took a sip of bitter liquor.

"You should have done something when you two were still eating out of garbage cans," was her cryptic response before she stormed off to her bedroom. Both men just shrugged it off and went about their business. Charlie and Naraku often had meetings together, being so closely tied in business, and enjoyed discussing new ventures they could take. Nobu wanted to move onto the trade of illegal paraphernalia, while still maintaining his club of course. He knew that there was a market that he and Naraku could easily monopolize, but they did not see eye to eye on it. The mastermind, Naraku, thought expanding his drug empire was of more importance. Every day his people were finding new ways to refine his special drug while making its impact even more intense. That was the most lucrative and dependable venture he saw available, and did not want to risk it in order to sell guns or other things of the sort.

"Look, Naraku, if it's the police you're worried about I can easily get some fall guys in case things go to shit. I've got access to all this shit that I know people want and we can move it without the feds noticing. I'm telling you, it's a sure thing!" Nobu tried to assure his partner, but Naraku just stared hard at the man from behind his desk. The glass of liquor was delicately held between the thumb and middle finger of his left hand, and every so often he rotated it as he mulled over the idea.

"The police are in my pocket; I've got the chief of police heavily addicted and proof of his purchase as well. If he wants to keep that cushy job, he knows to steer his people away from me. I want this city in the palm of my hand and to do that I can't stop focusing on refining my drug until it's absolutely perfect. Until I have a finished product and I get out to people, I don't want to focus on anything else. How fucking hard is that for you to understand?" Though his tone was still smooth and nonchalant, the words were anything but. Naraku stared hard at Nobu, unyielding until the subservient man let his angry gaze fall to his lap momentarily. He said nothing back; there was nothing he could say. With a snap of his fingers, Naraku could have the other dead and Nobu knew there was nothing he could do that would put him on equal ground. After a moment of silence, Naraku grinned as if nothing had happened and leaned in towards a still slightly nervous Nobu. "There is one other thing that keeps bothering me though."

"Yeah?" Nobu replied with a short tone, not all that interested in what Naraku had to say. "What's that?"

"You're daughter has been a thorn in my sister's side ever since she got taken into the Taisho home. I hate seeing my sister so upset, it doesn't suit her. If things don't change and Kagome continues to cause problems for Kikyou, I will be forced to resort to drastic measures to put an end to it. Do you particularly care if something should happen to Kagome?" Naraku just grinned mischievously as he watched his partner's reaction. He was expecting some protective instinct to come out, but surprisingly there was none.

"Not really. She's not my kid anymore. I don't even know what she looks like." It was a fact that Nobu had little interest in the life of his one and only daughter, but his last words piqued Naraku's interest. Without words, he began searching through his computer, but gave no indication to Nobu as to what he was looking for until he turned the monitor around to show the man a current image of Kagome. It was a rather candid picture, taken on the street without her knowledge. She was on Houjo's arm, both dressed in dance attire, and a smile stretched across her face. Nobu's dark brow lifted for a moment before he let out a short laugh. "She sure is scrawny. Like her mom was when I first met her." Naraku just turned his monitor back around and shrugged.

"She doesn't have Kikyou's body, but her face is starting to get pretty. I can't wait to see how she looks in a year or two." Naraku stared at the picture for a second or two longer before exiting the window.

"Why do you have a folder on Kagome though?" Nobu questioned, but not with much hint of concern. Naraku just smirked and glanced at the man with his beady, dark eyes.

"I have my reasons."

* * *

><p>AN: DUN DUN DUN! what could have happened at the movie theater to piss off Kikyou?! Why does Naraku have pictures of Kagome?! What's going to happen with Sesshoumaru's mom!? WHO IS GOING TO BE HAVING SEX?! All these questions and more, okay maybe not all but most, will be answered in the next chapter. Read and review please and I hope you're all well! :)<p> 


	34. Story Update

Hello all who are excited to see the continuation of this story!

I'm terribly sorry for the hold up and whatnot, but I have good news! I have renewed inspiration for writing and I also found the lost document with the original Black Bird story on it, which includes my notes and ideas for the completion of it as well lol Within the next few days to a week there will be a new chapter and I hope people will enjoy it. Let me know what you think! Thank you everyone who still cares and I hope future chapters don't disappoint.

I will be taking down this update soon and replacing it with an actual chapter.

4-26-15


End file.
